La Guerra contra Hades y Persefone
by Hyoga de Cisne
Summary: Ahora una nueva batalla empieza, Hades y Persefone. Ahora volvera unirse de nuevo los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Scouts
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Surge una nueva Guerra entre Athena y Hades, que esperara durante los 243 años. El regreso de la reina Perséfone, esposa de Hades, que esta vez e unirán para crear una nueva utopía. Pero Athena y sus Caballeros no están solos, con la ayuda de las Sailors Scouts, volverá reunirse de nuevo para acabar con la oscuridad y acabar con la Guerra Sagrada. Una nueva alianza se volverá a reunirse.

Las Sailors Scouts, termino la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, todo parecía normal pero las cosas, comenzaron a preocupar en todos, sobre las Sailors Scouts. Que pasara si volverá unirse de nuevo con los Caballeros de Athena.

 **He regresado tanto tiempo que no escribi. Por ahora, he vuelto. El unico fanfic iba planear, por ejemplo Dragon Ball Z y Saint Seiya, eso serie muy dificil. Ahora si quiere saber algo comentame**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva Guerra Inicia**_

En el templo Hikawa en la noche, las chicas se reunieron, después de la dura Batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, después todo parecía normal. Las chicas están en una pequeña mesa junto con Rei y las chicas

-Saben chicas, esperemos que terminemos de graduar en la preparatoria, para hacer exámenes de ambición para ingresar a la universidad. Esto es muy importante -dijo Amy con toda la seriedad.

-Sí. Saben amigas, recuerdo bien que el grupo Three Light se marcharon de este mundo y regresaron a su planeta donde proviene, después de acabar con Caos, además, pensemos en otro descanso amigas, y hacemos el estudio, yo creo que he cambiado mucho y pensare mucho a mi querido Darién, y me casare con él—dijo Serena con una sonrisa leve.

-Además, yo quiero tener un nuevo novio de nuevo. Después que se fue Yaten, me hace falta, ¿Y tú Amy, no estás pensando en Taiki?—preguntaba Mina a la peli azul leyendo un libro.

-No me hace falta, después de que los hermanos Kou, se marcharon para siempre, yo siempre lo voy a extrañar, ¿Pero? Después de encontrarse con la Princesa Kakyuu—dijo Amy, que está recordando algunos hombres que lo acompañaba, primero Richard, su amigo, después que lo protegió por Zoicite y Endimión. Y recordando a otra persona que nunca lo vio hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo también pensare en tener un nuevo novio, por ahora, dejare de recordar a la persona que me abandono hace mucho tiempo, eso quedara atrás—dijo Lita que esta seria y se pone de ánimo.

-Rei, ¿Qué paso con Nicolás? ¿Dónde está?—preguntaba Serena con clara duda.

-Nicolás se marchó, cuando ingresamos a la preparatoria. Mi abuelo, está buscando un nuevo heredero, ni siquiera no aparece un nuevo candidato—dijo Rei

-Chicas, que tal si vamos al café de Crown, así podemos despejar, y no pensemos en el matrimonio de Serena y Darién. Así podemos buscar un evento donde quiera—dijo Mina con una alegría.

-Si, además, que paso con Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, debemos contactarla debes en cuando—dijo Serena que faltaba a ellas.

-Si tiene razón, Yo hable con Setsuna y me dijo que viajo a Grecia. Dijo que está en un paseo y va a durar en 15 días en ese país, tuvo una reunión con un señor llamado Julián Solo—dijo Amy que está leyendo un libro—Además, recuerda que luchamos al mismo lado de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun y Ikki, en las doce casas y revelar ha Saga de Géminis junto a Erinias. No sabemos el contacto de ellos, ¿quisiera saber cómo se encuentra a los demás? Y Hyoga, que también me hacía falta de verlo—dijo con nostalgia

-Si es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no nos contactábamos, después que todo volvió a la normalidad, me pregunto, ¿Qué paso con la vida de los demás Caballeros de Bronce que nunca supo dónde estarán? Y deje de pensar en Shun… me hace falta de verlo—dijo Mina que aun dejo de pensar en Shun desde que combatió a su lado.

-Si, tiene razón… no supo el paradero de ellos. Chicas, vamos al Café de Andrew, no pensemos en hombres más bien. En la noche volvemos a las casas—dijo Rei a sus amigas.

-Si, tienes razón, vamos—dijo Lita

-Si, ¡Amigas, sé que nuestros sueños se cumplirán muy pronto, me casare con Darién!—dijo Serena con entusiasmo-¡Y vamos a tener un vestido de novia y todo lo que vamos a conseguir! ¿Dónde podemos conseguir dinero?

-¡No lo sabemos! ¿Buscaremos a alguien que nos de plata para organizar…? -dijo Rei regañando

-Vamos al Café Crown donde esta Andrew. Pensaremos en donde podemos ahorrar mucho dinero y conseguir un lugar para organizar la boda—dijo Mina que pone el dedo pulgar hacia arriba

-Mina tiene razón, hay que ahorrar dinero y organizar la Boda, ¿creo?—dijo Amy

En ese instante, las chicas vieron un estruendo que proviene en el parque de la ciudad.

-Chicas, ¿Vieron eso?, proviene en el parque de Jumban—dijo Rei en la dirección.

-Tiene razón, ¡Chicas andando!—dijo Serena

-¡Sí!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

En lugar en las montañas, donde se ve un majestuoso castillo, de una época antigua. En los pasillos están protegidos por guardias, una mujer vestida de un negro violeta oscuro y con cabello largo y lizo, caminando en sus pasillos. Y acompañado por un Espectro como si fuera una rana.

-Señorita Pandora, ya que Hades ha vuelto finalmente iniciara una nueva la Guerra Sagrada… y tengo entendido que esta vez, Perséfone, jamás había escuchado—dijo Zeros que camina junto a Pandora

-Así es Zeros, tenemos un plan para que pueda acabar con Athena y sus Caballeros en el Santuario. Además, Hades, me comento que en esta tierra estas las guerreras de la Diosa Selene—dijo Pandora que camina con los ojos cerrados y abrió la puerta donde se ve un Arpa antes de sentarse.

-¿Las guerreras de la diosa Selene? ¿Jamás he escuchado acerca de ellas? ¿Cómo se llaman esas guerreras?—preguntaba Zeros hacia Pandora que se ríe.

-Se le llaman las Sailors Scouts, entre ellas se llama Sailor Moon. Desde que la última batalla que tuvo las Sailors Senshin Inners y Outers, derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia y las Sailors Corruptas, eso me dijo Perséfone—dijo Pandora que se empezó a tocar el Arpa.

-No hemos escuchados de esa batalla que ellas sostuvo con esa tal Sailor Galaxia, esas chicas, debería estar en otra parte. ¿Creí que Athena, iba declarar una guerra contra el Imperio de la Luna? O me equivoco—dijo Zeros que tiene dudas.

-Tal vez sí o no… las Sailors Scouts, que sirve para Selene, nunca llego a esta tierra, Hades no tiene nada que ver con esa diosa de la Luna y sus súbditas, que son fuertes como los Caballeros de Athena. Y dijo que el cristal de plata, es una joya tan poderosa, que tiene un inmenso poder, además, las Sailors Scouts, que son guardianas de los planetas, desaparecieron, después que el Negaverso los atacaron por sorpresa -dijo Pandora con la duda que abrió los ojos.

-Jamás escuche que el Negaverso, ataco ese imperio Lunar que está en la Luna, ¿Cómo pueden buscar las guerreras Sailors Scouts? ¿En dónde pueda estar su ubicación?—pregunto Zeros a Pandora.

-Están en Japón. Enviare a otros Caballeros de Plata caídos, y secuestrar a la chica que tiene las Sailors Scouts, junto con otros Caballeros caídos—dijo Pandora

-¿Quién? ¿Sera la Princesa de la Luna, la última hija de Selene? ¿Y quiénes son los Caballeros caídos?—pregunto Zeros

-No. Solo buscaremos a los cuerpos mortales que necesita Hades y Perséfone, buscar la niña, que será la candidata de tomar el cuerpo, y se volverá como Perséfone, y buscar un chico que también Hades lo necesita, y enviara a los Caballeros del servicio de Endimión—dijo Pandora

-Los Caballeros de Endimión, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—dijo Zeros en esa duda

-¿No lo sabemos? Envié a los Caballeros de Oro, que son más fuertes, conseguirá la cabeza de Athena, y otros Caballeros, se encargara con otros Caballeros de Bronce, y los Caballeros al servicio de Endimión, acompañara a los Caballeros de Plata, y raptar a la chica que acompaña a las Sailors Scouts—dijo Pandora

En la ciudad de Tokio, un portal se abre y cae la niña peli rosa, que está en el parque. Las chicas llegan al lugar

-Alerta Chicas, ¿No sabemos quien quiera que sea?—dijo Sailor Moon en forma de eternal.

-Yo lo averiguare, ¡Sal de ahí cobarde muéstrate tu cara ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que exclama.

-Sailor Júpiter, no debería gritar así de esos modales—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Chicas soy yo, he regresado, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, que alegría de verlas a ustedes—dijo Rini que aparece en los arbustos del parque.

-¡Rini!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Rini, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ah que has venido?—preguntaba Serena a su futura hija.

-Veraz, vine a visitarlas para seguir entrenando para convertirme en una Sailor Scouts, ¿Y cómo va todo, la última vez que derrotamos ha Nerehina y el circo lunar?—dijo Rini que tiene curiosidad.

-Veraz Rini, la última vez que te fuiste que te marchaste e ingresamos a la preparatoria de Jumban, veraz… -Serena narraba la anterior batalla que sostuvo contra Sailor Galaxia, que fue muy duro que tenía esa dificultad de la batalla.

-No puedo creer en eso… entonces derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia, perdón me refiero a Caos, eso fue una batalla más difícil que escuchado sobre eso-dijo Rini a todas las chicas.

-Así es Rini. Parece que estamos en un mundo lleno de paz, eso ya pasó, sería mejor ir al Café de Crown—dijo Mina que sonríe a la niña

-Y tenemos que estudiar otras, tú también lo harás bien Rini—agrego Amy.

En la noche del café de Crown, las chicas se reunieron a tomar postres y bebidas

-¿Y cómo va todo en Tokio de Cristal? ¿Tus padres te dieron esa autorización de viajar al pasado?—preguntaba Serena que tomando un helado.

-Si, además quisiera saber cómo anda las cosas, y lo más probable, terminaran sus estudios. Y además Serena, no has corregido toda la ortografía, eso me molesta—dijo Rini a Serena

-¡Ya lo sé! Y no me gusta que me malinterprete Rini—dijo Serena que apretó sus puños.

-Por favor cálmense, todo saldrá bien, Serena va hacer que recupere todos los resultados—dijo Mina que aleja a las dos.

En las calles de Jumban, aparece unos 4 encapuchados morados oscuros recorriendo la ciudad, la gente sale lo vieron que podría tratarse de un disfraz.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?—dijo una mujer que señala.

-¿No lo sabemos? ¿Podría tratarse de unos monstruos que atacaron este lugar?—dijo una colegiala que toda la gente corre despavoridos

En el lugar donde están las chicas.

-Oyen chicas, ¿La gente están corriendo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera?—dijo Rini que miro a la ventana junto con las chicas

-¿No lo sé? ¿Vamos a investigar?—dijo Amy a las chicas

A las afuera, los 4 encapuchados se detiene y ve a las Sailors Scouts frente a ellos.

-Quien quiera que seas, no vamos a permitir que intente atacar a esta ciudad ¡Soy una Sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia…!—

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡He venido acabar contigo, Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts! Tanto tiempo que ustedes no lo recuerdan—dijo otro encapuchado que esta frente a ellas.

-¿Conozco esa voz? ¿Hace mucho tiempo lo conocía desde hace muchísimo tiempo?—dijo Sailor Mars que señala al encapuchado.

En ese instante, uno de ellos, mostro su cara

-Un momento, ¿Esa cara me resulta familiar?—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Sería mejor que nos muestren sus caras ahora mismo! ¡Rebélense ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Venus

Hasta que todos se quitan las capuchas a los 4 usando Armaduras Violeta oscuras

-¡Soy Jamian del Cuervo!—

-¡Yo Asterion de Canis Venatici!—

-¡Y yo Aracne de Tarántula!—

-¡Y yo soy Jedite, y estos Caballeros de Plata, acabara de una vez con todas ustedes!—dijo el ultimo

-¿Jedite? ¿Creí que estabas muerto en el pasado contra el Negaverso, desde que acabamos con la Reina Beryl? ¿No entiendo porque volvió con ese aspecto y te uniste con esos Caballeros de Plata? Siento que no son Caballeros de Plata, ¿Percibo una presencia maligna a estos 4?—dijo Sailor Mars que usa sus sentidos

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Ha pelear, o no? ¿Y usando esas extrañas Armaduras Negras?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que aprieta sus puños

-¡Ya basta de esas preguntas! ¡Caballeros de Plata, acaba con esas niñas insolentes ahora!—ordeno Jedite a los Caballeros de Plata

-¡Sí!—dijeron al mismo tiempo que contraataca a las Sailors Scouts

-¡Quiero que secuestre a esa niña Sailor Scout!—dijo Jedite a los Caballeros de Plata

-¡Oh no! ¡Chicas, protegen a Sailor Chibi Moon!—dijo Sailor Moon a sus amigas.

Asterion está frente a las chicas.

-Yo me encargo de ellas—dijo Asterion se salta y unas luces hace aparecer unos duplicados

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de trucos que está usando este sujeto?—dijo Sailor Chibi Moon

-No es un truco, yo conozco esa técnica cuando ayude a Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon a las chicas

-¡Legión de Fantasmas ataque!—Asterion lanza sus ataques contra las chicas

Las chicas esquivan los ataques de Asterion lo mismo que Sailor Moon

-¡Dios mío tenemos que hacer algo!—grito Sailor Moon que hace varios escapes con algo chistoso

-¡Ataque de la Pluma Negra!—Jamian lanzo otro ataque hacia Sailor Venus y Mars, las chicas logran escapar

-Eso será fácil yo me hare encargo—dijo Aracne que se pone en posición como si fuera una araña- ¡Tela de Tarántula!—Lanzo unos ataques hacia las Sailors Scouts, que logran atrapara en una especie de telarañas.

-¡Chicas! Cielos, ¿Tengo que hacer algo?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada y ve a los Caballeros de Plata y Jedite.

-¡Ahora muere Sailor Moon!—grito Jedite que ataca a Sailor Moon, fue interferido por unas plumas de formas de navajas-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo que miro hacia arriba del edificio

-Soy uno de los Caballeros de Athena, Ikki de Fénix—dijo el Caballero que salta y se pone frente a Jedite.

-¿I-Ikki?—dijo Sailor Mars que lo ve.

-¿No puede ser? Es el Fénix uno de los Caballeros de Bronce que peleamos hace mucho tiempo—dijo Asterion

Ikki observo a los 3 Caballeros de Plata

-¿Creí que ustedes estaban muertos? ¿Por qué sus Cosmos se volvieron malignos y lleva esas Armaduras Oscuras? Son fantasmagóricas que llevan puestas esas Armaduras—dijo Ikki que vio a los 3 Caballeros de Plata

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Fueron resucitados gracias a Hades! ¡Y la ayuda de Perséfone!—dijo Jedite

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Hades y Perséfone? ¿Quiénes son ellos?—dijo Ikki con ciertas dudas

-¡Amigos! ¡Acaben con ese Caballero de Pacotilla!—dijo Asterion a sus amigos.

-Esto debe ser que ellos lo revivieron, ¡Ave Fénix!—grito Ikki que acabo con 3 Caballeros de Plata

Los Caballeros de Plata caen al suelo con pesadez, y las Sailors Scouts quedaron libres.

-¿Imposible? ¿Un Caballero de Bronce logro acabar con 3 Caballeros de Plata? Mejor me voy…-dijo Jedite que desaparece frente a todos.

-Muchas gracias por a vernos salvados, Ikki—dijo Sailor Moon

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, ¿Lo único que no entiendo, es porque esos Caballeros de Plata atacaron a ustedes? ¿Y sus Cosmos y sus Armaduras, tiene una energía diferente? ¿Y ese sujeto que no lo conozco iba atacar a ustedes, quien es ese?—dijo Ikki con las preguntas a las chicas.

-Él es Jedite, uno de los miembros de Negaverso. En el pasado, él era guardaespaldas de Endimión, y se volvieron malvados cuando la Reina Beryl, los convirtieron en nuestros enemigos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Ya veo… no tengo nada que digas cosas. Me voy de aquí—dijo Ikki que se da la espalda.

-Ikki, ¿Eres un Caballero de Athena? Y ahora nos salvaste por segunda vez, y ahora te marchas sin decir nada de agradecimiento—dijo Sailor Mars a Ikki

-Ya les dije. No vine aquí a salvarlas, y no me gusta estar en grupo, prefiero vivir solo como estaba ahora—dijo Ikki que está en espalda

-Ikki, ¡eres un Cretino, arrogante y egoísta!—grito Sailor Mars. Hacia Ikki

-Sailor Mars, olvídate de Ikki. Antes era pareja cuando luchabas contra Saga y Erinias, ¿Y por ahora, tenemos que buscar de nuevo a los demás Caballeros de Bronce?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Dónde estará Seiya y los demás?—dijo Sailor Moon mirando al cielo—lo único que no entiendo, ¿Quiénes son Hades y Perséfone?

-les diré la verdad Sailors Scouts—aparece Jedite en forma de fantasma

-¡¿Jedite?!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-Si quiere ver dónde están los Caballeros, Seiya está en el Santuario, Shiryu, está en China, Hyoga en Siberia y Shun está en la mansión Kido. Eso es todo por hoy ¡Adiós!—dijo Jedite que se desvanece.

-Chicas… tenemos que ir cada lugar donde esta Seiya y los demás—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Si tiene razón. Ya sé, tenemos que sepáranos, debemos buscar uno por uno—dijo Sailor Venus a las chicas

-Yo iré al Santuario—dijo Sailor Moon

-Yo iré a China donde esta Shiryu—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Yo iré a Siberia, hay podría estar Hyoga—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Y yo a la mansión Kido, donde esta Shun, ¿Quizás?—dijo Sailor Venus que pica el ojo izquierdo

-¿Y Fénix, que ahí de él?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿No tengo idea? Mejor olvidemos de él. Ese sujeto es un arrogante, Sailor Mars—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Chicas, no hay tiempo que perder!—dijo Sailor Moon hasta que aparece Luna y Artemis frente a ellas.

-¿Y yo que, no puedo ir con ustedes?—dijo Sailor Chibi Moon a Sailor Moon

-Rini, dígale a Darién que viajaremos al Santuario en Grecia, nosotras regresaremos a salvo—dijo Sailor Moon a Rini

-Sí. Regresare, pase lo pase, quiero que estés con vida—dijo Sailor Chibi Moon

-¡Chicas, los espero en el Santuario cuando reúnan a los Caballeros de Bronce!—dijo Sailor Moon a sus amigas

-¡Sí!—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En algún lugar en Atenas, Grecia, en un hotel más antiguo. Una de ellas acaba de despertar

-¿Hotaru? ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Setsuna a la niña que se levantó de la cama.

-Chicas, ¿Siento una poderosa energía que proviene en dirección del santuario?—dijo Hotaru que se asomó por la ventana donde se ve un destello de Luz

-Es verdad. Chicas, tenemos que investigar—dijo Haruka

-No pueden hacer eso—dijo Setsuna a las chicas

-¿Por qué Setsuna? ¿Por qué no vamos a ese sitio?—dijo Michiru a la Sailor del Tiempo

-según la guía turista, lo considera como territorio prohibido para los turistas, ¿Qué hay en ese lugar?—dijo Setsuna que leyó el folleto del viaje.

-¡Que estamos esperando, vamos a investigar!—dijo Haruka

-Está bien, vamos al sitio donde se ve ese destello de luz que vio Hotaru—dijo Setsuna

Las chicas, salen del hotel sin problemas, convertidas en Sailors Scouts

- _Espero que la princesa de la Luna este bien_ —pensó Hotaru que corre junto con las chicas.

Las chicas se dirigen en la dirección del Santuario

 **Bueno, lo que me comento es alucard777, esa historia que estoy inventando, ahora lo que me ocurre de hacer una comvinacion de los personajes.** **Ahi otro autor llamado Greyfox123, tiene el mejor fanfic llamado Resurgir el señor de la guerra, ese fanfic esta tan excelente que hizo muy bien, ademas, le hacia falta de continuar su historia y no lo han terminado, espero que Greyfox123, tendra que hacer una nueva historia**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado**_

En otras partes, las Chicas van rumbo a rumbo cada sitio donde esta los Caballeros de Bronce. Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, llego a Atenas Grecia, una ciudad muy tranquila y además está de noche.

-Aquí es Sailor Mars. Este es el Santuario de Atenas, capital de Grecia—dijo Sailor Moon, que vio el lugar en cielo nocturno.

-Si, este sitio sigue igual de siempre, ahora tenemos que ir al Santuario, donde esta Saori. Yo creo que Seiya de Pegaso este aquí en este lugar—dijo Sailor Mars

-SI, tenemos que buscar a Saori, Seiya y los Caballeros Dorados. _Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está Seiya? Según en este sitio, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, está aquí en el Santuario, me dijo que tendrá una cita con Julián Solo con Sorrento, para hacer un espectáculo de música caridad con los niños_ —pensó Sailor Moon— _el nuevo enemigo, es Hades y Perséfone. Tengo un mal presentimiento, que el enemigo es más terrible como Sailor Galaxia_

Hasta que ellas dejo de caminar

-Sailor Moon, ¿en qué tanto piensas, estás pensando de nuevo lo que está ocurriendo, que apareció el nuevo enemigo, y volvió Jedite, ahora tenemos problemas?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Si Sailor Mars, primero acabamos con tantos enemigos y ahora este es peor de todos, sería mejor volver a encontrar de nuevo a Saori, ella podía estar en peligro y hasta el Santuario—dijo Sailor Moon con toda la confianza.

-Hay que tomar a tiempo, busquemos donde antes estuvimos en la batalla de la rebelión de Saga y Erinias—dijo Sailor Mars que vio el lugar—He escuchado que Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, podría estar aquí en Atenas, me pregunto, ¿En qué hotel está hospedando las chicas?—dijo con claras dudas

-Si es verdad, me pregunto, ¿en dónde están ellas?-dijo Sailor Moon saco el comunicador y comienza a llamar, pero fue interrumpida por Sailor Mars-¿Qué ocurre Sailor Mars—preguntaba su amiga

-Siento una presencia en esa dirección, debemos investigar. Andando—dijo Sailor Mars que se dirige en otro camino.

-Si—dijo Sailor Moon que dirige hacia la dirección que Sailor Mars sintió algo

En el castillo de Hades, Pandora está sentada y tocando su arpa, hasta que aparece Jedite.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jedite? ¿Lograste destruir el Cristal de Plata como te ordene?—preguntaba Pandora con los ojos cerrados

-No señora, ¡Apareció un sujeto que se hace llamar Fénix, que acabo con los Caballeros de Plata caídos!—dijo Jedite con una cara de enojado

-¿Dijiste el Fénix?—preguntaba Pandora que abrió los ojos-¿Cómo se llama?—preguntaba de nuevo con claras dudas.

-creo… que se llama Ikki de Fénix, algo así—dijo Jedite a Pandora

Pandora abrió los ojos sorprendidos lo que notaba del nombre del Fénix

- _¿Ikki? ¿No cabe duda de que se trata de él? Hace 13 años, cuando yo intentaba robar a su hermano menor. Y no pude hacer nada, así deje que Ikki cuide de Shun cuando cumpla 13_ —pensó Pandora que está recordando en el pasado sobre Ikki.

-¿Pandora? ¿Usted conoces a ese tal Ikki?—preguntaba Jedite

-No exactamente. Además, he enviado a los otros de acabar con los Caballeros e Bronce, junto con tus amigos—dijo Pandora

-¿Cómo?—preguntaba Jedite

-Esta vez, los Caballeros de Plata acabara con otros Caballeros de Bronce, y tú, fallaste de acabar con las Sailors Scouts y ese Fénix que apareció y acabo con ellos, ¿Verdad?—dijo Pandora

-Si, ¡señorita, deme otra oportunidad de acabar con las Sailors Scouts….!—

-¡No te dejar otra oportunidad!—exclamo Pandora que empieza tocar el arpa que lanzo una descarga eléctrica hacia Jedite— ¡Pagaras por a ver fallado y morirás, y esto te costara muy caro! ¡Desaparece!

-AAAAAAAAAH…..!-los gritos de Jedite cae de rodillas y luego cae al piso y de desintegra por completo.

-ese sujeto, se cree que es uno de los Caballeros del servicio de Jedite. Esperare que los Caballeros de Plata acabe con otros Caballeros de Bronce, y los Caballeros Dorados, se encargara de conseguir la cabeza de Athena—dijo Pandora que volvió a tocar su arpa

En algún lugar en China, Sailor Júpiter, acaba de llegar al lugar, donde los aldeano observo a la chica, Sailor Júpiter se acerco

-Una pregunta, ¿Dónde está los cinco picos antiguos de rozan?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter a uno de ellos

-A si, veraz. La cascada de rozan esta hay. Donde vive un Anciano solitario acompañado de una chica con un chico—dijo el aldeano que lo señala la dirección

-Muchas gracias. Debe ser hay—dijo Sailor Júpiter que corre— _ese debe ser el lugar indicado. Recuerdo que cuando hable con Shiryu, el entreno durante 6 años cuando obtuvo la Armadura de Dragón antes de participar en el Torneo Galáctico, yo fui animadora de Shiryu—_ Pensó en sí misma, y sigue corriendo

En el lugar donde está en Aciano Maestro, sentado frente a la cascada de los cinco picos. Hasta que aparece Shunrei.

-¿Maestro?—dijo Shunrei que se acerca

-Oh Shunrei, que haces aquí—preguntaba el Anciano a Shunrei

-¿Maestros, estas bien?—dijo Shunrei algo preocupada

-No es nada, estoy bien—dijo el Anciano que miro al cielo— _Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki. Después de las duras batallas con Poseidón, ahora es nuestro turno_ —pensó a sí mismo, y se pone de pie

-Shunrei. Quiero que estés feliz con Shiryu para siempre—dijo el Anciano hasta que se lanzó hacia la cascada.

-¡Maestro! ¡¿Maestro adónde vas?!—dijo Shunrei que miro al Anciano que se lanzó hacia el agua

En ese instante, Shunrei vio que alguien lo ve.

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Shunrei a la silueta

-No temas, ¿Dónde está Shiryu?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se revela

-¿Eres Sailor Júpiter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque quieres tanto ha Shiryu?—dijo Shunrei

-Shunrei escúchame, hemos sido atacadas por unos Caballeros de Plata del pasado, ¿Se supone que ellos estaban muertos? Ahora Shiryu corre peligro—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? He… -dijo Shunrei que vio algo que le apareció detrás de Sailor Júpiter.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Ya es tarde!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que vio lo mismo que Shunrei, hasta que ella se pone en posición de ataque

En el Santuario, en los cementerios, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars llegaron.

-¿Estas segura que sentiste algo sobrenatural en este sitio?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Sí. No cabe duda que en este lugar, sentí que una fuerza extraña en este cementerio de los Caballeros caídos, ¡Mira, ahí esta los otros Caballeros de Bronce, hasta Sheena!—dijo Sailor Mars que lo señala.

Las chicas se acercó donde esta hay tumbas abiertas de los Caballeros caídos. Entre ellos están Jabu, Ichi, Nachi y Sheena.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí, Sailors Scouts?—preguntaba Sheena a las dos Sailors Scouts.

-Disculpa Sheena, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y porque veo esas tumbas abiertas? ¿Acaso robaron los cadáveres de los Caballeros caídos?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que vio las tumbas

-Veraz Sheena, nos atacó unos Caballeros de Plata, creo que son Jamian, Asterion y Aracne, uno de ellos que murieron en manos de Seiya y los demás—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Qué? ¿También ustedes fueron atacados por ellos? ¿No cabe duda que Hades, están planeando eliminar a los Caballeros de Athena, y ahora a las Sailors Scouts de la Diosa Selene?—dijo Sheena.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste que Hades, revivió a los Caballeros caídos? Y escuche una tal Perséfone. Y hemos visto a Jedite que acompaña a los Caballeros caídos—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás

-¿Has dicho Perséfone? ¿No es posible? En la era mitológica, Perséfone, desapareció hace mucho tiempo, ¿No único que no entiendo es porque ataco a la Hija de la Princesa de la Luna?—dijo Sheena con la clara duda

-Queremos pasar hacia donde esta Saori, quiero decir Athena—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Athena dijo, que ya no necesita de su ayuda! ¡Ustedes son unas Invasoras, no van a permitir el acceso al Santuario!—dijo Sheena en posición de ataque

-¡Eso dice Sheena de Ofiuco! ¡Ustedes las Sailors Scouts, son unas Invasoras! ¡Deben irse de aquí!—dijo Jabu

-¡¿De que estas hablando, eso es mentira?! ¡Nosotras no somos invasoras, no somos enemigos de Athena, entiéndalo por favor!—dijo Sailor Moon que protesta la discusión a los Caballeros.

-Huy si hermosura de Cabellos de bombón. Lo que dijo Sheena, son unas invasoras. Así que regrese donde ustedes vinieron…—dijo Ichi que se burla de Sailor Moon

-¡¿Qué dijiste insolente?! ¡Me respeta!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Esta vez peleare!—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque

-¡Espera Sailor Mars! Nosotras no vamos a pelear con esos sujetos. Recuerda que ellos son aliados, y no podemos involucrarnos en eso por favor—dijo Sailor Moon que esta frente a los 4, y se pone frente a ellos

En China, Shunrei y Sailor Júpiter, esta frente a unos sujetos de capuchas que aparecieron de la nada.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntaba Shunrei a los sujetos

-Hemos venido a eliminar a Shiryu, ¿Dónde está el Dragón?—pregunto el desconocido 1 que corre hacia Shunrei que lo agarra de la mano derecha.

-¡Shunrei, Agh!—dijo Sailor Júpiter quería ayudarla fue agarrado por otro.

-¡No te muevas niña! ¡Mis camaradas casi te mata, ahora es nuestro turno!—dijo desconocido 2

-Aaaaaah!—grito Shunrei al todo el sitio

-¡Suéltame miserable!—grito Sailor Júpiter que lanzo al sujeto hacia donde esta sus amigos y se pone en posición de ataque-¡Dije que libera a Shunrei por las buenas o las malas!—dijo en posición de ataque.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?—dijo la voz de Shiryu

-¡No vengas!—dijo Shunrei que lo ve, lo mismo que Sailor Júpiter

Hasta que aparece Shiryu, con los vendajes en los ojos

-Suelta a Shunrei—dijo Shiryu hacia ellos

-Hace tiempo que no nos recuerda, Shiryu—dijo desconocido 1, hasta que los descocido se quitaron las capuchas y lo revelan

-¡Soy Argol de Perseo!—

-¡Soy Capela de Auriga!—

-¡Y yo Dante de Cerberos!—dijeron uno de ellos

-¡Shiryu cuidado, son los Caballeros de Plata que vinieron a eliminarte!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que miro a Shiryu

-¿No puedes? ¿Sailor Júpiter estas aquí? ¿Lo único que no entiendo, porque sus Cosmos están vueltos malignos?—dijo Shiryu a ellos

-¡Fuimos revividos por Hades y junto con Perséfone!—dijo Argol a Shiryu

-¿Hades y Perséfone? ¿Quiénes son?—dijo Shiryu sobre su sorpresa

-Eso no importa de eso, ¡venimos a eliminarte!—dijo Capela que lanzo los discos

-¡Shiryu, cuidado!—grito Sailor Júpiter

Dante lanzo una bola de hierro.

-¡Muere Shiryu!—grito Argol y lo golpea y lo derriba

-¡Miserables! ¡Yo peleare con ustedes!-dijo Sailor Júpiter, hasta que vio alguien que aparece frente a los Caballeros de Plata

-Aniquila al Dragón y yo me ocupare de ella—dijo una persona que revela su verdadera identidad

-¿Pero si tú estás muerto? ¡Neflyte!—dijo Sailor Júpiter para su sorpresa—Primero Jedite, y ahora tú, ¿A qué has venido?—preguntaba a Neflyte acompañados de los Caballeros de Plata

-Vine aquí, eliminar a los Caballeros de Bronce. Desafortunadamente, Jedite, fracaso a eliminar a las Sailors Scouts, por ese tal Fénix—dijo Neflyte a Sailor Júpiter.

En ese instante Shiryu se pone de pie.

-espera… yo acabare con ellos… y este sujeto…-dijo Shiryu que se está equilibrado

-¡Entonces muere Dragón!—grito Argol que contraataca y los demás corren hacia Shiryu

-¡Esta vez, usare el poder de la justicia!—dijo Shiryu que encendió su Cosmos-¡La Fuerza de Dragón!—lanzo su técnica que acabo con 3 Caballeros de Plata y cae con pesadez y sus Armaduras se destruyen

-¿No es posible? ¡Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter, creo que ahora mis amigos se reunirán al Santuario! ¡Adiós!—dijo Neflyte que desaparece

Shunrei se acercó a Shiryu, hasta que empezó a salir lagrimas

-Lo lamento… debo partir… Sailor Júpiter andando… yo regresare de nuevo Shunrei…-dijo Shiryu que tomo de la mano de Shunrei

-Shiryu, debemos ir rápidos, mis amigas también está en el Santuario—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Devuelta al Santuario, Sailor Moon encendió su energía, hasta que Sheena dejo la posición de ataque

-Está bien, pueden marcharse. Athena, no tiene problemas con las Sailors Scouts en el pasado. Así que márchense ahora—dijo Sheena que da la espalda

-¿entonces? ¿Nos dejara entrar?—Preguntaba Sailor Moon hacia Sheena

-Sí. Sailor Moon o mejor princesa de la Luna, puedes irte con las demás—dijo Sheena.

-Muchas gracias—dijo Sailor Moon que corre

-se lo agradezco—dijo Sailor Mars que corre con su amiga

-Jamás imagine que ellas tiene una energía muy diferente. Ellas no tienen el dominio del Cosmos—dijo Sheena que vio a las chicas que se marcha

-¿Cómo? ¿Esas chicas, no sabe nada del Cosmos?—preguntaba Nachi

-No, creo que su poder ha madurado mucho como Athena, esperemos que ellas puedan despertar su Cosmos, están llenos de amor—dijo Sheena que tiene lágrimas en los ojos

Devuelta a China, Shunrei está de rodillas y orando

-Pase lo que pase…. Regresaras Shiryu. Sailor Júpiter, tú también tendrás el mismo destino—dijo Shunrei que sigue orando.

En las montañas, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter corren.

-…ya veo, ¿estas segura que tus amigas también están buscando a mis amigos?—dijo Shiryu

-Sí, por ahora, debemos reunir hacia el Santuario de nuevo—dijo Sailor Júpiter que corre lo mismo

Y de regreso al Santuario, en las doce casas, las Sailors Scouts, observo la casa de Aries.

-Ya llegamos, ¡oh por Dios! ¿Es Mu, y quien es ese sujeto?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenga mucho cuidado con él…!—dijo Mu que esta de rodillas y no se pone de pie

-Un paso más, este Caballero, pagara por mi desobediencia—dijo el encapuchado

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Eres tú que debes liberarlo!—dijo Sailor Mars

-Esta vez, ¡Adiós Mu!—dijo el encapuchado que va atacar.

De pronto, el fuego del Reloj de la torre se enciende, los demás lo ven

-¿Quién encendió el reloj del fuego?—dijo el encapuchado.

El reloj se completó las 12 horas, hasta que aparece un anciano

-Fui yo…-dijo el Anciano Maestro que aparece detrás de las Sailors Scouts.

-¿Pero es el Anciano Maestro?—dijo Mu que lo ve

- _Es el Anciano Maestro de Shiryu. Aunque me recuerda la estatura de mi abuelo_ —pensó Sailor Mars que recordó a su abuelo en el templo

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, viejo amigo. Ya llego la hora que reveles tú cara. Tú fuiste asesinado por la rebelión de Saga, eres un Caballero Dorado, Shion de Aries—dijo el Anciano al sujeto que se quita la capucha por completo

Hasta que los demás lo ven

-¿Pero si es mi maestro? ¿Y porque tiene ese aspecto y esa Armadura?—dijo Mu hacia su Maestro

-¿No es posible? ¿Es diferente, su cabello y hasta sus pecas en las frentes? ¿Se parece mucho a Mu?—dijo Sailor Mars que ve a Mu y Shion la diferencias de sus aspectos

-escuche con atención. Estas llamas del reloj del fuego, lo que indica las 12 Horas, los Caballeros Dorados se encargara de una vez y detener a los Espectros—dijo Anciano

Hasta que una descarga eléctrica de Mu, quedo libre

-Date prisa Mu, corre—dijo Anciano

Mu corre apresurado hacia la siguiente casa

-¡Adonde vas Mu!—grito Shion a su alumno

-¡No te muevas! Hemos pasado durante 243 años la última guerra contra Hades—dijo el Anciano lo amenazo con su bastón

-Ya veo viejo amigo, Dohko entonces pelearemos—dijo Shion hacia su amigo y vio a las chicas— ¿Se puede saber que hacen estas chicas en el Santuario? ¿He escuchado que son las guardianas de Selene? Ahora son unas invasoras del Santuario—dijo hacia las chicas

-¡Nosotras no somos invasoras! ¡Nosotras también hemos sido atacadas por Espectros! ¡Quiero decir a los Caballeros de Plata, que nos atacó en Tokio!—manifestó a Sailor Moon a Shion

-Y eso fue obra de Hades, ¿Verdad? Escuche de Perséfone, que esta con Hades, ¿cierto?—dijo Sailor Mars al Anciano

-¿No es posible? ¿Perséfone? ¿Se supone que ella no existió? Estamos en problemas, en la era del Mito, Perséfone, nunca hemos escuchado de ella, eso fue rumores—dijo el Anciano algo sorprendido

-¿Entonces podemos cruzar las 12 Casas, Anciano? Perdón, quiero decir Dohko—dijo Sailor Mars

-No Sailor Mars, Mu de Aries se encargara de los Espectros, y hay que esperar reunir a mis amigas junto con los Caballeros—dijo Sailor Moon con toda la seriedad

-está bien, ¿quisiera saber quién es ese hombre que se parece a Mu de Aries, con esa Armadura oscura?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Está bien se los explicare, este hombre es mi viejo amigo de la batalla, y además él era…. —dijo el Anciano Maestro que les conto a las Sailors Scouts en toda su historia

Las chicas se queda frente la Casa de Aries todo lo sucedido. Mu se dirige hacia la casa de Tauro donde esta Aldebarán y seguir a Saga, Shura y Camus que sigue en las doce casas


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos perdidos**_

En el Castillo de Hades, Pandora está tocando su Arpa, hasta que aparece un Espectro con una Sapuri con alas de forma de gárgola. Hasta que entro y llego hacia donde esta Pandora. Uno de ellos esta Neflyte, que está acompañado.

-Señorita Pandora—dijo el Espectro que se inclina.

-¿Eres tu Radamanthys?—pregunto Pandora que dejo tocar su arpa.

-Sí, soy Radamanthys de Wyrvern, uno de los 3 jueces de Hades—dijo Radamanthys que se presenta

-¿Y qué has venido?—pregunto Pandora al Espectro

-Bueno… yo vine ir al Santuario, para obtener la cabeza de Athena—dijo Radamanthys

-Hemos enviado a un grupo de Caballeros Dorados caídos, además, he enviado otros Caballeros que acompaña a otros Caballeros, llamados los de plata—dijo Pandora

-Ellos son insectos, no se compara con nosotros. Además, ¿Quién es ese sujeto que te acompaña mi señora? ¿Y no lleva Armaduras como los demás?—preguntaba Radamanthys sobre Neflyte que está en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-ese sujeto es Neflyte. Era uno de los Caballeros del Servicio de Endimión, la obligación, es eliminar a las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de Bronce. Y como él está aquí, esperemos que sus compañeros logren eliminar, pero castigue a uno que no pudo con ellas. Y por último, la vida de Athena también caerá en manos de los Caballeros Dorados que revividos—dijo Pandora

-Si señora…-dijo Radamanthys que se pone la cabeza abajo como preocupado

En el Santuario, Mu se dirige hacia Tauro.

- _En menos de 12 horas, tenemos que detener a Saga, Shura y Camus. Y ahora mi maestro que está aquí. Y las Sailors Scouts, están también acompañadas, ¿Lo único que no entiendo que hacen ellas aquí?—_ pensó Mu sobre lo sucedido— _no tengo tiempo que perder, debo ir a Tauro, Aldebarán no va a permitir que nadie cruce la Casa de Tauro—_ y sigue corriendo hacia el siguiente Templo.

En la casa de Aries, la conversación de Dohko termino lo que sucedió

-Ya veo. Así que este hombre él era el Patriarca del Santuario, y fue asesinado por Saga, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Mars.

-Y Seiya y los demás, tuvieron varias Batallas de los 7 Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y Poseidón y sus 7 Generales Marinas, ¿no sabía de eso?—dijo Sailor Moon sobre lo sucedido

-Así es Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars. Y hablando de esos sujetos, ¿nunca hemos escuchado de los Caballeros de Endimión? ¿Era las amantes de las Sailors Scouts en el pasado?—dijo Anciano

-Sí. Hace tiempo la Reina Beryl, los convirtieron en nuestros enemigos. Y en esa época, el Negaverso, destruyo todo el Milenio de Plata, en la Luna. Y quería robar el Cristal de Plata—dijo Sailor Moon sobre la historia-¿Lo único que no entiendo, es porque Hades lo revivió para destruir el Cristal de Plata? Es algo muy importante—dijo con la dudas

-Es por eso. También quiere eliminarlas a ustedes, y los Caballeros de Bronce. Endimión, también correría peligro—dijo Shion con toda la seriedad.

-¿No puede ser? Darién…-dijo Sailor Moon con una preocupación muy triste

-Tranquila Sailor Moon, él va estar bien, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Mars que vio el reloj.

Mientras en las calles de Japón, Sailor Venus, llega hacia a la Mansión Kido, y logra saltar y está en la entrada de los carros

 _-¿Probablemente, Shun está aquí? ¿Me pregunto dónde está?—_ pensó Sailor Venus que miro alrededor de la Mansión— _Hace mucho tiempo, nunca llegue a esta Mansión—_ pensó y vioa Tatsumi que amenazo a Shun con su Espada de Kendo

-¡Tatsumi! ¡Déjeme ir ahora!—dijo Shun al mayordomo

-¡No iras a ninguna parte Shun! ¡Saori, no va a permitir que un Caballeros de Bronce vaya al Santuario!—dijo Tatsumi.

-¡Shun!—grito Sailor Venus

-¿Pero si es Sailor Venus? ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Shun que vio a la Sailor Scout que aparece

-¡Que está haciendo esta niña con minifaldas, este lugar es propiedad privada de los Kido y la Fundación Grauder, Saori, no quiere que entre este lugar, no está permitido a pasos de desconocidos!—dijo Tatsumi en posición de ataque

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—lanzo su técnica que le quita la Espada de Kendo a Tatsumi—Tatsumi por favor, déjelo ir. Shun y yo éramos parejas en la Batalla de las 12 Casas. Y ahora lo tienes en cautiverio en esta Mansión-dijo que tiene en las manos el arma de Tatsumi

-¡Devuélvame eso! ¡O te quitare yo a la fuerza!—dijo Tatsumi que corre hacia Sailor Venus, en eso Shun, lo agarra de la mano derecha de Tatsumi-¿Qué estás haciendo Shun? ¡Suéltame ya, te lo ordeno!—obligo que lo soltara

-Ni se te ocurra golpear a las mujeres. —dijo Shun que le golpea un golpe de espada a la espalda de Tatsumi y cae al suelo—Adiós Tatsumi… vamos Sailor Venus – se marcha hacia afuera de la mansión

-Shun… va olvídalo…-dijo Tatsumi que está atendido en el suelo.

A las afuera de la Mansión

-¿Entonces estuviste una Guerra en Asgard, y luego en la Batalla con Poseidón, en las profundidades del Mar?—preguntaba Sailor Venus que vio la cara a Shun con gentiles

-Si… Seiya está en el Santuario para buscar a su hermana, Seika. Hablará con su maestra, Marín de Águila… y también, tuviste la última batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, ¿eso no lo sabía, que existe otra Guerra, así como los Caballeros?-dijo Shun que camina hacia las calles

-Si Shun… nosotras ganamos, fue un riesgo, así como ustedes aprendieron los valores y no perder la esperanza, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Venus que miro a Shun en su cara

En ese instante, Sailor Venus observo el cuello de Shun, una especie de medallón con 5 puntas.

-Shun, ¿Y ese medallón que llevas en tu cuello?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Era un recuerdo de mi madre que no la recuerdo después de nacer, desde que mi hermano me saco del Hospital cuando éramos niños, ¿Por qué?—dijo Shun con una sonrisa leve

-Bueno… es que tengo uno igual que este…—dijo Sailor Venus que saco otro medallón que decía tuyo por siempre que lleva lo mismo que lleva Shun

-¿De dónde conseguiste ese medallón? ¿Acaso eres huérfana como yo?—dijo Shun que mostro el medallón

-No Shun, era un recuerdo de mi novio, Armand ¿No me acuerdo lo que me paso? Seguramente me lo dio, cuando me mude de Londres a Tokio…—dijo Sailor Venus que sale lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Antes tenías un novio? ¿Y porque llevas ese recuerdo del Medallón? ¿Es algo importante?—dijo Shun que hablo con Sailor Venus

-Veraz Shun, eso fue cuando estuve en Londres, todo empezó…-Sailor Venus, conto su historia como Sailor V, y tenía una amiga llamada Catarina, y tuvo un combate con Pandora, después de las duras penas, sucedió todo eso.

-Ya veo… eso fue muy duro para ti, te entiendo tu dolor que terminaste la relación con Armand, después que peleaste tu sola con esa mujer llamada Pandora. Y moriste en esa explosión en una fábrica abandonada, y todos creía que estabas muerta, ¿No es así?—dijo Shun a Sailor Venus

-Si Shun. Ya no quiero saber de ese triste recuerdo que llevaba mucho tiempo, después de eso, pensare en tener un nuevo prometido, ¿Quisiera que tu fueras mi novio, Shun?—dijo Sailor Venus que pica un ojo

-He… bueno yo… está bien…-dijo Shun algo nervioso—mi hermano, seria tu nuevo cuñado, creo—dijo que se calmo

-Bueno, vamos al Santuario, ¡tenemos prisa Shun! ¡Ahí que encontrar con tus amigos! Vale…!—dijo Sailor Venus que pica el ojo a Shun.

En el Santuario, Mu esta encarado frente al Espectro Niobe de Deep, en su mano izquierda tiene una estrella dorada.

-¿Así que dejaste pasar a Saga, Shura y Camus? Y tú eres como una sombra, ¿Verdad? ¿Y acabaste con Aldebarán?—dijo Mu que apretó la mano

-Si, y por eso Tauro ha caído en mis manos, ¡Esta vez Aries, tu serás el siguiente! ¡Fragancia Profunda!—grito Niobe que ataca a Mu

-¿Qué ese olor tan tétrico? _No debo respirar, es una aroma de veneno a muerte_ —pensó Mu que no aguanta

-Esta vez, tu serás el siguiente que morirás Caballero de Oro de Aries, ¡Hasta nunca!—dijo Niobe que vio que Mu cae al abismo.

-Adiós para siempre Mu de Aries, ahora debo seguir la siguiente casa—dijo Niobe cuando iba cruzar, de pronto aparece una Pared de Cristal frente a Niobe, hasta que aparece Mu y logra golpear a Niobe directo a la pared-¿Qué es eso?—pregunto sobre la técnica

-Muro de Cristal—dijo Mu que va a salir de la casa de Tauro.

-¿Qué, un Muro de Cristal? ¡Espera! ¡¿Todavía no hemos terminado la pelea Caballero de Aries?!—dijo Niobe que puso la señal de la mano hacia Mu

-¿Quiere que yo pelee con usted que estás muerto?-dijo Mu—Aldebarán, ¿Por qué no hizo nada?—dijo que le mostro lo que paso en el combate.

-Cuando te lanzo el Gran Cuerno, tu lanzaste la Fragancia Profunda, y ya tu cuerpo quedo hecho pedazos, o mejor estas muerto—dijo Mu que le mostro la estrella y lo aprieta y marcha, hasta que Niobe se puso de rodillas

-¿Qué mi cuerpo está hecho pedazos? ¿No puede ser…? AAAAAAAAH!—grito de Niobe su cuerpo se desintegro por completo.

Mu salió de la casa de Aries

-Aldebarán, gracias por a verme salvado, ahora conviértete en una estrella, tu protegerás en lo alto del cielo—dijo Mu con las lágrimas sueltas de la muerte de su amigo

En el puerto en Japón, Shun y Sailor Venus corren desesperados.

-¡De prisa Sailor Venus, tenemos que ir rápido!—dijo Shun corriendo

-¡Si Shun! ¡Percibo algo que nos están persiguiéndonos!—dijo Sailor Venus que ve alrededor

Unas sombras persiguen a Shun y Sailor Venus

-¡Hace tiempo que no nos recuerdas Andrómeda y Sailor Venus!—dijo una voz de la sombra.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Shun alguno de ellos.

-¡Somos tus enemigos!—dijo que está bloqueando

Hasta que Shun y Sailor Venus saltaron

-Pero si son, ¿Deios, Sirius y Arguethi?—dijo Shun que los ve claramente

-No me digas. Son los Caballeros de Plata que derrotaron en el pasado, y ahora estamos en problemas, Shun—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Liquídalos ahora mismo!—dijo otro desconocido que aparece detrás de ellos

-¿Quiénes es ese hombre que está detrás de ellos?—dijo Shun que ve un sujeto con una ropa de comandante

-¡Es Malachite!—dijo Sailor Venus que lo ve

-¿Lo conoces?—preguntaba Shun a Sailor Venus

-Si, ese hombre, él era Guardia de Endimión. En el pasado, él era Guardia real del Príncipe Endimión, en el pasado, yo era amante de Malachite, cuando el Negaverso, los volvieron malvados para acabar con la humanidad—dijo Sailor Venus de su historia

-Ya veo, así que este hombre, era guardia personal de Endimión, ¿Y ahora el resucito, junto con los Caballeros de Plata?—dijo Shun que observo.

-¡Nosotros fuimos resucitado por Hades, y te vamos aniquilarte Andrómeda y Sailor Venus!—dijo Sirius que lo señala

-No me gusta pelear, así por favor déjeme ir—dijo Shun la preocupación

-¡Elimine a Andrómeda y Sailor Venus ahora mismo!—dijo Malachite da ordenes

Sirius contrataca y golpea una patada lo envía a Argueti

-¡Shun!—grito Sailor Venus que iba ayuda vio alguien que viene corriendo

-¡Niña tonta no me estorbe, tú también morirás con él! ¡Gran destrucción de Montañas!—grito Deios que lanzo su técnica que golpea a Sailor Venus que choca contra la pared

Por otro lado, Algueti tiene agarrado a Shun

-¡Kornephoros!—lanzo a Shun por los aires y llega Deios corriendo como le hizo a Sailor Venus

-¡Gran destrucción de montañas!—grito Deios que lo golpea y lo manda hacia donde esta Sailor Venus

-Felicito Caballeros de Plata, ahora esos 2 están muertos—dijo Malachita

-Si, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, cuando mueran irán al otro mundo para siempre—dijo Deios que esta frente

De pronto, Shun y Sailor Venus recobraron fuerzas

-¡No quiero que nadie lastime a Shun! Malachita, ahora quiere eliminarlos… Shun, no tenemos alternativa que unir fuerzas como era antes… ¡y pelear juntos...!-dijo Sailor Venus que aumento su poder

-No quiero… pelear con nadie ni lastimar… ¡Yo también lucho lo mismo ahoraaaa!—exclama Shun que su Cosmos aumenta

La Armadura de Andrómeda sale de la caja y cubre el cuerpo de Shun.

-Esta es la Cadena de Andrómeda, lo uso para defender y atacar. Ahora me toca hacerlo… ¿estas lista Sailor Venus?—dijo Shun a la Sailor de amor

-Hagámoslo…-dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Esa Armadura está dañada, ahora atacaremos!—grito Sirius que corre velozmente para atacar a ellos

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—Ambas cadenas formaron una lluvias de Cadenas que golpea a los 3 Caballeros de Plata y todos caen con pesadez como si fueran de plomo.

-¿No puedo creer que ellos vencieron a los 3 Caballeros de Plata?—dijo las palabras de Sirius que muere ahogamiento.

- _Rayos…-_ pensó Malachita que iba correr

-¡Espera Malachita! Dime una cosa, ¿Estás trabajando junto con esos Caballeros de Plata caído? ¿Y ahora te resucitaron y trabajas junto con Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Shun al sujeto que confeso las preguntas

-¿Y tratas de eliminar a nosotras y a los Caballeros de Bronce que está aquí?—dijo Sailor Venus- planeabas robar el Cristal de Plata, en el pasado, te acuerdas?—dijo la misma pregunta

Malachita miraron a los 2

-Está bien… solo quiere eliminar a la Princesa de la Luna, o mejor dicho, la última hija de Selene y las Sailors Scouts. Y por eso Hades y Perséfone, quiere hacer una nueva utopía de nuevo, eso es todo, ¡Adiós!—dijo Malachita que desaparecen frente a Shun y Sailor Venus.

Shun y Sailor Venus, siente algo preocupado.

-No puede ser. Primero, derrotamos a Poseidón y los 7 Generales Marinas, y ahora nos toca contra Hades y los Espectros, ¿Y no hemos escuchado sobre Perséfone?—dijo Shun con la preocupación que siente

-Shun, tenemos que ir al Santuario. Serena no es la única que corre peligro, sino también Saori Kido también está en peligro, tenemos que ir rápido—dijo Sailor Venus

-De acuerdo—dijo Shun que corre junto con Sailor Venus.

En el Santuario, Mu corre desesperadamente, hacia la casa de Géminis. Hasta que Mu se detiene y ve algo en la Casa de Géminis.

-¿No puede ser? La casa de Géminis esta vacía. La pregunta es, ¿Quién está protegiendo la Casa de Géminis?—dijo Mu con la clara duda que tiene, que ve la casa de Géminis encendido por un Cosmos inmenso.

Bueno, aquí dejo lo que pasa. Ahora continuamos la siguiente que subiré muy pronto para todos,


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capítulo 4: La responsabilidad de los demás**_

En el salón del Maestro, Saori esta acompaña por Erinias, que está frente.

-Athena, ¿sentimos que el Cosmos de Aldebarán, ha desparecido? Aunque está muerto, Mu se encargó de eliminar a ese Espectro en la casa de Tauro. Saga, Shura y Camus, se dirigió a la casa de Géminis. Además, Mu acabo con Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis, eso quedo aliviado, ahora nos toca que ellos no lleguen aquí—dijo Erinias que esta inclinada

-No debemos preocuparnos Erinias. Y ahora Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, están aquí en el Santuario, ¿Lo único que no entiendo porque las chicas están aquí en el Santuario? ¿Podría ser que la Princesa de la Luna nos ayudara con las Sailors Scouts de formar de nuevo la alianza otra vez?—dijo Saori.

-SI… hace tiempo que ellas pelearon con los Caballeros Dorados, por la rebelión de Saga. Y yo, me sentí frustrada por convertirme una usurpadora… me volví la temible Dark Lady, como si fuera Black Lady…-dijo Erinias que recordaba todo lo sucedido

-Lo sé… parece que viene alguien—dijo Saori que miro de quien se trata, Milo de Escorpión, que se inclina frente a la Diosa.

-Athena, ¿Todo está bien?—preguntaba Milo a Athena

-Sí, todos estamos muy bien Milo, despreocúpate—dijo Saori al Caballero Dorado

-Además, los Espectros de Hades han llegado a invadir el Santuario, no podemos dejar bajo la guardia. Y en este lugar, llego las Sailors Scouts de nuevo, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, ¿Por qué están aquí?—dijo Milo sobre las chicas.

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Seguramente la Princesa de la Luna, está dispuesta ayudar de nuevo? Recuerda que ellas, también peleo en las doce casas, y en Asgard y Poseidón, nunca tuvo ayuda con nosotros—dijo Saori sobre la historia—y también, tuvieron otra batalla que termino con Sailor Galaxia, no sabía de eso—dijo que agrego sobre otra batalla

-¿Ah? Sí. Me acuerdo que formaría otra vez la alianza de nuevo, entre los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Scouts. Me entere que las Sailors Scouts, derroto a Sailor Galaxia. No sabía que existió otra batalla y nosotros no hemos ayudado a ellas—dijo Milo—Y Mu dijo, sobre Perséfone, no escuche que la Reina se unió con Hades, no podemos perder esta batalla—dijo con una seriedad de angustia

-Sí, además, aquí vino alguien que nos pidió ayuda—dijo Saori

-¿Y quién es esa persona Athena? ¿Quién?—preguntaba Milo sobre las dudas

-Ese hombre es…-Saori iba decir algo, hasta que Milo se entero

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¿Ese hombre está vivo?—dijo Milo de lo impresión

-Descuida, esta de nuestro lado, él está protegiendo la casa de Géminis—dijo Saori.

-¿La casa de Géminis…?—dijo Milo sobre la persona de quien se trata

En la casa de Géminis, Saga, Shura y Camus, que ahora son Espectros, esta frente al Caballero Dorado de Géminis que bloquea el camino

-¿No puede ser? ¿Ahora nos toca pelear con ese sujeto?—dijo Shura que lo ve

-Ahora lo entiendo, ese Caballero que apareció repentinamente está bloqueando el lugar—dijo Camus

-Ustedes avance, yo me ocupare de él—dijo Saga

-Saga, sabemos que antes esta casa te pertenece y tu antigua Armadura Dorada de Géminis le pertenecía—dijo Shura

-¡Saga, después de nosotros nos alcanza!—dijo Camus que corre junto con Shura.

Ahora Saga esta frente al Caballero de Oro que camina hacia él. Por otra parte en Siberia, Hyoga, coloco un ramo de flores frente a la capa de hielo, aún tiene una venda en su ojo izquierdo

- _Mamá. Desde que aquella vez que te vi, nunca veré, el barco cayó en las profundidades del Océano Ártico. Mi maestro Camus, me dejo esos consejos_ —pensó Hyoga que recordó a su Maestro en el entrenamiento.

Flash Black

Hace 6 años.

-te diré una pregunta, ¿A qué has venido aquí, para convertirte en Caballero?—dijo Camus la respuesta

-Para ver a mi Mamá, que ese encuentra hundida el Barco—dijo Hyoga

-esas tontas ideas no puedas hacerlo, fracasaras con esas tonterías. Mira eso Hyoga—Camus lo señala con su dedo índice, hasta que Hyoga volteo—Todo el hielo alrededor, es eterna, nadie pueda romper todas las gruesas capas de hielo, entiéndalo. Además, te dejo en manos de mi Pupilo que me acompaña—dijo que aparece el Caballero de Cristal

-Soy el Caballero de Cristal, a partir de ahora, yo sustituiré a Camus, yo seré tu Maestro, Hyoga—dijo Cristal que saluda

-Este hombre, es el Caballero de Cristal, él te enseñara los consejos de entrenamiento. Te deseo suerte Hyoga—dijo Camus que se marcha del lugar

Fin Flash Black

- _Después que mi Maestro Camus se marchó, el Maestro Cristal, tomo el puesto de mi Maestro Camus, no me enseño nada. Ahora ya puedes descansar en Paz, Mamá, Cristal y Camus. Olvide decir que él también tenía una hermana, no olvidare a esa chica que me enamore, tiene una técnica parecida a la mía, quisiera enseñarle mis técnicas de los Caballeros de los hielos_ —pensó Hyoga que vio al cielo caer unas estrellas-¿Qué está pasando, siento un Cosmos extraños en la dirección del Santuario—miro caer cuantas estrellas-¡Hyoga!—Hyoga volteo al otro lado, se trata de Sailor Mercury

-¿Pero si es…? ¿Sailor Mercury? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntaba Hyoga a la Sailor Scout

-Hyoga, no hay tiempo que perder, estas en peligro. También mis amigas, fueron atacadas por Caballeros de Platas que derrotaron en el pasado, te acuerdas—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Peligro yo? ¿Caballeros de Plata? ¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Hyoga con la cierta dudas

Hasta que aparece 4 sujetos encapuchados.

-Oh no, ya es demasiado tarde…-dijo Sailor Mercury en posición de ataque

-hemos venido a eliminarte Hyoga—dijo encapuchado 1

-te enviaremos junto con tu madre, en las profundidades del Ártico—dijo encapuchado 2

Hasta que los 4 se quitan las capuchas

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Hyoga que los ve—Misty de Lagarto, Moses de Ballena y Babel de Centauros, ¿Creí que ustedes estaban muertos en el pasado, y ahora sus Cosmos se volvieron malignos—dijo que vio las Armaduras

-¡Hyoga! ¡Yo peleare con ellos! ¡Ve al Santuario!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡No lo hagas Sailor Mercury! ¡Esos sujetos, son muy poderosos! Además de forma Eternal, no tenga las capacidades de pelear con ellos—dijo Hyoga

-Hace tiempo no te recuerdas de mí, Sailor Mercury—dijo el sujeto que tiene un uniforme de comandante

-¿Sailor Mercury, quien es ese sujeto?—preguntaba Hyoga a la Sailor Scout que lo señala

-Es Zoisite, él era uno de los guardianes de Endimión, en el pasado, se convirtió el enemigo de nosotras, mejor dicho, era un miembro del Negaverso—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Así es. Mis camaradas que acompaña a los Caballeros de Plata, fueron derrotados por los Caballeros de Bronce—dijo Zoisite a ellos

-Y dime una cosa, ¿Se supone que los Caballeros de Plata están muertos, y tú, estas al lado de ellos? ¿A quién trabajas? ¡Dímelo!—dijo Hyoga a la confesión de Zoisite

-Veraz. Hades, resucito a los Caballeros de Plata, también a los Caballeros Dorados que está en el Santuario, me refiero Saga, Shura, Camus, Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita y Shion, tomara la vida de Athena. Además, casi iba matar a la Princesa de la Luna, la última hija de Selene. Y esta vez, Hades esta con Perséfone—dijo Zoisite la verdad

-¿Mi Maestro Camus resucito? ¿Es significa…?—dijo Hyoga lo sorprendido

-Hyoga, recuerda. Ya no son Caballeros, ahora son Espectros, igual que Camus. Y ahora Zoisite, vendió su alma hacia Hades y Perséfone, lo mismo que Camus—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Tienes razón, ahora tenemos que hablar con ellos…-dijo Hyoga en posición de ataque.

En el Santuario, en el lugar donde esta Athena, Milo y Erinias, se escuchó un estruendo

-¡por favor quédense aquí!—dijo Milo que corre desesperado, hasta que él sale, vio una grieta en el piso

-¿Creí que Saga era el responsable de todo eso? ¿No cabe duda que resulto ser otra persona? El hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon—dijo Milo que lo ve en el piso, hasta que el baja a la escalera y se dirige a Kanon

-No puedo creer lo que paso… Saga me descubrió de mis propias ilusiones…-dijo Kanon que se pone de pie

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Kanon—dijo Milo que se acercó-¿SI no te vas de aquí, tendré que yo sacarte a la fuerza—dijo que lanzo su Aguja Escarlata que le dio en el piso

-…No quiero ir… tengo obligación de proteger Athena…-dijo Kanon que se pone de pie

-¡Así, después que usaste a Poseidón en la anterior Batalla! ¡Todo es por su culpa que la gente sufrió mucho daño por las inundaciones que quiere acabar el mundo!—dijo Milo que manifestó frente a Kanon

-¡Ya no quiero discutir sobre eso! ¡Mi obligación es proteger Athena!—dijo Kanon que sigue en espalda

-¡Entonces sino te vas! ¡Yo peleare contigo! ¡Aguja Escarlata!—dijo Milo que ataca hacia Kanon—La aguja escarlata, es mi aguja en venenosa, y cuando ataque, recibirás esto—dijo que ataca su aguja hacia Kanon que recibe 3, y Kanon cae al piso

-Esta vez tendrás que elegir, ¿Ríndete o Morirás?—dijo Milo que lanzo otras agujas en el cuerpo de Kanon—ahora solo quedan 8 agujas en tu cuerpo, Kanon. —Kanon se pone de pie.

 _-¿No es posible? ¿Este hombre nunca se rinde? ¿Pero porque sigue aún vivo?-_ pensó Milo que vio a Kanon de pie con las marcas de las Agujas del Escorpión— _ese sujeto, es muy fuerte como su hermano mayor, Saga_ —el miraba a Kanon que nunca pierde

-Milo, nunca quiero ir a ningún lugar entiéndalo… Ya no soy como era antes…-dijo Kanon que toca una de sus heridas en su cuerpo.

Devuelta a Siberia, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, esta frente a los Caballeros de Plata y acompañado de Zoisite.

-¿Ahora son Espectros? ¿Y quiere eliminarlos?—dijo Hyoga

-Si, esta vez, nosotros acabemos contigo, junto con esa chica—dijo Babel

-Después de esto, nosotros estamos dispuesto de acabar con los Caballeros de Bronce, junto a las Sailors Scouts—dijo Moses

-Ya que estas aquí, deberías pelear con tu Armadura—dijo Misty

-Y ahora, los Caballeros Dorados resucitados, tiene que cumplir 12 horas. Y ahora ellos te eliminaran—dijo Zoisite

-Ustedes recuerdan que ya fueron derrotados en el pasado—dijo Hyoga que se quita la chaqueta de nieve-¡Como se atreve de ensuciar sus Cosmos y vendió sus almas ante Hades y se unió con Perséfone! ¡Sailor Mercury, ahora luchemos juntos!—dijo a la chica de su lado

-¡Sí!—dijo Sailor Mercury

Los 3 contraataca, ambos saltan acrobáticamente. Hyoga uso sus alas y concentra, y Sailor Mercury encendió su energía, hasta que los 3 corren

-¡Rayo de Aurora!-¡Espejismo Acuático de Mercurio—ambos lanza sus ataques más poderoso que acabo con los 3, lanzados hacia la montaña excepto Zoisite

-Te volviste fuerte Hyoga y Sailor Mercury… por favor proteja a Athena…-dijo Babel

-¿Qué dijo?—dijo Hyoga que vio a ellos

-Ustedes 2… tiene que ir al Santuario…-dijo Zoisite

-¡Espera Zoisite! ¿Se supone que ibas a eliminar a Hyoga? He visto a Jedite, que apareció en Tokio, y ahora se marchó para siempre—dijo Sailor Mercury

-No tengo intención de eliminar a Hyoga, ¡Escucha Caballero de Cisne! Athena está en peligro, lo mismo que la Princesa de la Luna… adiós…-dijo Zoisite que desaparece

-No puedo creer lo que nos dijo… seguramente es un mensajero… Sailor Mercury, vamos al Santuario…-dijo Hyoga

-Si, ¿Qué te paso en tu ojo izquierdo? ¿Te lastimaste…?—dijo Sailor Mercury que vio el vendaje en el ojo izquierdo de Hyoga

-No es nada, vamos. Luego te explicar todo—dijo Hyoga a Sailor Mercury

-Además, no sabía que ahora tienes otra Batalla, igual que nosotras también tuvimos lo mismo que ustedes—dijo Sailor Mercury seria

-¿A qué te refieres? Sailor Mercury—preguntaba Hyoga a la chica peli azul

-Veraz, todo sucedió fue…- Sailor Mercury, le contaba Hyoga, todas sus batallas que tuvo anteriores, hasta Sailor Galaxia, que fue la batalla de las Sailors Scouts, Hyoga quedo sorprendido lo sucedido.

-Ya entiendo, estuviste la última Batalla de las guerras de las Sailors Scouts. ¿Esa Sailor Galaxia, fue el enemigo más temible que nunca me he escuchado de eso? Eso fue muy duro para Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors Scouts. Y nosotros, no te hemos ayudado, sin la ayuda de Athena y mis amigos—dijo Hyoga a Sailor Mercury

-Sí. Y dime, ¿Estuviste otra Batalla en el pasado? ¿Cuéntanos?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Veraz Amy, recuerdas en las Doce Casas, tú también participabas, además, tuvimos otras batallas que hemos librado, eso fue en…-Hyoga le contó a Sailor Mercury en la Batalla de Asgard y luego la de Poseidón, en las profundidades de los mares, y conto que tenía un amigo de entrenamiento llamado Isaac, que se volvió General Marina de Kraken, después le conto sobre la herida en su ojo izquierdo, que lo lastimo Isaac, que se encontró en el Pilar del Océano Ártico, y por ultimo le conto sobre el combate de Kaysa de Lymnades, General Marina del Pilar de Océano Antártico.

-Ya entiendo, primero te lastimo el cuello, por culpa de Kaysa de Lymnades, que se transformó en Camus de Acuario, y peleaste con Isaac de Kraken y fue que te hirió en tu ojo izquierdo. Tu amigo, fue muy despiadado, igual de Kaysa que bajaste la guardia, Hyoga—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Así es Sailor Mercury, no fue tan grave mi herida en mi cuello. Mi ojo izquierdo, fue que me lastimo mi parpado, eso no fue tan grave, Ikki, pudo detener la hemorragia—dijo Hyoga que vio la cara de Sailor Mercury angustiada

-…Hyoga… si nosotras… estuvimos a punto de morir… este planeta quedaría perdido para siempre… y ustedes… lo lograron… pero yo… también quiero ayudare en vez en cuando…-dijo Sailor Mercury que empezó salir lágrimas en los ojos

-Sailor Mercury, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Acaso perdiste algo?—preguntaba Hyoga que vio a la Sailor Mercury con los ojos llorosos

-No… me refiero… en las doce casas, te acuerdas que te bese en los labios… y yo pelee a tu lado… además… nosotras, también luchamos a salvar el planeta tierra, después que acabamos con Sailor Galaxia… o mejor dicho, en todas las batallas que hemos librado…-dijo Sailor Mercury que abrazo a Hyoga

-No estés triste Amy… yo deje de pensar en ver a mi madre. Además desde que te fuiste, puedes convertirte en una doctora, ese será tu sueño, Amy, lo harás. Serás responsable en los demás. Mi Maestro Camus me dijo, que hay que apartar de nuestros sentimientos, así cuando pelee con Isaac Kraken, en la anterior batalla que tuve—dijo Hyoga que levanto la cara de Sailor Mercury, y le seca sus lágrimas—Ahora volveremos unir fuerzas, para acabar con Hades y Perséfone, vamos al Santuario. Y muy pronto, los sueños se cumple, Amy Mizuno—dijo que sonríe a la chica

-Tienes razón Hyoga… ahí que ser Responsable de los demás… cumpliré mis sueños de ser doctora… vamos—dijo Sailor Mercury con una nueva expresión que ellos caminan directo al Santuario.

Del regreso al Santuario, Kanon fue golpeado por el último golpe de Milo, hasta que Kanon cae al suelo. Milo se dirige hacia Athena.

-Athena, volveré a la casa de Escorpión, los Espectros no puedan llegar aquí—dijo Milo que se levanta y se marcha

-Espera Milo… ¿acaso quiere dejar Athena sola con un enemigo que está aquí…?—dijo Kanon que lo mira

-En este lugar no hay enemigos. Solo que esta aquí, un Caballero Dorado, Kanon de Géminis—dijo Milo que está en espalda y lo mira, y se marcha

-Milo…-Kanon vio a Milo que salió de la cámara del Maestro

-Athena… Erinias—Kanon hablo a las 2 mujeres

-¿SI?—dijo Saori a Kanon

-Milo… no me uso el Antares… sino detuvo mi hemorragia… ahora que entiendo lo que me dijo todo…-dijo Kanon

-Entiendo Kanon. Yo pensé que Milo te hubiera eliminado o expulsarlo del recinto Santuario, ahora puedes quedarte aquí, Kanon—dijo Erinias

Milo sale del lugar del Patriarca y se dirige hacia Escorpión.

- _Kanon. Esta vez, mostraste tu verdadero arrepentimiento, ya dejaste de ser malvado en el pasado, ahora eres un aliado. Por ahora, esta será la última Batalla contra Hades. Lo que más me preocupa, es la presencia de Perséfone, Athena, no pueda ganarle sola con ellos, si tan solo estuviera más Caballeros Dorados, así, podemos terminar la última Guerra Santa que se aproxima, y además, Athena nos contó, que una poderosa Cosmoenergia pura, pudo acabar con el mal del planeta tierra, ¿Quién podría ser?_ —pensó Milo que cerro sus ojos, y los volvió abrir.

En la casa de Géminis, Camus y Shura lograron salir.

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Estamos vagando alrededor del mismo círculo? Camus—dijo Shura que vio la casa

-Tal parece que estamos atrapados del Laberinto de Géminis, por las ilusiones—dijo Camus que acaba de ver a Saga que salió

-Saga, ¿Qué paso con el guardián de esa casa?—preguntaba Shura que ve a su compañero

-Lo deje inconsciente, lo distraje para desaparecer la ilusión—dijo Saga

-Me pregunto, ¿Quién está vigilando esta casa de Géminis—Camus tenía dudas de quien se trata.

- _-Jamás imagine que mi hermano, Kanon, pudo tomar en mi lugar_ —pensó Saga de lo que pensó de su hermano—andando a todos, a la casa de Cáncer—dijo a los demás hacia la siguiente casa.

En el fondo, se ve la casa de Cáncer, que ellos van directo hacia allá.

 **Bueno, que les parecio, si tiene dudas escribame**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capítulo 5: Deudas esperadas**_

Saga, Shura y Camus, llegaron a Cáncer.

-¡Hemos llegado! ¡La casa de Cáncer!—dijo Saga a sus compañeros

-Ahora que Mascara de la Muerte, esta casa está vacía—dijo Camus

Los demás antes de entrar a la casa de Cáncer.

-¿No entiendo, parece que esa casa es la entrada del otro mundo?—dijo Saga que siente algo

-¿Es como si nosotros vamos al mundo de los muertos?—dijo Shura

-Esa casa de Cáncer, se dice que es la entrada al inframundo—dijo Camus por el comentario

-¿Quizás?—dijo Saga que camina para entrar al Templo de Cáncer

-Saga—dijo Shura

Saga entro a la casa de Cáncer, notaron que Saga no está.

-¡Saga!—dijo Camus que corre junto con Shura, y notaron que Saga está desaparecido, hasta que los 2 entraron para ver que paso.

De pronto, notaron que no está en la casa de Cáncer, sino en Yomotsu.

-Esa es, la Colina de Yomotsu—dijo Saga a sus compañeros

Shura arqueo su ceja.

-Si nos caen ese agujero, seria nuestro fin—dijo Camus

-¿Esto no puede ser real? ¿Esto pueda tratarse de una ilusión?-dijo Shura a sus compañeros

-¿Podría ser? La casa de Cáncer, es la entrada al otro mundo, ¿Pero quién fue ha creado esa ilusión?—dijo Saga en dudas y algo serio

De pronto unos zombis aparecen y ataca a Saga, Shura y Camus. En alguna parte del Santuario, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, llegaron al refugio

-Shiryu, hemos llegado. Este es el Santuario. Seguramente, tus amigos, incluso, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, estuviera aquí, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Si, ahora nos toca ir hacia donde esta nuestros amigos—dijo Shiryu

-Hace tiempo, recuerdo que te ayudamos a combatir con los Caballeros de Oro, ahora estaremos dispuesto a reunirnos—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Si tiene razón, ¡Vamos!—dijo Shiryu

Ambos dan saltos, de pronto fue atacado por una bola de fuego que ataca a los 2.

-¡Cuidado! Aaah!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que cae al suelo-¿Sera Sailor Mars que está aquí? ¿Ese ataque, no fue Sailor Mars? ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo la Sailor de trueno que toma a Shiryu a levantarlo

-¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién está ahí?—Shiryu en posición de ataque

-¿Tú no eres Sailor Mars…?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que bajo la guardia

En ese instante, Shiryu está en posición de ataque.

-¿Ese Cosmos? Es familiar—dijo Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter esta de frente.

Aparece Ikki frente a ellos.

-Shiryu, deberías volver a los cinco picos de China—dijo Ikki con toda la seriedad hasta que ve a Sailor Júpiter—Sailor Júpiter, ¿Deberías quedarte en Japón? No debería estar aquí en el Santuario—dijo con una mirada seria

-¿Ikki, porque nos atacaste?—preguntaba Shiryu a su compañero de arma

-Ikki, recuerdas, que tú acabaste con los Caballeros de Plata, ¿Y ahora, porque atacaste a Shiryu y a mí? ¿Por qué haces eso?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter al Caballero

-Porque Athena, ordeno a los Caballeros de Bronce, ya no pueda venir al Santuario. Y Sailor Júpiter, tampoco no debería estar aquí. Athena, considero a las Sailors Scouts de las Guerreras de Selene como unas "Invasoras", sino te vas, los Caballeros, te puedan matar—dijo Ikki con una fría expresión.

-¿Invasoras? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Recuerdo bien, que te ayudamos! ¡¿Y ahora, porque nos llaman invasoras?! ¡No pueda hacer eso!—protesto la Sailor del trueno que ataca a Ikki.

Ikki logra esquivar y golpea en el vientre de Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Sailor Júpiter!—dijo Shiryu que ataca a su compañero, Ikki, golpea a Shiryu.

-¡Ikki! Sabes que soy una mujer, y tú nunca me puedes tocarme de un pétalo de una Rosa—dijo Sailor Júpiter que está enojada—además, es fuerte como era antes. Y ahora nos ataca, Shiryu—dijo que miro a Shiryu

Ikki agarro a Shiryu.

-¿Y a que has venido?—dijo Ikki preguntaba a su compañero y lo suelta

-¡Porque estoy aquí! ¡Ikki tú también eres un Caballero de Athena como nosotros! Y Sailor Júpiter, no es una invasora, Athena, nunca tuvo un conflicto con las Guerreras de la Luna. Ahora peleare—dijo Shiryu en posición de ataque que enciende su Cosmos

-Yo también peleare a tu lado—dijo Sailor Júpiter que está en posición de ataque.

-los dos son unos tontos…-suspiro Ikki que cerro sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?—preguntaba Shiryu que apago el Cosmos

-Vi un tonto en el coliseo. Tú también Sailor Júpiter, tus dos amigas, están aquí en el Santuario, en los 12 templos…-dijo Ikki que se voltea y se marcha

-¿Quieres decir que Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars están aquí en el Santuario?—dijo Sailor Júpiter el comentario de Ikki

-¿Seiya también? Espera Ikki, ¿Únetenos de nuevo?—preguntaba Shiryu a su compañero.

-Ya te dije. No quiero estar en grupo. Además, no quiero saber de Sailor Mars, me voy—dijo Ikki que se marcha.

 _-Ikki. Ese hombre, esta tan solo. Recuerdo muy bien que Rei Hino, ella es igual que Ikki, ella quería ser independiente y estar sola, desde que perdió a su propia madre, y su padre, se fue para siempre, y ella, esta con el abuelo Hino. Ya no les interesa a los hombres, después que dejo de pensar en Nicolás, desde que se marchó. Y cuando perdí a mis padres, eso fue que me pego muy duro y me sentía muy sola. Cuando conocí a Serena, antes de convertirme en Sailor Júpiter, tuve, que dejar la violencia y no sentirme sola. Y ahora, desde que mi novio, me dejo para siempre_ —pensó Sailor Júpiter, que recordaba en su pasado—Shiryu, vamos, tenemos que buscar a Seiya, y yo comunicare con las otras chicas, iremos hacia los 12 Templos—

-de acuerdo, vamos—dijo Shiryu que se marcha

En la entrada de la Casa de Aries, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Shion y el Anciano Dohko, aún sigue ahí, hasta que el comunicador de Sailor Moon timbro.

 _-Sailor Moon, hemos llegado, estoy con Shiryu, ¿En dónde estás?—_ dijo Sailor Júpiter que comunica a Sailor Moon

- _Estoy en la casa de Aries, más bien te espero en la casa de Aries, estoy con Sailor Mars, no hemos entrado a las doce casas_ —dijo Sailor Moon

 _-Entiendo, voy a encontrarme con Seiya, eso dijo Ikki_ —Sailor Júpiter le dio la razón

-Comprendo. No me moveré aquí, te esperare—dijo Sailor Moon que guardo el comunicador

-Parece ser que otras Sailors Scouts, están intentando invadir el Santuario, Athena, no quiere ver a esas intrusas—dijo Shion a la princesa de la Luna

-No nos gusta que nos llame invasoras y además de intrusas, hace muchísimo tiempo, Serenety, nunca tuvo problema con Athena y el Santuario, ¿Y ahora nos declara como invasoras? Es inaceptable—dijo Sailor Moon al antiguo Caballero de Aries

-Te entiendo Princesa de la Luna. Además, tuviste una dura Batalla de las Sailors Scouts. Desde que sentí un Cosmos sumamente maligno que venía de Tokio. Además, los Caballeros, nunca tuvimos la petición de ayuda, pero ustedes lo hicieron muy sin la ayuda de Athena. Princesa de la Luna, eres la última descendiente de la Diosa Selene, nunca tuvimos una Guerra Santa contra las Sailors Scouts, pero como tenemos una alianza otra vez como sucedió en las doce casa de la rebelión de Saga—dijo Anciano Maestro que observo a la chica—Y por ahora, has madurado como una diosa, ya no eres humana, eres una Deidad como Athena y los demás Dioses—El Anciano comento esas palabras

-¿Una Deidad como Athena? ¿Se supone que Saori, ella es humana? Además de nosotras, hemos alcanzado en forma eternal—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si, supongo que tus amigas, no deba venir a este recinto sagrado, comprendo que ahora las Sailors Scouts, ya vive en paz en la tierra—dijo Anciano Maestro a la Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon, esperemos que llegue a tiempo las demás chicas—dijo Sailor Mars

-Si, ojala que Saori Kido, le podemos ayudarla esta Guerra contra Hades y Perséfone—dijo Sailor Moon que miro al cielo, se trata de la Luna

-Dohko, esta vez, tendremos que luchar de nuevo—dijo Shion de su comentario

En ese momento, un rayo estruendo. En otra parte del lugar, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, logran encontrar a Seiya en el Coliseo

-¡Seiya!—dijo Shiryu que ve a su amigo en el suelo

-Ese lugar, es ahí donde Seiya gano su Armadura—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

Seiya recobro la conciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy? Estoy en el coliseo, aquí gane mi Armadura de Pegaso—dijo Seiya hasta que ve a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter-¿Shiryu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué está haciendo tú, Sailor Júpiter?—preguntaba a la guerrera del trueno

-estoy de tu lado, Seiya. Mis amigas, también fueron atacas por Caballeros de Plata, se volvieron Espectro. Y ahora, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, está aquí—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars? Esto me parece bien, Shiryu, ¿Quién te dijo que estoy aquí?—dijo Seiya que se emociona hasta la pregunta

-Eso fue Ikki de Fénix—Shiryu contesto

-¿Dónde está Ikki?—preguntaba Seiya que miro alrededor

-Él no quiso venir aquí, Seiya. Ahora no quiere ayudarnos- Sailor Júpiter, sino las Sailors Scouts, están aquí—agrego Shiryu sobre esto

-Ese Ikki… Ikki eres un tonto… ¡mejor olvidemos de él! Es un cobarde…-dijo Seiya de su molesta

-Él no es así Seiya, tenemos que ir—dijo Shiryu

-Además, esos Caballeros Dorados, fueron resucitados por Hades, y escuche de Perséfone. Shiryu, creo que vamos juntos, tú también iras con nosotros, Sailor Júpiter—dijo Seiya que carga la Armadura

-chicos, tenemos que ir a las 12 Casas, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, está en la casa de Aries—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Lo sé, vamos—dijo Seiya que va con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter

Ikki, se encuentra en la parte del coliseo.

 _-¿Amistad? ¿Shun?—_ pensó Ikki que miro la Luna en el cielo

En la casa de Cáncer, Saga, Shura y Camus, sigue en su recorrido, la ilusión logro deshacer por la Explosión de Galaxias de Saga.

-¿Eso es extraño? ¿Siento que estamos vagando alrededor del mismo circulo?—dijo Shura que tiene un desespero.

De pronto en el Fondo, se ve una Luz muy brillante.

-¿Sera la salida en ese fondo?—Camus lo ve claramente con los demás.

-¿Debería ser? Vamos—dijo Shura que corre junto con Camus, Saga lo hace

Cuando los demás corren nota algo muy extraño

-¡Aguarda un momento! ¡Esto no es la salida!—dijo Saga a sus compañeros

-¿Qué dices?—Shura lo ve claramente.

Hasta que los demás observo arriba, notaron que vieron el rostro del Buda

-¡Estamos en la Palma del Buda!—Saga vio que los demás están atrapados en ella.

-¡No es posible! ¡Creíamos que era la salida!—dijo Shura que pone las manos en el piso

-Ya entiendo. El único hombre que creo esa ilusión, el nombre más cercano a Dios, Shaka de Virgo—dijo Saga a sus compañeros

-¿Eso quiere decir que Shaka, creo esas ilusiones para no avanzar?-dijo Camus

-Me toca deshacer de esto—Saga lanzo un rayo que logra desaparecer el Buda.

-Funciono, ahora vamos avanzar—dijo Shura que va a salir

-No podemos hacerlo—

-¿Por qué Saga? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntaba Shura a su compañero

-Shaka, no quiere que sigamos adelante—dijo con toda la seriedad.

-¿Y eso?—dijo Camus la pregunta

-Si no podamos avanzar. Antes que el fuego del reloj se apague, hasta que cumpla las 12 horas, solo tenemos 9 horas—dijo Saga a los demás

-¿Eso quiere decir que el reloj se no cumplamos las 12 horas, perderemos el tiempo?—dijo Shura

-Así es. Miren—Saga le dice a sus compañeros que vieron en el piso

Unas manos aparecen de la nada en el suelo.

-¿No puede ser? Ahora Shaka, no quiere que nos avancemos de nuevo—dijo Shura

-Si, sino nos deja pasar por la fuerza lo hare—Saga encendió su Cosmos-¡El juego termino, Shaka!—exclama que lanza un rayo hacia el cielo.

Aioria volteo lo que vio

-¿No puede ser posible? ¡Ese rayo, fue que ataco desde Géminis a la recamara del Maestro!—dijo Aioria que vio que el rayo va directo en otra dirección-¡Oh no! ¡Va directo a la casa de Virgo! ¡Shaka!—vio como el rayo impacto hacia Virgo

En Cáncer.

-¿Lo hiciste?—Shura vio a Saga

-No, el uso su campo de fuerza. Fue protegido por una Barrera Cósmica, Shaka esta ileso—dijo Saga

Shaka que está en la casa de Virgo.

-Camus, Shura y usted Saga… desde que eran compañeros de armas protegía Athena, ahora se volvieron Espectros de Hades y Perséfone, quiere acabar con la vida de Athena—pensó Shaka a sus compañeros y comenzó a encender su Cosmos al máximo

-¿El Cosmos de Shaka, está aumentando al Máximo?—dijo Shura que lo siente, lo mismo que sus compañeros

-¡Cazador de Demonios!—Shaka lanza su técnica directo a Cáncer, la casa de Cáncer, fue recibida por un rayo más poderoso que hizo Shaka.

En la entrada de las escaleras del Santuario, Seiya, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se detiene.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vi otro rayo que alcanzo a otra casa? ¿Qué paso hay?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter a sus compañeros

-Ya me di cuenta. Primero el rayo, alcanzo a Virgo y ahora otro rayo venia de Virgo y le dio hacia Cáncer—dijo Seiya que camina hacia las doce casas

-Seiya tiene razón, ¿Quién fue que lanzo esos rayos tremendos?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

En Aries, Shion sintió un Cosmos que desaparecieron

-¿No puede ser? Saga, Shura y Camus desaparecieron, ¿serán que se murieron?—dijo Shion que tiene una preocupación

-Je, Je, Je. Parecen que ellos se fueron al otro mundo—dijo el Anciano Maestro que vio a su amigo que se burla

-¿Eso quiere decir que Saori, perdón Athena, está a salvo? ¿Maestro?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-¿Ósea que Saga, Shura y Camus, han muerto? ¿Eso espero?—dijo Sailor Moon al anciano

Shion va hacia entrar a Aries.

-espera. Te dije que pelearía conmigo—dijo el Anciano

Shion se pone en posición de ataque.

-¿Estás listo Dohko?—dijo Shion que está preparado.

-¿Tú también estás listo, Shion?—dijo el Anciano en posición de ataque

-¿Pero qué hacen?—preguntaba Sailor Moon preocupada de ellos en posición de ataque

-¿Yo creo que van a pelear en serio?—dijo Sailor Mars que vio a ambos en posición de ataque.

Anciano Dohko vs Shion se enfrenta, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, están sumamente quietas lo que están viendo.

 **Espero que les gusten, por favor si quiere mas capitulos comentame**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Capítulo 6: Una pelea de antiguos Guerreros**_

En el templo de Aries, el Anciano Dohko frente a Shion. Las chicas, observa la escena del combate.

-Anciano, ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Te ayudamos? Además, estas muy viejo para pelear con ese Espectro. Me preocupa de tu estado físico y morirías, no quiero que eso pase como mi Abuelo—dijo Sailor Mars lo ve preocupada

-¡No me puedes ayudarme Sailor Mars! Sé que soy un Anciano, además, ustedes no debería venir aquí en este Santuario, sería mejor que se aparte de aquí… peleare con mi viejo amigo de mi pasado, Shion, ¡Así que no interfiera!—exclama el Anciano Maestro frente a Shion que va a empezar la pelea

-Pero…-fue interferido por Sailor Moon

-No Sailor Mars. Todos somos culpables por venir aquí, además, deberíamos estar en Japón, sin interferir a los Caballeros de Oro de Athena… ¿Ahora que va pasar aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon que ve a ellos en posición de ataque

-¡Ahora prueba eso!—grito Shion que ataca hacia al Anciano, Dohko hace lo mismo.

Los ataques se forman una especie de esferas Cósmicas que se chocan.

-Es increíble. Desde que peleamos con los Caballeros de Oro, en este lugar, fue difícil. Y ahora, ¿Por qué los Caballeros de Oro, se pelean entre sí? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Sailor Mars que ve el combate

-¿No tengo idea Sailor Mars? Recuerda, que una vez peleamos entre sí, cuando tuvimos la batalla del Negaverso. Además, no me gusta ver ese tipo de peleas—dijo Sailor Moon que ve el combate

Hasta que ambos chocan y se arrastran sin caer, hasta que el Anciano cae al piso

-¡Anciano!—grito Sailor Mars que va a socorrerlo-¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Se supone que los Caballeros de Oro, no debe pelear entre sí?—dijo con cierta dudas.

-Ya te dije… es una pelea de 1000 días… por favor largo…-dijo el Anciano que se pone de pie.

-Ya te dije Dohko, estas muy viejo para pelear con ese estado. Me decepciona…-Shion que cerró los ojos con toda la seriedad y las volvió abrir.

-Esto no quedara así… ¡Prueba esto! ¡Los 100 Dragones!—Anciano lanzo una técnica hacia Shion

-¡Muro de Cristal!—dijo Shion que se protege con su técnica

-¡Es inútil! ¡Estos colmillos de Dragones te destrozara tu defensa! ¡Admítalo!—dijo Anciano la advertencia

Hasta que el muro se rompe y Shion recibió los ataques y cae al suelo. Hasta que se pone de pie.

-Dohko, ahora probaras esto, ¡Revolución Polvo de Estrellas!—Shion lanzo la técnica más poderosa y logra golpear al Anciano y cae con pesadez.

-¡Anciano!—dijeron Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars se dirige a ayudarlo.

-Anciano por favor, no pelees contra él, ¿Por qué haces eso? Según lo que dijo Mu, los Caballeros de Oro, no debe pelear entre sí, ¿verdad?—preguntaba Sailor Mars al Anciano.

-Si… eso dijo Athena… desde la era del Mito… por favor quédense atrás… chicas…-dijo el Anciano que se pone de pie aún está muy débil

De pronto, aparecieron 2 siluetas detrás de Sailor Moon.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que vio a las 2 figuras.

-Maestro, he venido aquí para ayudarte—dijo una voz masculina que se acercó al Anciano

El Anciano Maestro lo reconoce y lo golpea, se trataba de Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu! ¡Anciano! ¡¿Por qué hace eso a tu alumno?!—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-Shiryu, te dije que te quedaras en los 5 picos antiguos de rozan con Shunrei, y ahora estas pidiendo mi reputación. Tú también lo sabias, Sailor Júpiter, ¿Viniste con él?—dijo el Anciano a su discípulo.

Shion se pone de pie, Sailor Júpiter, vio al personaje

-¿Quiénes ese sujeto? ¿Se parece a Mu con esa Armadura de Aries Sapuri? ¿Sera otra persona?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que vio al sujeto—Es diferente, aunque no se parece tanto, ¿Quién es?—observaba al Caballero

-Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter. Él es Shion de Aries, es el auténtico Patriarca del Santuario, fue asesinado por Saga de Géminis, y también es el maestro de Mu de Aries—dijo el Anciano que se pone en guardia.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que este sujeto, es el verdadero Patriarca del Santuario? ¿Y fue asesinado por la rebelión de Saga de Géminis?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

Hasta que Shion, uso su Cosmos y se deshizo del ataque del Maestro

-¿No es posible? Logro deshacer de mi técnica—el Anciano lo ve.

-¡Ustedes chicas! Quiero que vaya a la siguiente casa, yo me quedo aquí—dijo Shiryu a las chicas

-¿Por qué Shiryu?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-Seiya está adelante, y los espera en la siguiente casa—dijo Shiryu

-Yo iré adelante, chicas andando…-Sailor Moon iba correr, pero ella vio a las chicas que no acompaña-¿Amigas? ¿Qué sucede?—tenía dudas, y esta frente a la casa de Aries

-Sailor Moon, sigue adelante, yo me quedare con Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, después te alcanzo. Además, Seiya está ahí, debes ir con él—dijo Sailor Mars

-De acuerdo… los espero amigas…-Sailor Moon corre hacia la casa de Aries— _Espero que Seiya este hay que me espera. Recuerdo que extraño a Seiya Kou, que tomo el puesto a Darién, además me beso en la mejilla antes de terminar la batalla con Sailor Galaxias—_ pensó ella misma, recordó a Seiya Kou, que lo cuidaba y lo amaba mucho, hasta que vio a Seiya de Pegaso con su Armadura que lleva en la espalda.

-¿Eres tu Seiya? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ve

-Sí, ¿ese traje con alas no lo he visto? Además, has cambiado mucho, Serena—dijo Seiya algo serio

-Gracias Seiya. Tenemos que seguir adelante, donde esta Athena, perdón, Saori—dijo Sailor Moon que corre junto con Seiya

-Si, ¿Dime una cosa? Desde que la última vez que te hemos visto anterior en las doce casas, ¿Qué hacías en tu vida? Y el traje que cambio, ¿Tuviste otra batalla?—preguntaba Seiya a Sailor Moon

-Veraz Seiya, nosotras también tuvimos lo mismo que tu mencionas, te explicare lo que paso fue…-Sailor Moon le conto todas las batallas entre los Cazadores de la muerte, Nerehenia y hasta Sailor Galaxia, fue la batalla más temible que se imaginaba las cosas que sucedió.

-Ya veo, esa batalla fue un riesgo tan terrible que no hemos escuchado de eso. Esa Sailor Galaxia, y además, está también la batalla de las Sailors Guardián de todo el sistema solar, ¿Y tenías un amigo llamado otro Seiya como yo? Tampoco no hemos hecho nada en absoluto, lo mismo que Saori, no te ayudamos. Tú te arriesgaste tu vida y de los demás—dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon

-Si… después de eso, tenemos que llegar donde esta Athena, mis amigas está en la casa de Aries—dijo Sailor Moon

De regreso a Aries, Shion encendió su Cosmos.

-Ahora veraz, ¡Comete esto Dohko! ¡Revolución de Estelar!—Shion contraataco al Anciano y lo recibe y cae con pesadez.

-¡Maestro!—exclama Shiryu hasta que su Armadura sale y se lo pone, además está dañada.

Shiryu en posición de ataque.

-¿Shiryu, vas a pelear con ese sujeto? ¿Y con esa Armadura en mal estado?—preguntaba Sailor Mars que lo señala

-Caballero, ¿Vas a pelear con esa Armadura dañada? Que patético…-dijo Shion que se burla

-¡Pues esto! ¡Por la justicia! ¡Dragón Naciente!—Shiryu lanza su ataque.

En otro lugar del Santuario, en el cementerio, donde llegaron Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, que fue interferido por Shaina de Ofiuco al paso hacia el Santuario, Hyoga tenía el Cosmos encendido, hasta que Shun lo interfiere.

-¡Espera Hyoga! ¡No podemos pelear!—Shun que interfiere a su amigo

-¡Ustedes 4! ¡Debería irse de aquí, no podemos dejarlos pasar!—dijo Shaina

-Lo que dijo Shaina, no dejara pasar a ninguno. Incluso las Sailors Scouts, no son bienvenidas, además son muy guapas—dijo Ichi que se burla de las 2.

-¡Para tu información, respétanos! ¡Nosotras, no somos enemigas de Athena! Entiéndalo, no nos subestimes a nosotras—dijo Sailor Venus

-Ichi, y todos ustedes. Malinterpreta a las Sailors Scouts, esto es inaceptable. Athena nunca tuvo una batalla con nosotras en el pasado—dijo Sailor Mercury que defiende.

Shaina está frente a ellos y encendió su Cosmos en posición de ataque. Hyoga encendió su Cosmos frente a Shaina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Hyoga? ¿Vas a Pelear con Shaina?—dijo Sailor Mercury que vio frente a frente- _¿Qué energía tan poderosa? Tan poderosa y cálida en su fuente de poder, y es pura la energía de Hyoga_ —pensó ella misma que observo

Devuelta a Aries, Shiryu ataca a Shion con su Dragón Naciente. Hasta que Shion lo detiene con una sola mano

-¿Imposible? ¿Detuvo la técnica de Shiryu con una sola mano?—dijo Sailor Júpiter lo que vio

-Me acuerdo, cuando luchamos con los Caballeros Dorados, ellos, pelean a la Velocidad de la Luz, eso dijo Mu—Sailor Mars recordó a Mu antes de iniciar la batalla.

-ya te dije Caballero de Bronce, tu técnica no funciona conmigo—dijo Shion que lanza su poder hacia Shiryu

-¡Shiryu! ¡Miserable! ¡Hyaaaa!—Sailor Júpiter que ataca a Shion con un puño eléctrico, hasta que Shion lo detiene con la mano derecha.

-Niña tonta, ¿una Sailor Guardian, retando con un Caballero Dorado como yo? Que patética, sabes que las Sailors Guardians, no pueda pelear con los Caballeros, sin no llevas Armaduras como la que llevamos nosotros, ¡Largo!—Shion lanzo a Sailor Júpiter hacia donde esta Shiryu.

-¡se te olvido de mí! ¡Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars lanzo su técnica hacia Shion.

-¡Ilusa! ¡Pared de Cristal!—Shion formo la defensa para proteger del ataque de la Sailor de Fuego, hasta que la técnica fue devuelta, hasta que Sailor Mars logra esquivarla

 _-Ese sujeto, formo una pared de Cristal. Y mi técnica fue devuelta como si fuera un espejo, es como si fuera un boomerang_ —pensó Sailor Mars.

-Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Shiryu… por favor no pelee con él…-dijo el Anciano que se pone de pie.

-¿Maestro? ¿Por favor no pelee? Luchare a tu lado…—dijo Shiryu que sale lágrimas en los ojos

-eres bastante testarudo Shiryu…-dijo Anciano que sonríe

-Anciano… ¿Por qué luchas? Sabemos que los Caballeros Dorados, no puedan pelear entre sí?—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se acercó.

En el cementerio, Hyoga encendió su Cosmos, que forma una maravilla de hielo, hasta que Shaina apago su Cosmos

-Está bien… márchense de aquí…dijo Shaina que dio la espalda.

-¿Shaina? ¿Acaso te rindes?—preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Ya les dije que se marchara de aquí. El enemigo, son 2. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, también puedan marcharse con ellos-dijo Shaina a las chicas.

-Muchas gracias, Shaina—dijo Sailor Venus.

Los demás corren.

-¡Después de ustedes, no se olvide que somos rivales de ustedes 2!—dijo Ichi que sale lagrimas

-Además, estas chicas, no debemos subestimarlas, hace mucho tiempo, Athena, nunca tuvo una Batalla contra Selene, nunca tuvimos una guerra contra ellas… además son cálidos—dijo Shaina que sale lágrimas en los ojos.

En Aries, el Anciano se pone de pie.

-Ahora voy acabar con ellos, ¡Revolución Estelar!—Shion lanzo la técnica hacia el Anciano, hasta que fue bloqueado por algo.

La Armadura Dorada de Libra aparece frente a ellos.

-¿La Armadura de Libra? ¿Apareció frente a nosotros?—dijo Sailor Júpiter con sus propios ojos

-¿Esa Armadura le pertenecía a ti? ¿Anciano Maestro?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-Dohko, esa Armadura ya no te viene. Además con ese cuerpo tan viejo, no la pueda usarla…-dijo Shion que se burla

-¡De ninguna manera! Esa Armadura, la uso Shiryu en la anterior Batalla que obtuvo con Poseidón y sus 7 Generales Marinas, me pregunto, ¿La Armadura no pueda usarla el Anciano? ¿Aunque está muy viejo?—Sailor Júpiter lo vio con una preocupación grande.

-No importa que la Armadura, use para protección, sino con el espíritu—dijo Anciano.

-¡Eso crees! ¡Muere Dohko…!Shion se detiene y vio al Anciano.

-Shion, desde que deje las 12 Casas, ahora veraz lo que te voy a enseñar los consejos…-Dohko que encendió su Cosmos, hasta que en ese instante comenzó a cambiar de una forma inexplicable

-¿Qué le pasa al Anciano? ¿Su cuerpo está cambiando?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

En ese instante, el Anciano comenzó a crecer más y más, como un joven de 18 años de edad, la marca del Tigre aparece en la espalda, y quedo por completo

-¿No puede ser? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Dohko de Libra?!—Shion se sorprende que cambio la apariencia.

-¡Escúchame bien Shion! ¡Athena me otorgo el Misopethamenos! Así, recupere el estado de la juventud—dijo Dohko que esta medio desnudo.

-¿El estado de la juventud, entregada por los Dioses?—dijo Shion sobre el Misopethamenos.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Desde que era un Caballero de Oro, al servicio de Athena, nunca tuvo un sucesor en este refugio. Y con el paso del tiempo, vigilo la torre donde están encerrados los Espectros. Y luego entreno a Shiryu para convertirse en Caballero de Bronce, y ahora lo veo tan fuerte, y siento una energía tan poderosa como los demás Caballeros de Oro—dijo Sailor Júpiter

 _-¿No puedo creer en eso? ¿Creí que era un Anciano? ¿Y ahora se volvió más joven como un hombre de 18 años? Puedo sentirlo, sus energías ha vuelto como estaba, es más poderoso como los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Y tiene una marca en la espalda como la que tiene Shiryu—_ pensó Sailor Mars que ella vio a Dohko rejuvenecido.

-Ahora entiendo todo. Mi Maestro, estuvo en los 5 picos antiguos, y nunca se movió de ahí. Y con el paso del tiempo, esperaba el momento de la llegada de la batalla—dijo Shiryu.

-¡Escúchame Shiryu! ¡Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, presta con mucha atención! Aquí en el Santuario, han llegado los verdaderos Espectros, y están acompañados de Saga, Shura y Camus. Y quiero pedir perdón Athena sobre eso, y las Sailors Guardian, no nos considera como enemigas y de invasoras de Santuario, sino considera como aliadas. Ya sabemos que Hades y Perséfone, están planeando en contra de Athena, ¡Apresurase!—dijo Dohko a los 3.

Los 3 van hacia la Casa de Aries

-¡No irán a ninguna parte!—grito Shion que lanzo su ataque, hasta que fue bloqueado por el escudo de Libra.

-¡Dense prisa! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vayan!—dijo Dohko

-Como ordene Maestro—dijo Shiryu

En ese instante, la Armadura de Libra se separa y cubre el cuerpo de Dohko.

-Wow, la Armadura, la adhirió a su cuerpo. Ahora lo veo si es un Caballero de Oro que luchara por la justicia—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Escúchame Shiryu, te enseñare mi técnica poderosa! ¡¿Tú también te enseñare lo mismo, Sailor Júpiter?!—Dohko encendió el Cosmos que hace un movimiento especial, y aparece un tigre detrás de él.

-¡Morirás Dohko! ¡Revolución Polvo Estelar!—Shion lanzo la técnica más poderosa

-¡Ataque de Los Cien Dragones!—Dohko lanzo la mejor técnica secreta.

Una lluvia de Dragones aparece en los cielos.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Veo una lluvia de Dragones! ¡Pareciera como una lluvia de estrellas!—dijo Sailor Mars que vio el espectáculo.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es como una lluvia de estrellas que cae de los cielos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

De pronto, los poderes se chocan entre ellos, provoca una explosión Cósmicas, hasta que sale disparado Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars.

-¡Shiryuuu! ¡Aaaaah!—gritaron al mismo tiempo Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter. Hasta que Dohko cerró los ojos. En el camino hacia Cáncer, Mu, vio una explosión Cósmica en la casa de Aries.

En otros caminos de la doce casas, Seiya y Sailor Moon se detiene.

-¿Qué fue eso, Seiya? ¿Y esa columna de Luz? ¿De dónde apareció?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que vio la casa de Aries.

-¿Creo que fue un choque de Cosmos? ¿Seguramente, se peleó alguno de los Caballeros de Oro?—dijo Seiya

-Ya veo. Saori dijo, que los Caballeros de Oro, no debe pelearse entre sí, ¿Verdad?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que lo mira.

-Así es. Los Caballeros de Oro, no deben pelear entre sí, es prohibido. Lo mismo que las Sailors Guardian, ¿No debe pelear entre sí?—dijo Seiya la pregunta a la Sailor Guardian

-Si, Seiya vamos, no perdemos el tiempo—dijo Sailor Moon

En la entrada de Aries, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus.

-¿Y esa columna de Luz? Que está en la entrada de Aries, ¿Qué paso hay?—Sailor Venus lo observo.

-¿Creo que fue un choque de Cosmos?—respondió Hyoga

-¿Un choque Cósmico? ¿Entonces, debe a ver una pelea por allá? ¡Andando!—dijo Sailor Mercury.

En otro lugar donde esta Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars.

-¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Eso fue un choque tremendo…? Casi moriríamos en la casa de Aries—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿Sera que Dohko, logro derrotar a Shion en esa casa de Aries? Shiryu, ¿Sentiste el Cosmos de tu Maestro?—preguntaba Sailor Mars.

-¿No puedo sentirlo…? ¿Sus Cosmos… han desaparecido…?—dijo Shiryu que lo siente.

Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars, se quedaron en las escaleras de la otra casa.

 **Hola, gracias por los comentarios, disculpame por mi ausente, que estoy de viaje. Continuare mi historia, Wawit E.V. Gullermo Gamboa, espero que te guste. Ademas, tambien, esta sacando Santia Sho, un nuevo anime de SpinOff de Kurumada y Chimaki Kouri. Ademas de Sailor Moon, cambio la traduccion de doblaje, ya no dice Scouts, sino Guardian. Continuare y subire otra nueva historia.**

 **Gracias**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capítulo 7: El Ejercito de Espectros**_

Mu vio un destello de Luz, hasta que desaparece.

-¿El Cosmos, desapareció? ¿No puedo creer que se trate mi Maestro Shion con quien debo enfrentarlo? Pero…-dijo Mu que se voltea hacia Cáncer.

Seiya y Sailor Moon corren hacia la siguiente Casa, ya lograron pasar de Tauro, Géminis y se dirige hacia Cáncer.

-Seiya, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a Cáncer? ¿Qué pasara con los Caballeros de Oro? ¿Se encargara de los Espectros?—preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes. Seguramente Aioria, Shaka y Milo, se encargara de los Espectros, andando, hay que seguir—dijo Seiya

-Si—Sailor Moon corre junto a Seiya

Devuelta a Cáncer, Mu, que está rodeado por los Espectros y está en la pared

-¿Dónde está Saga y los otros?—preguntaba el Espectro, que tiene una especia Armadura con unos cuernos a los todos partes y un ojo en el Casco y rojizos.

-¿Creen que ustedes lo perdieron? ¿Patéticos?—dijo Mu que se burla del Espectro

-Calla con ese brabucón que no dice cosas—dijo el Espectro.

-¿Entonces, te hare responder? ¡Yo Giganto del Ciclope, te hare responder con mis puños…!—respondió el Espectro, que iba atacar fue escuchado un grito

-Cometa Pegaso— hasta que Giganto lo rechaza, se trata de Seiya acompañada de Sailor Moon.

-¡No podemos tolerar aquí! ¡Así que vamos a detenerlos!—confeso Seiya frente a los Espectros

-¡No queremos que nadie peleen aquí en este sitio del Santuario de Atenas! ¡Es inaceptable las peleas sucias! ¡No queremos que nadie lo lastime!—Manifestó Sailor Moon al lado de Seiya.

Mu que está colgado en la pared y ve a Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¿Seiya? ¿Se supone que yo…?—Mu quedo sin aliento

-Mu, no vuelvas usar la tele transportación en mí. No vine solo, también mis amigos, incluyendo Sailor Moon—dijo Seiya

-¿Quiere decir que los Caballeros de Bronce están aquí? ¿Y Sailor Moon también volverá unirse de nuevo, con las Sailors Guardian?—dijo Mu

-Por favor Mu, ya sabemos que nosotras, no somos invasoras, no tenemos conflicto con Athena y sus 88 Caballeros de Athena, estamos de tu lado. Recuérdalo, no lo malinterprete por favor, te lo ruego—dijo Sailor Moon al Caballero de Oro la confesión

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Las Sailors Guardian? He escuchado de ellas. Desde la era Mitológica, las Sailors Guardian, que representa la Luna y sus planetas donde tiene a las Sailors Guardian. Hades, no tiene nada que ver con las Guerreras de la Luna, lo mismo que Athena, nunca tuvo una Guerra con ellas. Escuche que el Negaverso, destruyo el Imperio de Plata, en la Luna y murieron las Sailors Guardian, y ahora están uniendo con Athena… Pateticas…. Ja, Ja, Ja,-dijo Giganto que narro la historia

-¿Tú como lo sabes? ¿Dímelo? Hades, tiene a su acompañante Perséfone, ¿Dime una cosa Espectro? ¿Ahora quiere eliminarlas primero? ¿Con que propósito?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a Giganto.

-¿Por qué? Eliminaremos a la Princesa de la Luna, tiene un poder tan poderoso como nuestros señores, ¡Ahora los eliminare! ¡Hyaaaaa!—dijo Giganto que ataca hacia los 2.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Hazte a un lado!—dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Los Meteoros atacan a Giganto, logra esquivarlo, hasta que Giganto, logra alcanzar a Seiya y lanzo varios golpes.

-¡Seiyaaa!—grito Sailor Moon al Caballeros de Bronce y lo dejo caer al piso-¡Miserable!—está en posición de ataque y lo reta.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Sailor Moon, te hare pedazos como el Caballero de Pegaso…-Giganto reta a la Guerrera de la Luna

-N-no te atrevas…. Atacar a… Sailor Moon… porque ella es una… mujer… ni siquiera no puede tocar en un pétalo de una rosa, entiendes-dijo Seiya que se pone de pie dificultad y recupera el aliento

-¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon, que recordó a Darién de sus Rosas rojas y sus pétalos, cuando Darién lanzo sus Rosas como si fueran dagas.

-¿No puede tocar en un pétalo de una Rosa? Vaya, ¿La estas protegiendo? Los Caballeros de Bronce son tan débiles, nosotros los Espectros, somos más fuertes de todos, además, ¿Pelearía con esa chica que tan fuerte sea? Las Sailors Guardian, son tan poderosas que los Caballeros de Athena, ahora no son más que unas niñas tan lloronas con esos trajes y minifaldas de colores, que patéticas…- dijo Giganto que se burla de Sailor Moon.

-¡No te burles de mí! ¡Te arrepentirás…!—Sailor Moon en posición de ataque vio a Seiya de pie

-Además… ustedes los Espectros… se escabuchen como Ratas… y cobardes…-dijo Seiya que se pone en posición de ataque—Y no te atrevas atacar a Sailor Moon… primero pelea…-se pone en posición de ataque.

-¿Eso crees tú? Morirás lentamente con dolor…-Giganto apretó los puños y suena como trueques en los nudillos—primero el Pegaso y después de ti, Sailor Moon—cuando iba atacar se escuchó un grito

-¡Detente Giganto!—dijo una voz que se oye en Cáncer.

-¿Papillon?—el Espectro vio una silueta detrás de Mu.

-¿Dijo Papillon? ¿Quién es?—dijo Sailor Moon que ella lo ve.

En la entrada de Aries, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury llegaron y vieron una grieta profunda como si cayera un meteoro

-Dios mío, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?—dijo Hyoga

-No puedo creer lo que veo. La Casa de Aries, fue destruida por algo, ¿Sera que ahí un sobreviviente?—dijo Sailor Mercury que se puso el visor, y no hay nada.

-Es como si alguien estuviera peleando aquí. Siento una Cosmoenergia de impacto de Cosmos—dijo Shun que llega.

-¿Impacto de Cosmos? ¿Qué habrá sucedido aquí?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Ahí energías cósmicas que hicieron un choque cósmico entre ellos, ¿Sera que pelearon alguno de los Caballeros?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Puede ser. Shun, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, no perdemos el tiempo, vamos, iremos donde Saori, recuerda que Sailor Moon está aquí—dijo Hyoga

Los demás siguen caminando, devuelta a Cáncer.

-Giganto. Yo me encargare de esos 3, ve a la casa de Leo—dijo Papillon en forma de larva pegajosa

-¿Pero Papillon, ellos son míos?—dijo Giganto con angustia.

-¿Acaso me estas desobedeciendo? Ve a la casa de Leo, yo me ocupare de ellos—dijo Papillon

-Está bien, son suyos ahora—Giganto va directo donde están los Espectros—se dice que Papillon es el Espectro más temible. Se le conoce como la Mariposa de la Muerte, si alguien ve alguna mariposa, representa la desgracia, como el mensajero de la muerte—hasta que ve al fondo y desaparece.

En eso, Mu cae, Seiya y Sailor Moon se acerco

-¿Ya puedo moverme?—dijo Mu que vio que su cuerpo se mueve.

-Mu, ¿Qué paso?—preguntaba Sailor Moon al Caballero

-¿Mu, te encuentras bien?—pregunto Seiya

-Gracias a esto, te libere de mi hechizo—dijo Papillon con una especia de larvas

-¿Qué esa cosa rara? Eso sí me da asco, ¿Qué clase de Espectro es?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un Espectro?—pregunto Seiya a Papillon

-Papillon, pelea conmigo si quieres—dijo Mu que lo reta en posición de ataque.

-¿Eso crees?—Papillon lanzo una sustancia.

Mu reacciono y empujo a Seiya, y no pudo alcanzar proteger a Sailor Moon, hasta que grita

-¡Pared de Cristal!—Mu uso su técnica y formo una pared de defensa, Sailor Moon queda ilesa

- _Vaya, ¿No he visto esa técnica? ¿Parece que formo una pared de cristal? ¿Una defensa propia? Quisiera aprender las Técnicas de los Caballeros de Athena—_ pensó Sailor Moon que observo la técnica de Mu.

-¿Estás bien Sailor Moon? ¿No estas lastimada?—pregunto Mu a la Sailor Guardian.

-No estoy herida, estoy bien, ¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde está?—pregunto Sailor Moon a Mu.

-No te preocupes de Seiya, solo empuje a Seiya para no ser atacado. Y por fortuna, no pude protegerte, así que yo te protegeré como un Caballero de Athena—dijo Mu

-Gracias Mu—dijo Sailor Moon con la sinceridad— _Darién, lo siento, no quise que fueras a este lugar, por ahora volveré_ —pensó ella y vio las larvas

-¿Nunca imagine que protegiste a esa chica de tu lado? Mu, ahora si quieres hacerlo, acabare con ustedes 3—dijo Papillon

-Entonces prueba esto, ¡Revolución de Estrellas!—grito Mu que lanzo la técnica contra el Espectro y salió una criatura extraña.

-AAAAAAAHH! ¡Un Montruoooo!—grito Sailor Moon que corre y abrazo a Seiya con fuerza.

-¡Sailor Moon tranquila por favor! ¡¿Qué clase de Espectro eres?! ¿Papillon?—dijo Seiya que lo ve-¿Eres un gusano y asqueroso?—dijo que lo ve la forma monstruosa

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, chiquilla llorona, ¿Estas asustada porque ese es mi aspecto de gusano? ¿Nunca imagine que las Sailors Guardianas del sistema solar, sean tan asustadas por ver un insecto como yo? ¿Y esta niña les tiene miedo a los gusanos gigantes? Eres una cobarde Sailor Moon, patética—dijo Papillon

-¡No soy patética me oyes!—Exclamo Sailor Moon que encara al Espectro en forma de gusano-¡Nosotras las Sailors Guardianas, no somos cobardes me oyes! ¡Luchare por la Justicia!—dijo que saco el Báculo.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Te dije que yo peleare con ese Espectro! ¡Pelea Papillon!—dijo Mu en posición de ataque.

-¿Eso cree tú? ¡Hilo de Seda!—Papillon lanzo su técnica contra los 3.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Seiya, Mu Auxilio!—dijo Sailor Moon que se protege y fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Sailor Moon! Mu, ayuda a…-dijo Seiya que también quedó atrapado del hilo de seda de Papillon

-¡¿Nos atraparan…?!—Mu dijo lo mismo que también fue atrapado.

En las escaleras, Shiryu corre de prisa junto con Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Shiryu, espera por favor!—dijo Sailor Mars que lo sigue

-¡Shiryu! ¡Tenemos que ir a la siguiente casa, no podemos volver!—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

Shiryu que sigue bajando, hasta que ataca. De pronto 4 siluetas logran esquivar

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!—Shiryu que esta frente de alguien.

-¡Shiryu, somos nosotros!—dijo Shun.

-Shiryu, ¿Por qué nos ataca? ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Y mi maestro?—preguntaba Shiryu a los demás

-el Templo de Aries fue destruido—dijo Hyoga

-Y cuando llegamos, solo hay escombros, no hay nadie ahí—dijo Sailor Mercury.

-Maestro…-dijo Shiryu que pensó en su Maestro, recordando mucho.

-Shiryu, seriamos mejor seguir hacia el siguiente templo, no podemos volver—dijo Sailor Júpiter que reconcilia

-Además, seriamos mejor ir hacia Athena. Y además, Sailor Moon, estará con Seiya, vamos—dijo Sailor Mars.

-…está bien… iré con ustedes…-dijo Shiryu que corre hacia a los demás

-Anímate Shiryu, yo creo que él estará con vida. Tú maestro volverá, será mejor que seguir adelante, vamos—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo anima.

-Tienes razón Sailor Júpiter, andando…-dijo Shiryu que corre lo mismo.

En el templo donde vive Athena, Saori aún sigue de pie, hasta que aparece Erinias.

-Athena, me acabaron informar, que los Espectros, está en Cáncer y ahora se dirige hacia Leo, donde esta Aioria—dijo Erinias que se inclina.

-Si, por ahora los demás Caballeros de Oro, se encargara de ellos, pero, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Saga y los otros?—dijo Saori en dudas

-¿Saga, Shura y Camus? ¿Ahora sus Cosmos desaparecieron? Shaka, uso su Cazador de Demonios y acabo con ellos, ¿En dónde estarán ellos? ¿Athena?—dijo Erinias que lo ve

-¿No tengo idea? Ahora Mu, Seiya y Sailor Moon, está en Cáncer. Lo que me preocupa, que los Espectros no lleguen aquí…-dijo Saori

-Si, Aioria lo acabara con esa invasión de Espectros—Erinias se pone de pie y se marcha

Los demás, llegan hacia Cáncer.

-Es el cuarto Templo, la de Cáncer—dijo Hyoga

-Y hablando de Cáncer, recuerda que antes custodiaba, Mascara de Muerte, y gracias a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lo vencieron, ahora veo que está destruida el techo de este Templo—dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Parece que lanzo otro poder hacia este Templo? ¿Quién lo hizo?—Sailor Mercury observo el techo y algunos destrozo.

-Eso fue Shaka de Virgo, uso su Cazador de Demonios. Eso dijo el Anciano Maestro, Dohko—dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-Chicos, no hay tiempo que perder andando—dijo Sailor Mars.

Shiryu se detiene y vio arriba, aunque esta con los ojos cerrados, y los demás siguen corriendo.

-Shiryu, vamos—dijo Shun

-Perdón, ¿Creo que fue mi imaginación? ¿Sera cierto?—dijo Shiryu que corre a los demás.

En ese instante, ahí 3 capullos, primero salió Mu.

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon! ¿Se encuentra bien!—dijo Mu que iba ayudar.

Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon lograron salir

-Si… estoy bien—dijo Seiya

-Cielos… casi me voy… asfixiar… casi me voy a morir—Sailor Moon que fue ayudado por Mu.

-¿Y dónde está Papillon?—dijo Mu que no lo ve.

-¿Seguramente desapareció? ¿Tal vez sea que se fue con los Espectros?—dijo Sailor Moon.

-¡¿Oigan, mira eso?!—dijo Seiya a los demás que ve claramente en el techo.

-¿Esa cosa donde nos atrapo Papillon?—dijo Mu

-¿Quién creo ese capullo? ¿Quién está ahí adentro?—dijo Sailor Moon

En el techo, se ve un capullo.

-¿Veo que ustedes han logrado salir mi hilo de seda?—dijo Papillon desde adentro

-¿Papillon?—dijo Mu

-¿Así que te encerraste para saber quién eres? ¿Papillon?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Así es Sailor Moon. Esta vez, hice mi capullo, para poder evolucionar, y así pelear con ustedes 3—dijo Papillon

-eso significa que mostrara tu verdadera apariencia, ¿Verdad, Papillon?—dijo Mu

En ese instante, el capullo se rompe y aparece Papillon su verdadera forma y baja con sus alas

-¿Qué clase de Espectro es ese? ¿Primero, una larva, Segundo, un Gusano y ahora este es su verdadera identidad? ¿Es como mi técnica de la Metamorfosis Lunar?—dijo Sailor Moon

-correcto, peleare con ustedes primero—dijo Papillon

-¡Yo seré tu oponente Papillon!—dijo Seiya en posición de ataque

-¿Eso crees? ¡Ondas de Hadas!—Papillon lanzo la técnica.

Seiya trata de atacar y no se mueve.

-¡Seiya resiste!—dijo Sailor Moon que quiere ayudar, Mu lo interfiere

-No Sailor Moon, ese Espectro quiere acabar con Seiya, así que aléjate de él, correrías el mismo peligro—dijo Mu

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso eres un Caballero de Oro? ¿Estas al lado de Seiya y los demás?—dijo Sailor Moon

Seiya trata de moverse de los ataques de Papillon, recordó a Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Ikki. Hasta que Papillon dejo de atacar.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Jamás imagine que este Caballero de Bronce, resistió mis ataques?—dijo Papillon.

-Seiya, ¿Estas bien?—Sailor Moon trata de animarlo.

-Si… estoy bien…-dijo Seiya, con la ayuda de Sailor Moon lo levanta.

-Seiya, quiero que avance por favor, yo me quedo aquí a pelear con Papillon—dijo Mu a Seiya.

-¿Pero Mu? ¿Quiero luchar con ese Espectro…?—Seiya fue interrumpido por Sailor Moon

-Seiya… has le caso a Mu, debemos avanzar. Además está débil—dijo Sailor Moon con la sonrisa leve.

-Tiene razón…—Seiya se pone de pie.

-Mu, como eres un Caballero de Oro al servicio de Athena, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo también estoy dispuesto ayudar a Athena y sus Caballeros, junto con las Guerreras de la Luna, por favor—dijo Sailor Moon las suplicas.

-Está bien, Sailor Moon, ve con Seiya—dijo Mu

-Si, además, no te olvides de reparar mi Armadura, vamos Sailor Moon—Seiya dijo sus palabras hacia Mu, y avanza.

-¿Jamás imagine que Athena y sus Caballeros, no tiene conflicto con las Guerreras de la Luna? ¿Y ahora están dispuesta unirse de nuevo?—dijo Papillon

-porque ellos, tiene el Cosmos del milagro—dijo Mu

-¿Cosmos de milagro?—dijo Papillon a Mu sobre la misma pregunta.

-Sí. Ellos puedan hacer un milagro. Si Athena no puede con Hades y Perséfone, ahora la princesa de la Luna, se unirán de nuevo—dijo Mu que mira de frente a Papillon

En ese instante, aparece unas Mariposas en el Templo de Cáncer.

-Ahora si Mu, pelearemos enserio, ¡Ondas de Hades! ¡Ataca!—lanzo la técnica contra Mu, hasta que desaparece.

-Mu, sabes que tú estás haciendo es la Tele transportación—dijo Papillon que ve a Mu ya aparece.

-¡Esta vez no escapara!—Papillon ordeno a las Mariposas para atacar a Mu, Mu volvió a desaparecer.

-Mu, sabes que mis hades te pueden buscarte…-dijo Papillon, uno de las mariposas vuela hacia donde esta Mu. Hasta que Mu aparece.

-Veo que ahora este es tu final Caballero de Oro de Aries, ahora caerás—dijo Papillon

-Te equivocas Papillon, sabe que este Templo de Cáncer, es tu propia tumba, ¡Red de Cristal!—Mu uso su técnica hacia Papillon.

Papillon quedó atrapado en la Red de Cristal que creo Mu.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!—Papillon vio alrededor de su cuerpo, atrapado en la Red de Cristal, como una especie de telaraña.

-Sabe que este atrapado en mi Red de Cristal, esta técnica nunca puedas escapar de mi Red que hice—dijo Mu sobre su técnica.

-¡Eso crees! ¡Hadas, ataca a Mu de Aries con toda mi fuerza!—Papillon ordeno sus Hadas.

-Es inútil Papillon, mira muy bien, todas las Hadas quedaron atrapadas—dijo Mu.

Las Hadas quedaron atrapadas en la red de cristal, nunca pudieron escapar.

-Ahora vas a morir, despídete, ¡Revolución del Polvo Estelar!—grito Mu que ataca al Espectro.

Papillon quedo desintegrado por completo junto con las Hadas. En las escaleras hacia Leo.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué esa Luz? ¿Proviene en el templo de Cáncer?—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Es verdad… ¿seguramente no nos dinos cuenta sobre esto?—dijo Hyoga.

-Amigos, regresemos a Cáncer de nuevo, yo creo que Sailor Moon, incluso Seiya, pueda estar hay en el Templo—dijo Sailor Mercury.

Los demás, bajan hacia Cáncer en regreso. Devuelta a Cáncer.

-Bueno, ceo que eso es todo. Debo seguir donde esta Saga y los demás. Espero que Aioria se encargue de esos Espectros—dijo Mu que sale corriendo.

El lugar donde derroto Papillon, un Hada de Papillon que sale de los escombros, sigue a Mu. Mu nunca se dio cuenta y sale corriendo

 **He vuelto de nuevo, Guillermo Gamboa, sobre tu comentario de Sailor Earth, Nacimiento, tuve que cancelar mi historia, se me perdio, porque mi PC, esta dañado, y como tengo uno nuevo, debo hacer una nueva historia. Por ejemplo, iba ser un fanfic llamado Guerreros Z en las doce casas, seria muy complicado, que Goku y sus amigos, pelearia con los Caballeros de Oro, sabe que soy capaz de hacer este fanfic para que los fans lloren**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capítulo 8: La dudas de ellos**_

Seiya y Sailor Moon, se dirige hacia Leo. Seiya aún está caminando dificulta mente y sin fuerzas, excepto, Sailor Moon aún tiene fuerzas y ayudando a Seiya.

-Seiya resiste por favor—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ayuda y pone el brazo en su hombro.

-Si… ya no tengo fuerzas que caminar… desde que Papillon… me ataco y ya no tengo fuerzas… excepto no te ataco…-Seiya cae desplomado al piso y Sailor Moon trato de ayudarlo

-Seiya, levántate por favor…-dijo Sailor Moon que trata de ayudarlo.

-Ya no puedo seguir… Saori…-dijo Seiya que toco el rostro de Sailor Moon y se imagina a Saori Kido.

-¿Saori? ¿Seiya, aun sigues pensando en Saori Kido? Por favor despierta…-dijo Sailor Moon que trata de reanimarlo y sin fuerzas.

Hasta que llego sus amigos y las Sailors Guardians.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Seiya? ¿Qué le paso a él?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Veraz, Papillon de la Mariposa, el Espectro de Hades, nos atacó, y ahora Mu de Aries, tuvo que encargar con él—dijo Sailor Moon

-Entiendo Sailor Moon, Seiya—dijo Hyoga.

Shun trato de reanimarlo, hasta que se recupera.

-¿Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu?—dijo Seiya que está mejorando y vio a las chicas-¿Y ustedes también Sailors Guardians—

-Seiya, ¿Seguro que estas bien?—dijo Shun que lo levanta.

-¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos que ir al Templo de Leo! Los Espectros están aquí—dijo Seiya que corre desesperado

-¡Espera Seiya! ¿Te olvidas de nosotros?—dijo Hyoga

-Además, te puedes caer, te acompañamos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Nosotras estamos de tu lado. Además, nosotras también te ayudaremos de nuevo, Seiya—dijo Sailor Venus

-Está bien, ¡Andando amigos! ¡Al templo de Leo! ¡Vamos!—dijo Seiya que corre.

Los demás corren al Templo de Leo. Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Leo, Aioria de Leo, esta frente a los Espectros.

-Aioria, ¿Has visto a Saga y a los otros 2?—preguntaba Giganto al Caballero de Oro.

-¿Saga y los otros 2?—Aioria tenía la duda de Saga que desapareció

-Sí, me refiero a Saga, Shura y Camus, que ahora son Espectros, ¿Cruzaron en este Templo?—afirmo Giganto sobre los 3.

-¿No tengo idea? Ni siquiera ellos nunca llegaron hasta aquí. Además, desde la era de mito, Athena uso su Cosmos, para proteger este recinto Lugar. Mu de Aries, posee la Telequinesis, pueda tele transportar los 12 Templos, nunca pueda usarla—dijo Aioria sobre el tema.

-Ya veo, esta vez, tenemos que pasar—dijo Giganto.

-Nosotros vamos a entrar primero—dijo Espectro 1

-Y esta vez, atacaremos—dijo Espectro 2

-Eres nada menos con un León idiota—dijo Espectro 3

Aioria que está quieto encendió el Cosmos.

-Qué envidia, nunca pueda entrar en este Templo, si colocas un pie en este Templo—Aioria lanzo su mano derecha que lanzo un haz de luz.

De pronto los Espectros, empezaron a elevar. Unos ratos de Luz, logra rasgarle las Armaduras Sapuri cada Espectro, alguno de ellos, quedaron asustados.

-¡Siente el Rugido del León! ¡Plasma Relámpago!—Aioria lanzo sus poderosos Rayos de Luz hacia los Espectros, todos ellos fueron recibidos los ataques, hasta que ellos caen al suelo con pesadez y los 3 están muertos de miedo

-¡¿No puedo creerlo?! ¡¿De dónde salió esa luz?!—dijo uno de los Espectro

-Aioria de Leo. Es como si fuera un León mostrando los Colmillos—dijo Giganto

Hasta que aparece un Espectro de tentáculos.

-¿Ustedes que les pasan? ¿Acaso les tiene miedo a este Caballero de Oro?—dijo el Espectro

-¿El gusano Raimi?—dijo Giganto que lo ve

-Ese Caballero, es más bien un Cachorro, yo me encargo de él—dijo Raimi que se burla del Caballero de Leo.

En el salón del Patriarca, Saori que aún está en la estatua acompañado de Kanon y Erinias

-Athena, Aioria de Leo, se encargara de los Espectros, esos Espectros, no llegaran hasta aquí—dijo Kanon

-Si, espero que eso no suceda—dijo Saori.

Devuelta al Templo de Leo. Raimi está frente Aioria y hace un agujero en el suelo.

-Bueno ejército, vamos a entrar. Raimi está debajo de la tierra, ¡Andando!—dijo Giganto sus compañeros

-¡No los dejare pasar!—manifestó Aioria que se quita la capa, de pronto, sintió su sexto sentido _-¿Qué ese extraño Cosmos? Me resulta familiar, en esos Espectros debe a ver ahí, viejos recuerdos y amistades. ¿Qué significa eso?_ ¡Bueno eso no importa! ¡Acabare con ellos de una vez! ¡Plasma Relámpago!—Aioria que lanzo su ataque, de pronto, unos tentáculos logra atrapar Aioria

Giganto está frente de Aioria

-¡Ahora me encargare de ti!—dijo Giganto que iba atacar con un puño, fue detenido por un tentáculo

-¡Te dije que me encargo de él! ¡Ve al Templo de Virgo!—dijo Raimi

-Está bien Raimi, te encargues de él y aniquilado—dijo Giganto que se marcha

-¡Alto! ¡No los dejare pasar!—grito Aioria que está atrapado de los tentáculos de Raimi

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Ahora Caballero de Oro de Leo! ¡Muere….!—dijo Raimi que iba atacar, de pronto, recibió un rayo de luz.

-¿Así que te llamas Raimi el Gusano? No podrás conmigo, soy el Guardián que custodia el Templo de Leo—dijo Aioria que uso su Cosmos, los tentáculos de gusano comienza a desprender, hasta que logra liberarse.

Raimi quedo perplejo lo que vio, Aioria se deshace de uno.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Destruyo mis tentáculos de gusano?—Raimi lanzo su técnica, hasta que Aioria logra agarrar uno y lo jala con fuerza y saca a Raimi debajo del suelo y lo lanza hacia la pared.

-Esta vez… probaras el poder de Leo, ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—Aioria lanzo la técnica contra el Espectro, hasta que Raimi cabo hacia el suelo para escapar.

Aioria camina hacia donde está el Espectro que huyo, hasta que Raimi aparece más atrás donde está el Guardián

-¡Aioria! ¡Acabare contigo desde que destruiste mis Tentáculos! ¡Toma esto! ¡Atadura de Gusanos!—grito Raimi que lanzo la técnica contra Aioria.

Aioria que no se mueve, logra reaccionar que lanzo su Plasma Relámpago contra Raimi. Los tentáculos de Raimi fueron destruidas, hasta que logra golpear al Espectro. Aioria que acabo con Raimi se marcha, hasta que Raimi cae al suelo con pesadez y muere.

 _-¿No puedo creerlo? Me distraje por un gusano, por culpa de esos extraños Cosmos familiares…-_ pensó Aioria que camina hacia Virgo.

-¡Aioria!—dijo Seiya que llega con sus amigos y las Sailors Guardians

-¿Seiya? ¿Caballeros de Bronce? ¿Y las Sailors Guardians? ¿Se supone que ellas no tendrían ayuda? ¿Por qué están aquí, incluso la Princesa de la Luna?—dijo Aioria

-Nosotras también fuimos atacadas por los Caballeros de Plata caídos; Asterion, Jamian y Aracne, estamos dispuesto en su ayuda—dijo Sailor Moon al Caballero de Oro

-Lo sé Sailor Moon. Sabemos que Hades y Perséfone, están juntos de atacar. Además, acabe con 4 Espectros, pero estuve distraído por unos Cosmos Familiares—dijo Aioria sobre el sucedido

-¿Cosmos Familiares?—dijo Seiya

-Es cierto. Cuando íbamos hacia el Templo de Leo, encontramos a 3 Espectros muertos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Y además, les tomaron sus Armaduras—dijo Shun

-Seguramente. Esos 3 Espectros, fueron atacados por sorpresa, antes de llegar al Templo de Leo, y seguramente están en el Templo de Virgo—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Si, podría ser posible—dijo Aioria

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Seiya lo que sucede

-Tal vez sea, que va hacia el Templo de Virgo, donde esta Shaka—dijo Aioria

-Seguramente, Shaka lo detendrá a esos Espectros. Seguramente, Saga, Shura y Camus, ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Yo creo que ellos, podría estar con los Espectros, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Mercury en ciertas dudas

-Sailor Mercury tiene razón, estaría escondiéndose con esos Espectros que se dirige hacia Virgo—dijo Aioria el comentario

En el Templo de Virgo, los Espectros llegaron

-Es el Sexto Templo, Virgo—dijo Giganto

-Si, donde custodia Shaka, me pregunto, ¿dónde está?—dijo Espectro 1

Shaka, contando 3 perlas, los demás entraron nada se dio cuenta. Los demás llegaron donde esta una grieta donde estaba Shaka

-Shaka no está ahí, ¡vamos, tenemos de avanzar!—dijo Giganto

Shaka a contar todas las perlas del rosario, comienza agitarlo.

-¡¿Qué es este Cosmos?!—Giganto y los Espectros, sintieron algo muy extraño.

De pronto, el Templo de Virgo comienza aparecer paredes como el Anillo Danzante del Cielo y siluetas que toma forma y se siente en posición de Loto, hasta que Shaka revela

-Ustedes los Espectros, que invade el Santuario, serán derrotados ante mí—dijo Shaka que se revela

-¡Es Shaka de Virgo!—exclamo Espectro 2

-Ya veo, aun sigues con vida, ¡Déjenos pasar Shaka!—exclama Giganto que lanzo varios ataques junto con otros Espectros

-¡Kan!—Shaka grita con un su poder se protege por un campo de fuerza

-Ya entiendo, eso fue que Shaka, se protegió del ataque de Saga, de ese campo de fuerza—dijo Giganto

En ese instante, Shaka, saco un rosario en su palma de la mano

-Este rosario de cuenta de las 108 perlas, representan ustedes. Y cada perla que aparece, se cambia de color según las cuentas cuando algunos de los Espectros mueran, ¡miren!—Shaka observo el rosario que cambio de color a negro

El lugar comienza ver figuras de Buda hasta las pinturas y rosarios.

-¿el Rosario? ¡Niobe, Papillon y Raimi! ¿Espera? ¿Veo que ahí están muertos y ahí otros que han muerto? ¿Quién podría ser?—dijo Giganto

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora probara esto? ¡Invocación de Espíritus!—grito Shaka que lanzo su poder y aparece unos cuantos espíritus alrededor

Giganto y los demás Espectros se horrorizan por ver esas extrañas figuras espectrales.

-Estos Espíritus, representan a ustedes y esta vez caerán, hasta nunca, ¡Invocación de Espíritus!—Shaka lanzo la técnica hacia arriba.

La técnica de Shaka iba hacia los espectros, pero fue interrumpido por algo.

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Espectro 1

-¿La invocación de Espíritus de Shaka ha desaparecido? ¿Quién lo hizo?—dijo Giganto que ve a 3 Espectros frente a Shaka-¿Cube? ¿Fuiste tú?—Giganto observo a los otros

 _-¿Este Cosmos ya lo sentí antes? ¿Desde que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno?—_ pensó Shaka

-¡Shaka, déjenos pasar y tomare la vida de Athena!—dijo Cube/Saga hacia Shaka

-¡Tontos! ¡Si quieres la vida de Athena, tendrán que derrotarme primero!—exclama Shaka a los espectros.

-¡Tú lo pediste!-dijo Cuba/Saga y aparece 2 Espectros mas

-Probaras el cero absoluto, ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—grito Mills/Camus

-Este es el filo de mi Espada sagrada más pulida, ¡Toma esto! ¡Excalibur!—grito Ochs/Shura

-¡Probaras como hago pedazos a las estrellas! ¡Toma! ¡Explosión de Galaxias!—Cube/Saga lanzo la técnica más poderosas

Los espectros vieron los ataques.

-¿De dónde saco esos nuevos poderes?—dijo Espectro 1

-¿Esos nuevos poderes? ¿Son impostores?—pensó Giganto

Los ataques de los mismos espectros, Shaka grita

-Kan—el campo de fuerza lo protege, hasta que se deteriora poco a poco

-¡¿El campo de fuerza no lo resistirá?! Shaka perderá—dijo Giganto

-SI esto continua no tengo alternativa, ¡Om!—Shaka abrió los ojos que pudo lograr reprendía los ataques

Hasta que los ataques desaparecen, y logra ver a Shaka ileso.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Esta ileso?—dijo Espectro 2

-No, aunque logro herirlo, Shaka nunca se rinde—dijo Giganto

Shaka sonríe, aunque tiene un hilo de sangre en la parte derecha de la frente.

-Veo que ustedes luchan a nuestro lado, Caballeros de Oro—dijo Shaka sobre ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Caballeros de Oro?—dijo Espectro 1

-¡Bien! Quiero que se quiten esas Sapuri que no les pertenece, ¡Y muéstrense sus caras!—Shaka uso su poder y logra deshacer de las Sapuri

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son ellos!—dijo Espectro 2

En las afueras del Templo de Leo, antes de llegar a Virgo.

-Shaka va a morir—dijo Aioria

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que Shaka va a morir?—dijo Seiya

-¿Imposible? ¿Acaso quiere dejar morir a Shaka? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Aioria?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Porque Shaka. Tomará la decisión, está dispuesto a morir junto con Saga, Shura y Camus—dijo Aioria

-¿No puede ser? ¡Amigos, tenemos que ir a Virgo! ¡Andando!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Devuelta al Templo de Virgo

 _-Camus, Shura y Saga_ —pensó Shaka que esta frente a ellos

Los demás están frente a Shaka, que va a pasar.

 **Hola, si les gustan mi historia, comentame por favor.**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capítulo 9: Una pelea de fin de orgullo**_

Saga, Shura y Camus, esta frente a Shaka, donde nadie pueda pasar al siguiente templo. Hasta que Giganto pisotea todas las Sapuris en el suelo

-¡Saga, Shura, Camus! ¡¿Se puede saber porque se pusieron las Sapuris de Cube y los otros?! Traidores—dijo Giganto muy enojado y se hacer a los 3.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que hicieron al lado de Hades? ¡Te acabare!—Giganto iba atacar, hasta que Saga lo detiene con el Cosmos-¡No puedo moverme!—quedo paralizado

-Ya les dije a todos ustedes. Si ustedes se enfrentan a Shaka, nadie pueda acabar con él—dijo Saga hacia el Espectro

-¿Cómo?—dijo sobre el tema

-Nosotros vamos por la cabeza de Athena, ¡así que retírense de aquí!—dijo Saga que lo aleja con el Cosmos directo hacia afuera

Shaka que está sentado en forma de Loto, está haciendo preguntas.

-¿Dime una cosa Saga? ¿A qué has venido aquí?—preguntaba Shaka a Saga

-Nosotros iremos por la cabeza de Athena…-dijo Saga el mismo tema

-¿Ya veo?—Shaka encendió el Cosmos—está bien, puedes pasar. Desde que eres aliado de nosotros, y ahora te has convertido en Espectro… puedes pasar—dijo que aún no se mueve

Los 3 logran pasar sin problemas y se dirige hacia el Templo de Libra, y dejo a los Espectros

-Nunca imagine que Shaka dejo pasar a sus compañeros, ja, ja, ja—dijo Espectro 1 que se burla de Shaka

-Bueno no perdemos el tiempo, andando—dijo Giganto sus órdenes, los Espectros iba adelantar hacia la salida de Virgo.

-Que ustedes no lo saben, ¿ustedes olvidaron algo lo que dijo Saga?—Shaka advirtió a los Espectros

-¿Olvidar que?—dijo Giganto la respuesta

-¡Miren! ¡Las cuentas de los 108 perlas comienzan a cambiar! ¡No permitiré que pasen!—Shaka mostro el rosario hacia los Espectros

-¡Rayos es una trampa! ¡Acabemos con él!—Giganto y sus Espectros cae hacia Shaka.

De pronto, comenzó a cambiar el ambiente

-No voy a permitir que una invasión de Espectros pisen este lugar recinto del Santuario, ¡Desaparezca alimañas! ¡Cazador de Demonios!—grito Shaka que lanzo su técnica contra los Espectros.

Todos los Espectros caen al suelo con pesadez, incluso sus Sapuri dañadas a todos, excepto Giganto aún vive.

-Y bien, ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?—pregunto Shaka a Giganto en el piso

-¿Qué yo le tengo miedo a la muerte? Tonto… Hades y Perséfone… nos dio la vida eterna… que seamos fieles…-dijo Giganto con un aliento cansado

-¿Ya veo? Desde que he escuchado de la vida eterna nos explicó el Buda. Desde que me dijo que la vida eterna no lo da aún ser humano, es por eso no pueda llegar a la iluminación… ¿O quizás?—Shaka dijo estas palabras lo sucedido

-¡¿Qué, no puede ser?! ¡El señor Hades… y Perséfone es…!—Giganto que se puso de pie cae al suelo sin vida

Shaka se pone de pie y voltea.

-¡Saga y todos ustedes! Ya acabe con ellos, ahora, ¿Quiero que me digan la verdad?—preguntaba Shaka a los 3

-Veraz, nosotros tomaríamos la cabeza de Athena. Y nos dará la vida eterna—dijo Saga

-Ya entiendo. Quiero que me sigue… no tengo alternativa…-dijo Shaka que abrió sus ojos

-¿Adónde nos lleva?—pregunto Saga a Shaka

-Aún lugar donde yo pueda morir—Shaka que esta frente a una puerta de una figura de flor de loto

Al entrar, un bello jardín de flores, y unos pétalos volando por el viento y más allá está 2 arboles

-¿Nunca imagine que el Templo de Virgo, tenga un jardín aquí?—dijo Shura

-¿Qué clase lugar es ese?—dijo Camus

-Este lugar, se le conoce como los Sales Gemelos—dijo Saga

-¿Los Sales Gemelos?—preguntaba Camus

-Así es. Shaka es considerado la rencarnación de Buda. Según la historia, Buda muere en los arboles gemelos, y por eso Shaka moriría—dijo Saga sobre la historia

-¿Entonces sería su tumba?—dijo Shura-¡Morirás Shaka!

Shaka sacude su rosario y en posición de ataque

-¡Excalibur!—Shura lanzo su técnica contra Shaka, Shaka logra esquivar el has de Espada de Shura, y contraataca y lanzo su poder.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—Camus lanzo su Polvo de Diamantes, Shaka logra evadirlos y se cubre de las esferas gélidas de Camus.

Shaka ataca y defiende contra Shura y Camus, las Esferas Gélidas de Camus lanzo hacia Shaka, Shaka logra rechazar las técnicas, y uso su palma de la mano, lanzo hacia Shura a los aires, lo mismo que Camus.

Saga esta delante de Shaka, hasta que grita

-¡Otra Dimensión!—Lanzo su técnica a Shaka

Shaka, fue lanzado a Otra Dimensión, la técnica de Saga, hasta que Shaka, logra escapar la técnica de Otra Dimensión y cae ileso

-¡Cielos! ¿Si hubiera caído en otra dimensión? Caería derrotado…-dijo Shaka que volvió abrir los ojos

Mientras los demás, se dirige hacia el Templo de Virgo.

-Amigos, ¿Qué es esa luz que proviene en la dirección del Templo de Virgo?—preguntaba Sailor Mars que lo ve.

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Seguramente, ya inicio la pelea?—dijo Seiya que corre junto con los demás.

Hasta que ellos llegan a Virgo.

-Tenemos que buscar a Shaka, antes de ser derrotado por Saga, Shura y Camus—dijo Sailor Moon

-Tiene razón Sailor Moon, andando—dijo Seiya que camina junto con sus amigos incluso Aioria

Devuelta al Jardín de los Sales. Los demás se acercan a Shaka

-¡Esperen! ¡No se le acerque a Shaka!—Saga advirtió a sus amigos

De pronto, Shaka abrió los ojos y usa su técnica.

-¡La técnica más poderosa del Caballero de Oro de Virgo! ¡Anillo Danzante del Cielo!—Shaka uso la técnica más poderosa.

Saga, Shura y Camus, quedaron atrapados de la técnica del Anillo Danzante del Cielo

-Ahora ustedes, ya no pueden atacarme, ni defenderse de ustedes mismos. Además, mi técnica de Anillo Danzante del Cielo, es la técnica más poderosa que ninguno de ustedes pueda escaparse de mí—dijo Shaka

-¿No es posible? ¿Esa técnica, no podemos usar nuestras técnicas y poderes?—dijo Shura

-Ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada—dijo Camus

-No podrán hacer nada de mi técnica el Anillo Danzante del Cielo. Solo la única forma que puedan derrotarme—dijo Shaka

-¿Cómo?—Preguntaba Saga a Shaka.

-Desde la era mitología, Athena prohibió a los Caballeros de Oro de usar la Técnica Prohibida—Shaka conto sobre la técnica secreta

-¿La técnica prohibida? ¿Qué será?—dijo Saga sobre la conversación de Shaka

-¿Qué clase de técnica prohibida es esa?—agrego Camus la misma pregunta

-La técnica prohibida, la desbastadora Exclamación de Athena—dijo Shaka sobre la técnica poderosa

-¿Cómo? ¿La Exclamación de Athena?—dijo Camus

-¿No es posible? La Exclamación de Athena, fue prohibida desde hace muchísimo tiempo—dijo Shura

-Verán, la Exclamación de Athena, es una técnica tan poderosa que cuando los 3 se pone en posición de trinidad, en otras palabras, se compara con el Big Bang tan poderosa y desbastar en todo el terreno. Athena, no debería de usar esa técnica prohibida—dijo Saga sus últimas palabras

Shaka que aún sigue de pie.

-Si quiere que me derroten, debe lanzar la técnica prohibida, sino lo hace… perderá sus 5 sentidos, ¡El Primer Sentido del Tacto!—Shaka uso su técnica contra ellos

Ambos cae a suelo con pesadez, y sus Sapuri tiene varios daños

-¿No podemos usar esa Técnica? ¿Si lo usamos, nos concederíamos como cobardes y traidores de Athena?—dijo Shura que está en el suelo y voltea

-Si lo usamos, seriamos expulsados como Caballeros de Athena—dijo Camus

-¡El segundo Sentido!—grito Shaka que lanzo otra técnica

Los demás caen, cada uno perdieron sus segundos sentidos

-No hay manera de usar eso…—dijo Shura que aún tiene su voz

-Además, ahora Shaka nos está destruyendo nuestros sentidos—Camus abrió los ojos, ya no tiene vista

-¡El tercer sentido!—Shaka acaba con otro sentido y los demás caen al suelo

 _-Si Shaka está dispuesto hacerlo, no tenemos alternativa, que usarla_ —dijo Saga

-¡Ahora el cuarto Sentido!—Shaka uso su poder que acabo con el cuarto sentido

Los demás, se pone de pie.

 _-Está bien Shaka, usaremos la Exclamación de Athena_ —dijo Saga

 _-Si es tu decisión, lo haremos, por la justicias_ —dijo Camus

-Y también, por el bien de nosotros—dijo Shura

Una luz ilumina a los 3. En el templo de Athena.

-¡Shaka!—Saori tiene una mala sensación

-¿No puede ser? ¿Shaka va a morir?—dijo Erinias

-¿Tengo un mal presentimiento?—dijo Kanon

En el templo de Escorpión.

-¿Shaka? ¿Acaso quieres morir por nosotros?—dijo Milo

Devuelta al Templo de Virgo, los demás llegan

-¿Mu? ¿Por qué bloquea la puerta de la entrada? ¿Quién está ahí adentro de esa puerta?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-¿Mu? ¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a Shaka? ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarlo? ¿Eres un Caballero de Oro como los demás?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Mu, ¿Quieres dejar morir a Shaka?—dijo Aioria a su compañero

-Debemos ayudarlo—dijo Seiya que se acerca.

Mu, sigue bloqueando la puerta de la entrada de los jardines de sales

-No podemos hacerlo…-dijo Mu que sigue bloqueando la entrada

-¿Por qué lo haces? Hágame el favor y quítate del camino, nosotras vamos a ayudarla junto con Seiya y los demás—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Ya les dije que no interfiera! ¡Shaka está dispuesto… a morir!—dijo Mu que le sale lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Quieres decir que Shaka morirá?—dijo Sailor Mars, que saca su Flecha llameante de Marte que apunta a Mu—Sino te haces aún lado, ¡Lo haremos por la fuerza, entiende…!

-¡No lo hagas Sailor Mars! Sabe que Mu es un Caballero de Oro. Recuerda que cada vez que usamos cualquiera de nuestras técnicas de Sailors, nos rechacen con una Pared de Cristal—dijo Sailor Moon que ordena a su amiga—eso fue que combatió con Papillon en el templo de Cáncer, ¡Te ordeno que bajes tu técnica ahora!—ordeno Sailor Moon a la Sailor del Fuego

-Está bien…-Sailor Mars logra apagar el fuego—Discúlpame por eso. Quiero salvar a Shaka, nosotras recuerda que somos aliadas no enemigas—dijo con toda la seriedad

-Ya lo sé Sailor Mars… eres igual que Ikki de Fénix… cuando defendió a su hermano… y tú… quería salvar a nuestros compañeros de Batalla… ya no podemos hacerlo…-dijo Mu

Dentro del jardín de los sales.

-¿Sino me lanza la Exclamación de Athena? Agitare mi rosario y así, perderá su ultimo sentido—dijo Shaka que agita el rosario y sigue levitando el rosario

- _Que así sea Shaka_ —Saga, encendió el Cosmos

-Sera tu honor—Camus que encendió el Cosmos

-¿Tú lo has pedido?—Shura hace lo mismo

Hasta que ellos reacciona hasta que.

-¡Exclamación de Athena!—gritaron al mismo tiempo Saga, Shura y Camus, que lanzo la técnica hacia Shaka.

-¡Destrucción del quinto sentido!—Shaka agita el rosario, pero dejo de sacudirlo

-Cada vez que veo los pétalos caen al suelo…-dijo Shaka sus últimas palabras

De pronto, una fuerte explosión que tiembla el Santuario.

-¡Shaka!—Exclama Saori

-¿No es posible? ¿Esa técnica es…?—dijo Erinias que no dijo nada

Kanon camina, y en el Templo de Escorpión

-¿Qué?—pensó Milo que noto algo

Devuelta al templo de Virgo, los demás sintieron lo que paso

-¿No es posible?—dijo Hyoga

-¿Shaka a muerto?—dijo Shun

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo mataron?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿No puede ser? ¿Shaka está muerto? ¿Esto debe ser una broma?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-Perdónanos… Shaka…-dijo Mu que llora

-¡¿Qué clase de técnica ha usado para asesinar a Shaka?!—dijo Sailor Mercury

El Santuario notaron que tiembla fuerte el sitio.

 **Hola todos, gracias por ha ver comentario, espero que les gusten mi historia. Ademas, no importa que edad, pueda hacer Fanfics, animo**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capítulo 10: Choque de Exclamaciones**_

El lugar quedo todo calmado el Santuario. Los demás, notaron la muerte de Shaka de Virgo en los jardines de los sales. Aioria golpea la pared

-¡Shaka…! A muerto…—dijo Aioria que aún tiene el puño en la pared

-Esto es inaceptable…-dijo Hyoga que sale lágrimas en los ojos

-Que así… sea…-dijo Seiya

-Este crimen… no quedara impune…-dijo Sailor Moon a los demás

-No vamos a permitir que esos 3, lleguen donde Saori… ahí que detenerlos…-dijo Sailor Júpiter a los demás

-Perdóname Shaka… no te quisimos ayudar…-dijo Mu con los ojos cerrados

En el Templo de Escorpión, Milo se enteró.

-Saga… ¡has usado la Exclamación de Athena, para asesinar a Shaka! ¡Sabemos que es una técnica prohibida desde la era de los mitos…! ¡Y los demás… ya no considera como Caballeros de Oro, son una partida de cobardes!—dijo Milo sus últimas palabras

En el templo de Athena, Saori acompañado de Erinias.

-¿No puedo creer eso? ¿Saga, Shura y Camus ha usado la Exclamación de Athena? ¡Esa técnica fue prohibida por Athena! ¡Y la usaron para asesinar a Shaka, con esa técnica desbastadora! ¡Esto es inaceptable!—dijo Erinias sobre el comentario

Devuelta al jardín de los sales, los demás siguen ahí

-¿Se encuentra todos bien?—pregunto Saga a sus compañeros

-Yo estoy bien… solo me queda el habla—dijo Shura

- _Y yo el oído…-_ dijo Camus que tiene los ojos cerrados

 _-Y aún tengo la vista, Shaka acabo con nuestros 4 sentidos—_ dijo Saga

En ese instante, Saga, observo la dirección donde esta Shaka

 _-¿Qué ocurre Saga?—_ pregunto Camus a su compañero

 _-¿Qué sucede Saga? ¿Acaso vez algo?—_ pregunto lo mismo que Shura

Saga vio claramente que resulto ser Shaka, que aun esta ileso

 _-¿No es posible? ¿Shaka?—_ dijo Saga a sus compañeros

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Shaka aún vive? ¿Saga?—_ dijo Camus

-¿Se supone que la Exclamación de Athena, lo había aniquilado por completo?—dijo Shura

Shaka abrió los ojos y se pone de pie, los demás intentara atacar a Shaka. Shaka camina hacia los 2 árboles parados, Shaka, se sienta en posición de Loto, y toma unos pétalos que cae hacia él, y escribe con su sangre.

-¿Qué está haciendo Shaka?—preguntaba Shura a Saga

 _-Shaka, está escribiendo los pétalos con su sangre—_ dijo Saga

Shaka al terminar de escribir.

 _-Vientos, por favor, lleve este mensaje hacia el templo de Athena_ —pensó Shaka, los viento lo llevan.

Shura se acerca.

-Ahora despídete, Shaka…-Shura que ataca, pero logra detener su ataque-¿Qué hemos hecho…? ¿Shaka…?—Sale lágrimas en los ojos, se dio cuenta que Shaka murió.

En esos momentos, desaparece esparcido por el polvo

-¿Eso fue… su último mensaje de despedirnos a nosotros…?—dijo Camus que está arrepentido

Saga golpea al piso, y tomo el rosario de Shaka. La puerta se abre y logra ver a Saga, Shura y Camus, sin sus 4 sentidos y sus Sapuri totalmente dañadas

-¿No puedo creer lo que estamos viendo? ¿Lograron derrotar a Shaka, y ahora estamos en problemas?—dijo Sailor Moon

Saga se acercó a Mu, y lleva un rosario de 108 perlas.

 _-Este Rosario es de Shaka, y por eso lo devolvemos_ —dijo Saga que se lo da a Mu.

Mu lo toma, pero lo jala.

-¡Apártate Mu!—Aioria corre hacia donde esta Saga, Shura y Camus y los golpea

-No puedo creerlo, Aioria ataco a los 3 como si nada—dijo Sailor Júpiter que lo ve

-Es como un León, que le muestra sus colmillos a sus adversarios—dijo Sailor Venus

Los 3 están en el suelo.

 _-Es increíble… Aioria nos atacó… es como un León enfurecido…-_ dijo Shura

 _-Además… es como un León que acaba de despertar su furia_ —dijo Camus

 _-Aioria… sé que está furioso por la muerte de Shaka…-_ dijo Saga

-¡¿Qué están esperando cobardes?! ¡Usaron la Exclamación de Athena, para cometer el asesinato de Shaka! ¡Esto no quedara así, entiende!—dijo Aioria que apretó sus puños

Las chicas vieron lo que escucharon las palabras de Aioria

-¿La Exclamación de Athena? ¿Jamás hemos escuchado sobre esa técnica?—dijo Sailor Moon

Devuelta donde esta Aioria frente a los 3 Caballeros Espectros

-Esta vez, ¡Se arrepentirá de mi ira! ¡Plasma Relámpago!—Aioria lanzo su técnica contra los 3, los 3 caen en el piso

-¡Van a morir ahora…!—cuando Aioria iba atacar, fue detenido por Mu-¿Mu, que estás haciendo?—observo a su compañero

-¿Qué no lo sabes Aioria? Sabe que ellos, ya no son nuestros aliados, ellos están apenados—dijo Mu

En el Templo de Athena, Saori y Erinias vio caer pétalos hacia ellas

-¿Athena? ¿Esos pétalos, trajo el viento aquí en este lugar? ¿Qué es eso lo que escribió Shaka?—dijo Erinias que tomo uno que está en blanco

-¿Debe ser que Shaka, nos mandó a decir algo, escribió estos pétalos?—Saori observo los pétalos en sus manos y leyó lo que dice—A-ra-ya-shi-ki—Saori cayo de rodillas y llora por la muerte de Shaka

-¿Arayashiki? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Athena? ¿Por qué Shaka escribió eso? ¿Explícame por favor?—dijo Erinias la misma pregunta sobre el mensaje.

-Veraz Erinias… Arayashiki… es…-Saori comenzó a decir la verdad

Devuelta al templo de Virgo. Saga detuvo el Plasma Relámpago

-¿Saga, detuvo la técnica el Plasma Relámpago con las manos desnudas?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿El Plasma Relámpago, es una técnica poderosa? Y ahora lo detuvo con las manos desnudas, ¿Por qué lo hace?—dijo Sailor Venus

Aioria está frente a Saga

 _-Aioria… sé que es muy duro por la muerte de Shaka, solo nos queda 4 horas, sino lo hacemos, lo haremos a la fuerza_ —dijo Saga, los demás en posición de ataque

-¿Qué Interesante?—dijo Milo, que llega hacia el Templo de Virgo.

-¿Es Milo?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Qué está haciendo Milo en este templo? ¿Él debería vigilar el Templo de Escorpión?—dijo Sailor Mercury

Milo que esta frente de ellos y se quita su capa.

-¿Milo? ¿Por qué dejaste el Templo de Escorpión? ¿Acaso viniste aquí en este sitio?—dijo Mu en dudas

-¡No los dejare pasar al siguiente Templo! ¡Yo me ocupare de esos 3, del asesinato de Shaka!—dijo Milo que encendió el Cosmos que va atacar a los 3

Los demás ven a Milo en combate.

-¿Seguramente? ¿Milo, pueda acabar con ellos?—dijo Sailor Venus

Devuelta a la pelea

-¡Aguja Escarlata!—Milo lanzo su técnica contra ellos.

Los demás caen al suelo con 3 agujas en sus cuerpos

-La aguja escarlata, es mi técnica poderosa, ¡asi que ríndete o morirá!—Milo lanzo la misma técnica contra Saga, Shura y Camus, recibieron 6.

Milo volvió atacar a los 3 usando la aguja escarlata.

-Ahora solo que 9 agujas en sus cuerpos, ¡ahora muere!—Milo ataca de nuevo lanzo 5 agujas—Ahora lance 5 agujas, el ultimo es el Antares, asi que, ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares!—cuando Milo iba atacar su ultimo golpe se escucha un grito.

-¡Cuidado Milo!—Seiya que advirtió a Milo.

Milo, vio que esta rodeado de unos planetas de distintos colores y tamaños

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿No he visto esa técnica? ¿Sera la Otra Dimension que lo uso en los 12 Templos en la batalla?—dijo Sailor Venus

Hasta que los Planetas se destruyen por Saga, Milo al recibir la técnica de Saga, cae al piso con pesadez.

-No es posible… lo que… dijo Seiya… de la advertencia de Saga… la técnica… mas poderosa es… la Explosión de las Galaxias…-dijo Milo

-¿Explosión de Galaxias? ¿No he escuchado sobre eso?—dijo Sailor Moon

-La Explosión de Galaxias, es una de las técnicas mas poderosas. Además, he escuchado sobre la Explosión de Galaxias, que puede estallar el Big Bang en el universo—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Mercury, tiene razón sobre eso. Has aprendido mucho del universo, sobre las estrellas y Cosmos. Y además, has aprendido sobre la técnica de Saga—dijo Mu

En la pelea donde esta Saga, Shura y Camus, que se pone de pie, Milo que también se pone de pie.

-Primero Shaka, logro destruir los 4 sentidos cada uno, Aioria, lanzo su Plasma Relampago y yo con mis 14 Agujas—dijo Milo-¿Por qué ellos le interesa la cabeza de Athena—Observo a ellos

- _Nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora nos toca tomar esta decisión_ —dijo Saga que hace una posición trinidad.

Shura en la posición derecha y Camus en la posición izquierda.

-¿Qué es esa pose que formo Saga, Shura y Camus?—dijo Sailor Moon que no sabe que es

-¿Jamas he visto esa extraña pose? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

Los 3 están en la posición de trinidad.

- _Usaremos la Exclamación de Athena por la fuerza. Después acabare con todos ustedes, incluso las Sailors Guardians que están aquí para unirse con esos Caballeros de Bronce. Además, usamos esta técnica contra Shaka, y asi libramos del Anillo Danzante del Cielo… no tenemos opción de acabar con ustedes_ —dijo Saga la advertencia

Cuando iba atacar, reaccionaron alguno de ellos.

-¡Camus!—

-¡Shura…!—

Aioria detiene a ellos.

-¡No interfieran!—dijo Aioria que detiene a Shiryu y Hyoga.

-Saga, ¿Acaso se te olvido de nosotros?—dijo Aioria

-Si Saga, ustedes también se da cuenta, que nosotros somos 3 Caballeros de Oro—dijo Milo

-Ademas, ahora nos toca nosotros—dijo Mu

Los 3 va hacer la misma posición

-¿La Exclamación de Athena?—dijo Seiya que lo ve.

-¿Otra Exclamación de Athena? ¿Esto debe ser una broma?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿2 Exclamaciones de Athena? ¿Qué va pasar aquí?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Qué pasara si choca las 2 Exclamaciones de Athena?—preguntaba Shiryu

-La Exclamación de Athena, es tan poderosa que el Big Bang. Si choca las 2 Exclamaciones de Athena, destruiría el Templo de Virgo, no mas bien todo el Santuario quedara destruido por completo. Es una técnica tan desvastadora que acabara con todo el terreno—dijo Mu sobre la Tecnica Prohibida

-¡¿Esto no me parece justo a los 2?!—manifesto Hyoga sobre esto.

-¡¿Esto es una pelea sin sentidos?! ¡¿No debe pelearse entre si?!—dijo Shun

-Es verdad. Los Caballeros de Oro, no debe pelearse entre si, esto no me parece desigual a los demás, según tengo entendido, que Athena, prohibio a los Caballeros de Athena, de pelearse entre si—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Es cierto! ¡Nadie debe pelearse entre si! ¡Nosotras tampoco no peleamos entre amigas! ¡Nadie debe obligarse de pelear entre Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Sailor Moon

-Lo se Princesa de la Luna… Seiya, Caballeros, les encomiento que cuide de Athena por nosotros, y ustedes Sailors Guardians, también, debe unir sus fuerza con Seiya y los demás, y detener a Hades y Perséfone—dijo Mu a los demás

Los demás esta frente a frente.

 _-Bueno, ¡no tenemos alternativa, y basta de charlas me oyeron! ¡si usamos las 2 Exclamaciones de Athena, ya no podemos obtener la cabeza de Athena!_ —dijo Saga

-¡Lo lamentaras!—manifestó Shura que esta al lado de Saga y Camus

-¡Moriran todos!—dijo Aioria

-¡Se acabo!—dijo Milo

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto…!—exclama Seiya que deteniera la técnica prohibida

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—dijo Sailor Moon

En las afuera del templo

-¡EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA!—dijeron al mismo tiempo los Caballeros de Oro, y causa un choque terible que provoca la destrucción del Santuario.

Que pasara con los demás, la Exclamación de Athena, que fue prohibida. ¿Qué sucederá con los demás? ¿Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians? ¿Sobreviviran?

 _ **Espero que les guste mi historia, sera diferente, esta vez, agregare otros personajes que no existe en la Saga Hades, esta vez lo hare. Les recomiendo, que se vea Saintia Sho. Sabe que quiero alguno de ustedes, seran que ustedes puedan hacer un crossover, por ejemplo Sailor Moon y Saintia Sho, deberia hacerlo, que les parece, para mi, no quiero hacer esta historia**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11: Luto en el Santuario, Verdades Reveladas**_

Mientras en el Templo de Aries, donde esta las ruinas, donde todo comienzo con lluvias y petalos que caen, en los escombros, esta Dohko y Shion que lograron sobrevivir. Observo en la dirección del templo de Virgo, donde se ve un choque de Exclamación de Athena.

-¿La Exclamación de Athena? Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Shaka…-Shion que apretó la mano donde tiene el pétalo—Aun no, aunque Athena este muerta—dijo que se marcha del lugar.

En el templo de Virgo, 3 Caballeros de Oro traidores vs. 3 Caballeros de Oro, usando la Exclamación de Athena, que provoca un choque entre ellos. Seiya y sus amigos junto a las Sailors Guardian sale disparados.

-¡¿Asi que esta es…?! ¡¿La Exclamación de Athena?!—dijo Seiya que esta atrapado en la pared

-¡Sino lo hacemos, este lugar quedara hecho pedazos!—dijo Shun

-¡Si siga usando la Exclamación de Athena! ¡Este Santuario quedara reducido a escombros!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Tenemos que detener este ataque entre ellos mismos!—dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, o todos moriremos!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Amigos! ¡Ahí que planear y detener esta técnica tan poderosa que puede acabar con nosotros y este Santuario!—dijo Sailor Venus

En el templo de Athena.

-¿Athena? ¿Los Caballeros de Oro, usaron la Exclamación de Athena? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, o este lugar quedara destruido por completo!—dijo Erinias

-Ahí que esperar Erinias… yo creo que pronto detendrá este ataque prohibido…-dijo Saori que esta de rodillas en el piso

-¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Quédara destruido el Santuario…?—dijo Erinias su ultima palabra que vio la técnica prohibida

En el Templo de Virgo, los 6 Caballeros de Oro, usaron la Exclamación de Athena, provocando un chcoque entre ellas.

- _La Exclamación de Athena esta…-Saga usando el mismo ataque de los 3_

-…en el mismo limite _—dijo Mu_

 _-Si eso continua asi, este Santuario quedara hecho pedazos—dijo Camus_

 _-_ ¡Eso lo veremos!—dijo Aioria.

De pronto, otra fuerza proviene detrás de ellos. Saga, Shura y Camus, están haciendo empujados por otras fuerzas.

-¡¿Alguien nos esta empujando?!—dijo Shura y sus compañeros

-Creo que proviene detrás de Mu, Milo y Aioria—dijo Saga que vio detrás de ellos, se trata de los Caballeros de Bronce y acompañado de las Sailors Guardians

 _-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury!_ —Camus lo ve

-¡ _Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mars!—_ dijo Shura

 _-Shun, Tambien Seiya, Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon—_ dijo Saga

Los demás que ve a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians

-¡Ustedes deben huir de aquí!—dijo Milo

-¡No iremos a ningún lado!—dijo Shiryu

-¡Por favor Mu! ¡Somos aliados recuérdalo!—dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Nosotras también estamos ayudando a ustedes y Athena!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Si ustedes deben llevar las Armaduras de Oro, asi podría! ¡Y las Sailors Guardians, no tiene Armaduras como la que llevan ellos y nosotros! ¡No tiene tipo de protección! ¡Deberia que ustedes no estaría en este Santuario!—dijo Mu hacia ellos

-¡Lo se Mu! ¡Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Sailors Guardians! ¡Ahora!—dijo Seiya a sus amigos

Los 3 Caballeros de Oro observan a ellos

-¡¿Ustedes que van hacer?!—pregunto Aioria a ellos

Los demás rodean hacia la Exclamación de Athena.

-¡Nosotros detenemos la Exclamación de Athena!—dijo Shun

-¡Y ahora nosotras también estaremos al lado de ellos! ¡Lo vamos hacer juntos!—dijo Sailor Venus

Los 3 Espectros lo vieron.

 _-¡Esto es una locura!—_ dijo Camus-¡Mi instructor Camus!—Camus observo a su pupilo junto con Sailor Mercury

-¡Camus! ¡Mi Maestro! ¡Recuerda que fuiste mi mejor instructor que me enseñaste las cosas, y además, mi Maestro Cristal, te sustituyo después que te fuiste! ¡No quiero verlo convertido e un servidor de Hades!—dijo Hyoga

-¡Camus! ¡Recuerda que querias convertirde en un artista y le gusta leer libros de poetas! ¡Ademas, cuando luche junto con Hyoga, me enseñaste lo del valor que puedo demostrar lo que soy! ¡Yo soy igual que Hyoga, y debo aprender mucho sus técnicas y el cero absoluto y la Ejecución de Aurora! ¡Tu eres el Mago del Agua y del Hielo!—dijo Sailor Mercury a Camus.

-Y tu también Shura, ¡Recuerda que mi brazo derecho tengo el Excalibur que tu me obsequiaste! Ecuerda esto, tu espíritu habita en mi brazo—dijo Shiryu a Shura

-¡Shura! ¡Recuerdas que eres fiel de Athena! ¡Y ahora te volviste un sirviente de Hades! ¡todos los Caballeros, deben ser aliados no enemigos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Todos los Caballeros de Oro, nunca deben pelearse entre sí! ¡Todos luchan por el bien de la tierra y por la justicia de todos!—manifestó Sailor Mars

-¡Todos ustedes! ¡Deberia comprenderlos! ¡No me parece justo..!—Shun que también decía lo contrario.

-¡Si! ¡Todos nosotros también estamos de su lado! ¡Nosotras, también luchamos lo mismo, no tenemos ningún problema con ustedes, Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Mu, Milo, Aioria! ¡¿Por qué nosotros?! ¡No tiene que hacerlo!—dijo Seiya

-¡Saga, Shura, Camus! ¡¿Por qué ustedes, vendieron sus almas antes Hades?! ¡Ustedes están siendo usados!—manifesto Sailor Moon

Los demás iban decirles las palabras de Seiya y Sailor Moon

-¡Todos ustedes! No, ¡Nosotros somos los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Lucharemos por la paz y la justicia y por bien de la humanidad!—dijo Seiya sus palabras

-¡Seiya tiene razón! ¡Y nosotras, las Sailors Guardians, somos las Guerreras de Selene que luchamos por el amor y la justicia! ¡Nosotras, no somos enemigas y tampoco no somos invasoras de Athena, somos aliadas y formaremos una alianza por segunda vez, y derrotaremos a Hades y Perséfone!—agrego Sailor Moon sus ultimas frases

Las ultimas palabras de Seiya y Sailor Moon comprendieron

-¡Es cierto! ¡mientras creemos en nuestros corazones!—dijo Shun que aumento su Cosmos y la Armadura de torna de Oro

-¡Ahí que ser bondadoso a los demás y creer en nuestros corazones y sentimientos!—dijo Sailor Venus que aumento su energía que resplandece su cuerpo

-¡Podemos luchar en cualquier dificultad!—Shiryu que aumento su Cosmos su Armadura brilla de oro

-¡Y superamos en cualquier obstáculo—Sailor Júpiter que aumento su poder hace lo mismo que Sailor Venus

-¡Mientras nosotros podemos detener esa desvastación de la Exclamación de Athena!—Hyoga que aumento su poder

-¡Y esta vez, vamos a detenerlo juntos!—Sailor Mercury aumento su poder junto con Hyoga

-¡Nuestros poderes, son diferentes que ustedes y podermos superarlo!—Sailor Mars que esta usando su energía aumentando

-¡Nuestro Cosmos, ya esta llegando al Maximo!—Seiya que también lo hace su Armadura brilla de Oro

-¡Mi energía, esta aumentado al máximo Cosmos que ustedes!—Manifesto Sailor Moon

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—

-¡Polvo de Diamnates!—

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—

-¡Flecha Vandala de Marte!

-¡Dragon Naciente! ¡Aaah!—

-¡Centella Relampagate de Júpiter!

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso!—

-¡Sublime Metidación Lunar!—

Los demás quedaron por ver lo que paso

-La Exclamación de Athena esta…-Saga lo ve

-…Esta elevando hacia el Cielo—Mu y los demás quedaron lo que vieron

La Exclamación de Athena, se eleva al cielo, Seiya y todos caen hacia los escombros. El Templo de Virgo caen en pedazos. Kanon vio al cielo.

-¿La Exclamación de Athena esta elevando hacia el cielo?—dijo Kanon

La Exclamación de Athena explota y todo despeja las nubes negras. En el templo de Athena

-¡Kanon! ¿Dónde estas?—dijo Saori llamando

-Aquí estoy—dijo Kanon que se inclina—Athena, todo termino, parece que todo a terminado.

-Athena, ¿Ahora estas a salvo? No hay que preocupar de esto—dijo Erinias que se inclina

-Lo sé. Kanon, quiero que vaya donde esta el trono del Patriarca, Saga dejo hace 13 años—dijo Saori

-¿Lo que dejo Saga hace 13 años? ¿No puede ser? ¿Podria ser?—dijo Kanon

-¿No me digas? ¿Recuerdo bien que Saga uso es…?-dijo Erinias de que se trataba.

En el Templo de Virgo, Mu, Aioria y Milo Salieron de los escombros

-¿Se encuentran bien?—dijo Mu a sus compañeros

-Si estoy bien… ¿Dónde esta Seiya?—dijo Aoria que no lo ve

-¿Sailor Moon y las Sailors Guardian, adonde están?—dijo Milo

-No creo que ellos puedan sobrevivir de estos escombros—dijo Aioria

-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, la verdadera batalla esta a punto de comenzar…—dijo Mu que tiene el trapo de Seiya

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus… ustedes les creo, lo mismo que la Princesa de la Luna, lucharan al lado de Athena y nosotros, para derrotar a Hades y Persefone. Esta vez, las voy a creer en ellas como aliadas—dijo Milo

En esos momentos, Saga , Shura y Camus, lograron salir de los escombros del Templo de Virgo

-¿Ustedes siguen vivos?—dijo Aioria que los ven

-¡No los voy a tolerar!—Milo uso su Aguja Escarlata-¡Ahora recibirán el Antares…!—Milo que esta a punto de atacar fue detenido por el Cosmos de Saori

 _-¡Detente por favor!—_ Saori ordeno a los 3 Caballeros de Oro

-¿Athena? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Milo a su Diosa

 _-¡por favor, no ataque a Saga y los demás! ¡Traelos aquí a mi templo!—_ dijo Saori que esta en el templo junto con Kanon y Erinias

-¡Athena! Sabe que Saga y los otros, quiere tu vida, ¿No es asi?—dijo Aioria

-Lo se, ¡Traelos auqi por favor!—dijo Saori que ordena a los demás Caballeros de Oro

-¡Athena!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Mu, Aioria y Milo

Los otros Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardian, recobraron la conciencia, los demás Caballeros de Bronce, tiene algunos daños en sus Armaduras y daños en sus hombreras y otras partes. Y las Sailors Guardians, sus faldas están con girones, y rasguños y rotos en sus trajes, y la falta de sus tiaras

-¿Qué nos… paso?—dijo Sailor Venus que se pone de pie y ayuda a levantar a Shun.

-¿Se encuentran bien todos?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Si, todos estamos bien, ¿Dónde esta Seiya?—preguntaba Shiryu

Hyoga ve a Seiya, hasta que vio a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, vio un extraño sueño, vio a su madre de llegar al Palacio, y lleva puesta una Armadura Blanca y cubiertas de oro y con alas.

-Madre, ¿Cómo te fue en tu visita en la tierra?—dijo la Princesa Serena a su Madre.

-Todo esta bien hija… visite donde esta el padre de Endimion…-dijo la Reina Serenety, que se quita la Armadura y lo guarda en un broche de oro.

-Hija, mañana es tu cumpleaños, tendrán una visita bien grande, tendras 16 años de edad. Y además, tu seras mi sucesora en aquellos momentos—dijo Serenety

-Si, ojala que yo pueda obtener mi puesto de Reina, y quisiera tener un nuevo prometido, madre—dijo la Princesa Serena

-Lo tendras… lo tendras muy pronto, haremos un baile tradicional en este Palacio, y vamos a organizarla-dijo la Reina Serenety que guardo un broche y lo manda unos sirvientes y lo guarda en una bobeda.

-Si, y quisera conocer la tierra en algún momento, nunca lo he visitado…—dijo la Princesa Serena que lo ve

-Si… la tierra, seria un buen lugar hija, pronto lo conoceras cuando lo seas—dijo la Reina

-Gracias Mamá…-dijo la Princesa Serena

Cuando Sailor Moon abrió los ojos notaba un cambio repentino

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué soñé con la Reina Serenety? ¿Lo único que no entiendo es… porque lleva esa extraña ropa que la lleva puesta en su cuerpo?—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie y esta seria

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Estas bien?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Si estoy bien, no se preocupen de mi estoy bien—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Estas seria? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué piensas ahora?—dijo Sailor Mercury a su amiga

-No es nada… estoy bien... ¿Dónde esta Seiya y los demás?—Sailor Moon pregunto a sus amigas

-ellos están ahí—dijo Sailor Mercury que lo señala

Las Sailors Guardian, se acercaron a los Caballeros.

-¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?—pregunto Shiryu a las chicas

-Todos estamos bien—dijo Sailor Júpiter-¿Dónde esta Mu, Aioria, Milo?—ella vio el lugar y no esta.

-Ademas, ¿no veo a Saga, Shura y Camus?—dijo Sailor Mars que lo ve alrededor el Templo de Virgo caído-¿Seguramente, estaría con Mu y los demás? Andando—ella camina hacia los demás

Seiya y sus amigos, se encuentra muy mal y cae.

-¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien?—dijo Sailor Venus hacia los Caballeros

-Estoy muy mal de todo… mis piernas no me responde…-dijo Seiya, que fue ayudado por Sailor Moon

-Descuida Seiya, yo te ayudare, ¡Amigas, ayuden a ellos a levantarlos!—Sailor Moon ordeno a sus amigas. Cada Sailor Guardians, que ayuda alguno de ellos.

En el Templo de Athena, Mu, Aioria y Milo, trajo a Saga, Shura y Camus, con un estado débil, Saori esta acompañado de Kanon y Erinias.

-Athena, hemos traido a Saga y los otros, aunque están muy mal de estado—Aioria dejo caer a Shura, lo mismo que Saga y Camus

-Kanon, entregale a Saga—Saori ordeno a Kanon en sus manos un cofre

Kanon se acerco a su hermano gemelo que le entrega un cofre antiguo

-Saga, este cofre te pertenece—dijo Kanon que se lo da, hasta que se pone de pie y da la espalda

Saga abrió el cofre que se entero

-¿Esto es…?—Saga se dio cuenta de su Daga Dorada que lo tenia hace mucho tiempo

-¿Saga? ¿Recuerdas hace 13 años, trataste de asesinarme cuando yo era una indefensa Bebé?—dijo Saori sobre su pasado

Saga recordó hace 13 años desde quese paso como Patriarca, entro a la cámara de Athena, y tenia en la mano derecha una Daga Dorada que esta frente la Bebé en la cuna.

-¿Y por eso, querías controlar el Santuario? ¿Lo recuerdas?—dijo Saori sobre lo que sucedió

Saga tomo la Daga Dorada con sus manos.

 _-¿Pero, Athena…?—_ Saga no quería que cometer un asesinato

-¿Athena? No querias que esa Daga se lo diera, ¿Verdad?—dijo Milo

-¿Por qué guardaste ese peligroso objeto? ¿Dinos Athena?—dijo Aioria

-¡No mas! ¿Tu también lo sabias, Mu?—dijo Saori al Caballeros de Aries

Mu no contesta en nada y se pone algo preocupado. Saga tiene en sus manos la Daga Dorada

-¿Athena…? Yo…-Saga vio a Saori que tomo la Daga

-Saga…-Saori tomo la Daga de las manos de Saga, Saori apunto su Daga hacia la cara

En las Escaleras rumbo hacia al siguiente Templo

-No Saori… detente…-dijo Seiya que deteniera la Daga, acompañada de Sailor Moon

-Seiya… tenemos que ir… por Saori…-dijo Sailor Moon que trata de esforzar

Hasta que la Daga, se lo clavo en su cuellos, Seiya sintió que el Cosmos de Saori desaparecio que cometio este sucidio, y grita con un profundo dolor de la muerte de Saori. En los lugares, donde Shion y Dohko corren hacia el templo. La Daga cae al piso.

-¡Athenaaaaa!—Saga grita por la muerte de su Diosa que cometio este suicidio.

Erinias que cae de rodillas, también llora por la muerte de Athena, Milo estrangula a Camus, por la muerte de Athena. Por su parte Ikki, que camina se entero lo sucedido, y lanzo un polvo hacia al otro lado. Devuelta al sitio de las escaleras rumbo a los 12 Templos, Seiya que camina desesperado cae al suelo, y Sailor Moon lo ayuda.

-Saori… Saori… ¡Saoriiiiiiii!—grito Seiya por la muerte de Saori Kido.

En el Castillo de Hades, una Hada de Papillon, se dirige hacia el Castillo, por dentro, Radamanthys, que esta sentado en una silla descansando y tomando un Wisky, y vio un retrato de una niña, que se trata de Pandora y de sus padres.

-Pandora…-susurro Radamanthys, hasta que aparece Zeros y Violate de Behemoth(Aparece en Lienzo Perdido/Lost Canvas, es una Espectro como una mujer sadica)

-Señor Radamanthys…-dijo Zeros frente al Juez.

-¿Zeros? ¿Y Violate, que haces aquí?—pregunto Radamanthys al Espectro

-Vine a informarles sobre la muerte de Athena, señor Radamanthys—dijo Violate

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Qué mas puede decir?!—Radamanthys estaba molesto sobre el comentario de Violate de la muerte de Athena.

-Veraz Radamanthys. Athena no fue que fallecio Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja…!—

-¡Guarda silencio Zeros! ¡Deja de decir estupideces sobre la muerte de Athena!—dijo Radamanthys que se encuentra molesto que mando ha callar a Zeros

Zeros sigue riéndose, Vilate comenzó hablar.

-Veraz Radamanthys. Athena fue que se suicido frente a Saga y los demás—dijo Violate

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo dices en serio?—dijo Radamanthys al Espectro

-Si, esta vez Athena que cometio ese suicido frente a los Caballeros de Oro… y por ultimo… no hemos encontrado la razón de acabar con las Sailors Guardians… la dejaron con vida esas chicas…-dijo Zeros

-Y a decir verdad, ¿Por qué la razón que la señorita Pandora, mando ordena a matar a las Sailors Guardians junto a la Princesa de la Luna? Y esta vez, Hades y Perséfone, lograría esta victoria para nosotros—dijo Violate

-Ya lo sé, francamente, usaron a los Caballeros de Plata, y no pudieron a derrotar a las Sailors Guardians, junto con los sirvientes de Endimion—dijo Radamanthys que tomo el casco—Zeros, Vilate, voy a ver a Pandora, ¿Si este es mis castigo lo tendre? Voy a verla—Radamanthys camino al pasillo

-Si—dijeron Zeros y Violate

Pandora usando su arpa, ataca a Radamanthys con sus poderosas descargas eléctricas. Zeros se rie cuando Pandora ataca a Radamanthys, lo mismo que Violate que esta en silencio y no dice nada. Hasta que Pandora dejo de tocar su arpa

-¡Señorita Pandora…! ¡Quiero decir que…!—

-¡Guarda silencio! ¡¿Quién fue el repsonsable que envio a los 10 espectros al Santuario, y hemos perdido a 10 de ellos—dijo Pandora que interrumpe a Radamanthys

-Si… pero…-Radamanthys iba decir algo

-ya te dare otra oportunidad… sabemos que Athena cometio ese suicidio y no tenemos la cabeza de Athena. Si esta es tu responsabilidad y por ultimo, no lograron aniquilar a la Princesa de la Luna y a las Sailors Guardians, y destruir el Cristal de Plata para no ocasionar tantos problemas—dijo Pandora que abrió los ojos—el señor Hades y Perséfone, están tan molesto que no han logrado obtener el objetivo, ¿No es asi? ¿Radamanthys—dijo con una seriedad y una mirada muy molesta.

Devuelta al Templo de Athena, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, llegaron al Templo y no hay nadie, solo había una Daga de Oro con sangre, Seiya tomo la Daga del piso

-No hicimos… nada… todos somos Caballeros inútiles…-dijo Seiya que llora por la muerte de Saori

-Seiya… en tu lugar… si ustedes iba detener la Exclamación de Athena, nosotras íbamos hacia este Templo de Athena, o mas bien, si estuviéramos en el Templo de Virgo en su lugar, ustedes debería ir y proteger a Saori—dijo Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon tiene razón, si nosotras tomaría el puesto de Seiya y los demás en el Templo de Virgo, ustedes debería adelantarse que ustedes, y además, usaríamos nuestros poderes para detener la Exclamación de Athena—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Sailor Mercury tiene razón, si ustedes las chicas tomaría nuestros puestos en el Templo de Virgo, nosotros adelantaríamos hacia el templo de Athena, y pueda detener la Exclamación de Athena—dijo Shun

-Si… fue demasiado tarde… perdimos el tiempo…-dijo Seiya que aun sigue llorando

-Seiya, se que nosotros no hicimos nada, íbamos adelantarnos—dijo Hyoga

-Chicos… se que fue muy duro por la muerte de Athena… además, ¿Por qué Saori se suicido frente a Saga y los otros?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Y la pregunta es; ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Saori Kido?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Seguramente se lo llevaron, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Lo se chicas… nosotros somos Caballeros, pero nosotros no pudimos protegerla…-dijo Shiryu

Seiya se levanto y tomo la Daga de Oro.

-Esta Daga… ¡Esta Dagaaaa! ¡La odio!—Seiya lanzo la Daga hacia las escaleras de la entrada, hasta que alguien llego

-¿Se puede saber porque lloran todos ustedes?—dijo Shion que aparece frente a ellos

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?—dijo Seiya

-¿Es Shion?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Shion? ¿Quién es ese hombre?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Ese sujeto es el autentico Patriarca asesinado por Saga de Géminis. Eso nos dijo Dohko, el Maestro de Shiryu—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Maestro?—pregunto Shiryu a Shion.

Los 4 Caballeros de Bronce rodean a Shion, excepto las Chicas que no lo ayudan.

-¡Ahora veraz!—Seiya golpea a Shion en la cara, tal como golpeo Aioria de Leo en el pasado.

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Entiendo tu dolor que tu tienes, que patético—dijo Shion que lanzo a Seiya a metros y fue ayudado por Shun

-¿Estas bien Seiya?—dijo Shun que lo ayuda

-¡Si estoy bien! Este Caballeros es un traidor, ¡Amigos ataquen juntos!—dijo Seiya a sus amigos que contraataca a Shion

-¡Lo mismo digo Seiya! ¡Chicas ataquen juntas!—dijo Sailor Júpiter que ataca a mismo tiempo, Sailor Moon no ataca

-¡Amigos no ataque por favor! ¡Detente por favor!—La suplica de Sailor Moon que ya fue demasiado tarde

Los 4 que iba atacar, Shion reacciono.

-¡Calmense todos!—Exclamo Shion que lanzo a los 4 Caballeros de Bronce junto a las 4 Sailors Guardians hacia el cielo.

Los 8 caen al suelo con pesadez como si fuera de plomo sus cuerpos.

-¡Seiya! ¡Amigas!—dijo Sailor Moon que se acerca a Seiya para levantarlo, pero en eso, Shion esta frente a Sailor Moon y Seiya

-¿Acaso tu vienes a…?—

-No vine aquí aniquilarlos—dijo Shion a la princesa de la Luna—Les dire la verdad a todos ustedes de la muerte de Athena y Shaka. Yo el Patriarca, Shion de Aries, les dire toda la verdad de esto—dijo que vio la Estatua de Athena, y en el cielo, esta la Luna llena

La estatua de Athena, cae una lagrima hacia el piso, Erinias aparece frente a ellos.

 **Hola todos, no escribi debido en un paseo de un viaje. Guillermo, seguire escribiendo mi historia, alguno de ustedes, puedan hacer un fanfic si quiere les doy un credito. Vale**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capítulo 12: Armadura de Athena, el Mensaje de la Princesa y las Sailors Guardians**_

En el Templo de Athena, Los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians, se enteraron de la muerte de Athena y Shaka.

-¡Escuchen todos ustedes! Sobre la verdad de la muerte de Athena y Shaka—dijo Shion lo sucedido

-¿De qué verdad nos habla?—preguntaba Shun a Shion

-¿Si dinos la verdad? ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Shion?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

Shion que está en el piso, miro la sangre de Athena, y Erinias, que está acompañado de él.

-¿Así que tú eres el verdadero el Sumo Sacerdote? ¿Qué fuiste asesinado por Saga?—dijo Erinias que se inclina frente a él

-Escuchen con atención Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians, estamos en la verdadera Batalla, que está a punto de iniciar—dijo Shion

-¿La verdadera Batalla…?—dijo Seiya

-¿Eso significa que esta será la última Batalla que se aproxima?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Y por eso, la muerte de Athena y Shaka, no quedara impune, los otros Caballeros que fueron resucitados por Hades, y los demás también involucraron de esto—dijo Shion la verdad

-Mascara de la muerte… Afrodita… ellos está… de nuestro lado…-dijo Seiya sobre los otros

-Jedite, Neflyte, Zoisite… y Malachite, ¿ellos están de nuestro lado?—dijo Sailor Moon sobre los otros

-Si… ellos eran… sirvientes de Endimión, ¡Ellos dijeron la verdad de ustedes! ¡Era un mensaje para que ellos formaran un equipo, con los Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Shion que se acercó a la sangre de Athena.

Seiya se acercó a Shion.

-¿Por favor Shion? ¿Debe decir la verdad?—Seiya que iba atacar fue detenido por Shun

-Seiya, recuerda que él, esta apenado—dijo Shun

-Es cierto… puedo sentir que alma está haciendo sufriendo mucho…-dijo Sailor Mars

-…solo hay una cosa que quiero decirles…-Shion tomo la sangre de Athena y la levanta hacia arriba-¡Oh gran estatua de Athena! ¡Ha llegado el momento que despierte durante 243 años! ¡Te ofrezco que cobres vida, para que lo uses en esta Batalla que se aproxima! ¡Despierta ahora en esos momentos!—la manifestación de Shion, hizo que la sangre fue lanzada hacia la estatua, la estatua de Athena desaparece delante de los ojos de los Caballeros, las Sailors y Erinias.

-¿La estatua, desapareció?—dijo Shun

-Shion, ¿Dónde está la Estatua? ¿La hiciste a desaparecer frente a nosotros?—dijo Erinias

-¿Qué hizo la Estatua? ¿Lo desapareció por completo?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-No desapareció… míralo muy bien por delante…-dijo Shion a ellos

Seiya y los demás se acercaron.

-¿Es la estatua de Athena?—dijo Seiya que lo ve como pequeño

-¿Shion, porque lo encogiste?—dijo Erinias

-No está encogida. Es la Armadura de Athena—dijo Shion a ellos

-¿La Armadura de Athena?—dijo Seiya

-¿Armadura de Athena? ¿Se supone que Saori, nunca usaba Armadura? ¿O me equivoco?—Sailor Moon dejo la clara duda

-Athena si usaba su Armadura. Veraz, las Armaduras requiere la sangre de alguien, así como las demás Armaduras que necesita reparar—dijo Shion sobre lo aclarado

-¿Jamás imagine que pueda existir algunas Armaduras en todas partes?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Por supuesto. Las 88 Constelaciones, tiene Armaduras. Incluso, las Sailors Guardians, no creo que tenga algunas Armaduras, según la era de los mitos—dijo Shion

-¿Y dime una cosa Shion? ¿Qué sucedió sobre que Saga y los otros usaron la Exclamación de Athena?—preguntaba Shiryu

-Si, dinos, ¿Por qué Saga y los otros 2, usaron esa técnica prohibida por Athena?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-¡Veraz! ¡Ellos lo usaron para poder tener fin de esta plegaria!—manifestó Shion lo sucedido

Los demás Caballeros lloran por la muerte de Shaka, lo mismo que las Sailors Guardians escucharon lo de Shion.

-Ya no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Como patriarca, vaya al Castillo de Hades, y derrota a Hades y Perséfone!—manifestó Shion

-¡De ninguna manera Shion! ¡Athena no podrá sola contra Hades, también esta Perséfone! ¿Necesita buscar ayuda?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Tiene razón, ¿Debemos buscar la forma que ustedes puedan ayudarnos?—dijo Shion sobre las dudas.

Ellos ni siquiera habla, permaneció 1 minuto sin responder, hasta que se escucha una voz femenina.

 _-¡Yo les ayudare!—_ dijo una voz que tiene la voz como Serena.

-¿Quién está hablando?—dijo Erinias

-¿Alguien nos llama? ¿Quién está ahí?—dijo Shion buscando la voz de alguien

-¿No lo sé? ¿De dónde proviene?—dijo Seiya

 _-Shion, quiero hablar con mi hija y las otras Guerreras que está en el Santuario_ —dijo la voz femenina

-¿Esa voz? ¿…Es de Serenety…?—dijo Sailor Moon que reconoció la voz

-Hija… y todas las Sailors Guardians, quiero que venga a la Luna por favor, y también a esos 4 Caballeros de Bronce que acompaña—dijo Serenety que está en el Milenio de Plata, que está el palacio como nuevo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo urgente?—dijo Sailor Moon a la Reina

-Si… por favor... venga todos—dijo Serenety a ellos

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que ir a la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon

Pero Shion lo detiene.

-¡Espera! ¡No olvides de esto!—Shion tomo la sangre de Athena y las salpicas a las Armaduras de los Caballeros

-¿Por qué le lanza sangre a las Armaduras de los demás?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Solo tendrá nuevas Armaduras de Bronce—dijo Shion a ellos

De pronto, la sangre de Athena brilla de oro y las Armaduras comenzaron a cambiar, y quedaron como nuevas.

-Wow, no he visto como las Armaduras se repara con la sangre de Saori—dijo Sailor Venus que los ve

-Puedo sentirlo, siento que esas Armaduras cobraron vida otra vez—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Creí que estaban dañadas?—dijo Shun que observo sus cadenas

-No olvides que ustedes tenga una misión—Shion le entrega la Armadura de Athena a Seiya

-entiendo Shion—dijo Seiya al Patriarca

-Está bien, ¡primero, vaya a la Luna y segundo al Castillo de Hades! ¡Dense prisa rápido!—Shion ordeno a todos

Los 4 Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians formaron un círculo, los 9 logra tele transportarse hacia la Luna donde van todos

-les deseo suerte Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians—dijo Shion que sonríe

-Señor, creo que estas perdonado, ¿No es así?—dijo Erinias

-Sí. Antes de morir, quiero pedirles perdón a todos, antes que amanezca, por favor Erinias—dijo Shion a la asistente

En la Luna, los demás lograron llegar, notaron que el Milenio de Plata, recupero su majestuoso palacio y el lugar como era antes y próspero.

-¿En dónde estamos?—dijo Seiya a los demás

-Estamos en el Milenio de Plata—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás

-¿Qué cosa?—dijo Hyoga en dudas

-¿El Milenio de Plata?—pregunto Seiya a la Sailor de la Luna

-Sí. Este es el Milenio de Plata, se le considera como la tierra sagrada de los Dioses, donde antes esta habitaba seres de la luna y las Sailors Guardians y Outers—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Ya entiendo. Escuche muy bien de ustedes, nos narró Sailor Moon, que el Milenio de Plata, fue destruido por el Negaverso, eso fue lo que me entere de ti—dijo Seiya a Sailor Moon

-Si, chicos, tenemos que seguir andando—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás

Los demás caminaron, notaron que el milenio de plata ha recuperado lo perdido. Hasta que entro donde está la Reina de la Luna

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Se parece a ti, Sailor Moon?—dijo Seiya que vio a la mujer vestida de blanco majestuoso y cabellos plateados con un peinado parecido a Sailor Moon

-Ella es mi mamá. En mi vida pasada, yo era la Princesa de este lugar, y la que gobierna es ella—dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya.

Los demás se acercaron a la Reina

-Hija mía, has madurado mucho. Has cumplido 16 años de edad, lo que significa, que las Sailors Guardians, también ha logrado evolucionar sus poderes y lograron su etapa—dijo Serenety que sonríe hasta que vio a los Caballeros de Bronce—Bienvenidos, Caballeros de Athena, es un honor de conocerlos a ustedes—dijo con amabilidad

-encantada en conocerte, Reina Serenety—dijo Seiya que sonríe a la Reina

Sailor Moon y las demás junto con los Caballeros, se reunieron en el trono de la Reina

-Me entere lo que sucedió con la tierra, que se aproxima la verdadera batalla durante 243 años, Athena está dispuesta luchar contra Hades y Perséfone—dijo Serenety

-Si, nosotros, debemos ir al Castillo de Hades. Una pregunta, ¿Por qué llamo a nosotros, incluyendo a las Chicas?—pregunto Shiryu

-esa si es una pregunta, Caballero Dragón. Verán, sobre Perséfone, desde en la era de los mitos. Zeus, tenía una hija llamada Perséfone, Diosa de la Agricultura, además, es hermana de Athena—Serenety contaba la historia

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que Athena, tiene una hermana?—dijo Hyoga

-Si—afirmo la Reina—eso fue cuando Hades, secuestro ha Perséfone en el olimpo, la convirtió en su legitima esposa, para que ellos gobierne el inframundo. Después desde que Athena, tuvo una Guerra Sagrada contra Hades, Perséfone, desapareció para siempre, ¿Y no se sabe en dónde está la diosa?—

-La pregunta es, ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Hades, y también sobre Perséfone? Eso me preocupa mucho, Athena, no podrá contra ellos, si tan solo estuviera una ayuda con alguien—dijo Seiya que tiene una preocupación

-De hecho si hay una forma, sígame por favor—dijo la Reina que acompaña.

Al llegar, vieron una especie de una puerta grande.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Reina?—pregunto Sailor Mars

-Esa puerta es grande y también es indestructible—dijo Shun

-Esta es la cámara secreta, desde que las Guerreras de la Luna, tuvieron que abandonar la Tierra y escondernos en la Luna como refugio—dijo Serenety

-¿Explícanos? ¿Por qué tenemos que está aquí en la Luna?—pregunto Sailor Moon

-Veraz. Ustedes que pertenece a la Luna, desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca tenemos una Guerra entre Dioses, nosotras somos Pacifista, queremos tener un lugar hermoso y próspero y sin violencia. Recuerdan que el Negaverso, nos atacó por sorpresa, y eso fue mi culpa de todos…-dijo Serenety que empezó salir lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que la puerta se abre, y en la mesa, un cofre de color Plateado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dímelo? ¿Por qué tienes que decir que eso fue tu culpa? ¿No lo entiendo? ¿Serenety?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a su madre

-Serenety, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Y porque estás diciendo que eso fue tu culpa?- preguntaba Seiya la Reina.

-Les contare todo lo que paso…-dijo Serenety que seco sus lágrimas—desde que Athena, logro aniquilar a Hades, yo tuve que hablar con Athena y pedir una ayuda. Quería formar una alianza entre la tierra y la luna, para proteger a muchas vidas inocentes, y eso fue cuando la Reina Beryl, ataco el Milenio de Plata y todos murieron. Y yo use el Cristal de Plata para acabar con la ambición del Negaverso. Eso fue cuando Athena ha muerto, pero ya llego la hora—dijo que tomo el cofre y lo abrió, y mostraba unos broches nuevos que nuca las vio

-¿Son broches nuevos? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Chicas, estos nuevos Broches, ya puede usarla en forma eternal. Nuestra antepasada, la Diosa Selene, las guardo para ustedes, incluyendo a ti, Sailor Moon—Serenety la vio con sinceridad

-¿Enserio?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si, estos broches, la usaran, incluyendo los Cristales de las Sailors Guardians, así tendrá un poder inmenso que nunca se usó desde la era antigua—dijo Serenety, las chicas tomaron los broches, excepto la de Uranio, Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón.

Cuando las tomaron, comenzaron a cambiar ver que sus vestidos cambio en forma eternal y sigue igual de sus trajes.

-Vaya, esos trajes no ha cambiado en absoluto—dijo Shun

-te equivocas Shun. Puedo sentirlo, siento que nuestros poderes y nuestra transformación ha cambiado mucho—dijo Sailor Venus.

-Aún sigue igual, ¿Creo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Mi traje sigue igual… ¿Qué me pasa?—dijo Sailor Moon que noto que su cabello se volvió Plateado como su madre

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Tu cabello cambio a Plateado?—dijo Seiya

-¿Qué?—dijo Sorprendida

-Si Sailor Moon, tu cabello cambio—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Y qué haremos con los otros Broches que hacía falta?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-esos broches que sobraron, entrégasela a las otras Sailors, me refiero a las Outers… ¡Sailors Guardians y Caballeros de Athena, rápido, vaya a la tierra y ve al castillo de Hades y derrótenlo juntos!—dijo Serenety a ellos.

-Si—dijeron al mismo tiempo las Sailors y los Caballeros, los demás encendieron sus Cosmos y vuelan hacia la tierra

- _Ojala que puedan derrotar a Hades y Perséfone, y así podrán salvar el planeta tierra, incluyendo los planetas del sistema solar_ —pensó Serenty

En el Castillo de Hades, Radamanthys, tiene sujetado Aioria de Leo, que lo va a dejar caer en un agujero.

-Con eso termino, despídete Caballero de Oro—dijo Radamanthys que soltó Aioria y lo mando hacia al abismo

-¡Aioria!—dijeron Mu y Milo

De pronto, unas cadenas aparecen de la nada que logra sujetar Aioria. Y aparecen unas 9 luces de diferentes colores

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Radamanthys a ellos

Hasta que ellos se revelan.

-¡Debería saberlo! ¡Somos los Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Seiya

-¡Y nosotras somos las Sailors Guardians! ¡Somos las aliadas de los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Y acabaremos con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone!—dijo Sailor Moon a Radamanthys

Los demás, Caballeros de Oro notaron que llegaron las chicas y los Caballeros de Bronce.

 _ **Hola, espero que haya gustado mi historia, por favor, comentame si quiere que pongas mas personajes**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Capítulo 13: El amanecer final**_

Seiya y Sailor Moon llegaron a tiempo y se encara a Radamanthys

-Debería saberlo…. Somos los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Seiya

-¡Y nosotras somos las Sailors Guardians! ¡Somos las aliadas de los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Y acabaremos con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon en su frase

-¡¿Ustedes a que vinieron?!—preguntaba Radamanthys a los demás

-Nosotros protegeremos Athena—dijo Shun que tiene a Aioria a su lado

-Y estamos al lado de los Caballeros de Bronce, y lucharemos al mismo lado de los otros Santos—dijo Sailor Venus

-Y somos las Sailors Guardians, las Sailors de la Diosa Selene, somos las aliadas de Athena y estamos dispuesto a luchar del mismo lado—dijo Sailor Mars

-Y por eso, en el nombre de Athena—dijo Shiryu

-Y por el nombre de la Luna, lucharemos por la justicia al lado de los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Hyoga que enciende su Cosmos mostrando el Polvo de Diamantes

-¡Destruiremos a Hades y Perséfone!—dijo Hyoga

-Esta vez, derrotaremos a Hades y Perséfone nosotras junto con ellos, formaremos la alianza en contra de Hades y Perséfone—dijo Sailor Mercury que está a lado de Hyoga

-Vaya, Vaya, primero los más fuertes y ahora unos niños de Bronce… acompañado de esas patéticas Sailors Guardians que sirve de Selene, son unas perdedoras. He escuchado que ustedes derrotaron a Sailor Galaxia, ¿No es así, Sailor Moon? Ja, ja, ja—dijo Radamanthys que se burla de ellas

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotras?! ¡Esto es inaceptable de tu comentario!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Aguarda Sailor Moon! ¡Yo peleare con él! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya lanzo su técnica contra Radamanthys

Los ataques le dieron a Radamanthys.

-¡Lo logre!—dijo Seiya que sonríe

Radamanthys atrapo la técnica de Seiya, no tiene ningún rasguño

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! ¡¿Ese es el poder de los Caballeros de Bronce?! ¡Inútiles!—Radamanthys lanzo su poder hacia ellos

Hyoga que sale volando lo mismo que Sailor Mercury, Shun, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars contra la pared y Seiya y Sailor Moon fueron arrastrados.

-¡Ahora veraz…!—Mu interfirió a Seiya y los demás

-Seiya… no te preocupes… nosotros nos encargaremos de ese Espectro, ve ayuda a Saga, Shura y Camus…—dijo Mu que lo mira

-¿Mu?—dijo Seiya preocupado

-¿Mu? ¿Por favor no debes perder?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Andrómeda, guarda tus Cadenas! ¡Lo mismo tu… Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars!—dijo Aioria que camina dificultad

-¿Aioria?—dijo Shun que lo ve

-¿Aioria…?—dijo Sailor Venus angustiada

Milo que se puso de pie

-Que esperan… ayuda a Saga y los demás… ustedes también… Sailors Guardians… ve donde esta… Saga y los otros…-dijo Milo

Los demás se dirigen al castillo

-Está bien, se los dejo—dijo Seiya que se marcha

-Pase lo pase, adelántanos—dijo Sailor Venus

-Acaba con esos 2 Espectros—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Mu, Milo y Aioria, encendieron sus Cosmos, hasta que aparece Violate

-Ahora dejo entrar a esos niños de Bronce y acompañado de esas niñas de minifaldas de colores, son unos verdaderos débiles para ayudarles, que patéticos…—dijo Violate que se burla de ellos.

-Eso lo veremos…-dijo Mu que encendió el Cosmos

-Ellas se unirán… para acara con Hades y Perséfone…-Milo que encendió el Cosmos mostrando la Aguja Escarlata

-No nos fallaremos…-Aioria que encendió el Cosmos

En los pasillos del Castillo de Hades, los demás corren hacia donde espera los demás.

-¡Hasta nunca, Caballeros de Oro!—dijo Radamanthys y Violate

-¡Revolución de Estrella!—

-¡Aguja Escarlata!

-¡Plasma Relámpago!—

-¡Gran Caución!—

-¡Brutal Real!—

Al escuchar los gritos de las Técnicas Especiales, Shun se detiene y miro atrás, hasta que Sailor Venus también se detiene

-¿Shun? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Shun? ¿Por qué te detienes?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Shun? Seriamos mejor que seguir adelante—dijo Shiryu

-Lo que dijo Mu, hay que ayudar a Saga y los demás. Mu dijo que nos adelantara, ¡Andando!—dijo Seiya

-Es verdad Seiya, tenemos que seguir adelante, vamos—dijo Sailor Moon a los demás

Dentro del Castillo, la puerta de la entrada del Inframundo, Pandora lo abre.

-Zeros… este castillo ya no servirá—dijo Pandora que entro

-descuida señorita Pandora, yo me encargo de este Castillo—Zeros que camina y vio a la comandante

-Está bien… diviértete—dijo Pandora que cerró la puerta y camina hacia una escalera de forma espiral

En el lugar, Zeros está frente a Saga, Shura y Camus

-Escuchen bien Caballeros de Oro, ahora soy el dueño de este castillo—dijo Zeros que esta frente de los 3 que está yendo en el piso

 _-Nosotros, ya perdimos la fuerza de acabar con Hades_ —dijo Camus

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, primero acabare contigo que me lanzaste ese aire frio, ¡Toma! ¡Toma!—Zeros dándole patadas a Camus, por recibir tantos golpes

Cuando Zeros observo la ventana del techo, se agrieta, hasta que la luz del sol logra iluminar la ventana estalla, y aparece 4 Caballeros de Bronce y 5 Sailors Guardians.

-¡Camus!—Hyoga corre socorrerlo

-¡Camus!—Sailor Mercury que acompaña a Hyoga

-¡Shura!—Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter lo ve

-¡Saga!—dijo Seiya junto con Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus

-Saga, Shura, Camus, por favor, tenemos que ir a salvar Athena—dijo Shun

-Caballeros de Oro, ustedes también puedan ayudarnos, ¿Verdad—preguntaba Sailor Moon

 _-Lo lamento… la verdadera batalla está a punto de comenzar… ya no tenemos fuerzas_ …-dijo Saga que se pone de pie y está débil

En esos instantes, aparece unas figuras fantasmas que las Sailors Guardians los conocen

-Sailors Guardians… ya no pudimos hacer nada, igual que ellos—dijo Malachite que aparece y se pone algo triste

-nosotros queríamos decirles la verdad… las Guerreras de la Luna, buscaría la alianza con los Caballeros de Athena, en el pasado. Antes de que el Negaverso atacara el Milenio de Plata, pero fue demasiado tarde—dijo Jedite

-Ahora que ya llego la hora que las Sailors Guardians de Selene, puedan unirse con los Caballeros de Athena y acabe con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone—dijo Neflyte

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? ¿Ustedes lo conocen?—preguntaba Seiya a las chicas

-Si, ellos son Jedite, Neflyte, Zoisite y Malachite. Ellos eran comandantes del Negaverso de la Reina Beryl, en el Pasado, ellos eran Caballeros al servicio de Endimión, sus guardianes leales, ahora ellos esta de nuestro lado, parece que ellos quien hablar—dijo Sailor Moon

-Quiero decirles que llego la hora que puedan unirse con ellos, los Caballeros de Athena, ahora llego la hora que puedan unirse con ellos de una vez—dijo Zoisite a los Caballeros de Bronce

Los demás esta frente de Camus

-Hyoga, no te olvides que tienes mi mejor técnica, tú también, Sailor Mercury, dominaras el Cero Absoluto, debes dominarla como hago mi Pupilo…-dijo Camus a los 2

-¡Camus…!—Hyoga abrazo a Camus

-Camus… entiendo todo… eres el Maestro de Hyoga como un padre… y yo aprendí mucho de tus técnicas… lo conseguiré…-dijo Sailor Mercury que también llora por el maestro de Hyoga

-Sailor Mercury, ahora tú estarás al lado del Caballero del Cisne—dijo Zoisite

Shura tomo la mano de Shiryu

-Recuerda… aún tiene Excalibur que te obsequie, Sailor Júpiter… tu eres una Sailor muy valiente… lucha al lado de Shiryu…-dijo Shura que está despareciendo-…proteja Athena…-

- _Nuestra diosa… unan sus fuerzas ustedes…-_ dijo Camus que desapareció de las manos de Hyoga

-¡Saga!—dijo Seiya que ve al Caballero de Géminis que se pone de pie

 _-les recomiendo que ustedes, que protege Athena… y las Sailors Guardians… debe unirse para acabar con Hades y Perséfone…-_ dijo Saga que miro al cielo

-¡Saga!—dijo Seiya lo mismo—entiendo… ustedes están de nuestro lado—

-Todo comprobamos que somos aliadas y no invasoras… estamos de su lado de ustedes…-dijo Sailor Moon

-Lucharemos, por Athena—dijo Hyoga

-Y ahora nosotras también participaremos en esta Batalla al lado de los Santos de Athena—dijo Sailor Mercury que se pone a lado de Hyoga

-todos lucharon para defender la tierra y la humanidad—dijo Sailor Mars

-Nosotros defenderemos por la justicia y por la amistad—dijo Shiryu

-Yo creo en ustedes Caballeros de Oro, les voy a creer en la verdad de todos—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Ahora ellos ya pueden descansar en paz—dijo Shun

-Nunca olvidaremos de sus mensajes y plegarias—dijo Sailor Venus

-Ustedes, Saga, Shura y Camus, defenderemos por Athena y por humanidad, ahora nosotros podemos salvarla, junto a las Sailors Guardians—dijo Seiya que tiene una luz en la mano y sale volando

-Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians… les aconsejo que el futuro depende de ustedes… adiós…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Jedite, Neflyte, Zoisite y Malachite que desaparecieron como fantasmas y no dejaron ningún rastro alguno.

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury se acerca al Espectro, Zeros se pone de pie.

-Él que acabaste de patear, es mi Maestro…-dijo Hyoga frente a Zeros

-Lo que has hecho, es imperdonable…-dijo Sailor Mercury que se pone furiosa

-¿Qué me acabas de decir? ¿Qué él es tu Maestro es…?—Zeros iba escuchar, quedo asustado trata de huir.

Las energías de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury comenzaron a encender.

-¡Señorita Pandora, voy contigo!—dijo Zeros que salta

-Camus… esto es por usted—dijo Hyoga que levantó los brazos de su pose

-Hyoga… enséñame tus técnicas de los Caballeros de hielos—dijo Sailor Mercury que levantó los brazos de su nueva pose

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Hyoga y Sailor Mercury.

Mientras Pandora bajando de las escaleras, noto que la puerta se abrió, Pandora continua bajando y se dio cuenta de que se trata.

-Señorita Pandora… permítame ir contigo…-dijo Zeros que uno de sus pies está totalmente congelado por la misma técnica de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury

Pandora ignoro lo de Zeros, hasta que Zeros quedo congelado para siempre y cae sin dejar rastro alguno. Los demás logran entrar.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!—preguntaba Seiya a Pandora

-¿Seiya? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Es hermosa y atractiva?—dijo Sailor Moon que la ve.

-¡Espera!—Shun llamo a Pandora, hasta que lo ve

-¿Quién esa mujer? ¿Shun? ¿Acaso la conoce?—preguntaba Sailor Venus que también la vio— _Esa mujer, jamás la había visto antes, su cara me resulta familiar, ¿Dónde la he visto? ¿Quién será? ¿Además, luce diferente y es hermosa?—_ pensó ella misma recordó en su pasado, de aquella Pandora era diferente

Pandora observo a los 2, hasta que sigue bajando.

 _-¿Esas caras me resultaron familiares? ¿Ese chico lo he visto antes? Además de esa chica que acompaña a los Caballeros, ya la había visto antes, ¿Me resulta familiar?—_ pensó Pandora que baja hacia las escaleras

Shun y Sailor Venus siguió bajando hasta que Seiya los interfiere.

-¡Espera Shun, Sailor Venus!—dijo Seiya

Los demás regresaron a la puerta, Radamanthys está tocando el Arpa con la mano izquierda, acompañada de Violate.

-Esa puerta, es la entrada al Inframundo—dijo Radamanthys

-Es la entrada donde gobierna Hades y Perséfone, ustedes no debería entrar hay—dijo Violate que miraron a ellos con una mirada maléfica

-¿No es posible?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-¿Esos 2, ni siquiera no tiene ningún mínimo rasguño?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Se supone que los Caballeros de Oro, lo han derrotado?—dijo Sailor Venus

-les diré a todos ustedes, Mu, Aioria y Milo, no me pudieron ganarme. Ahora ustedes váyanse de aquí y regresen al Santuario con lágrimas de cocodrilo—dijo Radamanthys que observo a las chicas—Ni siquiera me enterado de que las Sailors Guardians de Selene, tenga problemas con nosotros y ahora se aliaron con esos mocosos de Bronce. Me entere que derrotaron a Sailor Galaxias, eso me dijo Pandora… son unas patéticas que no llevan Armaduras—

-Ahora ustedes nunca puedan derrotar a Hades y Perséfone. Admítalos a todos ustedes, obligase y váyanse todos ustedes al Santuario y las Sailors Guardians, que se aliaron con esos Caballeros de Bronce de baja categoría. Que chicas tan patéticas con esos ropajes tan estúpidas, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Violate que se burla de ellos

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotros?! ¡No subestimes a los Caballeros de Oro! ¡Ni a las Sailors Guardians!—dijo Hyoga

-¡Nosotros los Caballeros de Athena luchan por la justicia!—manifestó Shun

-Como te atreves a ofender a los Caballeros de Oro. Ellos también luchamos al favor por el bien de la tierra, lo mismo que acompaña las Sailors Guardians, que también está de nuestro lado—dijo Shiryu

-¡Ustedes son unos miserables! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofender a los Caballeros de Oro?! ¡Ellos también no fueron enemigos de nosotras! ¡Tampoco no somos invasoras! ¡Ahora nos toca acabar con ustedes de una vez! ¡Por la justicia entre la Luna y por Athena!—dijo Sailor Moon que manifiesta

-¡Nosotras, ahora somos aliadas a partir de ahora! ¡Acabaremos con ustedes y subestimas a ellos! ¡Las Sailors Guardians y lo mismo que los Caballeros de Athena uniremos y llegaremos al final!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-No vamos a tolerar lo que has dicho, Radamanthys y Violate! ¡Nunca te vamos a tolerar por tus comentarios!—dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Has cometido una blasfemia contra ellos! ¡No subestimes a los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Son nuestros aliados!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Y cometieron tantos pecados por matar a los Caballeros de Oro! ¡Y subestimas a nosotras!—dijo Sailor Venus que manifiesta

-¡Radamanthys, Violate! ¡Es inaceptable por blasfemar a los Caballeros de Oro, incluso a las Sailors Guardians que esta de nuestro lado!—dijo Seiya que defiende a las chicas y encendió el Cosmos

-Seiya tiene razón, nosotras somos aliadas, acabaremos con ustedes—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Eso lo veremos!—Radamanthys golpeo a Seiya en el pecho

-¡Niña insensata! ¡Recibirás mis golpes!—Violate ataca a Sailor Moon que golpea en el vientre con su puño.

Seiya y Sailor Moon notaron que sus cuerpos fueron recibidos de los ataques de los Espectros

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon!—dijeron los Caballeros y las Sailor Guardians

Violate, esquivo los puños de Sailor Júpiter, hasta que le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago a la Sailor del Trueno.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—

-¡Niña tonta!—Violate agarro de la Cadena de Venus, la Cadena logra agarrar del cuello de Sailor Mercury

-¡Sailor Mercury!—grito Sailor Venus que lo ve

Por otro lado Radamanthys también ataco a los Caballeros de Bronce, agarro de la Cadena de Andrómeda que agarro del cuello de Hyoga. Después acabo con los Caballeros de Bronce que está en el suelo.

-¡Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars lanzo su técnica contra Violate

Las flamas no le afectan a Violate que logra disipar el fuego con una sola mano y corre y golpea a Sailor Mars y le agarra del cuello y lo estrangula

-Chiquilla tonta… no puedas ganarme con ese poder tan patético, eres igual que esos Caballeros que está en el suelo. No tienes suficiente poder y fuerza, que lastima—dijo Violate que lo suelta y lo dejo caer en el suelo

- _Es muy poderosa. Jamás imagine que esta mujer es tan Violate y salvajemente. Si tan solo estuviera Ikki de Fénix, nos ayudaría, ¿Qué hago?—_ pensó Sailor Mars que recordó a Ikki en las peleas de los 12 Templos

Radamanthys y Violate están de pie.

-Ya les dije, nunca podrá—dijo Radamanthys que miraron

-Nadie pueda ganar a nosotros, soy uno de los 108 Espectros más poderosos de todos—dijo Violate

En esos instantes, Seiya y Sailor Moon se pusieron de pie

-Ya te dije… lucharemos para acabar con ustedes…-dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos

-…Lo mismo digo… nosotras somos aliadas de Athena…-dijo Sailor Moon que saco el báculo lunar de corazón

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Ataque de Corazón Lunar!—

Los ataques recibieron a Radamanthys y Violate, sin moverse, en esos instantes, sus Sapuri empezaron a dañarse de los ataques de Seiya y Sailor Moon, Radamanthys y Violate, corren velozmente y logra agarrar de los cuellos a Seiya y Serena, logra arrastrarlo contra la pared, hasta que Radamanthys y Violate, los tiene sujetados.

-¡Te atreviste rasgar mis Sapuri! ¡Te voy a matarte, Pegaso!—dijo Radamanthys que lo tiene sujeto y no lo suelta

-¡Niña insolenten! ¡Cómo te atreves dañar mi propia Sapuri! ¡Esto no te voy a perdonar!—dijo Violate que tiene una mirada tan fría y despiadada que quiere apretar el cuello a Sailor Moon

-¡No te atrevas atacar a Sailor Moon! ¡La vamos a protegerla!—dijo Sailor Mars

Radamanthys y Violate, al escucharlos observo atrás de ellos, y soltó a Seiya y Sailor Moon que está en las escaleras sin caer al abismo. Los demás encendieron sus Cosmos y Resplandores al máximo.

-¡Tormenta Nebular!—

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Ataca! ¡Rayo de Aurora!—

Las chicas comienzan atacar

-¡Espejismo Acuático de Mercurio!—

-¡Fuego de la Serpiente de Marte!

-¡Huracán de Flores!—

-¡Espada Encadenada de Venus!

Al recibir los ataques, Radamanthys se cubrió los ataques usando sus alas que porta las Sapuri. Violate, uso su Cosmos para protegerse de los ataques de las Sailors Guardians, cuando logro disipar, Radamanthys comenzó encender el Cosmos.

-¡Gran Caución!—

-¡Brutal Real!—

Los ataques de los Espectros provocaron una onda de choque que destruye la torre que explota y provoca un fuerte temblor el lugar. Los demás, que están atendidos en el suelo.

-Se los dije, con mi poder que yo poseo, jamás me puedan ganarme—dijo Radamanthys que miraron a ellos

-Los Caballeros de Bronce, se cree que puedan ganarnos, ¿Verdad? Además, las Sailors Guardians, que comanda Sailor Moon, las guerreras de la luna, son de baja categoría. Escuchamos muy claro, que derroto a Sailor Galaxia, o mejor dicho a Caos. Y ahora se unieron con esos Caballeros de Athena, para derrotar nuestros maestros, Hades y Perséfone—dijo Violate que miraron a ellos

-¿No es… posible?—dijo Shiryu que está en el suelo

-Seiya, esos 2… son muy poderosos… ni siquiera nuestros… ataques no funciona…—dijo Hyoga

-¿Nuestros ataques no funciono contra ellos? ¿Debe a ver algo?—dijo Shun

-¿Parece ser…? ¿Qué ellos… esta protegidos por un campo de fuerza en este lugar…?-dijo Sailor Mercury que tiene puesto los Lentes Visores que se dio cuenta

-Es cierto…. Ahí un campo de fuerza que los protege a ellos—dijo Sailor Mars

-No tenemos alternativa… vamos a pelear—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Tiene razón…-dijo Sailor Venus

Dentro del sitio de las escaleras, Seiya y Sailor Moon se reincorpora

-Amigos… ¡No pelee por favor…!—dijo Sailor Moon

-Aún tenemos que pelear… Mu, Milo y Aioria… nos dijo que tenemos que seguir luchando…-dijo Seiya

Afuera del castillo

 _-¿No es posible? ¿Nuestros ataques no le funciona?—_ pensó Radamanthys que los observa

-¿Nosotros que hemos usado nuestros poderes? ¡¿Tenemos que aniquilarlos?!—dijo Violate

Los 3 Caballeros de Bronce y las 4 Sailors Guardians, se pusieron de pie y encendieron el Cosmos y el Resplandor

-Aumentemos al máximo poder, amigos—dijo Sailor Venus

-Tiene razón, hagámoslo…-dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Niños insolentes! ¡Que no lo sabe que nunca podrán!—exclama Radamanthys que uso su poder

-¡Jamás podrán ganarnos! ¡Nunca superara Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians Inners!—exclama Violate que uso su poder y comenzó a temblar el lugar

Cuando usaron sus poderes, notaron que los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Inners, desaparecieron por completo. En esos instantes, aparece Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Esta vez… te venceremos…-dijo Seiya encendió el Cosmos

-Lo mismo digo… por la justicia…-dijo Sailor Moon que encendió su poder

-¡Cometa de Pegaso!—

-¡Por el Halo de la Princesa!—

Ambos ataques le dieron hacia los 2. Radamanthys, observo la Sapuri como un impacto que dejo, lo mismo que Violate, noto que su Sapuri le dio en el abdomen.

-¡No es posible! ¡Soy uno de los 3 Jueces del Inframundo!—dijo Radamanthys furioso y vio a Seiya por detrás-¡Me las pagaran por esto!-

-¡Me las pagara estos niños por desafiarnos!—dijo Violate que también está furiosa miro a Sailor Moon—Pagaras por esto, Sailor Moon, ¡Moriras!

Seiya y Sailor Moon todavía tambalea.

-¡Gran Caución!—

-¡Brutal Real!—

Ambos ataques les dieron a ellos.

-Usare… todas mis fuerzas…-dijo Seiya que golpea a Radamanthys, hasta que Radamanthys lo detiene con la mano derecha.

-…Yo tampoco no pierdo… te daré una lección por la justicia…-dijo Sailor Moon que uso su Báculo Lunar que le iba pegarle a Violate. Violate lo detiene con la mano izquierda

-¡Niña insolente! ¡¿Este juguete tan patético, no tiene función contra mí?!—dijo Violate que lo tiene agarrado y se burla

-¡Arde mi Cosmos!—Seiya que aumento su poder, su Armadura se torna Dorada, hasta que logra empujar a Radamanthys

-¡Yo tampoco no voy a caer rendida! ¡Violate, serás tú que caigas ante el poder de la Luna!—dijo Sailor Moon, su resplandor brilla como si nada

-¡esta niña tiene un poder que no se compara a los Caballeros de Athena!—dijo Violate que ha sido empujada por Sailor Moon, su broche lunar brilla más intenso.

-¡No puedo ver!—grito Violate

-¡Miserables!—grito Radamanthys que sostiene el puño de Seiya

-¡Aumenta al Máximo Cosmos!—Seiya grito con toda su fuerza cae junto con Radamanthys al abismo

-¡Radamanthys!—Violate quedo distraída que vio al Juez que cae.

-¡Violate! ¡Este es el poder de amor y la justicia!—Sailor Moon que grito tan fuerte, el broche lo dejo cegada los ojos, el cabello de Sailor Moon se tornó plateado.

Ambas mujeres caen al precipicio donde cayó Seiya y Radamanthys. Los demás Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians notaron que cayeron sus amigos

-Seiya…-dijo Shun que despertó, tenía en la mano, agarrando a Sailor Venus

-Sailor Moon…-dijo Sailor Venus que despertó

Shiryu acompañado de Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mars, que estos atendidos en el suelo

-Seiya—dijo Shiryu que se pone de pie

-Sailor Moon—dijo Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter

Hyoga que sostiene a Sailor Mercury también esta tambaleada

-Seiya…-dijo Hyoga

-Sailor Moon…-dijo Sailor Mercury

En el Santuario, Shion permaneció de pie, acompañado de Erinias

-¿El Santuario? Todo quedo arruinado—dijo Shion que lo ve

-Gran Maestro… Athena te perdona tu vida, esta vez, todos partirán—dijo Erinias

Dohko aparece frente a ellos

-Lo se amigó… todos ellos puedan lograr que Seiya y Sailor Moon, puedan despertar el Arayashiki—dijo Dohko a su viejo amigo

-Si, Agh!—Shion siente un pequeño ahogo—quiero pedirle a todos los Caballeros… además, las Sailors Guardians Inners, nos ayudara… esta vez acabara con Hades y Perséfone, junto con Seiya y la Princesa de la Luna—dijo que observo a su amigo

-Lo sé. Las Sailors Guardians, no son consideradas como enemigas y tampoco como invasoras. No tenemos más opción que usar las Sailors Guardians, las Guerreras de Selene, iba formar una alianza entre nosotros, al igual que Shoko, Mii, Xiaoling, Katya y Elda, ya no son necesarias, ellas termino la misión de acabar con Eris, sin la ayuda de Seiya y los demás, igual que Sailor Moon acabo con la Reina Beryl, ahora las Sailors Guardians, nos dará la ayuda. Mayura me dijo, las Sailors Guardians, ellas también puedan ayudarle a los Caballeros de Bronce, y acabar con Hades y Perséfone, y les creo a ellas—agrego Dohko que se sienta en las escaleras

-Si… la Reina de la Luna… hablo con sus guardianas… que llego la hora que las Sailor Guardians, puedan dominar el Arayashiki, como Seiya y los demás…-dijo Shion a su amigo

-Claro que lo harán… Dohko, me voy… tal vez sea que nos volvamos otra vez…-dijo Shion sus últimas palabras a su amigo

Cuando desapareció Shion, Dohko no miro atrás y sale lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo, adiós viejo amigo…-dijo Dohko

Shion desapareció por completo, Erinias nunca dijo una palabra.

-Maestro, esta vez te deseo suerte mi señor—dijo Erinias

-Si, vamos Kanon—

-Permítame acompañarte—dijo Kanon con su Armadura puesta

En ese instante, aparece 4 de otras Sailors Guardians

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde está nuestra princesa?!—dijo Sailor Plut que aparece junto con otras Sailors Outers

-¿Ustedes van a ir con nosotros?—preguntaba Dohko a ellas

-Si, ¿Dónde está Sailor Moon? ¿Dónde están las otras Sailors Guardians? ¿He escuchado que están aquí, en este Santuario?—dijo Sailor Saturno que tiene una preocupación

-No se preocupen de su Princesa, Seiya la protegerá y sé que las Sailors Guardians, nos pedirán ayuda, ahora serán aliadas de nuevo—dijo Dohko con toda la seriedad.

En el Castillo, los demás esta frente a la entrada.

-Seiya—Shiryu que vio el agujero

-Sé que podemos encontrarnos de nuevo—dijo Shun

-al entrar al Inframundo, iremos todos—dijo Hyoga

-Nuestra princesa, no debe morir—dijo Sailor Mercury que agrego el comentario

-juntos, vamos a luchar—dijo Sailor Mars

-Y por nuestros seres queridos—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-esta vez, las Sailors Guardians y los Caballeros de Athena, volveremos a unirnos de nuevo—dijo esas palabras Sailor Venus

En la entrada hacia el Inframundo, Seiya tiene abrazado a Sailor Moon

-¡Seiya! ¡Esta vez tenemos que rescatar a Athena juntos!—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si lo haremos, ¡espéranos por favor! ¡Saoriiii!—Seiya que grita deseperado

Que pasara con los demás, Seiya y Sailor Moon parte al inframundo, los demás la espera.

 _ **Hola, bueno solo agregue un comentario, sobre las Saintia Sho, bueno, yo me vi esa serie, y esta mejorando la calidad del anime. Bueno, yo no queria agregar por ejemplo Shoko y las chicas, esa idea fue que iba hacerlo pero no. Puedan comentarme si quieren, gracias**_


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: Laguna Estigia**_

En el castillo de Hades, está a punto de caer, los demás esta frente a la entrada al Inframundo.

-¿No puedo creer que Seiya y Sailor Moon cayeron en ese agujero?—dijo Hyoga

-¿Sailor Moon no debe morir? ¿Tenemos que salvarla? ¿Cómo?—dijo Sailor Mars muy angustiada

-¿Por qué Serena tuvo que caer con esa Espectro, Violate? Tenemos que salvarla—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-No debe preocuparse de Sailor Moon, también Seiya lo está con ella, la protegerá—dijo Shiryu

-Amigos, no hay tiempo debemos saltar—dijo Shun

-¡Aguarden!—aparece Dohko, junto con las Sailors Guardians Outers

-¿Quién ese sujeto? ¿Y quiénes son ellas? ¿Son otras Sailors Guardians?—preguntaba Shun

-¿Este Cosmos es de…?—dijo Shiryu que se entera

-Así es. Ustedes ya me conocen, todos me dijeron Anciano Maestro, mejor conocido como Dohko de Libra, soy el Maestro de Shiryu—dijo Dohko a los demás

-¡Queeee!—exclamo Sailor Venus, excepto Sailor Mercury quedo perpleja.

-¿Se supone que eras un Anciano ermitaño? Eso me dijo Shiryu, ¿No es así? ¿Los seres humanos, ellos puedan alcanzar a los 100 años? ¿Cómo es posible que llevas tanto tiempo sentado de la Cascada de Rozan?—dijo Sailor Mercury con la cierta dudas

-Está bien. Cambiamos de tema, no debería ingresar a ese agujero—dijo Dohko

-Además, quiero hablar con ustedes Caballeros de Bronce, ¿Dónde está la Princesa de la Luna?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus

-Veraz, Seiya y Sailor Moon, peleo contra Radamanthys y Violate, ellos cayeron en ese agujero—dijo Shun

-Descuida, Seiya la protegerá de nuevo—afirmo Hyoga

-¿No puede ser? ¿Sailor Moon cayo en ese agujero junto con su amigo?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Nuestra princesa correría el peligro, ¡Tenemos que salvarla!—dijo Sailor Plut

-¿Sera que nuestra princesa a muerto? ¿Tenemos que hacer algo?—dijo Sailor Saturn que se siente angustiada.

-No deben preocuparse de ellos. Además, Sailor Moon no pueda sobrevivir, si ellos están muertos, se convertiría en Fantasmas—dijo Dohko

-¿Maestro? ¿Me dijiste que no íbamos ayudarnos, no es así?—dijo Shiryu

-Además, Seiya lleva la Armadura de Athena, y por eso, la Reina Serenety, que también pidió la petición que nos ayudarían—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Sí. Por favor Dohko, nosotras, no somos tan débiles como tú crees, en esos momentos, volveremos unir fuerzas para acabar con Hades y Perséfone, Serenety, nos entregó estos broches, ahora chicas, úsenla—dijo Sailor Venus que saco los otros broches de las Outers y se las da una por una

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Saturn que vio su nuevo broche

-nuestra Reina, dijo que estos nuevos broches, la usaría por si acaso—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Ya veo, eso significa, que podemos usarlo—dijo Sailor Plut que lo tiene, los trajes de las Sailors Outers, cambiaron de nuevo

-Ya entiendo… ¿Ustedes también las Sailors Guardians de Inner y Outers? ¿Están decididas de nuestra ayuda?—preguntaba Dohko a las chicas

-¡Sí!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las Sailors Guardians Inner

Dohko se acercó a la entrada del Inframundo

-debo decirles la verdad. Shaka escribió los pétalos un mensaje para Athena, y luego, ella cometio un suicidio para así ir al inframundo—dijo Dohko

-¿Cómo? ¿Athena se suicidó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-Les diré, para esto, sus Armaduras están reparas gracias a la sangre de Athena. Para esto, es la única forma de despertar el Octavo Sentido—dijo Dohko lo que sucedió

-¿El Octavo Sentido?—dijeron los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardianes Inner y Outers

-Ya entiendo, primero el Séptimo Sentido, y ahora es el Octavo, ¿Cierto?—preguntaba Sailor Mars al Caballero de Libra

-Así es Sailor Mars, ¡Bueno caballeros de la esperanza y las Sailors Guardians! ¡Vamos todos!—dijo Dohko que se lanzo

Todos los Caballeros se lanzaron, las chicas les tenía cierta dudas

-¡Chicas! ¡No tenemos alternativa que saltarnos! ¡Vamos!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Todas las Sailors Guardians lanzaron hacia donde sigue los Caballeros de Bronce y uno de Oro. En el Inframundo, Seiya acabo de despertar, y está de su lado, Sailor Moon

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Sailor Moon, despierta!—Seiya trata de despertar, hasta que Sailor Moon despertó

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Seiya? ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que se puso de pie.

-¿Estamos en el Inframundo? Donde gobierna Hades y Perséfone—dijo Seiya que miro alrededor y observo a Shun y Sailor Venus-¡¿Shun, Sailor Venus?!—se acercó a ellos

-¿Shun, Sailor Venus está aquí?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que trata de despertar a su amiga

-¿Seiya?—

-¿Sailor Moon?—

-¿No me digan que tú también saltaron?—preguntaba Seiya a los 2

-No son los únicos, también, Hyoga, Shiryu, el Anciano Maestro, incluso las Sailors Inners y también viene las Sailors Outers que también saltaron—dijo Sailor Venus que le dio la mano a Sailor Moon a ponerse de pie.

-¿También el viejo Maestro de Shiryu?—preguntaba Seiya

-¿Y viene las Sailors Outers que también viene ayudarnos? ¿Eso significa, que también nos ayudara? ¿Seiya? Nuestras amigas finalmente nos viene ayudar a nosotros—dijo Sailor Moon que se alegra.

-Sí, ¿Espero que los demás puedan adelantarse?—dijo Seiya

-Qué bueno, Seiya, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, finamente han logrado de despertar el Octavo Sentido—dijo Shun a los demás

-¿El Octavo Sentido?—dijo Seiya lo sorprendido

-¿Eso significa que desperté el Octavo Sentido? Si nosotras no tenemos eso, ¿cierto?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-Descuida Sailor Moon… yo creo que los demás, puedan despertar el Octavo sentido—dijo Sailor Venus

-Seiya, recuerda lo que dijo Shion que tienes una misión, entregar la Armadura de Athena a Saori, así podrá pelear contra Hades y Perséfone. Y nosotras, tenemos estos nuevos Broches que nos dio la Reina Serenety. Hay que entregar los otros broches a las otras chicas; Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, espero que ellas nos encuentre—dijo Sailor Moon

-tiene razón, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, ¡Vamos!—dijo Seiya a los demás

Los demás corren el lugar tétrico, cuando logran ver la entrada de forma de un arco de roca antigua.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es la entrada?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si parece, ¿Lo que no entiendo lo que está escrito? ¿Parece que está escrito en Griego?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Hay dice; al entrar al este lugar, abandonara toda la esperanza—Seiya leyó claramente.

-¿Qué quiere decir que hay que abandonar toda la Esperanza? ¿Eso suena terrible?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon tiene razón, que mensaje tan cruel. Toda la gente que viene al Inframundo abandonar toda la Esperanza—dijo Shun

-No hay que abandonar toda la Esperanza, porque nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza, ustedes también Sailors Inners, ustedes también debe guardar la Esperanza—dijo Seiya a las chicas

-Seiya tiene razón, no hay que abandonar la Esperanza, debemos ser confiadas—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Bueno andando!—dijo Sailor Moon que entra al lugar.

Mientras tanto, en Giudecca, Pandora esta frente al trono de ellos

-Han llegado como 4 Caballeros, no, más bien llegaron 7 y acompañadas de 9 Sailors Guardians, ¿Hades, Perséfone?—dijo Pandora que le da la información

Devuelta al lugar de la entrada, Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, llegaron aun especie de rio.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Sera un rio?—pregunto Sailor Venus

-No Sailor Venus, esto debe ser una laguna, es más grande que el mar—dijo Seiya

-Oigan, ¿Miren eso? ¿Qué hace esas personas aquí y llorando en este lugar?—dijo Sailor Moon que los ve, los demás lo ve claramente

-¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué está llorando aquí?—dijo Shun

Las personas lloran lamentablemente en el lugar, todos lo ven, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, quedaron aterrorizadas de miedo de ver lo sucedido.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, estas personas que están llorando, son aquellos que perdieron la Esperanza, y todo esto, lo abandonaron—dijo un Espectro que aparece en una bote, y porta una Sapuri.

-¿Sera un Espectro?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Así es, soy Caronte de Acheron la Estrella celeste del espacio, ¿Vaya que veo ahí? ¿2 Caballeros de Bronce?—dijo Caronte que cuando vio a las Sailors Guardians-¿Lo único que no entiendo, que está haciendo estas 2 mujeres que acompaña aquí? ¿Acaso son sus amigas? ¿Contestame?—preguntaba a ellos

-Soy Seiya Caballero de Pegaso, un Caballero de Athena—

-Yo soy Shun de Andrómeda—

-Yo soy Sailor Moon—

-Y yo Sailor Venus, somos las Sailors Guardians, guerreras de la Luna—

-¿Caballeros de Athena y Sailors Guardians? Hmm, ¿No he escuchado de esas Guerreras? Me contaron que ustedes las Sailors Guardians, pertenece a la Selene, que se encuentra en la Luna. Me entere que el Negaverso, destruyo el Imperio y no dejo rastro alguno, ¿No es así? Hades nos contó desde hace muchísimo tiempo, que el Reino Lunar, se encuentra fuera de la Tierra, estaba escondido en la Luna, ¿Verdad?—dijo Caronte sobre la historia

-¡Eso ya lo sabes! Y esta vez vas a pelear, ¡Hyaaaa!—Seiya ataca al Espectro, las chicas quedaron en la orilla de la laguna

-¡Mocoso de Bronce! ¿Si quiere cruzar el rio? ¿Debería pagar?—dijo Caronte que iba atacar

-¡No vamos a pagarle nada…!—cuando Seiya iba atacar, Shun lo detiene con su mano izquierda

-¿Has dicho pagar?—dijo Shun

-Una pregunta Caronte, ¿Seguro que podemos cruzar la laguna, algún tipo de pago?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo de dinero o Monedas algo así?—dijo Caronte

Shun se acercó al Espectro

-Espera, creo que tengo uno, sino tenemos dinero, creo que esto sirve—dijo Shun que mostro la joya

Caronte lo observo

-Oh, es de Oro, con eso puede cruzar, ¿Las chicas, tiene algo con que pagar?—preguntaba Caronte a las Sailors Guardians

-Creo que pueda servir esto—dijo Sailor Moon, que saco el anillo de compromiso

-¿Shun? ¿Y ese medallón?—Seiya lo ve

-Ese medallón, era del recuerdo de mi madre cuando nací, y por eso lo llevo conmigo—dijo Shun

-¿Ya veo? ¿Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué le das ese anillo tan bonito? ¿Quién te lo dio?—dijo Seiya a la Sailor

-Ese es mi Anillo de Compromiso, me lo obsequio Darién, yo la tengo para esperar la Boda que Darién que me está esperando. Si terminas esta Batalla, así tu iras a la Boda junto con sus amigos, sería una invitación—dijo Sailor Moon muy seria

-Entiendo. Espero que Saori, pueda organizar la Boda en la Mansión Kido—dijo Seiya

-¿Eso espero? Quiero hablar con ella, si puede—dijo Sailor Moon

En ese instante, Sailor Venus, saco el mismo medallón como tenia Shun.

-Espera Caronte, si me aceptas el pago, quiero ir con Shun, Sailor Moon y Seiya—dijo Sailor Venus que mostro un medallón diferente

-Vaya es diferente que lleva Andrómeda. Bueno está bien, sube a la balsa—dijo Caronte a ellos.

Los 4 está en la balsa, Caronte cantante al recorrido

-¡Bah que aburrido! Ese sujeto siempre canta, me aburre—dijo Sailor Moon

-Si, una pregunta Caronte, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la tierra de la orilla?—preguntaba Sailor Venus al Espectro.

-En esos momentos, estamos recorriendo el sitio, pero primero, ¡Sacare a este amigo que acompaña!—dijo Caronte que ataca a Seiya con su Remo que lo lanza hacia los aires.

-¡Seiya!—Exclama Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus.

-¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar a Seiya en ese Lago?!—protesto Sailor Moon a Caronte

..Ja, Ja, Ja, ese Caballero de Pegaso que ustedes acompañan, él no pago. Si alguien no me da algún tipo de moneda, lo lance—dijo Caronte sobre la explicación

-¡Shun! ¡Rescate a Seiya por favor!—dijo Sailor Venus

-entiendo Sailor Venus, ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—Shun lanzo la Cadena que sujeta la mano derecha de Seiya, Seiya casi se iba ahogar en el rio

-¡No interfiera!—Cuando Caronte iba atacar con su remo, hasta que.

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—La Cadena de Sailor Venus, logra sujetar el Remo-¡NI se te ocurra atacar a Shun, entiendes!—tenia sujetado el Remo con su Cadena de Venus

-¡Niña tonta! ¡¿Quiere que le pase a tu amigo Pegaso?! ¡Lanzare a estas dos mujeres hacia el rio y morirán con él…!—

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya ataca al Espectro— ¡Caronte! ¡Esto no ha terminado!—

-¿Seiya? Qué bueno que Shun logro rescatarte—dijo Sailor Moon que se siente aliviada

Caronte que tiene su Remo en la mano ha sido soltado

-Primero peleare con el Pegaso—Caronte está en posición de ataque

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya ataca con su técnica contra el Espectro

-¡Giro de Remo!—Caronte hace un giro a toda velocidad protegiendo de los ataques de Seiya, de pronto sintió que los ataques logra traspasarlo- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Siento que los Meteoros me está golpeando?—al recibir todos los ataques, Caronte salió volando por los Meteros de Seiya

-Caronte, espero que estés ahí, y te ahogues—dijo Seiya al Espectro

..¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?—preguntaba Sailor Moon al Caballero

-Estoy bien Sailor Moon… tenemos que ir—dijo Seiya

Caronte que esta al agua llamó a ellos

-¡Sálvame por favor se los suplico!—Caronte está desesperado llego los muertos para llevárselo, hasta que logra pedir ayuda-¡Escúchame! ¡les guiare por favor! ¡Ustedes deben confiar en mí… yo los llevare…!—dijo la petición

-Shun, debe sacarlo de ahí—dijo Sailor Venus

-Está bien—Shun lanzo su Cadena para sacar el Espectro

-¿Shun? ¿Por qué lo haces?—dijo Seiya a su compañero

-debo confiar en él, él nos llevara a la orilla del rio—dijo Shun

-¿Eso espero? Debemos llegar donde se encuentra el lugar—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Espero que no seamos incrédulos?—dijo Sailor Venus

Cuando logro sacar a Caronte del rio, Seiya entrego el Remo

-Les diré una cosa, no confías en nadie en este lugar y en mí—dijo Caronte la advertencia

-¿Qué has dicho?—dijo Seiya a Caronte

-¡Probaras mi técnica poderosa! ¡Trituradora de Corriente!—Caronte lanzo una técnica de una esfera de energía carmesí, lanzo a Seiya por los aires

-¡Seiyaaa!—Exclama Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus. Cuando Shun iba lanzar la Cadena, Caronte lo detiene

-¡Mocoso! ¡¿Quiere que te lance al agua?!—Caronte lo amenaza

-¡Tramposo!—dijo Shun

-¡Shun te ayudare!—Sailor Venus iba acercarse

-¡Ni se te ocurra ayudar sin resistencia! ¡¿Quiere que acabe con su amigo como le paso con Pegaso?!—Caronte lo tiene en la mira

-¿Tenemos que hacer algo? ¿O estaremos perdidas?—dijo Sailor Moon preocupada, lo mismo que Sailor Venus que no pueda ayudar a Shun

Cuando Caronte observo los ojos de Shun, bajo la guardia

-Me rindo…-Caronte dejo de atacar a Shun

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te rindes Caronte? ¿Le tienes miedo a Shun?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-No. Esa mirada que tiene su amigo, no muestra amenaza. Tiene una cara inocente como los demás, incluso sus ojos que me daba algo escalofriante—dijo Caronte

-¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntaba Shun

-incluso, estas chicas, yo las veo que tiene una mirada inocentada como Andrómeda, incluso sus ojos y su belleza—dijo Caronte

-¿Acaso estas insinuando nuestro rostro?—dijo Sailor Moon

-No, hay un lugar como en el Inframundo, se hace llamado los Campos Elíseos—dijo Caronte

-¿Los Campos Elíseos?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus

-¿Qué es son los Campos Elíseos? ¿Sabe dónde está el lugar?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Verán, los Campos Elíseos, se encuentra más allá del rio Lete y la Laguna Estigia, nunca hemos visto ese lugar, es donde serán escogido por los Dioses—dijo Caronte a terminar

-Ya ver, ¿Eso significa que pueda existir? ¿Es como buscar en una aguja en un pajar?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Es imposible, Sailor Venus? ¿Nada pueda encontrarlo?—dijo Caronte

Mientras tanto, Shiryu, Hyoga, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury corren en algún lugar del Inframundo

-¡Creo que nosotros despertamos el Octavo Sentido!—dijo Hyoga

-¡¿Nosotras también lo poseemos?!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Tenemos que alcanzar donde esta los demás!—dijo Shiryu

-¡Espero que Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus pueda estar bien!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Descuida! ¡Seiya y Shun pueda estar con ellas!—dijo Sailor Mars

Devuelta donde está la Balsa, Sailor Moon despertó a Seiya

-Qué bueno que te encuentras bien, Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon que sonríe

-Si, ¿Tú de nuevo?—dijo Seiya que observo a Caronte

-Descuida Seiya, el devolvió nuestros objetos a los demás, así que nos dijo que llegaremos al lugar—dijo Shun

La Balsa, llegara poco a poco a la orilla.

-Ya hemos llegado, es la Primera Prisión—dijo Caronte que ve unas escaleras

-¿La primera Prisión?—dijeron los demás

-Si, a partir de ahora se encuentra 8 Prisiones, 3 Valles, 10 fosas y 4 Esferas. La única forma de llegar es las 4 Esferas; Caina, Antenora, Ptolomea y por ultimo Giudecca, donde se encuentra Hades y Perséfone, ¿Si pueden llegar ahí?—dijo Caronte la explicación

Los demás bajaron de la Balsa.

-Amigos, tenemos que avanzar a la siguiente Prisión, ¡Andando!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Sí!—dijeron ellos

Cuando los demás iba correr, Caronte salió de la Balsa

-¡Espera! Pero antes, deberíamos terminar la pelea, ¿Quién será mi oponente? No puede pelear ninguno de ellos—dijo Caronte

-Yo seré tu oponente Caronte, en guardia—dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos

Caronte encendió su Cosmos.

-¡Trituradora de Corriente!—Caronte lanzo la Técnica contra Seiya

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya lanzo la técnica contra Caronte

La técnica de Seiya logra darle, pero la Trituradora de Corriente lo supero.

-AAAAAAA!—Seiya fue lanzado por el ataque de Caronte

Los demás lo ven.

-¿Seiya? ¡Miserable, yo peleare al lado de Seiya!—dijo Sailor Moon

-Ja, Ja, Ja, está bien, pelea conmigo…-dijo Caronte que está en posición de ataque, de pronto, recibieron los ataques de Seiya, su Sapuri quedo dañado

-¿Qué paso? ¿Seiya lo logro?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Dijiste que no funcionaría 2 veces la técnica contra un Caballero?—dijo Caronte que su casco se partió en dos y dejo caer unas cuantas monedas de plata al piso—entonces es cierto…. Aaagh—Caronte cayó a la balsa y se mueve.

-Increíble, ¿Seiya acabo con el Espectro usando su técnica?—dijo Sailor Venus

Shun ayudo a Seiya

-¿Seiya, este bien?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Estoy bien, vamos Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, a la primera prisión—dijo Seiya

Los demás corren a la Primera Prisión. Por otro lado, Kanon acompañado de las Sailors Outers, Shiryu, Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter corren, Saori acompañado de Shaka en algún lugar, Dohko, está en otra parte. Devuelta al lugar, Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus llegaron a la primera prisión

-Hemos llegado, primera prisión, es el Palacio del Juicio—dijo Seiya

-¿El Palacio del Juicio? Tenemos que entrar hay—dijo Sailor Moon

Los demás van a entrar

 _ **Hola todos, les dejo lo nuevo, seguire escribiendo mi historia, si algunos tiene dudas comentame, gracias**_


	16. Capitulo 15

_**Capítulo 15: Los Juicios Indeseable**_

Los demás llegaron a la primera Prisión

-¿Qué raro, es un lugar demasiado silencioso?—dijo Seiya que insinúa

-Si, hemos llegado a la Primera Prisión, vamos a investigar. Además esta muy silencioso como dijo Seiya—dijo Sailor Moon

-Amigos, andando, vamos a entrar a este lugar siniestro—dijo Sailor Venus

Cuando iba acercar a la entrada, de pronto noto alguien que aparece.

-Shhh, no hablen—

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Seiya a lado izquierdo

-¿Quién es usted?—preguntaba lo mismo Sailor Moon

El individuo aparece frente a ellos

-Les dije que no hablara, este es el palacio del juicio, el señor Lune está tomando el reemplazo de Minos el día de hoy, y no nos gusta hacer ruidos espantosos—dijo el Esqueleto Markino

En ese instante Seiya, puso el dedo en la nariz como respirar

-A-A- Achuus!—Seiya estornudo

-¿Estás bien?—dijo Shun

-Perdón, creo que me caí en ese rio—dijo Seiya

-¡Tontos! ¡Que les dije lo que acabo de decir!—dijo Markino que protesta

-Bah, hace más escandaloso que yo—dijo Seiya

-¡Silencio! Sera mejor que entre ahí y hablaras con Lune todos sus pecados—dijo Markino

En ese instante, se escucha un grito

-¡AAAAAYYYY! ¡Me Estas Pisando, Sailor Venus!-grito Shun que esta sobado el pie izquierdo

-¡Ahí lo siento Shun, fue sin querer!—dijo Sailor Venus que fue un accidente

-¡Mocoso, te dije que no gritara!—Markino advirtió a Shun

-Lo siento, Sailor Venus me acabo de pisar el pie—dijo Shun

-Lo siento Shun, no fue mi intención, discúlpame, fue solo un accidente —dijo Sailor Venus

Markino se acercó a la puerta

-¿He, que dices?—Seiya puso el oído a escucharlo

-¿Disculpa, que has dicho?—Sailor Moon puso el oído para escuchar cómo Seiya

-Dije que es hora de su juicio—Markino miro a ellos

-¿Queeee?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Sailor Moon

Cuando abrió la puerta

-…¡Les dije que silencio!—

-¡Silencio!—se escucha un grito que proviene en una oficina

Los demás vieron a alguien que lo observa

-¡Markino! ¡Acaso no sabe nada que aprende que hay que mantener silencio en la corte!—dijo el Espectro en su oficina

-Ha… S-si lo siento señor Lune…-dijo Markino que está templando

-¿Así que este sujeto es Lune?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-¿Es el Espectro de la primera prisión?—dijo Shun

-Ahora estamos frente a este Espectro, llamado Lune—dijo Sailor Moon

-Su mirada es frio y temible arrogante—dijo Sailor Venus

Lune observo a los demás

-Vuelvas hacer un solo ruido desagradable aquí, ¡Me oyes!—Lune advirtió

-Ah… no yo no fui…-Markino iba decir, jun Maso de Juez le pega a la mesa

-Silencio, retírate de una vez. Y si vuelvas hacer un ruido con esa voz repugnante te matare—Lune coloco el libro en la mesa y se sienta

-Si mi señor… he no volverá a suceder…-dijo Markino que se retira y lleva su Guadaña

El Espectro observo a ellos

-Yo, soy Lune de Balrog, la estrella Celeste de Talento, juez inquilino de esta corte, y estoy sustituyendo a Minos. Estoy aquí para hacer un juicio que cometieron en el mundo real, mandando para ser juzgado y que cometieron algunos pecados, ¿Ahora, dígame sus nombres pecadores?—preguntaba Lune a los 4

-Yo soy Seiya—

-Yo soy Shun—

-Yo soy Sailor Moon—

-Y yo Sailor Venus—

-¡Nosotros no hemos juzgado en absolutamente nada!—dijo Seiya

-¡Y nosotras, tampoco nosotras estamos del lado de ellos…!-

-¡Silencio! Por favor hablan más tranquilo. No servirá nada en mentir, ¿tan solo voy a ver que tiene guardado en este archivo?—Lune observo el archivo a ellos-¿Debe a ver un error, no hay crímenes en este archivo?—Lune observo a ellos-¿Quiero que me digan sus nombres una vez más?—preguntaba a ellos

-¿Ahí está bien? Si quiere oír nuestros nombres, ¿Lo quieres? Pues lo oirás—dijo Seiya

-Yo también, estoy dispuesto a que nos escuches bien, ¿Lune?—dijo Sailor Moon

Ambos respira en boca en boca, hasta que

-¡Soy un Caballero de Athena, Seiya de Pegasooooo!—

-¡Soy una Sailor Guardian de Selene, soy Sailor Mooooon!—

Shun y Sailor Venus, taparon sus oídos con las dos manos para no escuchar los gritos

-¡Y ellos nuestros amigos Shun de Andrómeda y Sailor Venus!—

-¡Estamos unidas con los Caballeros de Athena y uniremos nuestras fuerzas de acabar con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone!—

-¡Nosotros despertamos nuestros octavos sentidos, para que Athena pueda derrotar a Hades y Perséfone hasta aquí!—

-¡Entendisteeeeee!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Sailor Moon

Ambos dejaron de gritar, Seiya y Sailor Moon están casados por sus gritos

-¿Seiya, estas bien?—preguntaba Shun

-¿Sailor Moon, Seiya? ¿Por qué gritaron hacia Lune? ¿Se supone que debería guardar silencio?—dijo Sailor Venus

Hasta que Lune cerró el libro

-¿Está bien? ¿Ahora entiendo?—dijo Lune con calma

Cuando los demás observo a Lune, hasta que se escucha una voz.

-¡Señor Lune! ¡Sea presentado una emergencia, los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Guardians, cruzaron a la Laguna Estigia y cruzaron a la primera prisión…!—Markino iba decir la emergencia fue sujetado por un Látigo que envolvió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Silencio! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo…?—Lune recogió su Látigo en su mano derecha de su ataque.

Markino quedo paralizado por el ataque

-Lo siento… es que no quiero que…-

Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, observo la escena.

-…Te juro que no volveré… ah ¡Aaaahhh!—Markino se desintegro por el ataque de Lune

-¿Ese Espectro, es un ser despiadado? ¿Y mato a su compañero?—dijo Sailor Venus has que lo ve

-¿Cómo pudo matar a su compañero?—dijo Sailor Moon

Lune aún sigue sentado

-¿Ahora entiendo? ¿No aparece en el archivo, dado que ellos están muertos?—dijo Lune se pone de pie y camina frente a ellos—Es sencillo. Solo debo registrarlo para ser juzgado en este sitio del juicio—

-¡Ya te dije, nosotros no seremos juzgados!—manifestó Seiya que contraataca al Espectro.

-¡Nunca seremos Juzgados! ¡Nadie debe juzgar a los Caballeros de Athena me oyes!—manifestó Sailor Moon que une con Seiya

-¿Están seguros?—Lune encendió el Cosmos-¡Reencarnación!—Lanzo la técnica contra Seiya y Sailor Moon

-¡Seiya!—

-¡Sailor Moon!—

-¿Qué es esa luz?—dijo Seiya que miro

-¿Qué esa técnica? ¿Qué es esa Luz que aparece en todo mi cuerpo?—dijo Sailor Moon que observo su cuerpo

-Observa muy bien, mire bien en tus pensamientos—dijo Lune sobre esto

Seiya y Sailor Moon, vio en sus mentes, desde que eran niños

- _-Es mi recuerdo de mi infancia, todo lo que hice fueron cosas malas_ —pensó Seiya que miraba todo, golpeaba a sus compañeros, lanzo piedras a las aves, arrancando flores, y todo tipo de cosas— _Ya basta por favor, no quiero ver eso_ —cae de rodillas todo lo sucedido

 _-¿Qué es eso? Son mis recuerdos desde niña, yo era una niña tan inquieta y perezosa en toda mi vida. Hice todo un desastre_ —pensó Sailor Moon, en sus recuerdos, pintaba las paredes de su casa, comía muchas golosinas, tiraba objetos en el piso, y mucho lo que hizo— _No, no quiero seguir esto, esto debe ser una equivocación. Todo quedo atrás_ —dijo lo mismo que cae de rodillas

-¿Y dime una cosa? ¿Cuánta gente que hayas lastimado? ¡¿Escúchame los 2, cuanta gente has provocado esta pelea?! ¡¿Dímelo ahora todos?!—dijo Lune la confesión

Seiya recordó aquellos combates que tuvieron, Misty de Lagarto, Moses, Asterion, Aioria de Leo, Saga de Géminis y Poseidón. Sailor Moon, también recordó en su pasado como una Sailor Guardian, peleo contra varias malignas, cartas, droides, cazadores de la muerte, inclusos, sombras y hasta Sailor Galaxia que peleo, ambos caen al suelo, fueron ayudados por Shun y Sailor Venus.

-Sé que pelee mucho, he pelado muchos enemigos,¡ Luche junto por el nombre de la Justicia!—manifestó Seiya

-Yo también luche por el nombre de la justicia, ¡Nadie debe juzgar Lune! ¡Es todo una farsa, nosotros hemos derrotado a muchos enemigos y no tiene que ser juzgado!—manifestó Sailor Moon

-¡Engreídos! ¡Solo un dios solo puede ser juzgado! Para alguien con ustedes 2, existe un infierno donde ustedes recibirán un terrible castigo. Ahora despídete Pegaso y Sailor Moon de la segunda prisión—Lune uso su poder y logra desaparecer a Seiya y Sailor Moon

-¿Seiya?—Shun lo vio desaparecer

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Dónde está?—dijo Sailor Venus

Seiya y Sailor Moon cayeron en otra dimensión por Lune.

-El rio de sangre hirviendo, todas esas malas y violentas que lastimaron a mucha gente inocente. Seiya de Pegaso y Sailor Moon, arrepiéntanse de sus pecados y su piel se quema, ¡Y solo quedara hasta los huesos!—Lune lo advirtió mucho

Seiya y Sailor Moon, cuando iba caer en el estanque donde hay gente quemándose en esa lava, de pronto, dos Cadenas logran sujetar a los pies de Seiya y Sailor Moon y logra sacarlo de ahí. Hasta que lo trae en la Primera Prisión.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Trajiste devuelta a Pegaso y Sailor Moon? ¿Qué clase de cadenas poseen?—preguntaba Lune a ellos

-Esta es mi Cadena de Andrómeda, pueda viajar a la velocidad de Luz, no vamos a permitir que caigas a Seiya y Serena en ese infierno—dijo Shun que lo mira muy serio

-Y esta es mi Cadena de Amor de Venus, ahora mi nuevo broche mejoro la velocidad de la luz, Shun y yo estamos unido nuestros lazos de Cadenas entre Andrómeda y Venus, y esta no vamos a permitir que cometas esta barbaridad, Lune—dijo Sailor Venus que frunce el ceño.

En ese instante, Lune, observo los ojos de Shun y Sailor Venus, de una extraña mirada. Hasta que está totalmente nervioso.

-¿Ah? ¿No puede ser? ¿Pero si son ustedes?—Lune observo muy claro

-¿Ah?—Shun y Sailor Venus notaron raro

-¿No puedo creerlo? Lo que veo claramente esos 2, se parece mucho a ellos, es como si fuera una un reflejo a ellos—dijo Lune lo que veía extraño

-¿Qué le está pasando?—Shun tenía cierta dudas

-¿No entiendo? ¿Qué le sucede a Lune? ¿Por qué nos mira a nosotros que somos reflejos?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Eres Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, ¿No es así? Creo que ustedes 2 han cometido a lastimar a muchas personas—dijo Lune a ellos

-¿Pero acaso?—dijo Shun

-¿Esto debe ser una locura?—insinúa Sailor Venus

-No hay excusa, este látigo te recibirá el castigo, ¡Prepárate para sufrir!—Lune lanzo su látigo

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—

La Cadena de Andrómeda sujeta hacia el Látigo de Lune

-¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Andrómeda?—preguntaba Lune ha Shun

-No, lo que quiero hablar con usted, ¿Lune?—dijo Shun

-Nadie no deba justificar a los demás, estas cometiendo una grave equivocación—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Qué dicen?—Lune aún sigue escuchando a ellos

-Lo que dije, cortando plantas y flores, matan insectos y todo lo que hace, Lune, eres un Espectro que estas cometiendo un grave error—dijo Shun

-Sí, es cierto lo que dice Shun. Todo lo que hizo está cometiendo una grave equivocación. Desde que matan insectos, animales, incluso, rompiendo las cosas materiales que no se debe hacer eso. Nunca deba cometer estas cosas que hacen, ¿responda por favor?—preguntaba Sailor Venus ha Lune

-Lo siento, solo debe ser hablar con un dios, solo esta las reglas del inframundo, ¡Culpable o no Culpable!—Lune soltó su látigo de la Cadena de Andrómeda-¡Nadie debe juzgar los crímenes, y esta yo juzgare! ¡Látigo de Fuego!—lanzo su técnica ha ellos

-¡Shun!—Sailor Venus abrazo ha Shun a protegerlo

-¡Defensa Rodante! ¡¿Qué?!—Shun y Sailor Venus, vio que el Látigo de Fuego de Lune, lo rodearon en sus cuerpos.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Este Látigo de sentencia, nunca pueda defenderte!—dijo Lune a ellos

-Shun… lo siento… perdóname… quería protegerte… ya es demasiado tarde…-dijo Sailor Venus que sale lágrimas en sus ojos que protegió a Shun con su cuerpo

-¡Sailor Venus…!—dijo Sailor Moon que vio la escena y cae desmayada.

-¿Ahora dime? ¿Ustedes 2, lastimaron a muchas personas inocentes? ¿Incluso tu Sailor Venus, tu también lastimaste a muchas personas junto con las demás Sailors Guardians, por el nombre de la justicia?—dijo Lune

Shun y Sailor Venus cayeron de rodillas y abrazados

-To esto es mi culpa, lastime a mucha gente inocente, todo fue un en vano…-dijo Shun

-No Shun… tú no eres tan violento… yo también lucho por la justicia… además… ya es tarde—dijo Sailor Venus que sale lagrimas

-¿Entonces les darán por vencido? Caerás a la 6 prisión junto con Pegaso y Sailor Moon, también Sailor Venus está acabada contigo. Aunque estas alturas solo quedaron sus restos—dijo Lune que retiro su Látigo.

- _Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Hermano y las Sailors Guardians, perdóname, estamos cansando para seguir luchando—_ pensó Shun, los cuerpos se destrozaron para siempre junto con Sailor Venus, la diadema de Shun y la tiara de Sailor Venus están tiradas en el suelo junto con la Armadura y el vestido de Sailor Venus quedaron hecho pedazos

-Termine, caso cerrado—dijo Lune que término el juicio

En otro lado, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter seguía corriendo. Devuelta la Primera Prisión

-esos Caballeros de Bronce, junto con las Sailors Guardians, solo son personas con corazones puros. Lo lamento, sin embargo ellos están en contra del nuestros grandes maestros Hades y Perséfone, merecía enviarlos al infierno—dijo Lune que está tranquilo observo el piso, la diadema y la tiara—Aunque es Andrómeda se parecía mucho a él, lo mismo que Sailor Venus, es muy parecida. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, no me siento bien cuando pienso en ellos, me lastima—cuando se iba marchar de pronto.

-¡Lune!—una voz masculina y femenina se escucha

-¿Esas voces? ¿Podría ser?—Lune observo las tiaras

-¡Lune!—de pronto aparecieron una imagen cadavéricas frente a Lune-¡¿Cómo pudiste cortar mi cuerpo en pedazos?! ¡Eres un estúpido!—era la imagen de Shun

-¡Lune! ¡Grandísimo idiota cómo pudiste cortar mi cuerpo en pedazos, eres un estúpido!—grito una imagen femenina que muestra a Sailor Venus sin ojos

-Ah, P-pero, pero si son ustedes, no me di cuenta—dijo Lune asustado

-¡Insolente, apresúrate y ponga mi cuerpo!—dijo la imagen terrible a ellos

-¡Imbécil, apúrate y ponga mi cuerpo!—dijo la imagen femenina

-S-sí, si mi amo—dijo Lune que trata de buscar el cuerpo-¿El cuerpo? ¿En dónde está el cuerpo? ¡¿Sus cuerpos quedaron destrozados por todas partes?! ¡Ah, como pude ser inmoral tan perverso…! ¡Rebane sus cuerpos y ahora está en mil pedazos! ¡Aaaah!—Lune se quita la túnica y sale corriendo de la primera prisión

Afuera directa a la segunda prisión

-¡Que alguien! ¡Que alguien encuentre todos los pedazos! ¡¿Podría ser que el viento oscuro de este valle soplo los pedazos a la segunda prisión?! ¡En donde está, en donde esta los cuerpos!—Lune corrió desesperado, hasta que vio 2 cabezas de Shun y Sailor Venus

-¿En dónde está el resto? Glup!—Lune miro atrás, se trata de Radamanthys

-¿Qué sucede Lune?—Radamanthys aparece y acompañado de Violate

-Lune, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—preguntaba Violate

-Señor Radamanthys y señora Violate… estas… estas cabezas es de…-Lune mostraba algo

-¿Cabezas? ¿De que estas hablando?—preguntaba Radamanthys

Lune observo en sus manos.

-¿No puede ser?—

En la Primera Prisión

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon! ¡Despierta!—Shun despertó a ellos

-¿Shun Sailor Venus? ¿Dime donde se encuentra Lune?—pregunto Seiya a los 2

-¿Parece que él no está? ¿Tal vez sea que salió de la primera prisión?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Sí, ¿Qué les paso? ¿Creí que estaban muertos?—dijo Sailor Moon que vio a ellos

-Además, cuando me desperté, pensé que nos había derrotado, al despertar nos dimos que estamos bien—dijo Shun

-Es verdad. Cuando Lune ataco con su Látigo, creí que nos derroto, ¿Algo paso aquí?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Si, ¿Qué paso?—dijo Seiya

Devuelta al lugar, Lune tenía agarrado de las dos manos

-Este… es mi propio casco, y una Calavera, no entiendo que paso, ¿Acaso todo lo que está sucediendo fue solo una ilusión?—dijo Lune dejo caer los objetos-¡Andrómeda, Sailor Venus, me han engañado!—

-No, no fueron ellos, esta fuerza fue tan poderosa para abrumar un Espectro como tú, un Caballeros de Bronce y una Sailor Guardian no lo hace—dijo Radamanthys

-¿Qué has dicho?—dijo Lune

-Lo que dijo Radamanthys, se trata de un sujeto que tiene la capacidad de crear ilusiones ópticas en nuestras mentes, y está aquí en el Inframundo—dijo Violate

-¿Imposible? ¿Entonces quien fue que salvo Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, quien era esa persona que es capaz de crear una ilusión como esa? ¿Ustedes saben de ellos?—preguntaba Lune

-Ya veo, él está aquí muy cerca entre nosotros—dijo Radamanthys que lo percibe el Cosmos

-Puedo sentirlo, no es el único Cosmos que posee, alguien lo acompaña—dijo Violate

-¡Que insolente! ¡Te estas burlándote de mí y de nosotros! ¡Te atrapare!—Lune lanzo su Látigo y logra atraparlo-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ahora que estas atrapado mi Látigo de Fuego! ¡¿Te exijo que me muestre de inmediato!—el Látigo lo tenía sujeto invisible

-Ja, Ja… ¿De acuerdo? ¿Si tanto quieres verme lo hare?—dijo una voz que aparece y mostrando la apariencia

-¿Cómo creí que eras tú? El hombre que engaño a un dios, Kanon de Géminis—dijo Radamanthys

Kanon aparece, hasta que uso su poder y mostrando otras Sailors Outers

-Lo sabía, las otras Sailors Outers de sistema solar, del Tiempo, del Agua, del viento y por último, el silencio y la destrucción, Sailor Saturn—dijo Violate

-Use mi poderoso Golpe de Ilusión con Lune para guiarme hasta Hades y Perséfone, pero que remedio, acaso, ¿Tendré que usar a Radamanthys que sea mi guía?—dijo Kanon que sonríe

-Y gracias a la enseñanza de Kanon, puedo usar los poderes del Caballero de Oro de Géminis, y pude engañar a Lune con un truco especial. Y además, usare mis poderes para ti, Violate—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Insolente, en esos momento tu cuerpo te despedazara—dijo Lune que uso su poder del Látigo

-¿Qué dices? ¿A que pasara es a ti?—dijo Kanon que uso su dedo que logra deshacer del Látigo de Fuego de Lune.

El Látigo se destruye cada segundo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿MI Látigo se está desintegrando?—Le llego a la mano de Lune

Los demás observan la escena

-¿Imposible? También mi cuerpo se parte ¡aaaah!—Lune se desintegro por completo por la técnica de Kanon

-¿Increíble? ¿Logro derrotar a Lune usando con un solo dedo?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Lune… solo un castigo de dios, solo dios juzga a los pecadores, ¿Y tú Radamanthys y Violate? ¿Ustedes me llevaran al lugar donde esta Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Kanon

-¡Son unos miserables! ¡Mueran!—Violate lanzo su poder contra ellos

-¡Los enviare al infierno! ¡Hyaaa!—Radamanthys lanzo lo mismo junto con Violate

Pero notaron que Kanon y las otras chicas desaparecieron.

-Me siento muy ligero, ¿Parece que este Inframundo no está el campo de fuerza?—dijo Kanon en un pilar antiguo encima

-Por su puesto que no, este lugar solo viene personas comunes y corrientes—dijo Radamanthys

-Además, solo viene personas con poderes sobrenaturales, incluso estas chicas que te acompaña, ¿No es así? ¿Kanon?—dijo Violate que miro a las chicas-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en este lugar, Sailors Guardians Outers?—preguntaron a ellas.

-Nosotras, venimos aquí y a proteger a nuestra princesa de la Luna—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Y por eso, hemos guiado por el Caballero de Oro, Dohko de Libra, y ahora estamos acompañados por Kanon, él sabrá donde esta nuestra princesa—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Y también, este acompañado de los Caballeros de Bronce, Seiya y los demás, junto a las Sailors Guardians Inners—dijo Sailor Plut

-Y estamos con los Caballeros de Athena, de acabar con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone, que se encuentra en el Inframundo y estamos unidas para acabar con Hades y Perséfone y acabar con las Tinieblas—dijo Sailor Saturn con delicadeza

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Patéticas Sailors Guardians de las Guerreras de la Luna, ustedes que está en el Inframundo, no llevan sus Armaduras. Debería marcharse de aquí—dijo Violate que se burla de las chicas

Kanon que se encuentra en el pilar hablando con Radamanthys

-…Ya veo, creo que tu lograste de derrotar a Mu, Aioria y Milo, con esos poderes del campo de fuerza, ¿No es así?—dijo Kanon la pregunta

-Por su puesto, ahora en este lugar, no está el campo de fuerza—dijo Radamanthys

-Bien, ¡Te demostrare, el verdadero poder de un Caballero de Oro!—Kanon bajo del Pilar

-¡Y te demostrare el poder de las Sailors Guardians Outers!—dijo Sailor Uranus y las chicas bajaron

Kanon está frente a Radamanthys, y las 4 Sailors Outers frente a Violate

-¡Kanon! ¡Fuiste tú, con tu ayuda nos han salvado!—dijo Seiya que saluda y acompañado de Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus

-Kanon, muchas gracias por salvarnos, te lo agradezco—dijo Sailor Moon

Kanon miro a ellos.

-¿Desde que yo dije que soy su aliado?—preguntaba Kanon

-¿Kanon, que sucede?—preguntaba Sailor Plut en dudas.

-¿Nos has dicho que te habías arrepentido de tus crímenes?—dijo Shun

-Además, ahora te uniste con los Caballeros de Oro, y portas la Armadura de Géminis, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Es cierto. Ahora como tú eres el nuevo Caballero de Oro de Géminis, y reemplazaste a tu hermano, Saga—dijo Sailor Moon

En ese instante, Kanon ataco a Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kanon?—dijo Seiya que está en el piso

-¿Kanon? ¿Porque atacas a nosotros? ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Ya le dije que sí. Jure fiel por Athena, y estoy de su lado…-Kanon iba pegarle a Shun, y Sailor Venus queda pálida de Kanon—Personas sentimentales como tú, no le gusta lastimar a nadie, y po eso, hay que proteger a muchos seres queridos. Adelántense, sabe que ustedes ya tienen una misión—

Los demás se ponen de pie, las Sailors Outers no hace nada

-Está bien, confiemos en ti Kanon…—dijo Seiya

-Seiya, por favor, cuida bien a Sailor Moon—dijo Sailor Saturn al Caballero

-Está bien. Sailor Moon, vamos—dijo Seiya

Los demás cruzan detrás de Radamanthys y Violate sin problemas

-Eres un hombre que tu engañaste a Poseidón, ¿Qué será el bien y el mal? Así que, ¿Gran Caución?—dijo Radamanthys que ataco a Kanon

Kanon al recibir el ataque de Radamanthys cae al suelo

-Radamanthys, yo me encargo de estas chicas. Tú, la niña que te hace llamar la Sailor del Silencio y la Destrucción que es capaz de destruir un Planeta entero, así la aniquilare, ¡Brutal Real!—Violate ataco a las chicas, Sailor Saturn esta quieta y reacciona.

-¡Campo de Energía!—Hotaru, uso su defensa y no le pasa nada.

-¿Campo de Energía? ¿Qué patética? Debería tener el poder más alto, ¡Mueraaa!—grito Violate que supero sus poderes logro lanzar a las chicas al piso, incluso Hotaru miro con el ceño frente a Violate

-¿Así que este es el poder de los 108 Espectros? ¿Violate de Behemoth? Esa mujer, es muy violenta, sádica y además de despiadada, ¿Debo encontrar la forma de derrotarla?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Sailor Saturn, esa mujer es muy poderosa, no te atrevas—dijo Sailor Uranus la advertencia

-Sailor Saturn, ¿Sabe que aprendiste mi técnica? Ya puedas usarla—dijo Kanon a la niña

-¿Enserio?—dijo algo seria

Radamanthys y Violate, está frente de ellos

-Primero acabare contigo Kanon, Violate, acabe con esas Sailors Outers—dijo Radamanthys

-Sí señor, primero acabare con esa y después a ustedes…-dijo Violate

Radamanthys y Violate contraataco a ellos.

-¡Ahora Sailor Saturn!—dijo Kanon la reacción

Hasta que Radamanthys y Violate, quedaron paralizados

-¿Qué, que es eso? ¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo?—dijo Radamanthys que está paralizado

-¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo? ¿Esa niña, uso un ataque diferente? ¿Qué has hecho?—dijo Violate que no se mueve

-Gracias a Kanon, me enseño esta técnica, pero poseo 2, y esta vez, tengo este nuevo don que me ha dado, y esta vez, fue el uso de una simple Fantasía—dijo Sailor Saturn que se pone de pie al lado de Kanon

-Esta técnica, es capaz de manipular la mente del adversario, lo use con Lune con el poder de la Ilusión, además, me llevaras hacia Hades y Perséfone—dijo Kanon

-Y esta vez, usare la técnica ante ti, Violate—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Parece ser que esa técnica pueda manipular la mente de las personas?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Esa técnica, la uso Saga? Eso dijo Seiya—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Quizás… parece ser que Hotaru, la usara contra Violate—dijo Sailor Plut

Kanon y Sailor Saturn está frente a ellos

-¡Ni se te ocurra Sailor Saturn y Kanon de Géminis!—dijo Violate

-Así que prepárense, ¡Puño Ilusorio del Patriarca!—

-¡Violate! ¡Prueba esto! ¡Golpe de Ilusión!—

-No…-Radamanthys y Violate no hizo nada, hasta que aparecieron los Espectros

Radamanthys y Violate quedaron libres

-¿Ustedes que quieren?—preguntaban a Radamanthys a los 6 Espectros

-Perdón, es la señorita Pandora, es preciso que regrese a Giudecca—dijo el espectro 1 inclinado

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no lograron detener a los Caballeros de bronce y las Sailors Guardians en este lugar?—Radamanthys

-Debería detener a esos Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians como invasoras—dijo Violate

-Si… es preciso que la señorita Pandora regrese con mucha urgencia, ósea se ya—dijo Espectro 1 inclinado

-De acuerdo—

-Más le vale—dijo Violate enojada

-NO se preocupa señor Radamanthys y Violate, nosotros nos encargaremos del sujeto Kanon, y las Sailors Guardians Outers…-dijo Espectro 1

-¡Ni siquiera lo intente! ¡Ni con un ejército sería capaz de derrotar a esos 5, Kanon, nuestro combate queda pendiente, lo mismo que ustedes Sailors Guardians Outers—dijo Radamanthys que desaparece

-Lo mismo digo a las chicas… Sailor Saturn, te espero en otro combate—dijo Violate que se volvió una sombra que desaparece.

-¿Ahora despídete o será nosotros te vamos aniquilarte?—dijo Espectro 2 una Sapuri de Pie grande

-Ja, Radamanthys y Violate, ya se los advertio, acaso no lo van a escuchar—dijo Kanon

-Lo que dijo Radamanthys y Violate, nosotros somos capaces de acabar con ustedes a la fuerza—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Lo que nosotros dijimos que ningún ejército no pueda derrotar a Kanon de Géminis—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Además, nosotras te vamos a derrotarlos a todos—dijo Sailor Plut

Los espectros tienen rodeados a Kanon y las chicas

-¡¿Inténtalo si quieres?!—dijo Espectro 2

-Verán, como destrozo las estrellas—dijo Kanon que encendió el Cosmos

-Y soy la Sailor del Silencio y la Destrucción—dijo Sailor Saturn que encendió su poder lo mismo que las chicas

-¡Ataquen!—Los Espectros atacan a Kanon y las chicas

Hasta que Kanon y las chicas reaccionaron

-¡Explosión de Galaxias! ¡Hyaaa!—Kanon lanzo la técnica desbastadora

-¡Tumba del Silencio! ¡Destruye!—

-¡Tierra… Tiembla!—

-¡Maremoto de Neptune!—

-¡Grito Mortal!—

Las técnicas se combinaron acabo con todos los Espectros. En la siguiente prisión Seiya, Shun y las chicas miraron el cielo

-¿Qué esas luces que provocaron?—dijo Shun

-Fue Kanon—dijo Seiya

-También las chicas usaron los poderes de acabar con esos espectros—dijo Sailor Moon

-Amigos, debemos continuar—dijo Sailor Venus

En la Primera Prisión de la entrada, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, llegaron

-¿Miran eso amigos, que son esas luces?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿No tengo idea?—dijo Hyoga

-Continuemos amigos—dijo Shiryu

En el puente, donde esta Kanon y las chicas

-Cuídate Saga…-dijo Kanon

-Creo que usamos nuestros nuevos Broches, funciona perfectamente—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Si, ¿siento que alguien viene?—dijo Sailor Saturn

Los demás esperaran lo sucedido.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Capítulo 16: El Caballero de la Lira**_

Los demás se dirigen a la Segunda Prisión, donde hay fuertes lluvias

-¡Cielos! ¡Amigos tenemos que seguir corriendo! Esta lluvia esta tan fría que me hacer adormecer los pies—dijo Sailor Moon corriendo con sus amigos

-Es verdad, esta lluvia es tan frio que pueda congelar hasta los huesos—dijo Seiya

Los demás llegaron a la Segunda Prisión

-Llegamos, es la Segunda Prisión—dijo Shun

-La Segunda Prisión, ¿Parece una arquitectura egipcia? Vamos—dijo Sailor Venus

Los demás entraron a la Segunda Prisión, notaron muy extraño

-Qué asco, ¿ciento un olor de un animal encerrado?—dijo Sailor Moon que tapo la nariz

-Sailor Moon tiene toda la razón, aquí hay un animal encerrado, ¿de quién será?—dijo Seiya

Los demás observaron, se trata de un perro enorme de 3 cabezas.

-Chicos, ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-¿Es un Perro con 3 Cabezas? ¿Además es enorme?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Qué esa extraña criatura? Debemos ser cuidadosos que no nos observa—dijo Seiya

Se trata de Cerberos que comiendo cadáveres. Cuando los demás caminan cuidadosamente, el animal observo a los 4.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nos descubrieron!—dijo Seiya

-¡Amigos, debemos huir de aquí! ¡Este animal nos comerán a nosotros!—dijo Sailor Moon

En ese instante, Cerberos atrapo a Seiya, hasta que lo suelta.

-¿Seiya, este bien?—preguntaba Shun

-¿Seiya, este herido?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-No se preocupen, no estoy herido—dijo Seiya que esta ileso

De pronto, aparece un Espectro, con una Sapuri Egipcio

-¿Nada mal Cerberos? Parece ser que no le gusto la carne de los vivos—dijo el Espectro que aparece

-¿Eres un Espectro de esta Segunda Prisión?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Así es, soy el Faraón de Esfinge, Estrella Celeste de las Bestias. Esta criatura no es un Perro cualquiera, es Cerberos. Se alimenta de aquellas personas que cometieron el Pecado de la Tentación del Deseo de la Avaricia—dijo Faraón que toco a Cerberos de la cabeza

-¿El Deseo de la Avaricia?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Aaaah, ya entendí, la Avaricia, es aquellas personas que tiene muchas ganancias, ¿No es así, Faraón?—dijo Sailor Venus que recordó aquellas personas que tenía mucho dinero

-Parece que entendiste muy bien, esta niña rubia de moños, ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntaba Faraón a Sailor Venus

-Soy Sailor Venus, y estamos acompañados de los Caballeros de Bronce de Athena—dijo Sailor Venus

-Y yo soy la líder de las Guerreras de la Luna, soy Sailor Moon, una Sailor Guardian—dijo Sailor Moon al Espectro

-Yo soy Seiya de Pegaso—

-Y yo soy Shun de Andrómeda—dijo algunos que se presenta

Faraón sacara su arpa de egipcia

-Ya veo, he escuchado de esas chicas que menciono Pandora, además, no tenemos nada que ver con las Sailors Guardians que serviría a la Diosa de la Lune, Selene, y se unieron con Athena y sus Caballeros para detener a Hades y Perséfone, ahora me toca pelear con ustedes—dijo Faraón que tiene el Arpa en sus manos, de pronto apareció una flor blanca, Faraón lo ve.

Los demás ven al desconocido con una Armadura de Plata, Cabellos Azules celeste y lleva un Arpa Plateado.

-Miren amigos, ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Sera un Espectro? Su Armadura es diferente y es de color Plateado—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Seguramente está aquí?—dijo Seiya

Faraón volteo al Caballero de Plata

-¿Orfeo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntaba Faraón al Caballero

-¿He escuchado acerca de Orfeo?—dijo Shun

-¿Ustedes lo conocen?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-No exactamente…-dijo Seiya

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Seguramente está muerto? ¿Por qué esta aquí en el Inframundo?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-¿Quién sabe? Además, he escuchado acerca de Orfeo—dijo Seiya que sabe la historia

-¿Tú sabes algo sobre Orfeo? ¿Seiya?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a Pegaso

-Sí. Verán Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, escuche atentamente; se dice que Orfeo de Lira, es un Caballero de Plata, tiene el nivel superior como Los Caballeros de Oro, que supero el Séptimo Sentido, y con sus bellas melodías usando su Arpa, para calmar el Corazón abrumado de los demás. Además uso esa música para calmar el Corazón a los Caballeros de Oro, junto con el Patriarca, así servía Athena—dijo Seiya que término la Historia

-Vaya, esa historia es muy bella. La pregunta es, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Tiene razón, ¿Sera que Orfeo está muerto?—dijo Seiya en dudas

-Orfeo no está muerto, es ahora un sirviente de Hades y Perséfone—dijo Faraón

-¿Qué? ¿Es imposible?—dijo Seiya

-¿Entonces, no está muerto? ¿Se supone que es aliado tuyo? ¿O sí?—dijo Sailor Venus en dudas que lo ve

-¿Eso significa que es un traidor?—dijo Sailor Moon

El Faraón, comenzó a tocar su Arpa

-Ya no quiero que sigue charlando, prepárense—dijo Faraón que comenzó a tocar

La música, suena muy tétrico y espeluznante

-¡¿Qué es esa música tan horripilante?!—dijo Sailor Moon que tapo sus oídos con las dos manos

-¡Es cierto! ¡Suena tan aterrado! ¡No la escuche amigos!—dijo Sailor Venus que no soporta la música

-¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Meteoros!—Seiya lanzo sus ataques al Faraón

El Faraón, se protege con su Arpa

-Es tarde Pegaso, observa esto—Faraón señalo una extraña pared de forma de egipcia

Los demás lo ven claramente

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Parece unos jeroglíficos Egipcios, yo leí sobre estas extrañas figuras—dijo Sailor Venus

-Verán, esa Balanza que están ahí, si el corazón cae, significa que es una persona malvada—dijo Faraón que explica

Seiya que tiene las dos manos en su pecho y tiene un dolor muy fuerte

-¡No, mi corazón!—Seiya no lo soporta

-¡Seiya! ¡Tu corazón está saliendo!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Sal de ahí corazón de Pegaso! ¡Sal ahora mismo!—Faraón siguió tocando

El corazón iba salir, hasta que Orfeo toco su arpa, todo volvió a la normalidad

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?—dijo Shun que lo ayuda

-¿Seiya? ¿Tu corazón, que paso?—dijo Sailor Moon lo mismo

-Mi corazón aún sigue adentro…-dijo Seiya

-¿Qué bella música? ¿Quién lo está tocando?—dijo Sailor Venus

Los demás escuchando la música de Orfeo

-¿Orfeo? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?—preguntaba Faraón a Orfeo

Orfeo siguió tocando hasta que.

-¡Nocturno de Cuerdas!—Orfeo lanzo su técnica contra ellos

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!—gritaron los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians por recibir el ataque de Orfeo

Al recibir el ataque todos caen

-Faraón… yo me encargare de ellos… así lo hago—dijo Orfeo que se marcha.

-¿Está bien? ¿Tú decides? Llévatelos…—dijo Faraón que se retira algo molesto

En otro lugar, Kanon, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturns siguen corriendo

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente prisión? ¿Kanon?—preguntaba Sailor Neptune

-Descuida, tenemos que seguir a la segunda y luego a la tercera—dijo Kanon

-Eso espero…-dijo Sailor Uranus

Devuelta en el lugar, Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, se encontraba inconsciente.

 _-Sailor Moon… Sailor Moon, despierta, despierta, tienes que seguir…-_ dijo Darién que se encuentra en Tokio en su apartamento tratando de despertar

Sailor Moon, abrió un poco los ojos.

- _Sailor Venus… Sailor Venus, despierta, debes seguir adelante, nosotras junto con los Caballeros te alcanzaremos_ —dijo Sailor Mars que corre con los demás

Sailor Venus abrió los ojos

Por otro lado, Saori acompañado de Shaka.

- _Seiya… Seiya, levántate…-_ dijo Saori que trata de despertar

Seiya que abrió los ojos

-Shun… Shun despierta, levántate, Hermano…-dijo Ikki que comunica con su hermano.

Shun acabo de despertar

-¿En dónde estamos?—dijo Shun que vio el sitio

-¿No lo sé? ¿Creo que pasamos a la siguiente Prisión?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Muchachos, tenemos que seguir… a la siguiente prisión—dijo Sailor Moon

-Sí. Andando—dijo Seiya que iba caminar, hasta que notaron un jardín

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Aquí en el Inframundo, hay un Jardín de flores? Es muy bello—dijo Sailor Venus

-Si es verdad, ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Seiya que ve una extraña figura

Los demás se acercaron a la figura de una mujer rubia y atrapada en una roca en la parte del cuello de los hombros

-¿Quién es esa mujer? Es muy bonita—dijo Shun que lo ve

-¡Shun…!—Sailor Venus, noto celosa por la mujer que está atrapada de la roca-¡¿Acaso te gusta esa chica?!—estaba molesta

-por su puesto que no, ¿Acaso estas celosa?—preguntaba Shun a su compañera

-¡Sí! ¡Eso si me molesta! ¿No entiendo porque me pongo celosa frente a ella?—dijo Sailor Venus que se calma

-Sailor Venus, no es momento de discutir con ella y no te pongas celosa, entiendes, vamos hablar con ella—dijo Seiya

-Seiya tiene razón. Cuando tengo a mi querido Darién, me pongo celosa cuando Darién esta con otras chicas hablando, no quiero que esto suceda…-dijo Sailor Moon

Los demás lograron acercarse, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…?—preguntaba la mujer frente a ellos

-¡Está viva…!-dijo Sailor Moon sorprendida

-Nosotros somos los Caballeros de Bronce, al servicio de Athena—dijo Seiya la afirmación

-¿Dime, quien eres, y porque estas así?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Yo soy… Eurídice, soy la prometida de Orfeo de Lira…—dijo Eurídice que se presenta, hasta que ve a las 2 chicas-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Están acompañando a estos 2 Caballeros? ¿No las conozco? ¿Acaso ustedes lo acompañan?—preguntaba a las 2 chicas

-Perdón, yo soy Sailor Moon, soy una Sailor Guardian de la Diosa Selene—

-Y yo Sailor Venus, somos aliadas de los Caballeros de Athena, nuestro objetivo, es acabar con Hades y Perséfone, de nuestra ayuda, así salvaremos la tierra y la humanidad-preguntaba Sailor Venus

-¿Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus? ¿No lo he escuchado sobre las Sailors Guardians? Orfeo, me hablaron desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que las Sailors Guardians, dejaron de existir… creo que ustedes pueden salvar a Orfeo…-dijo Eurídice la petición de ayuda

-Además, ¿Quién te hizo esto?—preguntaba Seiya

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí en el Inframundo?—preguntaba lo mismo que Sailor Moon

-Les contare; hace tiempo, yo estaba con Orfeo, cuando tocaba su Arpa. Desde ese instante, fui víctima de una serpiente que me acabo con vida, pero…—Eurídice narro toda su historia lo sucedido y hasta que termino así.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces creías que había una salida en el Inframundo? ¿Y estaba una luz que creía que era la Salida?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Así es Sailor Venus. Orfeo, tomo la decisión, de tocar sus melodías a Hades y Perséfone, y cada vez que él venga siempre me acompaña… por favor… debes salvar a Orfeo… y llévenselo e aquí… él está en peligro…-dijo Eurídice que sale lágrimas en sus ojos

Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, notaron que tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-te entiendo Eurídice… entiendo tu dolor lo sucedido… ese amor estaba tan frustrado… te ayudaremos lo más pronto que podamos… y llevaremos a Orfeo al mundo real lo prometemos-dijo Sailor Moon

Sailor Venus recordó algo que leyó sobre la Historia.

-Ahora entiendo, he leído tanto sobre Eurídice y Orfeo, Amy nos narró sobre esa historia, ¿No es cierto?—dijo Sailor Venus en dudas

-Así es Sailor Venus, lo has leído sobre esa historia—dijo Shun

En ese instante aparece Orfeo, frente a los demás, y lleva un ramo de flores

-¿Es Orfeo? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon

Los demás están quietos y Orfeo caminaba

-¿Ustedes porque no siguieron a la siguiente Prisión? Cuando estaba inconsciente, debería seguir todos ustedes—dijo Orfeo que se acercó a Eurídice y pone las flores

-¿Dime la verdad Orfeo? ¿Por qué estas a lado de Hades? ¿Acaso no ayuda a los demás?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-¿Confiésalo Orfeo? ¡Escúchanos! Estamos aquí en este sitio junto con los Caballeros de Bronce. Veraz, Seiya y los demás, estamos acompañándonos—dijo Sailor Moon la verdad

-Orfeo, escúchanos, estamos en una misión, si Athena no logra ponerse su Armadura, no podrá contra Hades y Perséfone, tienes que creernos—dijo Seiya

-Y nosotras, somos las aliadas de Athena, nosotras somos las Sailors Guardians, soy Sailor Moon, y soy una Sailor Guardian, y nosotras no somos enemigas y invasoras contra de Athena—dijo Sailor Moon

-Así es Orfeo, estamos aquí a detener a Hades y Perséfone, sabemos que Perséfone, está unido con Hades, ¿Verdad? ¿Estás de nuestro lado? ¿Dímelo?—dijo Sailor Venus la confesión

-¿Las Sailors Guardians? He escuchado de ustedes, ustedes son las Guerreras que provienen en la Luna, donde habita las Sailors Guardians, y su represéntate era la Diosa Selene, no se compara con la Diosa Artemisa—dijo Orfeo que puso las flores frente a Eurídice—además, desde la era mitología, Athena, nunca tuvo una Guerra contra la Diosa Selene, y sabemos que nadie tiene problemas contra nosotros y a ellos—termino la conversación

-¿Orfeo? ¿Se supone que deberías ayudar a los Caballeros sino…?—Sailor Moon fue interrumpido por Seiya

-Vamos Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, olvidaremos a él. Él vendió su alma ante Hades, y ahora ayudando a Perséfone—dijo Seiya que caminaba

-¿Seiya?—

-Seiya tiene razón Sailor Moon, recuerda que ahora es un sirviente de Hades, y ahora acompañando de Eurídice, andando—dijo Sailor Venus

-vamos a seguir—dijo Shun

Cuando los 4 se dirige a la siguiente prisión, de pronto apareció la Luz.

-Chicos, ¿Esa luz que menciono Eurídice? ¿Ellos pensaron que era la salida? ¿De dónde salió?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

En ese instante, la Armadura de Athena fue sacada flotando

-¿La Armadura de Athena?—dijo Seiya que lo pierde, hasta que el Faraón lo atrapa con su mano izquierda

-Vaya, ¿así que esta es la Armadura de Athena? Este objeto tan peligroso no debería estar aquí—dijo Faraón

-¡Devuelva la Armadura de Athena, Faraón…!—dijo Sailor Moon que se acercó, hasta que Orfeo lo interfiere

-¡Espera Sailor Moon! Faraón, ¿Antes que nada, esa Luz me confundí que era la salida del mundo real?—preguntaba Orfeo al Espectro

-Así es, es por eso, Pandora me ordeno que usted te quedaras aquí—dijo Faraón

-Te hare pagar—dijo Orfeo

Los demás lo ven claramente y serio

-¿Orfeo? ¿Vas a pelear enserio?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Si, Sailor Venus. Esta es mi pelea contra el Faraón y yo, esta será tu propia tumba Faraón—dijo Orfeo que término la conversación

Faraón y Orfeo esta frente a frente entre Arpa contra Arpa


	18. Capitulo 17

_**Capítulo 17: Una lucha de tristeza**_

Mientras en la Segunda Prisión, se escucha unos gritos

-¡Maremoto de Neptune!—

-¡Tierra… Tiembla!—

Los ataques de las Sailors Neptune y Uranus, acabo con Cerberos

-¿Qué esa extraña criatura tan enorme? ¿Jamás lo habíamos visto?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está el guardián de esta prisión?—preguntaba Sailor Saturn

-¿Seguramente no está? Tenemos que seguir—dijo Hyoga

-amigos, tenemos que seguir a la tercera prisión, ¡Andado!—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Espera! Ciento una energías que proviene en esa dirección—dijo Sailor Mars

-Seguramente están comenzando otra Batalla, no debemos interrumpir, yo creo que ellos pueden, vamos—dijo Kanon sus órdenes

-¿Espero que Seiya pueda cuidar de nuevo a nuestra princesa?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-No te preocupes, Seiya y Shun lo cuidara, lo mismo que Sailor Venus—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Vamos chicas, tenemos que avanzar, sé que Seiya protegerá a nuestra Princesa—dijo Sailor Plut

-Seguramente, Seiya y Shun pueda estar en el lugar, ellos nos adelantara—dijo Shiryu

Devuelta al lugar, Orfeo y Faraón, está comenzando la pelea entre Lira contra Arpa, ambos están usando sus mejores melodías

-¿Ahora veo la diferencia? Entre la Lira de Orfeo y el Arpa de Faraón, es una pelea de música—dijo Sailor Moon que vio la pelea

-Es cierto, aunque creo que este Caballero de Plata, tiene la contraparte, me refiero al Faraón. Además, yo poseo mis técnicas, incluso mi Cadena de Amor de Venus tiene similitudes como la Cadena de Andrómeda de Shun—dijo Sailor Venus que observo a Shun con sus Cadenas— ¿Aunque es diferente nuestras técnicas, tenemos nuestros contrapartes?—dijo el comentario.

En la pelea, se inició, Orfeo sigue tocando, hasta que la cuerda de su Lira se parte una cuerda.

-¿Una parte de su cuerda se partió?—dijo Seiya

-¡¿Espero que Orfeo pueda ganarle?!—dijo Shun

La música se volvió más fuerte, hasta que apareció un muro de los jeroglíficos egipcios.

-¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez! ¡El mismo muro que vimos en la Segunda Prisión!—dijo Sailor Moon que tapo sus oídos lo mismo que los demás

La Música de Faraón se hace tan fuerte que los demás no aguanta la melodía tan Siniestra, y Eurídice grita.

-¡Es nuestro fin!—dijo Seiya

-¡No lo aguanto!—dijo Shun

-¡No puedo tapar mis oídos! ¡Me quedare sorda!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Que alguien detenga esa música!—dijo Sailor Venus

Faraón estaba ganándole a Orfeo por su música.

-Te odio Orfeo, te odio bastante, tú me robaste mi mejor música, quería tocarla ante Hades y Perséfone, esta vez tu caerás…-dijo Faraón que siguió tocando su Arpa-¡Maldición de la Balanza!—uso su técnica más temible.

Los demás no aguantan la música de Faraón.

-¡Amor mío…!—grito Eurídice hacia Orfeo

-Ahora sal de ahí corazón de Orfeo, y colócate en la Balanza… ¿Q-que, que pasa? ¡aaaagh!—Faraón noto que su Corazón salió de la nada

-¡Mira Faraón! ¡Mira muy bien en la pared!—Orfeo lo señala

Faraón, vio que su corazón se puso en la Balanza Egipcia que cae, significa malvado, todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que el espejo cae.

-¿Esto…? ¿Esto no debe estar pasando?—dijo Faraón que está asustado

-Creo que la música se paró… Orfeo tiene la oportunidad de ganarle a ese Espectro con esa música terrible—dijo Sailor Moon que se encuentra aliviada

Orfeo observo el espejo.

-¿Así que este es el espejo de Pandora? Y todo fue un engaño—dijo Orfeo que lo rompe con un pie

-¿No es posible? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Faraón cuando iba tocar, noto que las cuerdas de su arpa se rompe por completo-¡¿No puede ser?! ¿Está usando sus cuerdas con sus dientes?—dijo Faraón que vio que Orfeo uso un diente agarrando de la cuerda

-¡Nocturno de cuerdas!—Orfeo uso su técnica contra el Faraón, su Sapuri quedo destrozada, la Armadura de Athena cae al suelo

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo Faraón

Sailor Moon se acercó al Faraón, Seiya, recogió la Armadura de Athena.

-Por fin, la Armadura está a salvo—dijo Seiya

-¿Antes que nada Faraón? ¿Dinos, cómo pudiste hacer esa luz y quedo atrapado en el Inframundo junto con Eurídice y Orfeo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Está bien… es…-Faraón le conto toda la verdad sobre el espejo y también, se llenó de odio y resentimientos contra Orfeo-…Y por eso… Pandora puso… una trampa… ya no podemos discutir…-dijo sus últimas palabras y muere.

Orfeo observo a Eurídice, acompañado de Sailor Venus y Shun, también Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-Orfeo… gracias… y ustedes también… Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians…-dijo Eurídice que cerro sus ojos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Orfeo… sé que fue muy duro por la pérdida de su amada, Eurídice. Además, sé que también lo amas mucho, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Moon que lo razona

-Sí. La dejare ir, esta vez, me uniré con ustedes. Ahora soy un Caballero de Athena como ustedes—dijo Orfeo que se pone de pie

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Orfeo?—preguntaba Sailor Venus en dudas

-Sí. Me entere que Athena está aquí en el Inframundo, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, yo creo que con nuestra ayuda, podemos acabar con Hades y Perséfone. Athena no pueda pelear sola contra esos 2—dijo Orfeo con toda la seriedad

-Orfeo tiene razón… tenemos que seguir—dijo Shun

Por otro lado, Saori y Shaka, aún sigue ahí.

-Athena, sentimos un Cosmos de alguien que peleo, además, también alguien perdió un ser querido—dijo Shaka

-Sí. Además, tenemos que esperar que Seiya y los demás, y las Sailors Guardians Inners y Outers, nos ayudaran de esto, espero que así sea—dijo Saori

Devuelta al lugar.

-Orfeo, tenemos que avanzar a la Tercera Prisión—dijo Seiya

-Si, y tenemos que seguir otra vez—dijo Shun

-No podemos ir a la Tercera Prisión—dijo Orfeo

-¿Por qué Orfeo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon algo preocupada

-Verán, el día de hoy es 13…-dijo Orfeo

En ese instante, Sailor Venus, comenzó a temblar el cuerpo.

-¿D-dijiste… 13…?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Si, ¿Por qué?—preguntaba Orfeo

-Veraz, ese número… 13, significa la mala suerte… y muerte—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Tú como lo sabes de eso? ¿Sailor Venus?—agrego Shun sobre la respuesta

-el 13, significa como un numero de desgracia, según nací en Inglaterra, y por eso cuando cae un viernes 13, caería mala suerte—dijo Sailor Venus

-Les quiero contarles a todos—Orfeo puso un plan—ese día, tocaremos la canción a Hades y Perséfone, y por eso, tengo un plan que podemos infiltrar el lugar, es en Giudecca—dijo todo el plan

-¿Has dicho Giudecca? ¿Cómo podemos llegar hacia allá? ¿Y por eso tenemos que pasar las 8 Prisiones?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas.

-Descuida, conozco un lugar que podemos llegar, venga…-Orfeo caminaba en el lugar y siguió los 4.

En la Tercera Prisión. Kanon, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn, llegaron al lugar, donde hay gente moviendo rocas rodantes

-Hyoga, mira eso—dijo Shiryu

-¿Qué es ese lugar? Me aterra mucho—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Por qué esa gente está moviendo esas rocas?—preguntaba Hyoga

-Kanon, ¿Tú sabe qué lugar es ese?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-Esas personas que moviendo esas rocas, los que cometieron el pecado de la Avaricia—dijo Kanon sobre el sitio

-¿Ya entiendo? Primero en la Segunda Prisión, fue el deseo de la Avaricia, y aquí cometieron otro pecado de la Avaricia—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Si, tiene toda la razón, aquellos que tenga muchas riquezas y fama, no le puedan ayudar en nada, nadie pueda cometer esta tentación—dijo Sailor Uranus

De pronto, las rocas comenzaron a moverse, todos salían corriendo. Hasta que aparece el Espectro

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí! Caballeros de Athena y Sailors Guardians! esas mujeres que están aquí caerán con ellos, yo soy Rock de Golem, estrella Celeste de Ángulo—cuando iba decir las palabras, observo que todos corren a la siguiente prisión.

-¡Deténganse! No permitiré que avance la siguiente Prisión, prueba esto, ¡Bombardeo de Rocas de Arrolladoras!—Rock lanzo su técnica contra ellos.

Hasta que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se detiene.

-Shiryu, ataquemos juntos—

-¡De acuerdo! ¡La Fuerza del Dragón!—

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—

Ambos ataques formaron un espiral y hojas lanzadas que las rocas se destruyen todas, y Rock cae al piso.

-¿No puedo creer…? Ambos son muy fuertes…-cae sin aliento

Los demás siguen corriendo y paso a la cuarta Prisión. Hasta que ve un Espectro

-¡¿Adónde creen que van?! Está en la cuarta Prisión, soy Iván de Troll, Estrella Celestial de la Derrota—Iván observo alguno de ellos.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—

-¡Fuego Vándala de Marte, enciéndete!—

Los 3 atacan juntos que derroto al Espectro

-¿Pero si soy el Espectro de la Estrella de la Derrota…?—Iván cae al piso.

Los demás siguen corriendo

-Esos Espectros, nos interfiera mucho el camino—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Es cierto… no vamos a permitir que nos moleste—dijo Sailor Mars

Hasta que Hyoga observo a Shiryu con los ojos abiertos

-¿Shiryu, en verdad puedes ver?—preguntaba Hyoga a su amigo

-Sí. Cuando recupere mi vista, pelea contra Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer, desde que uso sus Ondas Infernales a Yomotsu, eso fue que recupere la visión de mis ojos—dijo Shiryu

-Shiryu, ahora entiendo todo, desde que despertaste el Séptimo Sentido, y luego recuperaste tus ojos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Así es, tenemos que seguir—dijo Shiryu

-¡Les quiero contarles algo, la última Prisión donde se encuentra Hades y Perséfone!—dijo Kanon

-¿La última prisión? ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus

-La última prisión se hace llamar Giudecca—dijo Kanon

-¿La ultima Prisión? ¿Giudecca?—dijo Shiryu sobre el comentario de Kanon

-Ahora entiendo, tenemos que llegar Giudecca. Además, tenemos que acabar con todos estos Espectros en todas las prisiones, es nuestra misión que conseguir—dijo Sailor Neptune

-ese debe ser, hay que eliminar a los 108 Espectros, eso dijo Dohko, es nuestra misión—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Además, en el Santuario, ya acabo con 10 Espectros, Shaka logro eliminarlos a todos incluso a los Caballeros de Oro—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Tenemos que seguir, primero tenemos que acabar con esa manada de Espectros en este Inframundo—dijo Sailor Mars

En Giudecca, Pandora, acompañada de Violeta, al frente se encuentra el trono de Hades y Perséfone. Hasta que llega Orfeo y trajo 2 baúles.

-¿El día de hoy tocaras tus melodías hacia Hades y Perséfone? ¿Orfeo?—dijo Pandora

-Sí, señorita Pandora—dijo Orfeo que se inclina.

-¿Espera? ¿Y estos 2 baúles que trae ahí?—Pandora vio los baúles.

-No nada mi señora…-dijo Orfeo

Pandora se dirige y tomo su lanza.

-¿Esto es muy raro lo que está tramando?—dijo Pandora que logra abrirlo con su lanza-¿Y esas flores?—preguntaba el tema

-Estas flores, son para Hades y Perséfone. Quería mostrárselas—dijo Orfeo con toda la calma

En ese instante, Pandora clava su lanza en ese montón de flores cada vez más, Orfeo miro impactado.

-voy a examinar la otra—Pandora abrió el baúl, también hay muchas flores y rosas-¿Esto es muy extraño? primero esta y ahora la segunda. Voy averiguar—uso su lanza que clava lo mismo que la anterior, Pandora dejo de clavar su lanza.

-Mi señora, no soy ningún sospechoso, entiende…-dijo Orfeo que con toda la calma

-Hm, eso espero. Vendrá aquí los invitados—dijo Pandora que retiro su lanza.

Orfeo observo a los 2 baúles.

 _-Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, espero que se encuentran bien. Ojala que esto no les pase nada malo, ¿Creo?—_ pensó Orfeo que miro uno por uno los baúles.

Cuando Orfeo observo claramente, noto que Hades y Perséfone, aparece en los asientos.

 _-¿No es posible? ¿Esta hay Hades y Perséfone? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ahí?-_ pensó Orfeo que está pendiente, hasta que la puerta de la entrada abriera, hasta que Orfeo observo

-¿ _Pero si son los 3 Jueces? Aiacos, Minos y Radamanthys, y también Violate. Cielos, estoy en problemas—_ Pensó Orfeo que vio a 3 Jueces y Violate

Orfeo observo a los 3 jueces y acompañado de Violate


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Capítulo 18: Hades y Perséfone, la posesión de Horror**_

Orfeo que aún está inclinado, observo a los 3 Jueces y Violate.

-¿Señorita Pandora? ¿Por qué nos han llamado?—preguntaba Aiacos a su comandante

-El día de hoy, estamos en una reunión con Orfeo, tocara a nosotros con su Lira—dijo Pandora a los demás

-¿Ya veo? Pandora, hemos escuchado que los Caballeros de Athena, de Bronce y Oro acompañado de las Sailors Guardians, ¿Lo único que no entiendo que están haciendo con los Caballeros?—dijo Mino en dudas

Pandora no dice nada.

-Eso ya lo sabemos. Orfeo, por favor puedas tocar tu Lira—dijo Pandora que se siente en su asiento.

Los 3 Jueces, Pandora y Violate, se sentaron.

-Muy bien, hoy voy a tocar. Espero que disfrute mis melodías—dijo Orfeo que empezó a tocar su Lira

Orfeo esperaba en el trono donde se encuentra Hades y Perséfone

 _-Esta vez, aquí voy_ —pensó Orfeo que empezó a tocar su Lira— _Las aves dejara de cantar, las mariposas no vuelan, los animales todos quedaran dormidos, lo mismo que aquellas personas, dormirá para siempre. Duerme ahora, profundamente, profundamente, profundamente, ¡La Serenata del Sueño! Ahora con esta canción todos están en un sueño extraño y quedaran dormidos para siempre—_ hasta que dejo de cantar, y se pone de pie

Orfeo noto que los demás están dormidos. Cuando se iba acercar donde esta Hades y Perséfone, hasta que un ataque destrozo el peto de su Armadura.

-¿Qué…?—Orfeo volteo lo que vio, se trató de Radamanthys que no se durmió

-Insensato, ¿Creía que tu música nos dejaríamos a dormir profundamente? Pero yo, no he sido afectado de tu técnica. Así que despierta a Pandora, Aiacos, Minos y Violate ahora mismo, ¿sino lo haces, tendré que acabar contigo?—Radamanthys iba atacar, cuando alguien sale de los Baúles cubierto de Flores

-¡Alto ahí Radamanthys!—Seiya y Shun lograron salir por sorpresa

-¡Seiya ataquemos juntos!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Ataque Espiral de Corazón!—

Ambos ataques le dio a Radamanthys que logra tumbar el Casco y daña el cuerno izquierdo

-¡Orfeo! ¡Rápido!—grito Sailor Moon

-¡Date prisa Orfeo!—grito Seiya a su aliado

Radamanthys observo a Orfeo del plan.

-¡Este será tu fin…!—cuando Orfeo iba atacar a Hades y Perséfone, ambos se pusieron de pie y notaron sus caras muy conocidas, hasta que Orfeo se detiene

-¿Pero qué? ¿Tú eres Hades, y Perséfone? ¿No entiendo, porque sus caras se parece mucho a Andrómeda y Sailor Venus?—dijo Orfeo lo que vio con sus propios ojos

Los demás se llevaron la sorpresa de ellos.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Hades y Perséfone, se parece a Shun y Mina…?—dijo Sailor Moon que observo a ellos-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—dijo con ciertas dudas.

-¿Yo tampoco no entiendo? ¿Por qué ellos se parecen a nuestros amigos?—dijo Seiya que observo a Shun y Mina y luego miraron en el trono.

-Seiya, ¿Ese es mi medallón? ¿Y ese soy yo?—dijo Shun que miro a Hades que tiene la cara parecida.

-¿Por qué ese medallón se parece la que tiene Hades y Perséfone? ¿Y esa soy yo?—dijo Sailor Venus que miro a Perséfone con la misma cara de Mina.

-¡Orfeo, atácalo!—grito Seiya

-¡No bajes la guardia, aniquílalo!—grito Sailor Moon

Radamanthys observo a Orfeo. En un caso omiso, Orfeo escucho las conversaciones de Seiya y Sailor Moon.

-¡Toma esto Hades y Perséfone! ¡Acorde Final!—Orfeo lanzo su técnica contra Hades y Perséfone.

Las cuerdas, lograron agarrar de los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, después del apretón, los cuerpos estallaron como globos.

-¡Lo logre! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Hades y Perséfone? ¿Desaparecieron?—dijo Orfeo donde esta los asientos de Hades y Perséfone, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Los demás observaron lo sucedido.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Hades y Perséfone desaparecieron?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Quién era esas personas pasándose como Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Eso es extraño? ¿Quién estaba en ese trono?—dijo Shun

-Si, ¿tenemos que…?—Seiya fue interrumpido por Orfeo que agarro a Radamanthys

Orfeo tiene agarrado a Radamanthys como si nada, lo tiene a la fuerza, Radamanthys lo golpea bruscamente

-¡Suéltame insolente!—Radamanthys golpea bruscamente a Orfeo

-¡Orfeo!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Sailor Moon

-¡Seiya, Sailor Moon, acaba con Radamanthys! ¡Rápido!—manifestó Orfeo a ellos

-No tengo alternativa, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya lanzo su técnica contra Radamanthys y Orfeo.

Hasta que ambos caen al suelo, y Seiya y Sailor Moon se acercó hacia Orfeo

-¿Orfeo? ¿Estás bien?—dijo Seiya a socorrerlo

-Orfeo, debes ser fuerte. Recuerdo bien que acabaste con el Faraón, y ahora estas de nuestro lado, no nos abandone…-dijo Sailor Moon que tomo la mano de Orfeo lo mismo que Seiya

-Seiya… Sailor Moon… lo lamento… ya no puedo tener fuerzas… ustedes pueden proteger a… Athena…-dijo Orfeo que miro a Sailor Moon-…Sailor Moon… creo que a… partir de ahora… ustedes son… nuestras aliadas de Selene… tengamos la paz… y además… puedan tener un mundo pacifico…-Orfeo cerro sus ojos, y hasta que perdió la vida.

-Orfeo…-dijo Seiya que esta lamentado de la muerte de su amigo

-Seiya… ahora entiendo la muerte de Orfeo… ahora ya no podemos escuchar sus bellas melodías, es más bella y dulce… ahora que ya se murió, pueda descansar en paz y estará al lado de Eurídice…-dijo Sailor Moon sus palabras de acontecimiento.

-Sailor Moon tiene toda la razón… ahora que perdieron aún aliado de Athena, ya no podemos escuchar sus melodías. Ahora estará con Eurídice, un verdadero Caballero de Athena que lucha de nuestro lado…-dijo Sailor Venus que miro la Lira de Orfeo que lo tiene Shun

Los demás se ponen de pie.

-Shun, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Hades y Perséfone—dijo Seiya, hasta que observo a Radamanthys y acompañado de Violate

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Acaso eres inmortal?—pregunto Seiya a Radamanthys

-¿Violate? ¿Se supone que estabas dormida por la música de Orfeo? La Serenata Profunda, ¿Cómo te despertaste?—dijo Sailor Moon a la mujer

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos

-Orfeo que uso su Lira, nunca me afecto. Además, nunca me atacaron, yo siempre me escondo en las sombras—dijo Violate

-Y esta vez, voy acabar con ustedes, ¡Esta vez muere Pegaso y Sailor Moon!—Radamanthys que iba atacar fue detenido por una voz

-¡Detente Radamanthys! Sabe que a mí no me gusta ver tu pelea—dijo Shun que está al lado de Sailor Venus

-¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotros? ¡Mocosos!—dijo Violate

-¡Violate! Como te atreves a burlarte de mi esposo, te sugiero que tengas mayor respeto, ¡Entiendes!—dijo Sailor Venus

Radamanthys y Violate notaron raro a Shun y Sailor Venus, Seiya y Sailor Moon también lo nota

-¿Shun? ¿Qué te sucede?—dijo Seiya a su compañero

-¿Sailor Venus? ¿Por qué le llamas a esposo a Shun? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas actuando muy extraña?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Cómo te atreves a imitar a nuestros amo? ¡Ahora veras!—Radamanthys corre contra Shun

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno!—Violate corre contra Sailor Venus

Los 2 están quietos sin moverse.

-Pan de inútiles ineptos, como te atreves a desafiarnos, ¡Les ordeños que se detenga los 2 ahora mismo! ¡Radamanthys, Violate!—grito Shun

-¡Inclinase ante nosotros o se vera de una vez con toda! ¡Sino se inclina, lo vamos a castigar ahora mismo!—dijo Sailor Venus furiosa

Radamanthys y Violate, están paralizados y no tuvo opción de escuchar.

 _-¿No cabe duda que sean ellos? ¿Sera posible que Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, sea Hades y Perséfone? ¿Serán ellos?—_ Pensó Radamanthys que tenía dudas

 _-¿No será una imitación? ¿Sera que ellos son nuestros verdaderos Maestros?—_ pensó Violate que observo a ellos.

De pronto, los Cabellos de Shun y Sailor Venus comenzaron a cambiar de color, Shun, cambio su Cabello Rojo Carmesí, y Sailor Venus, su cabello se tornó de un color Anaranjado, dejo de ser rubia, como Shun dejo de ser peliverde.

-¿Qué les pasaron? ¿Shun, Sailor Venus?—dijo Seiya que se acercó a Shun

-¿Sailor Venus? ¿Por qué cambiaste de color a tu cabello? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—dijo Sailor Venus que se acerca a su amiga.

-¡No me toques, eres un enemigo! ¡Lo mismo que tú, Sailor Moon! ¡No la toques, ella es mi esposa!—dijo Shun/Hades a los 2.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Mentira, Mentira! ¡Shun, Sailor Venus, por favor despierta! ¡Tú eres una Sailor Guardian del Amor y la Belleza! ¡¿Por qué cambias esa actitud?!—Sailor Moon quería acercar a su amiga

-¡Ya te dije Sailor Moon! ¡Eres una enemiga aliada con los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Y quítate tus sucias manos delante de mí! ¡Largo!—dijo Mina/Perséfone

Sailor Moon se apartó de su amiga lo mismo que Seiya. Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone miraron donde esta Radamanthys y Violate

-Radamanthys—Shun/Hades a ellos

-Inclínense ante nosotros ahora mismo—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-Ah…Sí, Hades, Perséfone—dijo al mismo tiempo Radamanthys y Violate se inclinaron a ellos.

Seiya y Sailor Moon quedaron sorprendidos las palabras de los 2 Espectros.

-¿Qué? ¿Shun es Hades? ¿Y Sailor Venus es Perséfone?—dijo Seiya que los observaba

-¿No puede ser? ¿Sailor Venus, Mina por favor? ¿No estén jugando por favor despierta? Tú no eres Perséfone, eres una Sailor Guardian, ¡Por favor despierta!—la súplica de Sailor Moon logro darle una cachetada a la cara de Mina/Perséfone

Radamanthys se acercaron a ellos

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi señor, y a la reina?! ¡Mueren! ¡Gran Caución!—Radamanthys lanzo su técnica contra Seiya

-¡Te arrepentirás Sailor Moon, por cachetear a Perséfone! ¡Brutal Real!—Violate lanzo su técnica contra Sailor Moon

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!—

-¡SEIYAAAAAAA!—

Ambos fueron recibidos por los ataques de ellos. En el lugar, donde va a la cuarta prisión aparece un Espectro en una Balza de madera, tiene una Sapuri con apariencia de lagarto y con cuernos.

-¿Quién eres tú?—preguntaba Hyoga al Espectro

-¿Eres el Espectro, custodiado en esta cuarta Prisión?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Así es. Soy Flegias de Likaon, de la Estrella Celeste del Pecado, ¿Ustedes los Caballeros de Bronce y uno de Oro, y acompañados de estas mujeres? ¿No las conozco? Debería pasar aquí en esta Balza—dijo el Espectro a ellos

-Somos las Sailors Guardians, somos guerreras de la Luna, comandada por La Diosa Selene—dijo Sailor Plut

-Ya veo, ¿Con que son las Sailors Guardians? El gran Maestro, Hades, nos habló de ellas, que no tuvo problemas con nosotros y los Espectros. Y ahora se unieron con los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Flegias a las mujeres—además, son muy débiles contra nosotros los Espectros—dijo que se burla de ellas

-¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de nosotras! ¡Somos las Guardianas de los Planetas!—dijo Sailor Uranus que se pone furiosa, hasta que Kanon lo interrumpe

-Ya basta Sailor Uranus. No quiero que provoques muchos problemas—dijo Kanon que lo tranquiliza

Los demás esta frente de Flegias, hasta que ve a los Caballeros

-Lo primero que debe hacer, es que use esta Balza, debe pagar primero—dijo Flegias

-¿Ya veo? ¿Entonces debemos pagar el barquero de Caronte? ¿Nos prestara esa Balza de Madera?—preguntaba Shiryu

-Pues ahora es nuestro turno—dijo Hyoga

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

Hasta que Flegias lo detiene con las dos manos de los ataques de Dragón y Cisne

-¡Toma esto Caballeros de Bronce! ¡Aullido Infernal!—Flegias lanzo su técnica contra Shiryu y Hyoga y fueron lanzados hacia la Balza de madera y quedaron inconsciente.

-¡Miserable!—Sailor Júpiter iba contra Flegias, hasta que Kanon la interfiere

-¿Kanon? ¿Acaso no nos ayuda?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-Muy bien, ¿Ahora les toca a las mujeres?—dijo Flegias que iba atacar, hasta que Kanon está frente al Espectro

-Primero, déjalas pasar, yo seré tú oponente, Flegias—dijo Kanon que esta frente al Espectro

-Está bien… Sailors Guardians, las dejare la vida en Paz, súbanse en esa Balza y hay otra Balza que está ahí—dijo Flegias que señala que hay una Balza que sobraba

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, subió a la Balza donde esta Hyoga y Shiryu Inconsciente, y las otras se subieron en otra Balza que sobraba. Kanon obedeció a las chicas que continuaba en la siguiente Prisión. Hasta que la Balza comenzó avanzar a la siguiente Prisión.

-Muy bien, ahora estamos tú y yo, ¡Muere Caballeros de Oro de Géminis! ¡Aullido Infernal!—Flegias contraataca a Kanon, hasta que Kanon reacciono

-¡Él único fracasado eres tú! ¡Muere! ¡Explosión de Galaxias!—Kanon logro acabar con Fleigas y su Sapuri quedo hecho pedazos, hasta que logra estar al lado de Shiryu, Hyoga y las chicas

-Kanon, te lo agradezco. Gracias por acabar con ese Espectro—dijo Sailor Júpiter al Caballero

-Lo sé, ya que está muerto, debería preguntarnos, donde nos llevara en la siguiente Prisión—dijo Kanon.

-Kanon. Nosotras íbamos a pelear con ese Espectro, creo que tú nos dejaste en tomar en su lugar—dijo Sailor Mars

-Kanon, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente Prisión?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus

-¿No lo sé? Debemos avanzar—dijo Kanon

Sailor Mercury, toco el cuello de Hyoga, noto que está latiendo el corazón.

 _-Qué bueno que no está muerto, Hyoga… Shiryu…-_ pensó Sailor Mercury que vio a los 2 inconsciente.

Sailor Saturn, sintió una mala corazonada.

-¿Qué es esa energía tan maligna? Son 2 de ellos, ¿Sera Hades? ¿También pueda tratarse de Perséfone?—pensó Sailor Saturn que está acompañada de Sailor Plut. Sailor Neptune esta remando el palo grande.

Por otra parte, Shaka y Saori sintieron un Cosmos familiares.

-Finalmente aparecieron ellos, ¿No es así? ¿Athena?—dijo Shaka

-Sí. Shaka, ya me di cuenta quien eran esos 2 Cosmos que aparecieron finalmente, Hades y Perséfone—dijo Saori.

En Giudecca, Pandora llevaba en las manos una bandeja de plata, hasta que aparece Radamanthys y Violate.

-Señorita Pandora, hemos llevado los cuerpos de Orfeo, Pegaso y Sailor Moon, en el Valle de Cocytos—dijo Radamanthys que se inclina

-Señorita, no puedo creer que Orfeo, puso a los otros Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians. Ese Orfeo tenía planeado de aniquilar a nuestros grandes Maestros—dijo Violate

-Eso lo sé, ¡Hemos perdido el tiempo sobre todo lo sucedido! ¡Hemos bajado la guardia!—dijo Pandora

-¿Y cómo esta Hades y Perséfone?—preguntaba Aiacos a su comandante

-¡Ellos se quitaron esa sucia Armadura, y ese sucio vestido de Sailor que ella no le gusta!—dijo Pandora

En el piso, se ve la Armadura que esta vacía. Incluso, el traje de Sailor Venus, totalmente desprendida, incluso su Tiara y toda su ropa en el piso con la Armadura de Andrómeda. Shun y Mina, ya que se volvieron Hades y Perséfone, sentados en su trono.

-No puedo creer que Andrómeda, era uno de los Caballeros que lucho en todas las batallas—dijo Aiacos.

-Sí. Incluso, Sailor Venus, se rencarno como una humana común y corriente. Y además, la Sailor Guardians, eran guerreras extintas y está en el mundo real como una niña normal. Y también esta Sailor Moon, junto con los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Minos

-la pregunta es; ¿Quién está ahí sentados en esos tronos? ¿Quién era Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Radamanthys en esa duda

Por otra parte, Dohko sintió el Cosmos que apareció.

-¿No es posible? ¿Hades y Perséfone? Al fin aparecieron, me pregunto, ¿Qué paso hay en ese sitio?—pensó Dohko en esas dudas.

En Giudecca, Pandora, están vendadas las manos de Shun y Mina. Primero termino vendarle la mano de Mina, y después la mano de Shun.

-Perdóname los 2. Use mi lanza contra Perséfone, y lo herí en la mano derecha, que también protegió a Sailor Moon, Hades, discúlpame, yo he sido muy atrevida contigo, además, eres mi hermano pequeño—dijo Pandora que beso la mano izquierda.

Hades y Pandora acompañados, Perséfone, está al lado de Pandora que esta dormida

 **Gust, tu comentario me parece bien. Pero no quiero hacer esa historia, continuare esta historia que me gusta**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Capítulo 19: Un combate en la Quinta Prisión, el camina hacia Giudecca**_

En un lugar remoto y muy frio y gélido, donde se ve restos humanos, hasta que esta Seiya y Sailor Moon, atrapados congelados.

-S-Seiya… ¿D-donde estamos…?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que esta tiritada de frio.

-¿No lo sé…? Creo que Radamanthys y Violate, nos mandó hasta aquí…-dijo Seiya que está débil

-¿Mina, Shun? ¿Por qué ellos se convirtieron en Hades y Perséfone? ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? Y volverlos como eran aliados…-dijo Sailor Moon angustiada

-eso espero… tal como sucedió con Poseidón… tomo el cuerpo de Julián Solo… eso fue lo que nos comentó Saori…-dijo Seiya sobre lo sucedido

-¿Quién es Julián Solo? ¿Seiya? ¿Acaso lo conoces?—preguntaba Sailor Moon en esa duda.

-No exactamente… Saori me conto… antes de la Batalla con Poseidón… era un hombre común y corriente… Kanon, fue que lo libero en la Ánfora… y después, el Alma de Poseidón, se apodero del cuerpo de Julián... cuando cumpliera 16 años de edad… eso fue lo que paso… cuando despertó Poseidón en el cuerpo de Julián…-dijo Seiya que termino esa historia

-Ya entiendo… sucedió cuando Hotaru… fue poseída por la Dama 9… y ahora, tenemos que buscar la forma de sacar los espíritus de Hades y Perséfone… que les tomaron los cuerpos de nuestros amigos…-dijo Sailor Moon-¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? Mi cuerpo está congelado, Seiya—dijo que miro alrededor.

-Sí. Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí…-dijo Seiya

En la quinta Prisión, Shiryu, llego a la final, acompañados de Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, y las otras las Outers, está por llegar. Shiryu trata de despertar a Hyoga, hasta que Hyoga despertó.

-¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto Hyoga a los demás

-¿Creo que estamos en la 5 Prisión?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Sailors Inners y Outers? ¿Dónde está Kanon?—pregunto Shiryu a las chicas

-Kanon se adelantó, cuando ustedes combatía con Flegias, ustedes estaban inconsciente—dijo Sailor Neptune que bajo de la Balza

Los demás corren a la siguiente Prisión, los demás, ven a personas dentro de ataúdes y quemándose.

-¿Qué este lugar tan horripilante y nos aterramos de este sitio?—pregunto Sailor Saturn

-Seriamos mejor que seguir y no observar nada—dijo Sailor Uranus.

Los demás ven a Kanon frente a un Espectro con una Sapuri de escarabajo es más enorme que un mastodonte, que bloquea el camino. Hasta que Kanon los ve.

-¿Pensé que habían muertos? ¿Pero creo que me equivoque?—dijo Kanon que esta parado

-¡Cuidado!—grito Shiryu

-¡Kanon! ¡Tenga cuidado con…!—Sailor Neptune fue interrumpido por Kanon

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Todo se acabó!—dijo Kanon

Hasta que su Sapuri se destruye y cae al piso con pesadez.

-¡Increíble! ¿Acabo con el Espectro de unos cuantos ataques que hizo Kanon?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-aun no estamos seguros, ¡Observa bien!—dijo Kanon que señala al fondo.

Se trata de Radamanthys y Violate que se dirige hacia ellos.

-¿Es Radamanthys?—dijeron al mismo tiempo Hyoga y Shiryu

-¿Es Violate? ¿Qué está haciendo ella con Radamanthys?—dijo Sailor Neptune

Radamanthys y Violate se detiene frente a ellos

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Radamanthys y Violate?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-No es nada en personal—dijo Radamanthys que sonríe

-Solo quiero hablarles algo muy serio—dijo Violate que se pone a reír

-¿De qué gracioso se está riendo?—preguntaba Kanon

-¿Por qué se ríen los 2? ¿Acaso se están burlándose de nosotros?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-Les contare a todos ustedes. Uno de sus grandes amigos han traicionado a ustedes—dijo Violata que miro sádica a los demás

-¿Uno de nuestros amigos?—pregunto Hyoga

-¿De qué amigos hablas? ¿Volate?—preguntaba Sailor Neptune

-¿A qué te refieres de alguno de nuestros amigos que traiciono? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Contesta?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Lo que quiero decirles, que Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, ya no son aliados suyos. Perdón, quiero decirles que Andrómeda es Hades y Sailor Venus es Perséfone, ahora son nuestros grandes Maestros—dijo Radamanthys

-¿Cómo?—dijeron Hyoga, Shiryu y Kanon

-¿No es posible?—dijeron Sailor Mercury, Mars y Júpiter

-¿Esto debe ser una broma? ¿Shun y Sailor Venus, se volvieron Hades y Perséfone? Es mentira—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Sailor Venus, es nuestra aliada. ¿Cómo es posible que se volviera Perséfone? ¿Lo mismo que Shun de Andrómeda? Además, Shun es el hermano menor de Ikki—dijo Sailor Mars

-Ah, y se me olvidaba, sus amigos el Pegaso y Sailor Moon, está en el Valle de los Cocytos, en un remoto gélido de prisión, nunca se salvaran ellos—dijo Violate

-¡Seiya!—dijo Shiryu

-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ir por Sailor Moon!—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Kanon lo interfiere

-¡Espera! Yo sere tu oponente—dijo Kanon que voltea donde están los otros Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians—Ustedes avance, yo me encargo de ellos—dijo el mando

-Kanon, yo me quedare aquí, peleare contra Violate—dijo Sailor Saturn y las otras se quedaron.

-Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter, Hyoga, Shiryu, yo me quedare aquí, yo voy a dialogar si ellos dicen la verdad sobre Mina y Andrómeda—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Sailor Mars? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras y a ellos que nos acompañan?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter a su amiga la Sailor del Fuego.

-Porque quiero saber si ellos no dicen mentiras, ¡Vayan rápido!—dijo Sailor Mars

Los demás corren, dejaron a las Sailors Outers y Sailor Mars.

-¡Sailor Mars! ¡Pase lo que pase, nos adelante por favor! ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Sailor Mercury que corren junto con los Caballeros.

Kanon, Sailor Saturn peleara contra Radamanthys y Violate, ambos encender sus Cosmos, Sailor Saturn encendió su energía

-¡Toma esto! ¡Gran Caución!—

-¡Muera de una vez Sailor Saturn! ¡Brutal Real!—

Ambos ataques de dirigen hacia ellos, Kanon detuvo la técnica de Radamanthys con la mano izquierda. Y Sailor Saturn reacciono

-¡Campo de Energía!—el ataque de Violate no le afecto a Sailor Saturn

Kanon logra detener la técnica de Radamanthys, lo mismo que Hotaru rechazo la técnica de Violate

-¿Qué?—dijeron Radamanthys y Violate

Kanon logro detener la Técnica de Radamanthys

-Que no lo saben los 2, les diré una cosa, no volverá usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero—dijo Kanon que encendió el Cosmos

-Y esta vez, Volate. Ya no soy una Sailor Guardian Outer tan débil y no soy una niña. Te demostrare mi verdadero poder—dijo Sailor Saturn que encendió su poder

-¡Esto es increíble!—dijo Radamanthys lo poderos que es Kanon

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!—Violate sintió un temor a si misma

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!—

-¡Tumba de Silencio! ¡Destruye!—

Ambos ataques e dirige a los adversarios, ambos cayeron con pesadez

-¿No es… posible? E-esa niña, su poder… ha incrementado… estaba tan distraída por culpa de Kanon…-dijo Violate que miro a Radamanthys—Mi señor, ¿Estas bien?—preguntaba hacia donde esta Radamanthys

-No estoy… bien… mi cuerpo esta tan pesado… ¿Sera las técnicas de Orfeo? ¿O quizás de esos insolentes?—dijo Radamanthys que tuvo la pelea con Seiya

Kanon, Sailor Saturn se acercó a ellos, incluso Sailor Mars

-Espera un momento Sailor Saturn, solo quiero hablar con ellos, si tenga razón que Mina se convirtió en Perséfone—dijo Sailor Mars que esta frente de ellos

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Sailor Mars?—dijo Radamanthys

-¿Dime la verdad Radamanthys? ¿Estás diciendo que Sailor Venus y Shun, se convirtieron en Perséfone y Hades? ¿Dímelo?—dijo Sailor Mars

-No te podre decírtelo… ya que Hades y Perséfone, tomaron los cuerpos de sus amigos, ahora ya no lo son…-dijo Radamanthys que se pone de pie.

En ese instante, aparecen 2 Jueces.

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Creo que necesita de nuestra ayuda? Lo mismo que tú, Violate—dijo Aiacos

-¿Pero si son; Aiacos y Minos?—dijo Radamanthys

Los demás lo ven

-¿Son los otros Jueces del Infierno de Hades? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Me alegra que están aquí los 3 Jueces, los voy a derrotar uno por uno—dijo Kanon en posición de ataque.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esos sujetos—pensó Sailor Mars, las otras chicas quedaron quietas

En ese instante Aiacos comenzó atacar a Kanon.

-¿Qué me está pasando?—Kanon quedo bajo un ataque inesperado

-¡Ilusión Galáctica!—Aiacos lanzo la técnica contra Kanon

-¡Kanon!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

Kanon está en el piso

-Aiacos, de dije que yo el oponente de Kanon, ¡No interfieras!—dijo Radamanthys

-Aiacos, quiero que aniquiles a Kanon—dijo Violate

-No interfieras. Primero acabaremos con Kanon, y después acabaremos con esas chicas—dijo Aiacos

Minos esta frente a Kanon en el piso.

-Sera pan comido, ¡esta vez morirá!—Minos uso sus manos moviendo extraño

En ese instante, Kanon sale flotando.

-¡Kanon…!—Sailor Saturn iba ayudar pero fue interferido por Sailor Plut

-No podemos hacerlo… esos sujetos nos tiene advertidos a nosotras…-dijo Sailor Plut

-Si no podemos salvar a Kanon, seriamos las próximas victimas—dijo Sailor Neptune

Sailor Mars no quiso moverse

 _-¿Qué voy hacer? Si tan solo estuviera Shiryu y Hyoga, pelearía con esos sujetos—_ pensó Sailor Mars muy preocupada

Minos tiene a Kanon usando su técnica

-Ahora bailaras como mi querido Pinocho—dijo Minos que lo mueve

-¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Siendo que algo mueve mis dedos?—Kanon vio que el dedo medio de la mano derecha logra lastimarlo por Minos-¡Aaaaah!

-¡Detente Minos! ¡Kanon es mi oponente!—Radamanthys iba decirle a sus compañeros, de pronto las cuerdas de Minos se rompe por unas navajas de plumas metálicas

-¡¿Qué pasa?!—dijeron Radamanthys, Aiacos, Minos y Violate.

Kanon cae libre en el piso. Las chicas sintieron algo muy poderoso

-¿Qué esa aura tan poderosa?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-¿Es la primera vez que la siento? ¿Es parecida a Sailor Mars con esa agresividad?—dijo Sailor Neptune que miro a Sailor Mars que esta quieta

-¿Sailor Mars? ¿Fuiste tú que salvaste a Kanon?—preguntaba Sailor Saturn

-No fui yo. ¿Es una energía tan violenta y agresiva? ¿Será él?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

Un aura muy poderosa se revela frente a los 3 jueces y Violate, incluso las chicas

-¿Quién rayos es?—Violate observa

En Guidecca, Pandora sintió algo un Cosmos poderoso

- _¿Este Cosmos? ¿Ya lo sentía antes? ¿Es tan poderoso y agresivo nunca lo sentí en mi vida? ¿Sera el aura ardiente que se aproxima? ¿Acaso se trata de…?—_ pensó Pandora

Devuelta al sitio, Ikki aparece frente a Kanon y las chicas.

-¿Es Ikki de Fénix?—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Ikki de Fénix? Ya veo, ¿Es el hermano mayor de Shun?—dijo Sailor Plut

Ikki está frente a Kanon

-¿Necesita de mi ayuda? ¿Kanon?—dijo Ikki

-Ave Fénix. Estos tipos está diciendo que tu hermano, Andrómeda es Hades—

-¿Cómo? ¿Shun se volvió Hades? ¿No creo en eso?—Ikki ignoro lo que decía el comentario de Kanon

-Y no fue el único que se volvió Hades a tu hermano, también, Sailor Venus, mejor dicho, Mina se convirtió en Perséfone—agrego Sailor Plut sobre la causa.

-Ikki, Shun y Sailor Venus, se volvieron Hades y Perséfone, ¿Acaso no nos está creyendo?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Ya le dije que mi hermano, siempre estuvo a mi lado. Además, ¿estás diciendo que Sailor Venus se convirtió en Perséfone al lado de mi hermano? ¿No creo en eso?—dijo Ikki sobre los comentarios de las chicas.

Uno de ellos hablo

-descuida, tu hermano está al lado de Pandora. Lo mismo que tu compañera llamada Sailor Venus, mejor dicho Perséfone, esta con Pandora y Hades. Además Perséfone, es la esposa de Hades—dijo Aiacos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pandora dices?—dijo Ikki que recordó algo _— ¿No puede ser? ¿Sera esa chica la que conocí hace mucho tiempo?_ —pensó el mismo que recordó algo en su pasado

 _-¿Pandora? ¿He escuchado sobre Pandora? Sera que Mina, conoció a esa enemiga, antes de volverse Sailor Venus, anteriormente, era Sailor V, ¿Sera verdad_?—pensó Sailor Mars- _¿Sera que Mina, nos narro acerca de la anterior enemiga? ¿Sera que Pandora es la misma persona antes de la batalla contra el Negaverso? ¿Podría ser?_ —dijo en ciertas dudas

En ese instante, Aiacos está detrás de Ikki y Sailor Mars, detrás de Aiacos, aparece una mujer con una Sapuri

-¿Así que eres Sailor Mars? ¿Me interesa pelear con ella? Soy Chris de Walden la estrella celestial de dolor, y estoy dispuesto a pelear—dijo la Espectro que está detrás de Sailor Mars—Aiacos, tu pelea con el Fénix, y yo peleare con esa chica de lanza llamas _—_

-¿De dónde salió esa mujer, detrás de Aiacos? ¿Jamás he visto usar una Sapuri como Violate?—dijo Sailor Neptune

Aiacos y Chris está detrás de ellos sin atacar

-Está bien, encárgate de ella, yo me ocupare de Fénix—dijo Aiacos

-Si mi señor—dijo Chris se peleara contra Sailor Mars

Ambos no se mueven, hasta que Aiacos ataco al Fénix y Chris ataca a Sailor Mars con un ataque de agua similar a Sailor Mercury

-¡Sailor Mars! _¿Esa chica tiene los mismos poderes como hace Sailor Mercury y yo?_ ¡Ahí que ayudarla!—Sailor Neptune iba ayudar y fue interrumpida por Sailor Plut

-Sería un estorbo. Reconozco bien a esos 2. Creo que Sailor Mars va a pelear en serio contra ese Espectro Femenino—dijo Sailor Plut

-Entonces vamos ayudarla…-Sailor Uranus iba ayudar, pero Plut lo interfiere

-No Sailor Uranus, ellos pelearan—dijo Sailor Plut muy seria

Devuelta donde están Ikki y Sailor Mars en el piso.

 _-¿No puede ser? ¿Mi hermano menor se convirtió en Hades? Lo mismo que Sailor Venus, se volvió Perséfone_ —pensó Ikki que se levanta.

-¿Eso es una pérdida de tiempo? ¡Vamos pelean!—dijo Chris iba atacar a Sailor Mars

-¡Peleare con el Fénix! ¡Así que muere!—Aiacos iba atacar a Ikki, hasta que ellos reaccionaron

-¡Hyaaa!—Ikki y Sailor Mars lanzo sus ataques hacia Aiacos y Chris y logra tumbarle los cascos

-¡Increíble!—dijeron las chicas que se quedaron viendo.

-¿No puedo creerlo? Ikki acabo de usar su técnica contra Aiacos, y Sailor Mars también ataco a Chris—dijo Sailor Saturn

Ikki encendió el Cosmos mostrando su fuerza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién será mi oponente?—preguntaba Ikki alguno de ellos

-Yo soy Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los 3 Jueces del Infierno, yo seré tu contrincante, Chris de Walden, peleara contra tu amiga, Sailor Mars—dijo Aiacos

-¿Vaya? ¿Desde qué te ataque, te tumbe el casco? Sailor Mars, pelea con esa chica, yo me ocupare de este—dijo Ikki en posición de ataque

-¿Ikki? Entiendo, yo peleare de tu lado, tú te encargas de Aiacos y yo me ocupare de Chris—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿2 contra 2? ¿Es una pareja que tiene poderes del Fuego? Esa chica, es temperamental igual que Ikki, ¿Veamos qué tan fuerte eres, Sailor Mars?—Chris encendió el Cosmos.

-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Ave Fénix!—Ikki ataca hacia Aiacos, hasta que Aiacos logra esquivar, Ikki volvió atacar de nuevo pero Aiacos logra escapar y lo golpea

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Es muy veloz?—dijo Ikki en el suelo.

-¿Ikki?—Sailor Mars iba ayudar, fue interrumpida por Chris.

-¡Te dije que soy tú oponente!—Chris se pone en posición de ataque

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars lanzo su técnica contra Chris

Hasta que Chris uso su mano que lo detiene.

-¿Es todo el poder de una Sailor Guardian? Patética, ¡¿Muéstrame lo que tienes?! ¡Lanzas de Aguas Profundas!—Chris lanzo la técnica de agua como el ataque de Sailor Mercury.

Hasta que Sailor Mars lo recibe.

-¿Esa técnica se parece a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune? Debo mantenerme mi posición de pelea—dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie

Aiacos tomo a Ikki.

-Morirás, ¡Aleteo de Garuda!—Aiacos lanzo a Ikki muy alto de los cielos, hasta que marca una X.

Los demás vieron como Ikki lo lanzo tan alto en los cielos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Parece que lo levanto hacia los cielos?—dijo Kanon en dudas lo que ve.

-Esos tipos, uso una técnica, lanzo a Ikki por los cielos, ¿Y esa X que hizo Aiacos?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Dentro de 3 Segundo, el Fénix caerá—dijo Aiacos

Hasta que Ikki cae en el piso que duro 3 segundos

-¡Ikki!—Sailor Mars iba ayudar, hasta que Chris lo detiene

-¡No te distraigas! ¡Geiser Mortal!—Chris lanzo su técnica contra Sailor Mars que lanzo hacia los aires.

Sailor Mars cae al piso con pesadez.

-¡Sailor Mars!—dijeron las Sailors Outers que no se mueve.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Si quiere salvar a tu amiga? ¿Primero acabare con ella de una vez? Igual que el Fénix—dijo Chris que lo sujeta del cabello

-¡Maldita…!—dijo Sailor Mars que frunce el ceño

-Ahora Fénix, prueba esto, ¡Aleteo de Garuda!—

-¡Muere Sailor Mars! ¡Geiser Mortal! ¡Te lleva en lo más alto del cielo—

Ambos marcan una X en el piso

-En 3 segundos estos 2 caerán, y esta vez, caerá por segunda ocasión—dijo Aiacos

-Y esta vez, Sailor Mars también caerá junto con el Fénix, y ambos morirán—dijo Chris

Kanon queda perplejo sobre Aiacos y Chris, lo mismo que Sailor Neptune quería pelear al lado de Sailor Mars. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut y Sailor Uranus no hace nada, y los demás esperaba los 3 segundos, hasta que.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No cayeron esos 2? ¿Sera que el uso las Alas de Fénix—dijo Aiacos que miro al cielo

-¿Imposible? ¿Sera que el Fénix salvo la vida de esa chica?—dijo Chris

Hasta que Minos reacciono.

-¡Espera! ¡Cuidado los 2!—Minos grito a su compañero.

Hasta que Aiacos y Chris le recibieron los ataques de Fuego, hasta que ambos caen al piso con pesadez.

-¿Esa cruz marcada? Olvida una cosa, no volverá usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero, ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el siguiente oponente?—dijo Ikki que miro alguno de los jueces.

-Fénix, ¿Pensaste que derrotaste Aiacos?—dijo Minos

-Sailor Mars, ¿Tú también derrotaste fácilmente a Chris de Walden? Aún sigue viva—dijo Violate

-¿Qué?—dijeron Ikki y Sailor Mars

Ambos tendrán que pelear entre Ikki y Sailor Mars vs. Aiacos y Chris, Shiryu, Hyoga, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury se dirige a la siguiente prisión, en Cocitos, Seiya y Sailor Moon están atrapados en el suelo de hielo.

-Saori… Hermana…-dijo Seiya que está muy débil

-Saori… amigas… Rini, Darién… Papá, Mamá… Sammy… lo lamento, no los puedo verlos, perdóname… no merezco ayudar a los Caballeros de Athena y salvar al mundo…-dijo Sailor Moon que esta arrepentida-¿Qué debo hacer?—cerro sus ojos y los abrió y vio a Seiya a su lado.


	21. Capitulo 20

_**Capítulo 20: El Gran Eclipse**_

En el lugar, Ikki, Sailor Mars, esta frente a los 2 Jueces y la Espectro, Violate, en el piso Aiacos y Chris. Las Sailor Outers y Kanon, está viendo la pelea

-¿Ustedes quien será mi oponente?—preguntaban Ikki a los 2 jueces

-¿Ikki? ¿Pensaste que derrotaste a Aiacos?—dijo Minos

-Sailor Mars, ¿Tú también derrotaste fácilmente a Chris de Walden? Aún sigue con vida—dijo Violate

De pronto, Ikki y Sailor Mars, fueron recibidos los ataques de los Espectros

-Fénix, esta vez te voy aniquilarte—dijo Aiacos que se repone

-Sailor Mars, tu dolor se te apoderara cuando acabe contigo junto con el Fénix—dijo Chris que está en posición de ataque

-¡Eso lo crees! ¡Fuego Vándala de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—Sailor Mars, lanzo su técnica contra la Espectro

Hasta que Chris logra evadir todos los ataques de Vándala de Sailor Mars

-¿Ese es el poder de una Sailor Guardian Inners? ¡Patética!—Chris lo golpea en el vientre de Sailor Mars—Deberías mostrar tu nivel en un rango tan superior como la mía. Me das lástima que esos ataques insignificante, no tienes el nivel superior como hace los Caballeros de Athena, Ja, Ja, Ja,-dijo que se burla de la Sailor del Fuego.

Las chicas observan a Sailor Mars que se pone de pie y al escuchar los comentarios de Chris

-¿Insignificante? ¿Esto es inaceptable? ¿Cómo te atreves de llamarlas Patéticas e insignificante?—Sailor Uranus saco su Espada de Uranus-¡Pelea conmigo Chris!—en posición de ataque

-¡Yo también quiero pelear! ¡Nosotras te demostraremos el verdadero poder de las Sailors Guardians Outers!—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Tontas… ustedes no podrán conmigo, ¡entiendes!—Chris saco una lanza de hielo que formo con sus manos-¡Ahora veraz…!

-¡Espera! Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, no interfiera. Chris de Cetus, te dije que soy tu oponente, aun no has terminado, ¡Pelea!—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque.

Hasta que Chris se voltea

-¿Enserio? Eres una chica muy temperamental, eres igual que el Caballero de Fénix con esa expresión de frio, ¿Muy bien? Si eso lo quieres pelea—Chris en posición de ataque y lleva su lanza

-¡Esto no se acabó! ¡Te lo voy a demostrar mi verdadero poder de una Sailor Guardian, de las guerreras de Selene!-

En la otra pelea, Ikki pelea contra Aiacos.

-¡Ahora Fénix, toma esto! ¡Ilusión Galáctica!—Aiacos lanzo la técnica contra Ikki de varios ojos que aparece alrededor de Ikki

Ikki fue lanzado hacia el cielo y cae con pesadez

-Kanon, esta vez tenemos asuntos pendientes de ti—dijo Aiacos que lo mira

-No señor, esta pelea no ha terminado, observa a Ikki—dijo Kanon que lo ve.

Ikki que está en el suelo, encendió su Cosmos. Hasta que se pone de pie con dificultad.

-es como un Fénix, según la leyenda, que cada vez que muere, Ikki renace en sus cenizas.

En la pelea entre Sailor Mars vs. Chris de Cetus

-¡Lanzas de Hielo!—

-Aaaah!—el grito de Sailor Mars cae al suelo con heridas y rasguños.

-Que basura, ¿Una Sailor Guardian inner no tiene experiencia? Tonta—dijo Chris que da la vuelta de pronto, sintió algo muy poderoso-¿Ese Cosmos es del Fénix?—hasta que voltea la pelea entre Ikki y Aiacos. Ikki se puso de pie.

-¿Imposible? Aiacos, termina la pelea contra Ikki…-en ese instante, Chris sintió un poderosa energía que está en el piso donde esta Sailor Mars-¿Qué le pasa a Sailor Mars? Antes sus poderes eran débiles, ¿Por qué sea vuelto tan violenta? ¿Acaso esta dominando un nuevo poder? ¿Qué significa esto?-

Las chicas observo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sailor Mars? ¿Su poder esta dominando como el fuego?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-es la primera vez que la siento como tan violenta y tan agresiva, ¿es comparado como Ikki de Fénix? ¿Sera que ella lo está dominando?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Podría ser? Sus poderes se parece a la del Fénix, y Sailor Mars lo está dominando como si nada—dijo Sailor Plut

-Puedo sentirlo. Esa energía, parecía ser que logro dominar un nuevo don, ¿acaso logro dominar el Séptimo Sentido? ¿Es imposible? Parece ser que ella renació como si fuera el Ave Fénix—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Esto no debe estar pasando? Primero era una Sailor con un nivel tan bajo, y ahora lo está dominando—dijo Chris que siente un miedo terrible

Hasta que Sailor Mars se pone de pie con una energía parecía al Fénix

-Esta vez, no moriré jamás, ¿Chris de Cetus, acaso tienes miedo?—dijo Sailor Mars que encendió una energía más potente

-¡Eres una basura de Sailor! ¡Lanzas de Hielo!—

Las lanzas de hielo logra ser esquivada por Sailor Mars, noto que su velocidad mejoro.

-¿Imposible?—

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—

Las Flechas de Fuego de Marte, logra destruir todas las lanzas de hielo, hasta que Chris logra levitar.

 _-¿De dónde saco todo ese poder? Se supone que las Sailors Guardians, nunca pueda dominar los poderes de los Caballeros de Athena_ —pensó Chris que un sudor que recorre en la sien, y siente un temor terrible, hasta que ella baja _-¿Acaso será mi imaginación?-_

Sailor Mars aún tiene la energía suelta.

-Esta vez no has terminado mi pelea contigo Chris, pelea de una vez—dijo Sailor Mars en posición de ataque.

En Giudecca, Hades y Perséfone abrieron sus ojos.

-Pandora—dijeron Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone.

-¿Qué les sucede Hades, Perséfone?—dijo Pandora hacia ellos.

-¿De quién es estos Cosmos tan poderoso que siento?—dijo Shun/Hades en dudas

-Yo también puedo sentirlo, siento otro Cosmos muy poderoso como el sujeto, me refiero ha esa chica—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-ellos son el Fénix y Sailor Mars—dijo Pandora que afirma

-¿Fénix? Tráemelos aquí—dijo Shun/Hades

-No te olvides, tráeme a esa chica, junto con el Fénix, Pandora—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-Sí, como ustedes me ordene—

Devuelta en la pelea.

-¡Muere Fénix!—

-¡Iluso! ¡No volverá usar la misma técnica contra un Caballero! ¡Ave Fénix!—Ikki lanzo su mejor técnica

Hasta que Aiacos cae derrotado y su Sapuri quedo destrozados y cae con pesadez. En la pelea entre Sailor Mars y Chris de Cetus, Sailor Mars está concentrado su nuevo poder.

-¡Vas a morir niña tonta! ¡Geiser Mortal!—

-¡Te demostrare mi nuevo poder que tengo un nuevo don! ¡Ave Fénix!—Sailor Mars lanzo una técnica parecida al Fénix

-¡¿Qué?! Aaaaaaaaah!—Chris cae al piso con pesadez y su Sapuri quedo destrozado

-No puedo… creerlo… su poder… lo ha dominado… es tan…. Poderosa como el Fénix…-Chris cerró sus ojos sus últimas palabras.

Hasta que Sailor Mars cae con una sola rodilla.

-Lo logre… logre dominar la técnica… que pude hacer… como Ikki…-dijo Sailor Mars

Las chicas lo vieron, lo mismo que los 2 jueces y Violate, incluso Ikki y Kanon se dieron cuenta. Hasta que Ikki se acercó a Sailor Mars

-Sailor Mars, ¿Cómo lograste dominar mi técnica del Ave Fénix?—preguntaba Ikki ha Sailor Mars

-Solo logre dominarlo como tú. Solo me intereso la Leyenda del Ave Fénix… que me enseño mi Papá, me conto este cuento…-dijo Sailor Mars que se pone del lado de Ikki

-Muy bien, ¿Quién será mi oponente?—preguntaba Ikki a los 2 jueces.

De pronto, unas energías que rodea a Ikki y Sailor Mars.

-¿Qué es eso?—Ikki vio esa extraña luz

-¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo?—Sailor Mars lo ve que igual que Ikki

-Aaaaaah….!—los gritos de Ikki y Sailor Mars, desaparecieron frente a los ojos de Kanon, las Sailors Outers y los Espectros

-¿Desapareció el Fénix y Sailor Mars?—dijo Radamanthys

-¿Desapareció Sailor Mars? Igual que Ikki—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Desapareció Ikki junto con Sailor Mars? ¿Adónde se fueron?—dijo Kanon

-Yo creo que alguien se lo llevaron en algún lugar, ¿creo?—dijo Sailor Saturn en dudas

En el lugar donde esta Pandora, Hades y Perséfone. Pandora uso su lanza y trajo a Ikki y Sailor Mars.

-¿En dónde estamos? ¿Sera que estamos en la Quinta Prisión? ¿Dónde está Radamanthys, Minos y Violate? ¿Y las Sailors Guardians Outers y Kanon de Géminis?—dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie.

-¿En dónde estoy?—Ikki se reincorpora

-estas en la Octava Prisión, Giudecca—dijo Pandora

-¿La Octava Prisión?—dijo Ikki que ve a Pandora

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí junto con Ikki?—preguntaba Sailor Mars

-Yo soy Pandora, soy la comandante que doy órdenes a los 108 Espectros, incluyendo los 3 Jueces del Infierno—dijo Pandora frente a ellos

Ikki y Sailor Mars observaron el trono donde esta Hades y Perséfone

-¡¿Shun?!—

-¡¿Sailor Venus?! ¿Mina? Soy yo Sailor Mars, ¿Por qué tiene ese aspecto y ese vestido que están usando?—dijo Sailor Mars

Ambos querían acercarse hasta que Pandora lo amenaza con su lanza.

-Ja, Ja, veraz Fénix y Sailor Mars. Ya no son sus amigos, Shun se volvió Hades, lo mismo que Mina o más bien Sailor Venus, se convirtió en Perséfone, ya no es una Sailor Guardian como tu Sailor Mars—dijo Pandora

-¿No es posible? ¿Shun no puede convertirse en Hades? Lo mismo que Sailor Venus, ¿Lo único que no entiendo, porque esa chica, tiene el mismo medallón como mi hermano el recuerdo de nuestra querida madre?—dijo Ikki que tiene dudas

-Es verdad. Mina nos mostró ese medallón. Recuerdo bien cuando llego a Tokio para convertirse en Sailor Venus y ayudar a nosotras de acabar con el Negaverso, no, también ha muchos enemigos que quería acabar con la humanidad, ¿ese medallón, se lo regalo a su novio cuando se marchó de Londres? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Sailor Mars en dudas

El medallón, se ve unos escritos.

-Ahí dice tuyo por siempre… primero te contare a ti Fénix…-Pandora narro todo

En la quinta Prisión

-¡Chicas! ¡Vaya a la siguiente Prisión! ¡Adelántense y debe llegar con los Caballeros de Bronce!—dijo Kanon a las chicas

-De acuerdo—dijo Sailor Plut quería adelantarse.

En esos momentos, Violate bloquea el camino.

-¡Les dije que no les permitiré pasar! ¡Pelea conmigo si quieren!—dijo Violate en posición de ataque

-No he terminado contigo Violate, pelea si quieres—dijo Sailor Saturn en posición de ataque

-¿Hotaru?—dijeron las chicas.

-Chicas, yo me ocupare de ella. Ahora estamos tu y yo—dijo Sailor Saturn en posición de ataque

Devuelta a Giudecca, Ikki lo ha recordado.

-¿Ya lo sabias verdad? Esa joya yo la puse, antes de que ustedes crecieran—Pandora dijo con una determinación de la historia

-¿Entonces? ¿Esa joya, no era el recuerdo de nuestra querida madre? ¡¿Fuiste tú?—dijo Ikki que tenía el recuerdo perdido.

-¡Aguarda un momento Pandora! Antes que nada, ¿Tú le pusiste esa joya a Sailor Venus, al igual que Shun? ¿Dímelo ahora?—dijo Sailor Mars de la pregunta a Pandora de las dudas.

Pandora cerró los ojos y las volvió abrir.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? Está bien, te lo contare…-

En el combate, Sailor Saturn vs. Violate, en eso la Espectro comenzó atacar.

-¡Brutal Real! ¡Muere Saturnooo! ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!—

Un poderoso temblor le sacude en los pies de Sailor Saturn y lo mando volar hasta el cielo y cae con pesadez y su lanza cae incrustada.

-Eres una niña, no tiene la diferencia entre nuestros poderes. Eres una basura y una pequeña mocosa insolente…-dijo Violate que se burla y miro las otras Sailors Guardians Outers-¿Ahora quien será mi oponente? ¿Serás tu Sailor Uranus, Neptune o Plut? Le pasara lo mismo que tu amiga enana… me decepciona esa pequeñuela—

-¿No puede ser, Hotaru?—dijo Sailor Plut quería ayudarla

En ese instante Hotaru se pone de pie, y limpio su sangre que sale de su labio.

-¡Esta pelea no ha terminado! ¡Ahora atácame!—dijo Sailor Saturn que encendió una energía muy diferente

-¿Está viva? ¡Tendré que matarte! ¡Muereeeeee!—el grito de Violate corre contra Sailor Saturn

-¡La fracasada eres tú! ¡Espíritu de Saga de Géminis! ¡Enséñame el poder de los Caballeros de Oro…!—Sailor Saturn gritaba con tanta fuerza

Las chicas observo el evento

-¿Sera la Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento? ¿Destruirá todo el Inframundo?—dijo Sailor Plut que entra en pánico

-¿No creo? ¿Esa técnica, es muy poderosa? ¿Pertenece a otra persona?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-¿Puede ser? ¿Esa técnica será de los Caballeros de Oro?—dijo Sailor Neptune en dudas

Violate está apunto de atacar

-¡Brutal Real!—

-¡Explosión de Galaxias! ¡Aaaah!—Sailor Saturn lanzo la técnica contra Violate

-¡¿Qué es eso?! Aaaaaah….!—el grito de Violate fue recibido por la nueva técnica de Hotaru, su Sapuri quedo destrozado y cae con pesadez en el piso violentamente.

-…no puedo… creerlo… ¿Una Sailor Guardian, no puede ser derrotada…?—dijo sus últimas palabras y muere.

Las chicas corren hacia Hotaru.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Cómo hiciste dominar esa técnica? ¿Acaso Kanon te enseño?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-No… fue Saga de Géminis… tenemos que ir rápido a la siguiente prisión—dijo Sailor Saturn cansada, hasta que Sailor Uranus la lleva en su espalda y corre hacia la siguiente prisión

Los espectros observo a Violate caída.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Esa niña derroto a Violate con la técnica de Kanon?—dijo Minos

Devuelta a Giudecca, Pandora le contó a Sailor Mars

-¿Creí que era el regalo del novio de Mina? Mina nos contó de ese medallón fue un recuerdo del amor entre Armand y Mina. Recuerdo bien que Serena, nos contó que Mina tenía una amiga llamada Catering, cuando ella era Sailor V. Y desde ese entonces, Mina, sobrevivió y se marchó de Londres a Tokio, ella ya no quiere saber de Catering y Armand, ¿Tú engañaste a Mina? ¿Pandora?—dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie.

-Así es Sailor Mars. Además, yo visite los Agentes Oscuros, antes de que Mina, lograra destruir al enemigo en Londres. Y por eso, yo le puse el Medallón, además, ese gato blanco parlante, le di una paliza, y no recordó nada sobre el medallón que le puse a Sailor Venus. Y por eso, antes de que ustedes acabaran con el Negaverso—dijo Pandora

-¿Artemis no recordó nada de eso? ¿Entonces fue una trampa?—dijo Sailor Mars que recordó algo a Mina del medallón

En ese instante, Ikki se pone de pie.

-¿Fénix? ¿Adónde vas…?—Pandora fue empujada por Ikki

-¿Ikki?—dijo Sailor Mars que ve a Ikki que se dirige a Shun y Mina convertidos en Hades y Perséfone

-Ikki, te ayudare—dijo Sailor Mars

Ikki está frente de Hades y Perséfone, hasta que Ikki lanzo su técnica contra ellos y logra desprender los medallones, hasta que Ikki rompió el medallón

-Shun, acabo de destruir el medallón, ahora te liberare del esa condena—

Sailor Mars, logro darle una pisada que logra romper el medallón como hizo Ikki.

-Mina, rompí ese medallón, por favor despierta—dijo Sailor Mars que se acercó a Mina/Perséfone, hasta que Sailor Mars le da unas cachetadas, lo mismo que Ikki que le pega a su propio hermano

-Ikki, lo que estás haciendo, estas lastimando al cuerpo de tu hermano…-dijo Shun/Hades

-Así es Ikki… tú también Sailor Mars, estas lastimando al cuerpo de Mina, estos cuerpos son nuestros… y se me olvido decirles esto, llego la hora del Gran Eclipse que estamos usando nuestros poderes—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-¿De qué estás hablando Mina? ¿El Gran Eclipse?—dijo Sailor Mars en dudas

-¿No entiendo? ¿Por qué Mina está diciendo del Gran Eclipse?—dijo Ikki en dudas

-Lo que dijo Perséfone. Nosotros estamos creando el Gran Eclipse, finalmente—dijo Shun/Hades sobre el eclipse

-¿Shun? ¿De qué estás hablando?—dijo Ikki en dudas

-Lo que escuchaste ha Perséfone, mi esposa dijo; que el Gran Eclipse está a punto de empezar, una vez que los 9 Planetas quedaran alineados sumergirá en una era de oscuridad—dijo Shun/Hades

-Esta vez, cuando el Gran Eclipse, sumergirá en una oscuridad total, los humanos, los animales y todos los seres de la tierra, ya no puede ver la luz del sol. Será como la era del hielo, cuando los dinosaurios murieron de ese clima tan bajo en cero, no pueda soportar los climas más fríos en todas partes. El Gran Eclipse, se verá en todo el mundo, ya no podrá hacer nada—dijo Mina/Perséfone que termino lo que decía

-Y será como el Inframundo—dijo Shun/Hades sobre acontecimiento

-Es mentira… no puede hacer eso, ¿esto debe ser una locura?—dijo Sailor Mars

-Sailor Mars, ataquemos juntos… ¡Ave Fénix!-dijo Ikki a Sailor Mars

-De acuerdo Ikki ¡Fuego de Marte! ¡Enciéndete!—

Ambos ataques se dirige hacia Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone, hasta que el lugar cae en escombros.

-¡Señor Hades, Perséfone!—grito Pandora preocupada

-No interrumpa Pandora, como puedes ver, ni siquiera sus ataques no funciona, ¡Así que muere!—grito Shun/Hades

-¡Morirás Sailor Mars!—grito Mina/Perséfone

Los ataques les dieron a ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, son muy poderosos…-dijo Sailor Mars que se pone de pie con dificultad

Ikki que también camina hacia ellos

-¡Esta vez muere Fénix…!—

Cuando Shun/Hades dejo de atacar su mano derecha se movió sola

-¿Qué sucede Hades? Agh, ¿Qué pasa con mis manos…? Agh!—Mina/Perséfone, vio que las dos manos lo estrangulan a si mismo

Ikki, Sailor Mars y Pandora observo en escena, hasta que ve a Shun y Mina los espiritus

-Ikki, puedes verme—Shun aparece detrás de su cuerpo

-¡Sailor Mars, Ikki! ¡Quiero que acabe con Perséfone, lo mismo con Hades! ¡Logre controlar mi cuerpo por nuestra voluntad!—dijo Mina

-Mina… Ikki, no tenemos alternativa, tenemos que creerlos, hay que hacerlo—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Sailor Mars? Tiene razón, tenemos que acabar con ellos…-dijo Ikki

Los dos se acercaron hacia Hades y Perséfone.

-Sailor Mars, tu acaba con ella y yo a mi hermano—dijo Ikki a la Sailor del Fuego

-Lo haremos Ikki…-dijo Sailor Mars

-Sailor Mars, usa tu Saeta Llameante por favor, ¡Hazlo!—dijo la súplica de Sailor Venus

Que pasara con Shun y Mina, que lograron controlar sus cuerpos para detener a Hades y Perséfone por su propia voluntad. Ikki y Sailor Mars, atacara a ellos.

 **Nota: Decidi agregar tecnicas de los dones de los Caballeros a las Sailors Guardians, espero que les gusten**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Capítulo 21: El lamento de Ikki y Rei**_

Ikki y Sailor Mars, esta frente de Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone, ambos quedaron paralizados por ellos mismos.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Hades y Perséfone, no pueda moverse? ¿Qué les pasa a ellos?—dijo Pandora que ella observo y tenía dudas.

-Mi hermano menor, está destinado de ser el Caballero de Andrómeda, y por eso, tomo este destino de ser un Caballero de Athena. A igual que Mina Aino, también está destinada de ser Sailor Venus, ella fue rencarnada como una persona común y corriente, y por eso se convirtió en que era Sailor V y ahora Sailor Venus, una de las Sailors Guardians, que lucha al lado de Sailor Moon y las demás—dijo Ikki de la explicación

-Ikki tiene razón el comentario. Pandora, recuerda que ellos tomaron el destino de ser una Sailor Guardian, no para convertirse en sus propios cuerpos, Hades y Perséfone, no pueda adueñarse de los cuerpos ajenos—dijo Sailor Mars que saco la Flecha de Fuego, la Saeta Llameante de Marte.

-Ikki, apresúrate por favor—

-¡Hazlo ya Sailor Mars, tú también Ikki!—

Al escuchar las manifestaciones de Shun y Mina, ambos están a punto de atacar. En la quinta Prisión, los demás Caballeros y las Sailors, ataca a los Espectros que atacan uno por uno. Hasta que ellos se detiene.

-¿Ustedes lo sintieron?—dijo Hyoga a los demás

-Sí, es la primera vez que siento dos energías muy agresivas, ¿Sera los Cosmos de Sailor Mars y de Ikki?—dijo Sailor Mercury que tiene una mala corazonada

-Es verdad, sentí que algo lo hubiera atacado. ¿Es posible que Sailor Mars y Ikki, ataco a Mina y Shun?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Pueda ser, ¿Qué abra pasado en la Octava Prisión?—dijo Shiryu

En Cocytos, Seiya y Sailor Moon que aún están atrapados en el gélido, sintió su propia intuición.

-¿Seiya? ¿Sentí ese Cosmos que tanto habla? ¿Sera que Ikki y Sailor Mars, logro atacar a Shun y Mina?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Pueda ser? ¿Sera que Ikki y Sailor Mars logro atacar a ellos? Me pregunto, ¿Qué paso con Ikki y Sailor Mars? ¿Parece que está en silencio? ¿Algo sucedió hay en Giudecca?—dijo Seiya que tiene esa duda

-Sí. ¿Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto? ¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon sobre el comentario

Los dos cerraron los ojos, hasta que sintieron unas voces familiares

-Seiya, Seiya, levántate… debes seguir adelante—dijo una voz femenina suave

 _-¿…esa voz es de…?—_ pensó Seiya

 _-Serena, Serena… Serena, despierta, no debes rendirte… recuerda la promesa que nos dijimos que nos casaremos juntos, cuando termine esta batalla al lado de los Caballeros de Athena_ —dijo una voz masculina

-¿Esa energía, es cálida? ¿Darién?—dijo Sailor Moon en su reacción

-Saori, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Shun y Mina, se convirtieron en Hades y Perséfone…-

- _Eso ya lo sabemos… yo sentí esos Cosmos… yo poder liberarlos. Tú también Sailor Moon, yo te ayudare de sacar a Mina del alma de Perséfone que se apodero de su cuerpo, así peleara de su lado y de los demás_ —dijo Saori

- _Animo Sailor Moon. Le creo en Saori, ella puede ayudar a nuestros amigos, además de Mina, ha sido poseída por el alma de Perséfone, hay que esperar en esos momentos_ —dijo Darién que está en el apartamento

-Sí. Sé que Saori pueda ayudarnos…-dijo Sailor Moon

En Giudecca, la sangre cae en los pies de Ikki, la mano derecha de Ikki se detiene y su sangre sale. Y Sailor Mars, tenía las manos quemadas, su Flecha de Marte se apaga.

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Ikki y Sailor Mars detuvo sus ataques? ¿Qué ha sucedido?—dijo Pandora lo sorprendida.

Ikki y Sailor Mars, tenía los ojos con lágrimas lamentados.

-No... Puedo matar… a mi hermano… no puedo… -dijo Ikki que está lamentado

-Yo… no puedo atacar… a mi mejor amiga… y aliada de las Sailors Guardians… no puedo matar a Mina… Sailor Moon… lo lamento mucho… no pude matar a Mina…-Sailor Mars, estaba llorando mucho y solloza.

-¿Qué sucede Ikki? ¿Por qué no me atacaste? ¿Igual que tú? ¿Sailor Mars? ¿Por qué no atacaste a Perséfone? ¿Acaso le tenías miedo?—preguntaba Shun/Hades a la chica

-Sailor Mars, me has decepcionada, ¿Creí que iba atacar a tu mejor amigas? Ambos perdieron todas las esperanzas… ya que supongo que ustedes no hicieron nada…-dijo Mina/Perséfone, cuando su cabello se tornó de rojo Carmesí, al igual que el cabello de Shun/Hades se tornó a negro intenso.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo creerlo? ¿El Cabello de Shun, se tornó aun negro intenso? ¿Y Mina, su cabello, se tornó a un rojo carmesí?—dijo Ikki que vieron a los 2.

-¿No es posible? ¿Se cambiaron el color de los Cabellos de Shun y Mina? ¿Se volvieron a un negro intenso, lo mismo que Mina, su cabello era rubia, y vimos que era un color anaranjado y ahora se tornó un rojo carmesí? Ya no es rubia, ¡¿Mina?!—dijo Sailor Mars quedo perpleja

-Lo recuerdo, sucedió cuando Saga de Géminis, fue poseído…-dijo Ikki que recordó a Saga cuando su cabello se tornó un gris blanco

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Recuerdo muy bien cuando Rini, era una niña dulce, inocente, su cuerpo cambio a una mujer adulta y madura, lo mismo como sucedió cuando Hotaru Tomoe, se convirtió en la Dama 9, una mujer de unos 20 años de edad, ¿Ahora Mina y Shun, que vamos a hacer?—dijo Sailor Mars en ciertas dudas.

-Se los dije, cada vez que cambia el color de nuestros cabellos, es la etapa final, y por eso, este cuerpo ya es nuestro…—dijo Shun/Hades que sonríe malvadamente

-Ikki, Sailor Mars, ya que ustedes no hicieron nada, Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, se fueron para siempre, ahora estos cuerpos nos pertenece para siempre, y el Gran Eclipse se completara para siempre y la Tierra se sumergirá en una plena oscuridad total, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Mina/Perséfone que se ríe malvada

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿Shun, Mina, despierta por favor?! ¡Reacciona!—grito Sailor Mars con un desespero terrible.

-¿Shun? ¿Hermano…? ¿Mina? ¿Despierta por favor? ¿Tú eres una Sailor Guardian que luchas a lado de Sailor Moon…?—Ikki fue interrumpido por la voz femenina

-¡Guarda silencio Fénix! ¡Ya nosotros somos aliados de ustedes! ¡Hades se apodero por completo el cuerpo de tu hermano! Y este cuerpo de esta chica, me pertenece—dijo Mina/Perséfone que encendió su Cosmos

-Lo que dijo mi esposa, ahora no somos tus aliados, ¡Desaparece Ave Fénix!—Shun/Hades lanzo la técnica en sus ojos.

-¡Desaparece de una vez Sailor Mars!—Mina/Perséfone hace lo mismo como Shun/Hades en sus ojos que brillan.

Hasta que ambos fueron recibidos y cae con pesadez y queda fuera de combate, y está en el piso.

-¿Señor Hades, señorita Perséfone? ¿Se encuentran bien?—Pandora observo a ellos.

-Sí. Estamos bien, retira al Fénix y Sailor Mars de aquí—dijo Hades a su ayudante

-Además, llévalos a Cocitos, ya no queremos tener más problemas—dijo Perséfone

-De acuerdo—afirmo Pandora-¿Qué alguien venga aquí y puedan llevarlos de aquí?—Pandora llamo aun Espectro

Hasta que aparece tele transportado e inclinados

-Valentine, a sus órdenes mi señora—

-Y yo Verónica, estamos a su servicio, mi comandante—dijo una mujer que inclina a Pandora

-Ustedes 2, quiero que se lleven al Fénix y Sailor Mars lejos de aquí—dijo Pandora a sus 2 Espectros.

-Lo haremos enseguida Pandora—dijo Valentine que levanto el cuerpo de Ikki sin vida y lo lleva en sus hombros—con permiso—hasta que sale de Giudecca

-Nos retiraremos, Pandora…-dijo Verónica que sale a lado de Valentine

Pandora observo a Hades y Perséfone.

-Pandora, quiero que nos deje solo por favor—dijo Shun/Hades a Pandora

-¿Por qué mi señor?—preguntaba Pandora en dudas

-Solo quiero que nos deje solo con mi esposo. Ya no queremos más estorbo de aquí—dijo Mina/ Perséfone

-Si mi maestro…-dijo Pandora que sale del sitio

Hades y Perséfone, ahora están solos

-Todo salió a la perfección, Perséfone, esperemos que los 9 Planetas se alinee según la trayectoria—dijo Shun/Hades a su esposa

-Solo debemos que esperar, que se alinee los 9 planetas, y la tierra se sumergirá en la oscuridad…-dijo Mina/Perséfone que camina y se sienta en los asientos

-bueno… esperemos que esto no pase…-dijo Shun/Hades, hasta que sintió un Cosmos-¿Qué este Cosmos? ¿Sera posible que sea ella?—hasta que abrió los ojos

-Yo también puedo sentirla, ¿Es el Cosmos de Athena? ¿Esa mujer, no creo que llegue hasta aquí?—dijo Mina/Perséfone algo angustiada.

En Cocytos, Seiya y Sailor Moon, aún sigue atrapados en la gruesa capa de hielo de Cocytos. Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon, notaron algo.

-¿Quién está ahí?—dijo Seiya que trata de ver algo

-¿Qué sucede Seiya…?—dijo Sailor Moon que también despertó.

Hasta que ellos observo a Ikki y Sailor Mars sin vida, hasta que cae al piso, y quedaron atrapados en el hielo de Cocytos

-¿Es Ikki? ¿Sailor Mars?—dijo Seiya

-¿Dijiste Ikki? ¿Sailor Mars? ¿Qué está haciendo con Ikki? ¿Acaso ella lo siguió?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-se equivoca, ellos están caídos, por desafiar a Hades y Perséfone—dijo Valentine que aparece

-Y por eso, por a ver desafiado a nuestros grandes Maestros—dijo Verónica

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunto Seiya a ellos

-Soy Valentine de Harpía, de la estrella celeste de Lamento—dijo Valentine que revela

-Y yo soy Verónica de las Moscas, la estrella celeste de la enfermedad. Sus amigos por haber desafiado a Hades y Perséfone—dijo Verónica

-¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Seiya a los 2 espectros.

-¿Cómo te atreves que nuestros amigos, desafiaron a Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Ahora no quiero discutir, quiero que mires alrededor de este sitio—dijo Valentine a ellos

Seiya y Sailor Moon, observo restos de esqueletos congelados en la capa de hielo.

-Lo que están viendo, son restos de los Caballeros de Athena, por a ver desafiado contra Hades, también a Perséfone—dijo Verónica que miro a Sailor Moon—Y una Sailor Guardian de Selene, tratas de ayudar a los Caballeros de Athena, que lastima, quedaras atrapada con todos los restos de los Caballeros de Athena—

-¿No puede ser? ¡Ellos son Caballeros de Athena, que todos luchan por la justicia y por la humanidad!—manifestó Seiya al Espectro—Y Sailor Moon y las Sailors Guardians, también lucha por el amor y la justicia, ellas esta de nuestro lado de acabar con Hades y Perséfone, ¡Lo juro!—eso dijo el comentario del Caballero Pegaso

-¡Así es! ¡Yo también lucho al favor de los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Acabaremos con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone! ¡Soy una Sailor Guardian y luchare al lado de Seiya y los demás!—manifestó Sailor Moon sobre todo lo sucedido

-¿Eso cree en ustedes? Miren en otra dirección—dijo Valentine que lo señala

Hasta que Seiya vio a 3 Caballeros de Oro

-¿Pero si son? ¿Mu, Aioria, Milo?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-¿No puede ser? ¿Radamanthys peleo con ellos en el Castillo de Hades, antes del amanecer? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?—dijo Sailor Moon que ella los ve.

-Y esta vez, esperaremos que Hades y Perséfone, tendremos una nueva Utopía en la tierra. Además, una Sailor Guardian como tú, es declarada como invasoras y te aliaste con esos Caballeros de Bronce y Oro, así que nos vemos—dijo Verónica

-así que nos retiraremos, espero que ustedes mueran de frio de Cocytos—dijo Valentine

Cuando Verónica y Valentine se va a retirar, hasta que Seiya los volvió a llamar.

-¡Espera! ¿Te interesa la Armadura de Athena?—dijo Seiya

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás loco? ¿Esa Armadura, es de Saori? Cuidado con ese Espectro—dijo Sailor Moon la advertencia

-Y otra cosa, primero sácanos, y también, ¿Le interesa el Cristal de Plata? La tiene Sailor Moon—dijo Seiya a ellos

Ambos se detienen

-¿La Armadura de Athena?—dijo Valentine

-¿El Cristal de Plata?—dijo Verónica

-Si, aquí la tengo, sácanos y te lo muestro, lo mismo que Sailor Moon—dijo Seiya

En esos momentos, Valentine uso sus 2 manos, logra sacar a Seiya y Sailor Moon de la prisión de hielo.

-¿en dónde la tienes?—preguntaba Valentine

-¿Dame el Cristal de Plata?—

-¡Si la quieres tómala!—Seiya lanzo una patada a Valentine

-¡Toma esto!—Sailor Moon le da una patada a Verónica de las Moscas

Ambos caen inclinados, aún tiene poca fuerza

-Es inútil Pegaso y Sailor Moon, ya que ustedes están afuera, les causara mucho dolor por el frio de Cotitos—dijo Valentine

-Y por eso, si sigue haciendo esto, les causaría hipotermia a los 2, así que entréganos la Armadura de Athena y el Cristal de Plata—dijo Verónica a ellos

-Pues no lo hare, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!—

Ambos ataques lo recibe, ni siquiera ellos no le afecta.

-¿Es todo el poder Pegaso? Ni siquiera no me hizo efecto, lo mismo que tú, Sailor Moon—Valentine

-Niña tonta, tu poder es de baja categoría. ¿Las Sailors Guardians, no tiene lo suficiente poder para acabar con una Espectro que yo? Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—Verónica se burla de Sailor Moon

-No puedo creerlo… aun no tengo fuerzas…-Seiya aún está débil

-¿Qué voy hacer? Mis poderes no está completo de pelear con esa Espectro, estamos en problemas…-dijo Sailor Moon que tiene las piernas tembladas.

-¡Ahora muere Pegaso! ¡La Avaricia de la Vida!—

-¡Muere Sailor Moon! ¡Ataque de las Moscas de epidemias!—

Ambos ataques les dan a ellos y choca contra una pared de hielo. En Giudecca, Hades y Perséfone, están sentados en sus tronos, hasta que noto un extraño ruido

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡Les dije que nadie entra a este lugar!—dijo Shun/Hades que abrió los ojos

-¡Sino hacen caso, lárguense de aquí en Giudecca!—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-¿Qué me largara? ¿No tiene obligación de irme de aquí? –dijo una voz masculino

-¿No eres un Espectro? ¿Y tampoco no eres Pandora? ¿Quién rayos eres y muéstrate?—dijo Mina/Perséfone

-¿Qué me muestre? ¿Esta vez lo hare?—dijo la voz masculina que camina claramente tranquilo.

En ese instante Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone, notaron de la persona que vio.

-Un Caballero de Oro, soy Shaka de Virgo—dijo Shaka que se presenta

-¿Shaka de Virgo?—dijo Shun/Hades

-¿El Caballero de Oro de Virgo? ¿Shaka? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?—preguntaba Mina/Perséfone

Cuando Shaka encendió el Cosmos, noto una presencia detrás de Shaka, cuando miro atrás, notaron unas siluetas de colores diferentes, que aparece tele transportadas.

-¿Qué es este Cosmos? ¿No es de los Espectros y tampoco no se trata de un enemigo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Shaka a las siluetas

-No temas, Shaka, somos las aliadas de Athena—dijo una voz femenina

Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone notaron algo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso ustedes son aliados de los Caballeros de Athena? ¿Revelase ahora?—dijo Shun/Hades

Hasta que aparecieron 4 Sailors Guardians Outers

-Soy Sailor Uranus—

-Sailor Neptune—

-Sailor Plut—

-Y yo Sailor Saturn—

Los 3 observaron que llegaron ellas.

-Primero Shaka de Virgo y ahora estas insolentes Sailor Guardians de los sistemas de los planetas, ahora si estamos en serios problemas—dijo Mina/Perséfone

Las 4 Sailors Outers, observaron en los tronos.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Sailor Venus, y también Shun? ¿No entiendo, porque se convirtieron en Perséfone y Hades?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-yo me hare encargo de ellos—dijo Shaka que encendió el Cosmos

-¡Yo me encargo de Mina! ¡Ya no es una Sailor como nosotras! ¡Muere!—cuando Sailor Uranus saco su Espada, fue detenido por una voz de una mujer

-¡Espera, Shaka, Sailor Uranus! ¡Detente por favor!—

Shaka y Sailor Uranus observo en la puerta. Aparece Saori Kido que entro de la entrada usando el Cosmos

-¿Saori Kido?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Athena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntaba Sailor Saturn

-¿Athena? ¿Nos vienes ayudarnos?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-¿Athena? ¿Quiero eliminar a ellos? Ellos son…-

-Lo sé, Haruka, por favor, baje el arma, tú también Shaka, detén tu ataque, yo me encargare de ellos—dijo Saori que interfirieron a ellos.

Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone, notaron que Athena llego. En Giudecca, Seiya, Sailor Moon que ahora están libres, ya no tiene fuerzas con que pelear, que pasara con los demás. Saori, peleara contra Hades y Perséfone a solas.

 **Hola todos, ahora subi un nuevo capitulo, si quiere que continue lo hare enseguida. Cometame**


	23. Capitulo 22

_**Capítulo 22: Saori arriesga la vida, el desespero de Seiya y Sailor Moon**_

En Giudecca, Saori está frente a ellos.

-Shaka, ustedes también, Sailors Guardian Outers, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus, quiero aclarar hacia ellos—dijo Saori a los demás

-¿Athena? Sabemos que Hades, se posesiono el cuerpo de Shun, además es el hermano de Ikki, ya no es un Caballero de Athena. Lo mismo que Sailor Venus, ya no es una Sailor Guardian de Selene, ahora se convirtió en Perséfone con el cuerpo de Mina Aino, ya ella no es una Sailor Guardian de Selene como ustedes, ahora se convirtió en la Reina de las Tinieblas—dijo Shaka a los demás

-Es cierto lo que dice Shaka. Mina sea ido, lo mismo que Shun. Ahora son Perséfone y Hades, ¿Cómo volverán a la normalidad a Sailor Venus y Andrómeda?—dijo Sailor Uranus en dudas

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que Hotaru Tomoe, fue poseída por la Dama 9, eso fue en la Batalla contra los Cazadores de la Muerte, el Faraón 90, fue que lo manipulo por un espíritu maligno—dijo Sailor Neptune que miro Hotaru-¿Espero que esto no suceda como le paso con Sailor Saturn?—

-¿Es verdad? No quiero que esto suceda, tal como hizo con Hotaru que esta de nuestro lado—dijo Sailor Plut que también lo recordó.

-Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Yo estaba con mi padre, y se convirtió en un Esbirro de los Cazadores de la Muerte, y mi padre, fue que vendió su alma al Faraón 90, es como si alguien le hubiera vendido su alma al diablo, y yo, fui manipulada por la Dama 9—dijo Sailor Saturn que recordó en su pasado en la vida como una niña normal, todo tenía varios recuerdos como una niña solitaria y sin amigos, tenía a Rini como su mejor amiga, luego conoció a Serena y sus amigas, después con los días, se convirtió en la Dama 9, y al final logro despertar a Sailor Saturn y lucho a lado de las Sailors Guardians y acabo con el Faraón 90, y se convirtió en una bebé, Haruka y Michiru la cuidaron mucho-¿Espero que eso no se repita? ¿No quiero que Mina Aino, se convierta en Perséfone? ¿Hay que destruirla?—dijo con la angustia muy preocupada

Saori miro a las chicas.

-Eso ya lo sé Sailor Saturn, lo mismo que ustedes Sailors Outers, yo me encargo de ellos—dijo Saori que se acercó a Hades y Perséfone y pone las manos en el piso

-¿Athena? ¿Te vas a rendirte entre nosotros?—preguntaba Shun/Hades

-¿Acaso vas a confesar que ya perdiste? ¿O te vas a rendirte de una vez?—agrego Mina/Perséfone

-Hades… Perséfone… por favor, pare el Gran Eclipse, te lo suplico…-dijo Saori que sale lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú y yo somos enemigos desde la era mitológica! ¡Ahora piensas entregarme tu vida de una vez!—manifestó Shun/Hades hasta que uso su poder que levanto la lanza de Pandora y se lo da a Shaka que lo agarra-¡Shaka de Virgo! ¡Usa esa lanza y mata a Athena de una vez!—

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El único que vas a morir es usted Hades!—manifestó Shaka que lo lanza hacia ellos

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Shaka?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-¡Aguarda Shaka!—Saori logra detener la lanza con su mano izquierda—no debemos lastimar a Shun y Mina—hasta que dejo caer la lanza en el piso.

En Cocytos, Seiya y Sailor Moon está de pie que peleara contra Valentine y Verónica.

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Sublimen meditación Lunar!—

Ambos ataques le dan a los 2 espectros sin ningún daño

-¿Tus ataques no me ha dado resultado, además estas muy débil de tu energía?-

-Y esta vez, cuando acabemos con ustedes, obtendremos la Armadura de Athena y el Cristal de Plata—dijo Verónica

Valentine encendió su Cosmos y lo mismo que Verónica

-¡Muere de una vez! ¡La Avaricia de la Vida!—

-¡Ataque de las Moscas de epidemias!—

Ambos ataques les dan a ellos, hasta que la Armadura de Athena cae al piso junto con Pegaso, a lado Sailor Moon se pone de lado de Seiya.

-Ahora tomare la Armadura de Athena…-Valentine iba tomarla hasta que Seiya lo agarra de la mano-¿No es posible? ¿Tendré que aniquilarte?—

Cuando Verónica iba acercar a Sailor Moon, iba tomar el broche, hasta que la mano de Sailor Moon lo agarra, y ella abrió los ojos

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Esta niña aún sigue con vida? ¡Lo haremos a la fuerza! Valentine, quítale la Armadura de Athena a la fuerza y yo quitare el broche de esta chica—dijo Verónica—Sailor Moon, morirás de una vez—

En ese instante, Valentine le da unas cuantas pisadas de la mano de Seiya que soltara la Armadura de Athena.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Te digo que la suelte! ¡Te dije que lo suelte ahora mismo!—

-¡Suéltala! ¡Suelta tu broche niña insolente! ¡Vas a sufrir como tu amigo Pegaso! ¡Esta vez tendre que matarte ahora mismo!—

Ambos están tan enfurecidos.

-¡Sino lo sueltas te matare! ¡La Avaricia de la Vida!—

-¡Muere Sailor Moon! ¡Ataque de las Moscas de epidemias!—

Ambos ataques le dan, hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon reaccionaron logra escapar de los ataques. Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon, lograr darle una patada hacia los Espectros. Seiya y Sailor Moon, aún sigue con poca fuerza.

-…no vamos a permitir… que me quites mi broche del cristal de plata… lo mismo que la Armadura de Athena que lleva Seiya…-dijo Sailor Moon muy cansada.

-¿A si? Pues ahora que…. —Valentine noto que su diadema se rompió por completo

-¿Valentine? ¿Tu diadema la rompieron?—dijo Verónica hasta que noto que salió un hilo de sangre en su frente-¿No es posible que Pegaso y Sailor Moon, sigue con vida?—hasta que ella toco la frente—Niña insolente, como te atreves dañar mi belleza, ¡Eso si me pone tan furiosa!-

-¡Esta vez no quedara así! ¡La Avaricia de la Vida!—Valentine ataco a Seiya.

Seiya cae al piso.

-¡Moscas de las Epidemias! ¡Muere Sailor Moon!—Verónica ataco a Sailor Moon que la dejo por fuera

Ambos Espectros se acercan a ellos. Cuando Valentine se acerca en las manos de Seiya a quitar la Armadura de Athena, lo mismo que el broche de Sailor Moon que tiene en su pecho, logro reaccionar sus energías.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Valentine vio que su mano se quema-¡¿No puede ser?! ¡El Pegaso iba morir de repente! ¡¿Y su Cosmos energía arde como el fuego?!—

-¿Yo tampoco no puedo quitar el broche de Sailor Moon donde tiene el cristal de plata? ¡¿Su poder es tan brillante como la Luz del día que es capaz de disipar la oscuridad?! ¡¿Su poder arder como el fuego?! ¿No puede ser posible que tenga ese nuevo poder que brilla la luz de la Luna?—Verónica noto las energías de Seiya y Sailor Moon-¿Qué le pasa a Sailor Moon y Pegaso? ¿Su poder pertenecer a otra persona?—

Seiya y Sailor Moon, tiene sus objetos en sus manos.

 _-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya, levántate! ¡Debes seguir adelante!—_ dijo una voz femenina, Seiya vio la Armadura de Athena en su mano.

-¿Esa voz es de Saori?—Seiya abrió los ojos

 _-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Levántate hija! ¡Recuerdas que tienes una misión de salvar al mundo!—_ dijo una voz femenina familiar, hasta que Sailor Moon vio el broche- _¡Princesa! ¡Debes unirte con Athena y acabar con Hades y Perséfone!—_ manifestó la voz de Serenety en el broche de Sailor Moon

-¿Esa voz es de…? ¿Serenety?—dijo Sailor Moon—Seiya… debemos luchar juntos… de nuevo…—hasta que ella se pone de pie lo mismo que Seiya con dificultad

-… tiene razón Sailor Moon… hagámoslo…-dijo Seiya en posición de ataque

-¡Valentine! ¡Acabemos de una vez y obtendremos la Armadura y el Cristal de Plata!—dijo Verónica a su compañero

-¡Lo haremos de una vez! ¡Hagámoslo Verónica! ¡Avaricia de la Vida!-

-¡Ataque de las Moscas de Epidemias!-

En Giudecca, Hades uso su poder y tomo la lanza de Pandora.

-Bueno, si Shaka no quiso matar Athena lo hare yo…-dijo Shun/Hades que lo amenaza.

-Athena, como Shaka de Virgo no quiso matarte, ahora mi esposo te matara de una vez—dijo Mina/Perséfone

En ese instante, Hades, lanzo su arma hacia Saori. Hasta que Saori agarro su lanza con su mano derecha.

-¡Señorita Saori! ¡Hades te va a asesinar!—exclama Sailor Uranus la súplica de la Sailor del viento

En Cocytos, Valentine y Verónica lanzo a Seiya y Sailor Moon al piso. Ambos están muy exhaustos.

-Pegaso, Sailor Moon, ya que ustedes van a perder y esta vez, ¿Entrégame la Armadura de Athena de una vez?—dijo Valentine

-Sailor Moon, ahora te encuentras al borde de la muerte, no debería ayudar a tu amigo Pegaso. Y después cuando mueras, obtendré el Crista del Plata y luego tendré que matarte ahora mismo—dijo Verónica que cruza los brazos junto con Valentine

-No… aun no…-los ojos de Seiya comenzaron arder como fuego azul.

-Yo… ¡yo tampoco…. no moriré jamás…!-la confesión de Sailor Moon que frunce el ceño y sus ojos brillan de un color plateado de cristal

-¿Esos ojos, brillan como si nada? ¿Esta chica no es una Sailor Guardian ordinaria? ¿Sera que ella está mostrando su verdadero poder?—dijo Verónica

-Ya entiendo los 2, ¿Verónica? ¿Lo que dice ya no es una Sailor Guardian ordinaria?—preguntaba Valentine a su compañera

-Sí señor, esta chica está comenzando a despertar su poder—dijo Verónica que noto rara a Sailor Moon.

Seiya se pone de pie y ayuda a levantar a Sailor Moon.

-Mientras yo tengo la llama de la vida, y esta vez no se apagara… lucharemos del mismo modo… Sailor Moon, tiene la Luz de la Esperanza…-dijo Seiya en posición de ataque.

-Y yo tampoco… la luz de la esperanza nunca se apagara… lo mismo que la llama de la vida a Seiya nunca se apagara…-dijo Sailor Moon

Valentine y Verónica al escuchar la conversación de ellos.

-Que comentario tan patético, ¿Nunca apagara la llama de la Vida y la Luz de la Esperanza? ¿Qué fastidio esos 2? Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Verónica que se burla de ellos

-Eso me entero, nosotros apagaremos la llama de la vida y la luz de la esperanza, ¡Esta vez morirá! ¡Avaricia de la Vida!—Valentine ataca a Seiya

-¡Ataque de las Moscas de las Epidemias!—Verónica ataca a Sailor Moon

Ambos ataques les dan a ellos, logra escapar cada ataque, hasta que el ataque le dan a ellos y choca contra la pared de hielo, Valentine y Verónica sonríe hasta que ellos ven algo.

-¡¿Maldición, aun te rehúsas a morir?!—Valentine sorprendió a ellos

-¡¿Lo mismo que Sailor Moon también morirá?!—Verónica se dio cuenta

-¡Por Athena!—

-¡Por la Justicia y la Luna!—

-¡Este será tu fin Pegaso y Sailor Moon!

-¡Ataquemos juntos!—

2 vs. 2, corren para chocar el ataque

-¡Este será nuestros últimos ataqueeeees!—

-¡Y esta vez morirán para siempre Sailor Moon, Pegaso mueran de una vez!—

Seiya y Sailor Moon encendieron sus energías

-¡Athena, concédeme tu poder!-

-¡Cristal de Plata, concédeme tu poder para acabar con el enemigo y lucho al lado de Seiya!—

Ambos se dirigen atacar.

-¡Avaricia de la Vida!—

-¡Ataque de Moscas de Epidemias!—

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Sublime Meditación Lunar!—

Ambos ataques logran deshacer de los ataques de Valentine y Verónica, las moscas fueron disipadas por las Plumas Blancas.

-¡Que! ¡Aaaaaaaaa!—Valentine y Verónica fueron recibidos los ataques de Seiya y Sailor Moon, las Sapuri quedaron destrozados y cae al piso con Pesadez.

¿Se vencido en Cocytos…? ¿Cómo lograron… vencer con ese Cosmos…?—Valentine dijo sus últimas palabras

-¿No puedo creer que Sailor Moon… me allá derrotada con ese Cosmos extraño? ¿Ella… ya no es… una Sailor Guardian cualquiera…?—Verónica que dijo sus últimas palabras cae muerta

Ambos lograron salir bien, hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon cae al piso.

-Lo hicimos… Seiya…-dijo Sailor Moon que tomo de la mano

-Si… gracias Saori…-dijo Seiya que miro la Armadura

En Giudecca, la sangre cae al piso.

-¡¿Señorita Saori?!—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿No puede ser? ¿Hades logro herirla?—dijo Sailor Plut

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!—hasta que fue interrumpido por Shaka.

-¿Shaka? ¿Por qué nos detiene? ¿Acaso quiere morir tu Diosa?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus algo desconcertada

-No podemos hacerlo… ¿Athena está planeando algo?—dijo Shaka

Saori que tiene la mano sangrentada.

-Athena, esta vez morirás—dijo Shun/Hades que replica

-Esta vez, caerás en nuestras manos…-dijo Mina/Perséfone

En esos momentos, la sangre que recorre en la lanza de Pandora, hasta que logra tocar la mano de Shun/Hades, hasta que encendió el Cosmos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? Aaaaah!—Shun/Hades siente que fue electrocutado por el Cosmos de Saori

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suelta a mí esposo! ¡Aaaaaaah!—Mina/Perséfone toco la lanza de Pandora con la Sangre de Athena.

Los demás observaron la escena.

-¡¿Qué hizo Saori?!—Sailor Uranus observo

-Parece que Athena, uso su sangre para expulsar la maldad de ellos—dijo Shaka

-¿Sera posible que Mina volverá a la normalidad?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-Si, Sailor Venus, volverá como una Sailor Guardian, ¿estoy seguro?—Shaka observo

Shun/Hades y Mina/Perséfone recibieron la sangre de Athena.

-¡La Sangre de Athena arde como el fuegooooo! ¡Aaaaah!—Shun/Hades no aguanta

-¡Ya no resisto tanto! ¡No aguanto maaaaaas!—Mina/Perséfone no aguanta el poder de Athena.

En esos instantes los Cabellos de Shun y Mina comenzaron a cambiar

-¡¿Qué les pasa a sus cabellos de Mina y Shun?! ¡¿Se está cambiando de color a ellos?!—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Qué extraño? ¿Shaka? ¿Qué les pasa los cabellos de Mina y Shun? ¿Se cambia de color de sus cabellos? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Sailor Saturn en dudas

-Athena está sacando las almas de Hades y Perséfone, ella lo lograra—dijo Shaka

Saori quedo viendo lo que pasa.

-Puedo sentirlos, Shun despierta, tú también Mina despierta por favor—Saori trata de despertar.

-¡A-athena!—Shun reacciono

-¡S-señorita S-Saori!—Mina también despertó

-¡Shun, Mina! ¡Expulsa las almas de Hades y Perséfone ahora mismo!—Saori trata de usar su poder.

-¡N-no…! ¡No lo, hare!—Hades no sería expulsado

-N-no, N-no quiero, s-salir de a-aquí—Perséfone manifestó

-¡Shun, Mina! ¡Ustedes son 2 expulsa el alma de hades y Perséfone! ¡Shun eres el Caballero de Andrómeda! ¡Mina, tú eres Sailor Venus, luchas a lado de Sailor Moon lucha juntos ahora mismo, expulsa el alma de Perséfone ahora!—Saori manifestó el Cosmos que lo hizo.

Hasta que los cabellos de Shun y Mina volvieron a la normalidad, hasta que las almas de Hades y Perséfone aparece frente a los ojos de Shaka y las Sailors Outers.

-¿Esa es? ¿Esa debe ser el alma de Hades y Perséfone?—Shaka lo ve con sus propios ojos

-¿Sera posible que son ellos? ¿Las almas de Hades y Perséfone se salieron de ellos?—dijo Sailor Saturn que ella lo ve.

Las almas de Hades y Perséfone salieron de los cuerpos de Shun y Mina.

-¡Maldición! ¡El cuerpo de Shun logro rechazarme! ¿Se supone que estaba escrito que Shun y Mina serian nuestros cuerpos en esta era? ¿Cómo lo hizo?—Hades tenía esa duda

-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Es porque Mina Aino, Sailor Venus rechazo su cuerpo, y seria mía? ¿Nosotros íbamos obtener estos cuerpos junto con mi esposo? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?—Perséfone que también notaba

-Se equivocan los 2, Shun está destinado para ser un Caballero de Athena. Los mismo con Mina Aino, ella es la reencarnación de Sailor Venus, una de las guerreras de Selene, ellos no puedan convertirse en sus propios cuerpos de ellos—dijo Saori hasta que ve que Shun y Mina está recuperando la conciencia—cuando ellos tocaron mi sangre, ellos finalmente lograron despertar—Saori confeso todo lo sucedido

-¿Qué dices?—Hades esta enfurecido

-¿Cómo es posible que nos expulsaran de nosotros?—dijo Perséfone enfurecida

-Es por eso, que ustedes no tiene privilegio de tomarle los cuerpos de Shun y Mina, no tiene resentimientos entre ellos, ¡Así que ustedes regresen a sus sueños eternos y detenga el Gran Eclipse ahora mismo! ¡Les ordeno ahora mismo!—manifestó Saori frente a ellos.

-De ninguna manera, falta poco tiempo para que la tierra se sumerja en la oscuridad, y entonces la tierra será mia—dijo Hades que cambio la apariencia

-¡Y esta vez el gran eclipse se completara para siempre!—Perséfone cambio su apariencia como Hades

-¿Qué es eso?—dijeron Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru

-¡Es demasiado tarde Athena! ¡Este será tu fin Athena! ¡Aaaah!—Hades y Perséfone que exclamaron contra Athena se dirige para atacar

-¡Cuidado Athena!—grito Shaka por el desespero

-¡Hades!—Saori lanzo la lanza de Pandora hacia Hades

-¡Perséfone no te atrevas!—el grito de Sailor Saturn lanzo su Guja de Silencio junto con la lanza de Pandora

Ambas armas logra herir las almas de Hades y Perséfone y cae al suelo.

-¡Lo hiciste Sailor Saturn! ¿Espero que Hades y Perséfone cae en un instante y detener el eclipse?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Sí. Con esto bastara, la tierra será a salvo, y así, el gran eclipse se detendrá para siempre, Sailor Saturn, te doy gracias—dijo Shaka

-De nada Shaka—dijo Sailor Saturn que observo donde está el trono.

De pronto, Saori desaparece de la Cosmos energía de Hades Y Perséfone, hasta que Saori desaparece frente a los ojos de Shaka y las chicas.

-¡Athenaaa!—grito Shaka que fue demasiado tarde

-¡Señorita Saoriiiii!—Grito Sailor Plut-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Desaparecieron?—Setsuna vio que Saori desapareció por completo

-¿Dónde está Saori? ¿No puedo sentir las energías de Hades y Perséfone? ¿Desaparecieron de la nada en este lugar?—dijo Sailor Uranus-¿Adónde se lo llevaron?—en ciertas dudas que tiene en su cabeza.

-¿Puede ser? ¿Espero que los Caballeros de Athena lleguen rápido? Me preocupa de nuestra Princesa de la Luna, ¿Debemos ir al Cocytos?—dijo Sailor Saturn algo preocupada

-¿Si no podemos parar el eclipse? ¿Qué vamos hacer?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿Shaka? ¿Adónde se llevaron a Saori? Perdón, ¿Quiero decir a Athena? ¿Hades y Perséfone se lo llevaron? ¿Dónde están ellos?—preguntaba Sailor Plut

-¿No lo sé? ¿Debemos seguir y buscar?—dijo Shaka angustiado.

Sailor Saturn, tomo la mano de Shaka.

-Sé que eres un Caballero de Oro de Athena, ¿Verdad? Nosotras también estamos de su lado y detener Hades, sino también a Perséfone juntos, Athena no debe pelear sola con esos 2. Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas de acabar con ellos—dijo Sailor Saturn en su apoyo

-Tiene razón, Sailors Saturn, y todas ustedes… andando—dijo Shaka que miro donde esta Shun y Mina.

En las afueras de Giudecca, Pandora observo que desapareció las energías.

-¿Desaparecieron los Cosmos de Hades, Perséfone y Athena? ¿Qué habrá pasado?—dijo Pandora que vio Giudecca

En los lugares de la prisión, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter, fueron atacados por Espectros.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!—

Los ataques logran golpear a los Espectros

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, logra acabar con ellos. Hasta que ellos se detiene

-¿Lo sentiste Shiryu? ¿Chicas? ¿Ustedes también la sintieron?—preguntaba Hyoga

-Sí, ¿Es el Cosmos de Saori? ¿Desapareció?—dijo Shiryu algo preocupado

-Yo también lo sentí, creo que nuestro sexto sentido, también lo percato, ¿Qué paso con Saori?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿Es verdad? ¿El Cosmos de Saori, desapareció? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Chicos, tenemos que seguir, rápido!—dijo Sailor Júpiter a los Caballeros

Los demás corren

-¡Saori!—dijeron Shiryu y Hyoga al mismo tiempo

-¡Esperen chicos!—dijeron Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter

En el lugar donde esta Dohko

-¿El Cosmos de Athena desapareció? ¿Qué sucedió?—dijo Dohko algo preocupado

En la quinta prisión

-¿El Cosmos de Hades y Perséfone desaparecieron?—dijo Minos que lo siente

-¿Qué habrá sucedido en Giudecca?—dijo Radamanthys

 _-¿Esto no me agrada?—_ pensó Kanon que corre a la siguiente prisión

En Cocytos, Seiya y Sailor Moon están en el suelo

-¿Seiya? ¿El Cosmos de Saori desapareció? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?—dijo Sailor Moon en dudas

-Sí. Saori… ¿Dónde está? No pude hacer nada… además no pude… encontrar a mi hermana, Seika… y no pude entregar su Armadura de Athena…-Seiya que esta triste lo sucedido, y dejó caer la Armadura de Athena al cráter

-Seiya… entiendo todo… esta vez, no vamos a renunciar… sé que puedes encontrar a tu hermana mayor, Seika… no te desanimes… yo también esperare el matrimonio con Darién… no te vez por vencido… y yo tampoco no me voy a darme por vencida… sé que puede entregar la Armadura de Athena a Saori… lo tendrás ahora…-dijo Sailor Moon que tomo la Armadura en su mano—animo Seiya… tenemos que ir… andando…-Hasta que Sailor Moon, le entrego la Armadura de Athena a Seiya.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido con Saori Kido, los 9 Planetas del Sistema Solar, está siguiendo a alineación del eclipse?


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Capítulo 23: La llegada del destino, el Muro de los Lamentos**_

En Giudecca, Pandora, estaba escondida en los pilares antiguos

-¿No puedo creer que Hades y Perséfone desaparecieron? ¿Tal vez sea que esa es la llegada del destino? ¿Sera posible que eso sea…?—Pandora vio alguien corriendo, se trataba de Seiya y Sailor Moon que corre desesperado-¿No puede ser? ¿Pegaso y Sailor Moon? ¿Se supone que estaba atrapado en el hielo de Cocytos? ¿Cómo pudo escapar de ahí?—ella ve que entro a Giudecca

Dentro de Giudecca, todo quedó en ruinas.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Aquí tuvo una pelea muy brutal? ¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon que vio la escena del trono y el sitio.

-¿Sí? ¿Pero si son…?-

Hasta que Seiya vio a Shun y Mina en el piso.

-¿Shun? ¡¿Shun despierta?!—dijo Seiya trata de despertar a Shun.

-¡¿Sailor Venus?! ¡¿Despierta por favor amiga?!—Sailor Moon trata de despertar a su amiga, Sailor Venus abrió los ojos

-S-Seiya…-Shun recobro el conocimiento

-S-Sailor Moon…-dijo Sailor Venus que abrió los ojos.

-¿Sailor Venus? ¿En verdad eres tú?—preguntaba Sailor Moon algo preocupada

-Por supuesto que lo soy… ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Seiya, Shun…?—dijo Sailor Venus algo cansada

-Shun, Sailor Venus, ¿Se encuentra…?—Seiya hizo una pausa-¿Shun, Sailor Venus donde esta Saori? -preguntaba a los 2

-¿No lo sé Seiya? Estamos inconscientes y no recordamos nada en lo absoluto… ¿Y esa cortina que esta frente de ustedes?—dijo Sailor Venus que lo señala

-¿La cortina? ¿De qué hablas Sailor Venus?—Seiya vio la cortina totalmente desgarrada

-¿No entiendo? ¿Qué habrá detrás de esa cortina amigos…?—dijo Shun que lo ve

-Seiya, Shun, Sailor Venus, ¿Vamos a averiguar qué hay detrás de esa cortina? ¡Andando!—dijo Sailor Moon sobre la cortina.

En el mundo real, en el orfanato, Miho y los niños, vieron en el cielo donde el sol está cubriendo por la Luna

-¿Qué es eso Miho?—preguntaba Akira a Miho.

-Es un eclipse. Cuando la Luna cubre el sol, se vuelve de noche, y después vuelve a la normalidad—dijo Miho a Akira, y miro al cielo con las ciertas dudas-¿Lo único que no entiendo? ¿Nunca anuncio ningún eclipse, según en las noticias? ¿Tengo un mal presentimiento…?— tiene una mala sensación.

En la ciudad de Tokio, en Jumban en las calles, Darién, visita donde está su amigo, Andrew, en el Café Crown

-¿Qué tal Darién? ¿Mire ese eclipse que está en el cielo?—dijo Andrew que lo señala

-¿Si es verdad? ¿Por qué tan de repente comenzó el eclipse? ¿No hay noticias sobre el acontecimiento de este eclipse? ¿Eso es muy extraño?—dijo Darién en dudas.

-Si, recuerdo que apareció 2 veces el eclipse aquí en este lugar, y aparecieron unas naves en formas de circos, ¿Sera de nuevo esos extraterrestres que aparecieron de la nada?—agrego Andrew preocupado

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Regresare al apartamento? Nos vemos amigo—dijo Darién que corre apresurado.

-Si, nos vemos Darién—dijo Andrew que lo ve- _¿Eso es muy extraño? ¿Qué será lo que está pasando este eclipse? ¿Ni siquiera las noticias no dieron esa información? ¿Eso es muy extraño_?—pensó el mismo y vio el eclipse

- _Esto no está bien. ¿Sera el Nerehenia que va a regresar de nuevo para buscar venganza, y secuestrar a Rini y el Pegaso? No, ¿Esto debe ser obra de alguien? ¿Quién podría crear este eclipse de esta magnitud?—_ pensó Darién que miro el eclipse

En la escuela preparatoria Jumban, los estudiantes miraron en el cielo, hasta que Molly lo ve.

-Molly, ¿Mira ese eclipse?—dijo Kevin que lo ve-¿En las noticas, nunca dio ese acontecimiento?-

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué apareció de repente ese eclipse?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-¿No lo sé? Eso fue de esos extraños fenómenos, que aparecieron de la nada. ¿Recuerdas de esas extrañas naves de formas de circo, que apareció en Jumban? —Dijo Kevin que tiene clara dudas-¿Quizás sean rumores de estos extraños fenómenos?-

-Cierto, ¿Dónde está Serena y las chicas? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a estudiar? ¿Quiero saber de ellas?—dijo Molly preocupada

-Sí. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Serena y las chicas?—dijo Kevin en dudas—Según el noticiero, ¿No dijeron la información de acontecimiento del eclipse? ¿Esto no es un eclipse común y corriente? Tengo un mal presentimiento de este acontecimiento, ¿Verdad?—tiene dudas

-Sí, no es un eclipse cualquiera lo que estas mencionando, Kevin -dijo Molly angustiada- _¿Ahora Sailor Moon, no se sabe en dónde está? Dios, proteja a Serena por favor, ayúdala, junto con sus amiga y que regrese a estudiar, ¿Dónde está Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina? ¿Este eclipse, pueda ser algún fenómeno natural lo que está pasando? Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…_ —pensó que se pone a rezar

En Giudecca, Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, corren mucho en unas escaleras altas.

-Chicos, hemos llegado, ¿Que escaleras tan altas?—dijo Sailor Moon hasta que ve un muro-¿No hay salida? ¿Y esa pared tan grande que esta al final del camino?—ella lo ve

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Ese muro, nunca lo he visto?—dijo Seiya

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está la salida? ¿Y que hay en ese muro?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Sí. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está Saori? ¿Y este muro que significa?—dijo Shun e dudas

Hasta que alguien está al final

-Este es el último camino… más bien es el muro de los lamentos…—dijo Shaka que está en el piso

-¿Shaka? ¿Las Sailors Guardians Outers? ¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo Seiya que ve a los demás

-Verán Caballeros de Bronce, Shaka… uso todo su poder, y nosotras también usamos todas nuestras fuerzas para derribar este muro… y está intacto y nunca se rompió…-dijo Sailor Uranus

-Y unimos nuestras fuerzas no se pudo derribar este muro—dijo Sailor Plut

-Además, hemos usado todo nuestros poderes, y vea, este muro no tiene ningún rasguño—agrego Sailor Uranus

-Y por eso, todos nuestros esfuerzos, nunca lo hicimos—dijo Sailor Neptune hasta que lo ve— ¿Si tan solo hubiéramos alcanzado al máximo poder, ese muro caería al suelo?—dijo con claras dudas.

-Shaka, uso todo su poder, y ni siquiera sus técnicas no se pudo conseguir romper este muro —dijo Sailor Saturn

Los demás ven el muro

-¿Y qué hay detrás en ese muro?—preguntaba Seiya

-¿Ese muro, debe haber escondido algo? ¿Qué habrá en ese muro gigantesco?—pregunto Sailor Moon

Shaka observo.

-¿No sabemos que hay detrás del muro? ¿No puede ser…? ¿Podría tratarse de los Campos Elíseos?—dijo Shaka que abrió los ojos

-¿Has dicho los Campos Elíseos?—dijo Sailor Venus—creo que lo escuche fue el Espectro de la entrada del Inframundo, nos narró del jardín—contaba la verdad

-Eso fue Caronte, nos comentó de ese lugar—dijo Shun que agrego sobre el lugar.

Las Sailors Guardians Outers mirando el muro, hasta que una de ellas sabía algo.

-Según nuestra vida pasada, la Reina Serenety, nos hablo acerca de los Campos Elíseos. Se dice que es un bello jardín y es un lugar escogido a los héroes. ¿Por qué Hades y Perséfone, se llevaron a la señorita Saori en este lugar extraño?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Según tengo entendido, ¿Los Campos Elíseos, debe estar el templo de Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Sailor Neptune

Shaka abrió los ojos.

-Sé cómo derribar este muro—

-¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera ya usaste todo su poder y jamás se consiguió? ¿Cómo pueda derribarlo?—preguntaba Seiya en esas dudas.

-Solo la luz solar pueda funcionar—dijo Shaka sobre la Luz

-¡¿La Luz solar?!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune

-¿Es imposible? ¿Cómo puede traer la luz solar? ¿Shaka?—preguntaba Seiya, hasta que ve la Armadura de Athena encendiendo.

-¿Seiya? ¿La Armadura, está brillando?—dijo Sailor Venus que lo ve.

-¿Esa energía es de Saori?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-¿Saori?—Seiya vio a Saori como un fantasma.

- _Seiya, Sailor Moon. Lo lamento, sé que ustedes puedan detener el gran eclipse, Hades y Perséfone, lo está planeando. ¿Tú también lo sabes Sailor Moon?—_ dijo Saori que lo comunica telepáticamente.

Seiya, Sailor Moon, vio los planetas alineando.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Los 9 Planetas?—dijo Sailor Moon

- _Así es Princesa de la Luna. Desde que las Sailors Guardians, dejaron de ser protectoras de los 9 Planetas, ya nada pueda detener este eclipse. Hades y Perséfone, lo está planeando en todo_ —Saori explica todo el acontecimiento.

En eso, Saori desaparece.

-¡¿Saori?!—Seiya vio que Saori encendió el Cosmos

Las chicas la vieron.

-¿Qué esa energía tan poderosa? ¿No es maligna y tampoco no es amenaza?—dijo Sailor Neptune que lo siente.

-¿Es verdad? puedo sentirla. ¿Es una energía tan fuerte como el fuego? ¿Es diferente como nuestra princesa que esta de nuestro lado?—dijo Sailor Uranus que la siente.

-Me pregunto, ¿Adónde enviara esa Cosmos energía? ¿Adónde se dirige?—dijo Sailor Saturn

En las afuera de Giudecca. Pandora sintió el Cosmos.

-¿El Cosmos de Athena? ¿Adónde se dirige?—Pandora siente un temor ella misma

En Cocytos, los 4 Espectros esta frente del cadáver de Valentine y Verónica.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Adónde se fue Pegaso? ¿Y dónde está el cuerpo de Sailor Moon?—Espectro 1 vio los cráteres vacíos

-¿Seguramente, Pegaso se llevó a esa niña que acompaña?—espectro 2 vio en otra dirección—Solo veo a los 3 Caballeros de Oro, y esta el Fénix y Sailor Mars, todos ellos están muertos—

-¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo pudieron salir del hielo de Cocytos?—dijo espectro 3

-¿Seguramente lograron escapar?—dijo Espectro 4

En ese instante, el Cosmos, llegaron hacia Cocytos.

-¿Qué este Cosmos que proviene?—dijo espectro 1 que siente temor.

-¿Proviene en Giudecca?—Espectro 4

-¡Miren amigos! ¡¿Ese Cosmos está resucitando a los Caballeros de Oro?!—espectro 3 advirtió algo lo que ve.

Los 3 Caballeros de Oro, comenzaron a salir uno por uno.

-¿No es posible? ¡Tenemos que aniquilar a los Caballeros de Oro!—el espectro 1 se dirige atacar.

Hasta que Milo empezó atacar, ambos fueron atravesados

-Aguja Escarlata…-

El espectro 1, cae derrotado por las 15 agujas en su cuerpo. Uno de ellos está frente de Mu.

-¡Tenemos que matar a los Caballeros de Oro!—espectro 2 se dirige hacia Mu.

-¡Revolución Estelar!—Mu lanzo su técnica contra el Espectro que iba hacia él

Y solo quedan 2.

-¡Tenemos que ir!—espectro 3 sentía mucho temor y fue bloqueado por Aioria

-¿Adónde creen que va? ¿Ustedes pensaron que estamos muertos? ¿Me equivoque?—dijo Aioria que está parado

-¡No le tenemos miedo! ¡Tenemos que matarte!—espectro 4 y su compañero se dirige hacia Aioria.

-¡Plasma Relámpago!—Aioria lanzo su técnica contra ellos y caen derrotado.

Los demás lograron están de pie.

-¿Creo que nosotros fuimos revividos por Athena?—dijo Aioria.

-¡Espera! ¿Falta el Fénix y Sailor Mars?—dijo Milo que lo ve, notaron que Ikki no está y vio donde esta Sailor Mars, notaba que ella no está-¿Dónde está el Fénix? ¿Y Sailor Mars, adonde se fue?—preguntaba a sus compañeros

-Es por el adelanto del Fénix, ¿seguramente se llevó a Sailor Mars, para que pueda estar al lado de las Sailors Guardians?—dijo Mu

En Giudecca, los demás aun observa el muro.

-¿Shaka? ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? ¿Debe a ver una forma de derribar el muro?—dijo Seiya con una preocupación

-Solo hay una forma de derribar el muro, ¿Si uso mi Cosmos, así podre trae la luz solar?—Shaka que lo ve

Seiya en posición de ataque que va atacar el muro.

-No tengo alternativa. Usare mi Cosmos para derribar el muro de una vez…-Seiya encendió el Cosmos y hace el movimiento de Pegaso, hasta que lo lanza, de pronto fue detenido.

-¿Shaka? ¿Por qué me detienes?—

-Seiya, si usas tu Cosmos, no pueda derribar el muro—dijo Shaka sobre esto

-Es cierto lo que dijo Shaka; ¿No hay la posibilidad de derribar el muro?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Y cómo puede traer la luz del sol? ¿El inframundo, no hay luz solar? Todo esto está muy oscuro—dijo Sailor Saturn

En eso, Shaka, se pone en posición de Loto.

-Usare todo mi Cosmos—Shaka encendió el Cosmos

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shaka?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Es la misma técnica que lo uso para derribar el muro—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Y cuando lo uso, el poder fue repelado contra él—explico Sailor Neptune

El Cosmos aumento al infinito y abre como una flor de loto

-¿Es un poder inmenso? ¿Es más poderoso?—dijo Sailor Venus que la siente.

-¡Te entrego la vida a ti! ¡Athena!—exclama Shaka que uso su poder el máximo

-¡No Shaka…!—exclama Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus

-¡Shaka! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Te vas a morir!—exclama Sailor Plut.

-¡No Shaka! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!—dijeron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune

-¡Shaka!—exclama Sailor Saturn hacia Shaka

Shaka uso todo el poder al máximo, hasta que alguien toco el hombro derecho.

-¡Detente Shaka!—Dohko que aparece detrás de Shaka, hasta que Shaka apago el Cosmos—No puedes malgastar el Cosmos, es un riesgo para ti—

-¿Pero si es? ¿El Anciano Maestro Dohko de Libra?—Shaka volteo de quien se trata

-¿Cómo? ¿El Anciano Maestro Dohko de Libra?—dijo Seiya lo sorprendido que vio al Caballero de Oro de Libra.

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Es el Maestro de Shiryu de las cinco montañas de rozan?—dijo Sailor Moon—Además, se volvió más joven cuando lo vimos en el Templo de Aries, él era un Anciano Ermitaño—

Al escuchar la conversación de Sailor Moon, Seiya quedo perplejo.

-No estás solo Shaka—Mu aparece junto con otros Caballeros

-¿Si son? ¡Mu, Aioria y Milo!—Shaka los ve que llegaron los otros.

-¿Los Caballeros de Oro han regresado? ¿Cómo lo revivieron?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a ellos

-¿Ustedes estaban en el hielo de Cocytos? ¿Cómo resucitaron?—preguntaba Sailor Plut.

-¿Se supone que ustedes estaban muertos? ¿Cómo pudieron revivir?—preguntaba lo mismo Sailor Saturn

-Fue gracias a Athena que nos dio la vida—dijo Aioria

Mu se acercó a Shaka.

-Shaka, el rosario de las 108 cuentas, están cambiando. Mira, está en negro, hay que esperar que todos los espectros mueran—dijo Mu que lo devuelve a su compañero de armas

Shaka observo el muro.

-Ahora nos preocupa mucho, ¿Cómo atraer la luz solar? ¿Y derribar el muro de los lamentos?—dijo Shaka.

-Una pregunta Dohko, ¿Cómo puede traer la luz solar? ¿Aquí en el inframundo, todo es oscuro? Shaka uso todo su poder, y vea, el muro sigue intacto—dijo Sailor Neptune al antiguo Caballero

-¿Debe a ver otra forma de derribar el muro?—dijo Sailor Uranus

Dohko al escuchar la conversación de Shaka, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus.

\- ¿La luz solar?—Dohko quedo en dudas miro el muro—Acaso se olvidaron de algo. Nuestras Armaduras de Oro, está hecho de un material de oro y brilla como la misma luz—

Los demás quedaron perplejos

-Las Armaduras de Oro, que tiene el brillo solar, se encuentra en la órbita elíptica, cuando pasan alrededor del sol—dijo Dohko sobre esto—según en la mitología griega, las Armaduras de Oro, pasa en la órbita elíptica y pasa por todo-

Las chicas escuchando lo que dice Dohko.

-¿Ya veo? La tierra corre a 300.000 años luz, de la órbita de la tierra al sol, eso se hace llamar la órbita elíptica—dijo Sailor Plut

Los demás observa bien.

-Y ahora tenemos que usar esto ¡Hyaaa!—dijo Dohko que encendió el Cosmos, y sale las Armas de Libra hacia ellos.

Los demás atrapan cada arma de Libra algunos de ellos.

-¿Por primera vez?—Shun lo ve

-¿Por primera vez? ¿Los Caballeros de Oro, están usando las Armas de Libra?—dijo Seiya lo sorprendido

-Ya entiendo, ellos usaran esas Armas para romper ese gigantesco muro, ¿verdad?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Sí. ¿Espero que eso funcione?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Sé que podemos ayudarte, ¿Nos prestas esas armas?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus

-No, ustedes son mujeres. Sabe que estas Armas son casi más poderosas que derriba gigantescas montañas—dijo Dohko—lo que me preocupa de las Sailors Guardians, sus cuerpos son más delicados y sensibles, pueda correr en riesgo en todo el cuerpo de una mujer como ustedes—

-Cierto, aunque mi cuerpo ha crecido, no pueda usar las Armas de los Caballeros, aunque tenemos nuestros talismanes—dijo Sailor Saturn

Los demás ven el muro. Y en el mundo real, Marín, llevando a una mujer de cabello marrón, hasta que ella ve claramente en el cielo.

 _ **Hola, el comentario que me dijo fue: Como, Cuando, Porque, si tenia errores, estaba distraido, ahora tuve que corregir. Y le pido disculpa Guest, ahora la siguiente debo subirla, por favor, comentame si continuo mi historia, Gracias  
**_


	25. Capitulo 24

_**Capítulo 24: Armaduras de Oro**_

Los demás Caballeros de Oro, llevan las armas en sus manos, y con el Cosmos encendido.

-¿Sera que ellos, puedan derribar el muro de los lamentos?—dijo Sailor Moon hasta que ve el muro—Sé que pueden Caballeros de Oro—

-Eso espero, si logra derribar el muro de los lamentos, llegaremos a los Campos Elíseos—dijo Seiya que ve la Armadura de Athena que está preocupado de Saori

-Seiya, Sailor Moon, yo creo que ellos pueden, ¿ojala que así sea?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Espero que puedan derribar el muro, ¿creo?—dijo Sailor Saturn miro el muro

Los demás Caballeros de Oro, encendieron sus Cosmos en aumento

-Ahora que nuestros Cosmos este al Máximo—dijo Aioria

-nuestro objetivo es destruir el Muro de los Lamentos—dijo Shaka

-Para detener el gran eclipse—dijo Milo

-Nosotros, traeremos la luz solar en este lugar—dijo Mu

-Que nuestros Cosmos este al máximo—dijo Dohko sus últimas palabras, hasta que-¡Ahora!—

Los Caballeros de Oro, lanzaron las Armas de Libra directo hacia el muro. Las Armas de Libra choca contra el muro, y nota que aparece una brillante luz en el lugar.

-Es increíble, esas Armas de Libra, son más poderosas, y estamos viendo la luz del sol—dijo Sailor Moon que ve el resplandor

-Sí. Parece ser que esto pueda lograrlo—dijo Sailor Venus

-¿Supongo que lo harán?—dijo Seiya

-¿Eso parece bien?—dijo Shun

En esos momentos, las Armas de Libra se regresan a los Caballeros de Oro y los golpea en las caras uno por uno.

-¡¿Qué paso?!—dijo Seiya que corre hacia donde esta Dohko

-¿Dohko? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se supone que las Armas de Libra, dio resultado?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Y miren, el muro sigue intacto—dijo Sailor Neptune

-No creo que eso sea suficiente. ¿Más bien, porque no usamos los Ataques de los Planetas? ¿Sera que esto pueda funcionar?—dijo Sailor Plut

-No podemos chicas. Además, solo esta Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, falto las otras chicas—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo podamos destruir el muro?—dijo Seiya con una angustia inesperada.

-Sí, eso fue cierto, aunque las Armas de Libra, sea tan poderosas, pueda funcionar—dijo Dohko

-Y nosotros, no pudimos destruir el muro de los lamentos—dijo Shaka que lo ve.

-El muro, ¿Aún sigue intacto…?—dijo Aioria

-¿SI estuviera alguien, pueda destruir el muro?—dijo Mu

Los demás están callados, hasta que Dohko hablo con ellas.

-¿Sailor Moon? ¿Seguramente ustedes tienen la técnica llamada, Ataque de los Planetas? ¿Debería funcionar? ¿Eso dijo Sailor Plut?—preguntaba Dohko a la Sailor

-Sí Dohko, nuestras técnicas, nos habló Luna y Artemis, es una técnica parecida como la Exclamación de Athena. Cuando las guerreras unan sus manos y concentrar el poder y así pueda funcionar y destruir cualquier cosa, ¿Creo? ¿No esta Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter?—dijo Sailor Moon que falto alguien-¿No puede ser? ¿Nos olvidamos de Sailor Mars? ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Está en Cocytos? Rei…—dijo una preocupación de su amiga.

-No te preocupes de tu amiga, el Fénix lo está cuidando Creo que Ikki, pueda salvar a Sailor Mars, estoy seguro que tu amiga volverá a tu lado, Sailor Moon—dijo Mu a Sailor Moon.

-¿Eso espero…?—dijo Sailor Moon algo preocupada.

En Grecia, los 5 Caballeros de Bronce, acompañado de Sheena y Marín, los demás ven en el cielo.

-Miren todos, ¿es un eclipse solar?—dijo Jabu

-Es verdad, ¿Por qué nadie dijeron las noticias sobre el eclipse?—dijo Ichi

En eso Sheena, se pone frente a ellos.

-¿Ustedes que están haciendo?—preguntaban Sheena a los otros Caballeros

-Bueno, nosotros estamos viendo el eclipse—dijo Nachi

-No es momento de ver ese espectáculo, debería están en alerta—dijo Sheena

-Oh, lo siento, no fue nuestra intención—dijo Ichi

Hasta que aparece Marín

-¿Marín? ¿En dónde has estado?—preguntaba Sheena a su compañera de armas

-No es nada, ¿Aquí paso algo malo?—preguntaba Marín a los otros Caballeros de Bronce

-No es por eso, estamos viendo ese eclipse—dijo Ban

-Ya veo. Seiya y los demás, junto con los Caballeros de Oro y las Sailors Guardians, está en el inframundo, no debemos esperar—dijo Marín—además de Hades y Perséfone, sabemos que ellos no le gusta a luz solar…-en eso llego Kiki junto con Erinias muy apresurados

-¡Tenemos una grave emergencia!—grito Kiki muy preocupado

-¡Escuchan con atención! ¡Estamos muy alarmados en este mundo!—dijo Erinias que manifestó sobre un problema

-¿Qué sucede Kiki, Erinias?—preguntaba Sheena a los 2

-¡El eclipse! ¡La gente está conmocionada sobre el eclipse!—dijo Kiki

-Me acabo de comunicarme la Reina Serenety, telepáticamente. Me dijo que esto no es un eclipse cualquiera, esto lo califica como el Gran Eclipse, el mundo entero estará bajo la oscuridad. La gente nadie pueda ver la luz del sol. Serenety me informo a mí, que los 9 Planetas, se está alineando en todo el sistema solar, y formara un Gran Eclipse, es la segunda vez que esto está sucediendo como paso con Poseidón por las fuertes lluvias en el mundo entero. Sabemos que Hades y Perséfone, lo está planeando en todo—dijo Erinias que se pone tranquila

-¿No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Erinias? ¿Estamos en el Gran Eclipse? Esto fue obra de Hades y Perséfone. ¿Seiya?—dijo Marín que miro el cielo.

En Tokio, en el apartamento de Darién, miro las noticias.

-En las ultimas noticias del día de hoy. Hoy apareció el eclipse, según los científicos de este extraño fenómeno por tercera vez que está sucediendo en la tierra. Los de la Nasa, lograron identificar que los 9 Planetas se están alineando como si nada, ¿no sabemos que está sucediendo de estos extraños fenómenos o algún acontecimientos? Así que por favor, a todos los ciudadanos, permanezca en calma y no salir de las casas y toma mucha precauciones…—hasta que apago el Televisor, Darién observo el eclipse.

 _-¿Esto me da una mala espina? ¿Sera el circo lunar que quiere apoderarse del Pegaso, Eliot? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Primero quienes serían: ¿Sera el Negaverso? ¿Alan y Ann? ¿Black Moon? ¿El Circo Lunar? ¿O tal vez sea Sailor Galaxia, o quizás sea Caos que provoco esta terrible situación? ¿Sailor Moon, Sailors Guardians, dense prisa_?—pensó Darién que observo el eclipse, hasta que aparece 4 siluetas fantasmas delante de Darién.

-Endimión—dijo Malachite que respondió

-¿Ustedes son?—Darién lo sorprende

-Endimión, la tierra corre peligro, ese enemigo que esto fue causa de Hades y Perséfone—dijo Neflyte

-¿Hades y Perséfone? ¿Dónde están ellos?—preguntaba Darién a sus sirvientes

-ellos están en el Inframundo, junto con los Caballeros de Athena. Seiya y los demás, ellos cuidara de las Sailors Guardians…-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué paso con Sailor Moon?! ¡¿Esta viva?!—Darién interrumpió a Zoisite

-SI está viva, no debes angustiarse. Esta con los Caballeros de Bronce y los Caballeros de Oro. Descuida Endimión, Seiya de Pegaso, la traerá salva y sana, y también debe salvar Athena—dijo Jedite

-Eso espero… ¿Sailor Moon? ¿Sailors Guardians Inners y Outers?—dijo Darién que miro el eclipse

Devuelta al Inframundo, Seiya y los demás, ayudo a Dohko.

-Dohko, ¿tal vez sea que este muro es indestructible? Recuerdo que tuvimos una Batalla con Poseidón, use la Armadura de Sagitario de la misma forma—Seiya recordó que destruyo el Pilar Central del Imperio Submarino que logro demolerlo por completo

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás seguro que puedes derribar el muro, como paso con Poseidón?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Así es, no tengo otra opción—Seiya tomo la espada de Libra y se pone frente al muro—Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y ustedes Sailors Guardians Outers, esta batalla que debemos terminar, sino no poder ver a mi hermana—

-¿Seiya?—Shun ve a Seiya usando la Espada de Libra

-¿Seiya? ¿Eso es un riesgo? Recuerda que los Caballeros de Oro, usaron estas Armas y el máximo Cosmos, no pudieron derribar el muro, ¿Acaso quieres sacrificar tu vida, y no puedas ver a tu hermana?—dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya-¿Piensas en los demás? ¿Y además, quieres rescatar a Saori Kido? ¿Es tu propia voluntad?—

-Es cierto lo que dijo Sailor Moon, ¿Seiya? ¿Recuerda lo que hizo Shaka y también los Caballeros de Oro? ¿Acaso vas a arriesgarte tu vida? ¿Y no puedas ver a tu hermana en el mundo real?—dijo estas palabras Sailor Uranus

-¿Seiya? Sailor Moon tiene toda la razón, ¿Ni siquiera tú Cosmos, no pueda tener el nivel más alto como los Caballeros de Oro? ¿Entiéndalo?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Si lo haces, le pasara lo mismo que los Caballeros de Oro, ¡Por favor no lo hagas!—Sailor Venus también sienta preocupación de él

-¡No te atrevas, Seiya!—dijo Sailor Neptune

Seiya encendió el Cosmos

-Cosmos, aumenta al máximo Cosmos y despertar el Octavo Sentido, ¡Aaaaaa!—

-¡Seiyaaaa!—Exclama Los Caballeros de Oro

-¡No lo hagas Seiya!—grito Sailor Moon

-¡Seiya!—Sailor Venus iba detener

Seiya se dirige contra el muro, y fue detenido por una Luz Dorada.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¿De dónde salió esa luz?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Miren, ¿Aquí hay otro?—dijo Sailor Uranus que señala

En el Santuario

-¡Miren eso!—señalo Erinias-¡¿Esas luces proviene en los 12 Templos del Zodiaco?!—ella miro las luces

-¿No cabe duda que son las Armaduras de Oro?—dijo Kiki

-La de Tauro—

-La de Cáncer—

-Sagitario-

-Capricornio—

-Acuario—

-Y la de Piscis—

-Creo que las Armaduras de Oro, se dirige al Inframundo—dijo Sheena

-Aioros y los demás, puedan ayudar a Seiya y los demás, y las Sailors Guardians, también ayudara a los demás Caballeros de Bronce, les creo en ellos—dijo Marín

En el Inframundo, Pandora, observo unas 6 Luces que entro a Giudecca, notaron algo

-¿Qué es son esas luces? ¿No serán las Armaduras de Oro que acaban de llegar?—dijo Pandora-¿Sera posible que van a derribar el muro de los lamentos?—

En el muro de los Lamentos, los demás vieron algo familiar

-¿Es la Armadura de Oro de Sagitario?—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ve

-¿Aioros?—eso dijo Seiya

-Hermano—Aioria ve la Armadura de Sagitario que llego

-Miren, ¿Es la Armadura de Acuario?—dijo Shun que lo ve

-¿Está también Camus?—dijo Shaka

-¿La Armadura de Capricornio?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Es Shura?—dijo Mu

-¿La Armadura de Tauro?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Aldebarán—dijo Milo

-¿La Armadura de Piscis?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Afrodita—Shun respondió

-¿La Armadura de Cáncer?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Mascara de la Muerte—dijo Seiya

Los demás vieron las Armaduras que llegaron

-Solo falta uno, la de Kanon—dijo Seiya

-Kanon lleva la Armadura de Géminis, ¿será que él pueda llegar a tiempo?—preguntaba Sailor Saturn

-¿Eso creo? ¿No creo que llegue?—dijo Seiya

-Todas las Armaduras de Oro ha sido completada, solo queda la Armadura de Géminis—dijo Dohko

Hasta que las Armaduras de Oro comenzaron a vibrarse todas

-¿Están vibrando? Puedo escucharlas—dijo Sailor Venus

-Puedo sentirlo. Es una energía tan poderosa y muy resplandeciente—dijo Sailor Moon

-Puedo sentirla, siento que esas Armaduras, tiene vida propia en ellos, noto sus espíritus—dijo Sailor Saturn que la siente

En la siguiente prisión, Kanon se detiene y noto que la Armadura de Géminis empezó a vibrar

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿La Armadura de Géminis esta resonando? ¿Eso significa que todas las Armaduras están en Giudecca? ¿Debo hacer algo o pronto?—Kanon iba seguir, hasta que aparece Radamanthys

-¡Esta pelea no ha terminado, Kanon!—dijo Radamanthys que se pone en posición de ataque

-esta vez no voy a perder el tiempo contigo, Radamanthys—

-¿Qué vas a pelear conmigo?—preguntaba Radamanthys a Kanon

-primero, voy a dejar esta ir esta Armadura de Oro, ¡Aaaaah!—Kanon se despojó de su Armadura de Géminis, que toma la forma de objeto y se marcha.

-¡reúnete con las demás Armaduras de Oro que te espera en Giudecca! Ahora depende de ti, Saga—

-¿Vas a pelear sin tu protección? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Dímelo? ¿Kanon?-preguntaba Radamanthys

-La Armadura no era necesario para mí. Ahora se lo voy a entregar a mi hermano mayor—dijo Kanon que se pone en posición de ataque

-Ja. Ja, Ja, Ja. ¡Ahora vas a morir sin tu protección! ¡Toma esto! ¡Gran Caución!—Radamanthys, lanzo su técnica contra Kanon.

Kanon al recibir los ataques de Radamanthys, aún está resistiendo y aún está subiendo.

-¡¿Eso es toda tu fuerza Kanon?! ¡¿Sin tu Armadura, ahora estarás perdido?! ¡Muera de una vez, Kanon!—exclamo Radamanthys que atacó a Kanon.

Hasta que Kanon logro atrapar a Radamanthys en la espalda y vuela hacia al cielo.

-¡El único que vas a morir pedazo de basura! ¡Tú y yo lo, seremos polvo de estrellas!—Kanon lo tiene amenazado

-¡No te atrevas, Kanon!—

-¡Te diré esto Radamanthys! ¡Las Armaduras de Oro, llegaron hacia Giudecca y pronto estarán reunidas! ¡Y olvidaba decirte algo! ¡Recibirás la explosión de galaxias y nosotros seremos polvo de estrellas!—Kanon lo advirtió

-¡No te atrevas!—exclama Radamanthys a su adversario-¡Gran Ca…!—

-¡Explosión de Galaxiaaaaas!—Kanon uso su técnica contra Radamanthys

Hasta que Radamanthys queda derrotado por la técnica de Kanon y su Sauri quedo destruido.

 _-¡Athena! ¡Hermano!—_

En el siguiente camino, Shiryu, Hyoga, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter vieron en el cielo.

-¿Chicos? ¿Miren en el cielo?—señalo Sailor Júpiter

-¿No puede ser? ¿Ese Cosmos es de…?—

-¿Es de Kanon?—agrego Shiryu iba decir Hyoga antes

Hasta que cae como una estrella fugaz.

-¿A desaparecido?—dijo Hyoga

-¿Eso significa que Kanon ha muerto? ¿Hyoga? ¿Shiryu?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-¿Kanon? ¿Se sacrificó para derrotar al Espectro?—dijo Sailor Mercury

Notaron la Armadura de Géminis

-¿La Armadura de Géminis?—dijo Hyoga que vio que la Armadura llego a Giudecca.

-¿La Armadura de Géminis? ¿Llego hacia Giudecca? ¡Vamos a investigar!—dijo Sailor Mercury

Los demás llegaron a Giudecca, hasta que noto que la Armadura de Géminis, se unieron con las demás Armaduras de Oro.

-¿Son las Armaduras de Oro? ¿Por qué llegaron hasta aquí?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Están todas aquí?—dijo Shiryu

-Miren todos; esta la Armadura de Acuario, la de Cáncer, Capricornio, Sagitario, la de Tauro, la de Piscis. Significa que todos se reunieron todas—dijo Hyoga

-¿Camus está aquí? ¿Lo mismo que Shura de Capricornio?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Todas están completas, ¿Pero cómo?—dijo Sailor Júpiter en dudas.

-¿Maestro? ¿Por qué están todas las Armaduras de Oro?—preguntaba Shiryu a su maestro

-¿Por qué todos, estamos reuniendo para salvar a Athena?—dijo Dohko a su alumno.

-¿Oigan? ¿Miren eso? ¿Están comenzando a tomar forma?—dijo Seiya

-¿Las Armaduras de Oro, están a punto de desprenderse?—dijo Sailor Moon

Todas las Armaduras de Oro se separan para ser puestas a sus dueños correctos.

-¿Pero si son…?—contesto Seiya

-¿No puede ser? ¿Si son ustedes….?—dijo Sailor Moon con sus propios ojos de quien se trata

 _ **Nota: Hota todos, por favor comentame si les gusta mi historia, esta vez, tuve que corregir las preguntas, esta distraido, ¿Que les parece, si las Sailors Guardians, tenga un nuevo don de los Caballeros de Oro? ¿Comentame por favor  
**_


	26. Capitulo 25

_**Capítulo 25: el adiós a los Caballeros de Oro, el mensaje de los demás**_

Los Caballeros de Oro, finalmente aparecieron frente a los demás

-¿Los Caballeros de Oro? ¿Han resucitados?—dijo Seiya lo sorprendido

-¿Significa que ya son 12 Caballeros de Oro, están completos finalmente? ¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Finalmente, Los Caballeros de Oro, están reunidos—dijo Dohko

Aioros estrecho la mano de Aioria

-Aioria, hermano, ahora ya puedes verme, estoy de tu lado para luchar al mismo lado que Athena—

-hermano…-Aioria empezó a salir lagrimas que vio a su hermano resucitado

-¿Mi maestro Camus?—Hyoga lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Camus resucito?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Neptune, soy yo—dijo Camus

-¿Entonces, tu eres el Maestro de Hyoga? ¿Camus de Acuario?—preguntaba Sailor Neptune

Hasta que Camus asistió con la cabeza

-¿Shura?—Shiryu estrecho la mano a Shura

-Shiryu, el poder de Excalibur, siempre estará a tu lado—dijo Shura

-¿Aldebarán?—

-¿Aldebarán? ¿Eres tú?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Seiya, y a ti Sailor Moon. Incluso tú, Sailor Júpiter—dijo Aldebarán

Mu ve a los otros.

-Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita, que bueno que volvieron—dijo Mu que lo saluda

-¿Tú eres Saga de Géminis? ¿Hermano gemelo de Kanon? Lamento de la muerte de tu hermano menor, Kanon, ¿Saga?—preguntaba Sailor Saturn

Saga sonrió a Sailor Saturn

Hasta que Dohko observo a los demás

-¡Escuchen todos ustedes! ¡Ya que ahora estamos unidos para salvar la tierra!—dijo Dohko a los demás

-¡Tenemos que derribar el muro hacia el camino a los Campos Elíseos!—dijo Saga que el alma de Kanon se apodero

En ese instante, Sailor Moon se pone de los Caballeros de Oro.

-¡Aguarda Caballeros de Oro!—interrumpió Sailor Moon a ellos-¿Van a derribar el muro de los lamentos? ¿Y que pasara con ustedes?—preguntaba a los demás

-Sailor Moon. Nosotros usaremos nuestro Cosmos para concentrarnos, y así poder derribar el muro, y nuestros cuerpos, quedaran hecho en polvo estelar—dijo Dohko

-¿Se van a sacrificar ustedes?—preguntaba Sailor Venus-¿No quieren ayudar a Seiya y los demás? ¿Acaso no quiere salvar a Athena?-

-Así es Sailor Venus y ustedes también Sailors Guardians, ahora que ustedes son nuestras aliadas, puedan ayudarles a ellos. Ahora los Caballeros de Bronce, puedan ir tras salvar Athena, sin contar con nosotros—dijo Dohko

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ayudar a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e incluso Ikki? ¿Y nosotras estamos de su lado? Recuerda que Athena no pueda con Hades y Perséfone, ¿No tenemos lo suficientes poderes como hacen ustedes? Y nosotras, somos muy débiles, ¿Qué debemos hacer?—dijo Sailor Moon algo preocupada y angustiada

-es cierto lo que dijo Sailor Moon, ¿no tenemos la capacidad de tener un poder inmenso? ¿Qué hacemos?—dijo Sailor Mercury

Los demás Caballeros de Bronce, Oro y las Sailors Guardians están en silencio sin hacer nada. Hasta que Shura reacciono

-¡Esperen! Recuerdo bien, cuando Shiryu y yo, fuimos al espacio, y yo le regale el Excalibur, que está en su brazo derecho, mi espíritu lo tiene Shiryu, mi don—dijo Shura que señalo a Shiryu

-¿Es cierto? Tengo el Excalibur que habita en mi brazo derecho, cuando combatí con Khrisna de Crisaor, y gracias al poder de Excalibur, destruí su Lanza Dorada y sus Chakras, eso fue lo que hice—dijo Shiryu que miro su brazo derecho que recordó en aquella batalla con Poseidón y sus 7 Generales Marinas

-Sailors Guardians, si nosotros no ayudamos a Seiya, entonces, los Caballeros de Oro, les pueda regalarle los poderes cada una, depende de sus técnicas y la tramitaremos nuestros Cosmos y espíritus—dijo Aioria a las chicas—escuche claramente lo que dijo Shura—

-entonces hagámoslo, ¿Sailors Guardians? ¿Con esto pueda funcionar?—dijo Milo

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Espero que ellas lo logren?—preguntaba Seiya a los demás

-Por supuesto Seiya. Sailor Guardians, pueda escoger alguno de nuestros compañeros de Armas—dijo Mu

-Pues hagámoslo de una vez…—eso dijo Aioros que se pone frente a las chicas, una por una

Las chicas, asistieron sus cabezas. Cada uno le da poderes cada Sailor Guardian, hasta que los demás lograron terminar.

-Es increíble, el poder de Aioros me transmitió su poder al mío, puedo sentir esa energía que emana en mi interior, es una energía tan cálida y poderosa…—dijo Sailor Moon que apretó sus puños

-¿Qué paso con Sailor Mars? ¿Ella estaría aquí? ¿Debería darle el poder de algunos?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Ya dije que Ikki la traerá. Además, logre transmitir mi Cosmos hacia Sailor Mars, ella la tendrá—dijo Milo

-El poder que tiene Dohko y Aldebarán, puedo sentirla en mi interior—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Sí, lo mismo que Aioria, el poder que tiene es más desbastador y poderosa como la luz. Tendré que dominarla—dijo Sailor Venus

-Camus uso su poder para dominar el cero absoluto como dijo Hyoga, dominare la Ejecución de Aurora que esta vez lo usare, las técnicas de los Caballeros de los Hielos—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Yo también puedo sentir esa sensación, Camus es el mago del agua y hielo, como Hyoga. Tendré que dominar estos nuevos poderes y las capacidades—dijo Sailor Neptune

-el poder que tiene Shura, es impresionante, tendré que usarla de vez en cuando—dijo Sailor Uranus

-el Cosmos de Saga, me ha otorgado uno nuevo, Kanon me enseño mucho y ahora su hermano mayor, lo hizo lo mismo—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Shaka, me otorgo un nuevo poder para dominar lo que puedo hacer capaz de hacer—dijo Sailor Plut

En ese instante los Caballeros de Oro esta frente al muro, hasta que Aioros, saco su arco y flecha y lo pone a apuntar hacia el muro

-¡Aioros ha puesto la Flecha en su arco!—dijo Seiya

-¿Esta vez, lo logren?—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Sera que es posible derribar el muro de los lamentos?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-Así es, la hora ha llegado el momento. Les quiero decirles a ustedes, que esta será la última batalla que se aproxima—dijo Dohko a los demás

-¿Cómo así Dohko? ¿Esa será la última Batalla que debe terminar?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que terminar la Batalla contra Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Seiya la pregunta a Dohko

-Exacto—Afirmo Dohko—les quiero contarles la verdad sobré Hades y Perséfone—

-¿La verdad? ¿Y eso, que significa?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-¿Sobre Hades y Perséfone?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Bueno les diré: Hades es hijo de Chronos y Rea, desde la era mitología, Hades tuvo amor con su cuerpo, y lo mantuvo mucho cuidado. Lo mismo que Perséfone, era hija de Zeus y Deméter, Hades el rapto y la convirtió en su legítima esposa, y ella se convirtió en la Reina del Inframundo con su esposo, además de Perséfone, también tuvo el mismo amor con su cuerpo como Hades—dijo Dohko hacia ellos

-¡Espera Dohko! Serenety, nuestra Reina de la Luna, nos contó que Perséfone, era diosa de la agricultura, ¿Y porque Hades la rapto para convertirla en su esposa y Reina del Inframundo?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-Es verdad. Yo escuche claramente que nos narró a nosotros—dijo Hyoga

-¿No tengo idea? Les quiero decirles a ustedes, los verdaderos cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, está en los Campos Elíseos, quiero que ustedes deban destruir los verdaderos cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone en sus tumbas, y así terminar esta Batalla que debe terminar desde muchos siglos—dijo Dohko miro a los demás

-¡En los Campos Elíseos!—Hyoga se entera

-¿Destruir los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Los restos de Hades y Perséfone, está en los Elíseos?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Nuestros objetivos, es destruir sus verdaderos cuerpos hay en ese lugar?—afirmo Sailor Júpiter

—Y además, para no lastimar sus verdaderos cuerpos, los únicos cuerpos que les tomaron, se trataba de Shun y Sailor Venus—dijo Dohko

Las chicas observo a Shun y Mina

-¿Cómo es posible que el alma de Hades y Perséfone, les robaron los cuerpos de Shun y Mina? ¿Explícanos Dohko?—preguntaba Sailor Neptune

-Mina, es una Sailor Guardian como nosotras, ¿se supone que ella es una Sailor Guardian como nosotras? ¿Perséfone, fue que le robo el cuerpo de nuestra compañera? ¿Lo mismo que Shun, que es el hermano de Ikki?—preguntaba Sailor Uranus

-Sí, lo sabes muy bien Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus. Recuerdo que ustedes acabaron con la ambición de Caos, ahora ustedes puedan unirse con ellos. Ya no hay tiempo, vayan lejos, esto es peligroso—dijo Dohko

Seiya tiene la armadura de Athena en su mano.

-¡Amigos en marcha!—dijo Seiya que se retira

-¡Les dejare el cuidado de Athena, Caballeros de Bronce! ¡Y ustedes Sailors Moon y las Sailors Guardians, confiare en ustedes y luche a lado de Athena!—dijeron al mismo tiempo los Caballeros de Oro

Los demás se retiran y todos concentran el Cosmos en la Flecha de Oro

-todos fueron nuestros hermanos—

-Le creo en ellos, ahora estamos de su lado, y finalmente estamos unidos con ellos—

-Fueron nuestros hermanos y consejeros—

-estamos dispuestos en tomar el lugar de ustedes—

-Nosotros creemos lo que dicen todo es verdad—

-Además, nos regaló el don de dominar el poder—

-Lo vamos a extrañar—

-Y estaremos pendientes en un futuro lejanos, quería verlos vivos—

-Nuestra Reina, dijo que ustedes detener el mal que acecha a la tierra—

-Y nosotras, no tenemos conflictos con los Caballeros de Athena. Y ahora como dijo Shion, ahora será de nuestra ayuda—

-Es hora de dejarlos vivir, ahora se despide de Seiya y los demás, sino también nosotras—

-Los Caballeros de Oro, son unos guerreros muy valientes y sus poderes, son diferentes que los nuestros, te extrañamos—dijo Sailor Saturn

En las afueras de Giudecca, Pandora, observa afuera

-¿Sera que los 12 Caballeros de Oro, van a derribar el muro de los lamentos?—Pandora siente algo una mala corazonada-¿No es posible? ¿Sera que los 12 Caballeros de Oro puedan lograr derribar el muro?—

Dentro de Giudecca, los 4 Caballeros de Bronce y 8 Sailors Guardians Inner y Outers se apartan.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás seguro que ellos puedan lograrlo?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Yo creo que si… ellos puedan derribar el muro—dijo Seiya

Mientras los 12 Caballeros de Oro concentran el Cosmos

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, luche en los Campos Elíseos—dijo Milo

-Seiya, Sailor Moon… ustedes pueden—dijo Aioria

-Sailors Guardians inners, como soy el Patriarca, vayan con Seiya y los demás, derroten a Hades y Perséfone—dijo Dohko a ellas—Además Shiryu, Shunrei te ore por ti, mantenerte en firme Shiryu—esas son las palabras del antiguo Maestro.

-Shun, Sailor Venus, ustedes también luche. Y no se olvide, Ikki traerá a Sailor Mars, ella está viva—dijo Shaka

-Yo le creo lo que dice ellos—dijo Sailor Moon

Aldebarán comenzó hablar

-Escúchame Sailor Moon y Seiya, ¿Recuerdas nuestro combate?—Aldebarán recordó en la pasada batalla—cuando combatí con los 2, Seiya, tu lograste romper mi cuerno dorado. Y tu Sailor Moon, tú Cosmos, es una energía muy diferente que nuestra diosa Athena, y por eso, tú no representas amenazas y no eres una invasora, tú lucharas al mismo lado que Athena—

-¿Aldebarán?—dijo Seiya con lágrimas

-Te creo Aldebarán… nosotras, no somos invasoras…-dijo Sailor Moon

Mascara de la Muerte hablo.

-Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, recuerdo muy bien que peleas por la lealtad y la amistad de los demás. Además Sailor Júpiter, tu fuerza es incomparable como Shiryu. Luchas a lado de ellos—dijo Mascara de la Muerte el comentario

-¿Mascara de la Muerte…?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Shaka de Virgo

-Sailors Guardians Inners y Outers, nosotros enteramos de que ustedes también lucharon del mismo lado, también, lograron de detener a Sailor Galaxia, no… se trataba de Caos, que quería acabar con toda la humanidad… eso fue muy duro para ti, Sailor Moon, mejor dicho, hija de la Diosa Selene. Les creo que ustedes, puedan vivir en este planeta que ustedes aman mucho—dijo Shaka a las chicas.

Las Sailors Guardians Inners y Outers, le salieron lágrimas. Uno de ellos, es Shura que hablo

-Shiryu, recuerdas nuestro combate. Cuando usaste esa técnica, me arrepentí de la muerte de Aioros, eso fue mi error, esta vez, puedas lograrlo amigo—dijo Shura el comentario a Shiryu

-Escúchame Hyoga y Sailor Mercury. Cuando ustedes lucharon contra mí en la batalla de los 12 Templos, ustedes nunca se rindieron. Sailor Mercury, recuerda a mí me gusta leer poesías y también las pinturas y el arte. Tu sueño serás una doctora, lo cumplirás muy pronto, no debes renunciar tu sueño, tu sueño se cumplirá, Amy Mizuno. Y además de Michiru, eres una violinista, además, yo te regale mi poder y puedas dominarlo, lo mismo que Haruka, lo tendrás —dijo Camus a las chicas.

Y Shun, Sailor Venus también llamo alguien.

-Afrodita—dijeron Shun y Sailor Venus

-Shun, Sailor Venus. Cuando combatí con ustedes, combatía por la justicia. Y Sailor Venus, tu poder es comparable como la diosa de amor y la belleza, ustedes amigos, sé que pueda cumplir un milagro—dijo Afrodita a ellos

En ese instante, aparece alguien frente a los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?—preguntaba Shiryu

-¿Pero si es, Minos?—dijo Seiya

-¿Dijiste Minos?—dijo Hyoga que se entero

-¿Es uno de los 3 Jueces del Infierno? ¿Se supone que estabas en la 5 Prisión donde esta Radamanthys y Aiacos?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Es cierto, cuando ustedes se fueron a la 6 Prisión, Kanon peleo contra Radamanthys y después aparecieron ellos—dijo Sailor Uranus

Minos esta frente de ellos en posición de ataque

-¡Quiétense de mi camino Caballeros de Bronce y Sailors Guardians! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!—Minos desafía a ellos

Seiya se pone en posición de ataque.

-¡Yo peleare con él! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

Minos uso sus movimientos de las manos y logra deshacer la técnica de Seiya y logra devolverlo y lo golpea.

-¡Rayos! ¡Devolvió mi ataque como si nada!—dijo Seiya que apretó los puños

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—Shun uso su técnica

-¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—

Ambas Cadenas van directo a su adversario. Hasta que Minos logra mover las cadenas como si nada, hasta que ambos caen al suelo con pesadez

-Revoto mi Cadena…-dijo Shun

-¿Cómo hizo mover nuestras Cadenas como si nada? ¿Es como unos hilos invisibles?—dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Vamos a pelear con él!—dijo Sailor Uranus

-¡Chicas apártense! ¡Nosotros pelearemos con él!—dijo Shiryu

-¡Y esta vez lucharemos! ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

Ambos ataques combinados, Minos logra escapar.

-¡Marioneta Cósmica!—

Hasta que Hyoga y Shiryu al recibirlo, choca contra la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Es muy fuerte? ¿Ni siquiera las técnicas de los Caballeros de Bronce no hizo nada? A igual que la Cadena de Venus de Sailor Venus, lo mismo que la Cadena de Andrómeda de Shun, no le pasó nada—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¿Es como unos hilos alrededor que lo controla? ¿Qué hacemos?—dijo Sailor Neptune que se pone en posición de ataque

Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut y Sailor Júpiter se pone frente a Minos.

-Lo que menciono Sailor Venus, lo está manejando con unos hilos invisibles—dijo Sailor Plut

-¡Chicas no combata! ¡Es muy fuerte por favor!—la súplica de Sailor Moon intentaba detener

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿Ahora las chicas le pasara lo mismo con Sailor Venus? Ahora será muy divertido de acabar con ustedes, serian mis Marionetas en mi colección en mis manos—dijo Minos hasta que encendió el Cosmos-¡Marioneta….!—

En el Muro de los Lamentos, Aioros encendió el Cosmos

-Amigos, ya llego la hora. Es hora que los Caballeros de la esperanza logre un milagro—dijo Aioros que tiene la flecha en su mano que apunta

-¡Les dejo en tus manos! ¡Jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce! ¡Y las Sailors Guardians, les dejo en tus manos que luche…!—dijo Dohko

-Por la Paz—

-Por la Justicia—

-¡nuestro poder alcance a la luz del sol!—

-¡La esperanza, sumergirá en medio de la oscuridad!—

-¡Athena, ofreceremos la vida para salvar al mundo!—

Hasta que Aioros soltó la Flecha, hasta que el muro empezó a destruirse por los 12 Caballeros de Oro.

-¡…Cósmica…!—Minos se detiene noto algo raro

Los demás notaron algo

-¿El muro de los lamentos?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Los Caballeros de Oro?—dijo Seiya que miro lo que paso

-¿Sera que ellos lograron derribar el muro…?—dijo Sailor Moon

En las afueras de Giudecca.

-¡Imposibleeee!—exclama Pandora

Dentro de Giudecca. Minos salió golpeado por la explosión

-¡Cúbranse!—exclama Sailor Saturn a los demás

Hasta que Giudecca, cae en ruinas de la explosión del Cosmos de los Caballeros de Oro.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Sera que mi sueño se me cumpla en esta razón?—dijo Pandora que noto algo raro en sus ojos-¿Es significa, que poder cumplir mis objetivos?—

Dentro de Giudecca, en los escombros, salieron los Caballeros de Bronce y las chicas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?—pregunto Seiya a los demás

-Por poco casi me muero de caer esos escombros, casi estamos muertas…-dijo Sailor Moon

-Lo sé… tenemos que seguir amigos—dijo Sailor Venus

Los demás corren hacia el Muro. Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás, lograron ver el inmenso agujero que hizo los Caballeros de Oro

-Por fin, lograron perforar el muro—dijo Seiya

-Es increíble, jamás imagine que ellos tenga ese poder tan asombroso—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Ahora tenemos que ir a los Campos Elíseos—dijo Shun

-Amigos, tenemos que seguir—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Dónde están los Caballeros de Oro?—preguntaba Shun

-¿Sí? ¿Dónde están los Caballeros de Oro?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

Seiya y los demás voltearon, las Armaduras de Oro

-¿Esa son…?—

-¿Maestro?—

-¿Maestro Camus?—

-¿Camus de Acuario?—

-¿Saga de Géminis?—

-¿Los Caballeros de Oro? Se sacrificaron para ayudarnos—dijo Shun que tiene lágrimas en los ojos

-Ahora que ellos puedan descansar en paz—dijo Sailor Moon

Una de las Armaduras de Oro, vieron los espíritus

-Escuchen Caballeros y las Sailor Guardians, sé que ustedes pueden. Sailor Júpiter, ahora ya puedes usar el poder de Tauro que está a tu lado—

-Escuchen, no se olvide que nuestra ayuda están con nosotros—dijo Milo

-Sailor Saturn, ahora te obsequie el poder de Géminis, y puedas usarla, así como mi hermano, Kanon—

-recuerde que ustedes luchen de nuestro lado amigo, y sé que los sueños se cumplen—dijo Aioria

-Sailor Moon, ahora ya tienes el poder de Sagitario, y si lo puedas usarla, puedas usarla en vez en cuando, princesa de la Luna—

-Shiryu, te entregare mi Armadura a ti mi alumno—

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, ahora ustedes puedan dominar mis poderes, se que puedan hacerlo—

-Shiryu, recuerda que Excalibur lo tienes en tu mano, Sailor Uranus, ahora usaras mi poder para que puedas dominar el Excalibur—

Los demás observa

-Camus, eres para mí como un padre… siempre te voy a extrañar mucho—

-Camus, eres como el padre de Hyoga, además, ahora pueda dominar las técnicas de los Caballeros de los Hielos—dijo Sailor Mercury

Hasta que las Armaduras de Oro se marcha

-Se han ido, ¿dónde quieran que estén?—dijo Shun

-Todos se equivocan. Los Caballeros de Oro, usaron su poder para llegar a los campos elíseos—dijo Seiya

-Caballeros, quiero que ustedes lleguen a los Campos Elíseos—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¿Por qué Sailor Saturn?—pregunto Seiya a la Sailor Saturn

-Nosotras regresaremos al mundo real, al Santuario, y le diremos a todos ellos sobre esto—dijo Sailor Saturn a los demás—Princesa, ve con los Caballeros de Bronce, nosotras estaremos pendiente de ti y de ustedes—

-¿Por qué no van a los Campos Elíseos?—preguntaba Sailor Moon a las chicas

-Porque nosotras, volveremos a investigar eso, nosotras llegaremos al Santuario y enviarle un mensaje—

Las chicas formaron un circulo y se tele transporta, dejo a Sailor Moon y las demás

-¡Bueno amigos! Tenemos que ir a los Campos Elíseos, tenemos que destruir el cuerpo de Hades y de Perséfone, y le entregaremos la Armadura de Athena, ¡Andando!—dijo Seiya a los demás

-¡Sí!—dijeron todos ellos

Todos corren, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus corren hacia el muro del agujero.

En el mundo real, la gente observa el eclipse lo que sucede, Hades y Perséfone lo planeaba y la tierra será un mundo tan oscuro.

En Giudecca, Pandora entro al sitio y está escondida, de pronto, noto que alguien viene siguiendo los pasos.

-¿Pero si es…?—Pandora miro de quien se trata

Se trata de Ikki aparece caminando, y lleva en sus brazos a Sailor Mars que está dormida, Ikki no se dio cuenta, Sailor Mars, aun no despierta. Pandora comenzó ver en su infancia de una tragedia familiar, Ikki siguió caminando y lleva a la Sailor de Fuego con los demás.

Seiya y todos ellos corren hacia el muro, directo a los Campos Elíseos.

 _ **Nota: Hola todos, espero que les gusten mi historia, por favor, comentame si voy a seguir. Que les parece, si las Sailors Guardians, tenga el poder de los Caballeros de Oro**_


	27. Capitulo 26

_**Capítulo 26: La llegada de los Campos Elíseos**_

Seiya, Sailor Moon y los demás, entraron al agujero, hasta que noto que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se detiene.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter?—preguntaba Hyoga a los demás

-¿Qué pasa los 2? ¿Se supone que vinieran?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury

-No es nada los 2. Adelántense, yo me quedare con Shiryu, después lo alcanzaremos—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Hyoga, Sailor Mercury, váyanse de aquí, nosotros nos alcanzaremos—dijo Shiryu

Hyoga y Sailor Mercury corren hacia donde están los demás. Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se encuentra a solas, y aparece 5 Espectros.

-Soy Queen, Espectro de Alruane —

-Soy Gordon de Minotauro—

-Soy Sylphid de Basilisco—

-Soy Luco de Dríade-

-Y yo soy Fyodor de Mandrágora, ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos que interpone nuestro camino?—dijo el Espectro a ellos

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque.

-Shiryu, ahora si estamos en problemas, ¿Por qué no nos adelantamos hacia los Campos Elíseos?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter a su compañero

-No vamos a permitir que nos interfieren, tenemos que pelear—dijo Shiryu

Los 5 Espectros empezaron atacar.

-¿Si no nos aparta de nuestro camino? ¡No llegara hacia los Campos Elíseos! ¡HYaaa!—Queen que ataca a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter.

Al recibirlos, ambos cayeron con pesadez

-Son… muy fuerte esos Espectros…-dijo Sailor Júpiter que está en el suelo.

Los 5 se burlan de ellos

-Muy bien, llego la hora de…-Sylphid noto que su casco se rompe por la mitad y los demás también les paso lo mismo

-¿Qué paso…?—dijo Luco que noto que su casco de su Sapuri se quiebra y los hombros se parten por algo

Los 5 quedaron paralizados

-Espada Sagrada Excalibur…-Shiryu mostro la técnica en su mano derecha

-Mi poder, el Gran Cuerno Dorado…-dijo Sailor Júpiter con una postura como hace Aldebarán

-¡No vamos a ir, yo luchare hasta que mis amigos lleguen a los Campos Elíseos!—dijo Shiryu en Posición de ataque

-¡Y esta vez, no vamos a permitir que le haga daño a nuestros amigos!—agrego Sailor Júpiter hacia ellos

En el camino, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, lograron llegar, una especie de vórtices del Espacio

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sailor Moon que vio los vórtices

-¿Eso parece ser una Híper dimensión?—dijo Seiya

-¿Ya entiendo? Una Híper dimensión, es como unos vórtices del tiempo y el espacio, ¿es como en otra dimensión? Donde los Dioses puedan cruzar esta Híper Dimensión, conecta el tiempo y el espacio. Es como si fuera unos agujeros de gusanos—dijo Sailor Mercury que se pone el visor y buscando.

-Ya veo lo que dice Sailor Mercury, ¿Y dónde pueda estar los Campos Elíseos?—preguntaba Sailor Venus

-Es verdad, ¿Dónde pueda estar los Campos Elíseos?-dijo Sailor Moon

Los demás observa claramente, Shun noto algo.

-¡Amigos! ¿Esa estrella, parece una luz solar?—dijo Shun que lo señala

Sailor Mercury, noto que su computadora logra señalar.

-Creo que es ahí, Shun tiene razón, tenemos que seguir ese sol que está en esa parte, ¿seguramente, puede ser los Campos Elíseos?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Andando! ¡Tenemos que saltar!—Al decir eso Seiya, logra saltar, lo mismo que Shun, Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon.

En ese instante, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury iba saltar, hasta que.

-¡¿Ustedes no pueden ir a los Campos Elíseos?!—dijo Minos que aparece en las sombras

-¿Es Minos? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?—dijo Sailor Mercury que lo ve.

-¿NO puedo creerlo? ¿Se supone que habías muerto con esa explosión?—dijo Hyoga que recordó que Minos cayo de la explosión de los Caballeros de Oro.

-¡Hyoga, Sailor Mercury! ¡Olvídense de Minos y salta por favor!—dijo Seiya

-¡Amigos! ¡Por favor salten!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡No puedo! ¡No vamos a permitir que Minos nos interfieran!—dijo Hyoga

-Minos, quiere provocar muchos problemas, ¡Adelántense! ¡Seguiremos después!—dijo Sailor Mercury

En esos momentos, aparece una gruesa pared de hielo que dejo atrás a Minos.

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Minos que toco la gruesa pared de hielo

-Es una pared de hielo, y por eso, no puedas romperlo, ni siquiera los 12 Caballeros de Oro, no tendrá lo suficientes poderes de romper esa gruesa capa de hielo, es de un total del Cero Absoluto—dijo Hyoga que explica a Minos

-Además, sabemos que el Cero Absoluto, congela lo más rápido la temperatura, y está compuesto por átomos. Minos, Hyoga lo que hizo eso, nunca puedas romper esa gruesa pared de hielo, es irrompible—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¡Ingenuos ustedes!—exclama Minos con un puñetazo, logra romper la pared de hielo que creo Hyoga.

-¿Imposible? ¿Se supone que esa pared, nunca pueda romperla?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Cómo pudo romper esa pared de hielo que hice?—dijo Hyoga lo sorprende.

-Je, je, je, no voy a permitir que ustedes lleguen a los Campos Elíseos, Cisne y Mercury—dijo Minos frente a ellos.

-Hyoga, no tenemos opción que pelear, ¡Hagámoslo!—

-De acuerdo, ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—

Ambos ataques van directo a Minos, hasta que Minos detiene el Polvo de Diamantes y el Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio con las 2 manos, fueron devueltos hacia Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, logra destrozar su diadema, y logra romper la tiara a Sailor Mercury

-¡¿Cómo hizo devolver nuestras técnicas?!—dijo Hyoga de que sorprende

-¿Debe ser que uso su Marioneta Cósmica para rechazar nuestras técnicas?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Ahora ustedes serán mis víctimas, ¡Marioneta Cósmica!—Minos uso la técnica contra ellos

La Marioneta Cósmica, logra atrapar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury

-¡Aaaaaah…!—Hyoga no puede moverse y quedo paralizado

-¡¿Hyoga?! ¡Esta técnica, lo uso con tus amigos…! ¡Y también, Sailor Venus…! ¡¿Siento… que mi cuerpo está atrapado por hilos…?! ¡No puedo mover… mi cuerpo! ¡¿Se está… moviendo por mi propia voluntad?!—dijo Sailor Mercury que no hace nada

-Así es, Sailor Mercury, ahora ustedes 2, son mis marionetas, serán como mis nuevos títeres, Ja, Ja, Ja—Minos está jugando a ellos, como si fuera jugando como muñecos de hilos de teatro

En la híper dimensión, Seiya, Sailor Moon cae perdida y trata de rescatar a Shun y Sailor Venus

-¡¿Seiya?! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Hyoga y Sailor Mercury! ¡Ahora tenemos que rescatar a Shun y Sailor Venus…! ¡¿Es Híper dimensión, tiene mucha presión tan fuerte que mi cuerpo quedara hecho pedazos?!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Ya lo sé Sailor Moon! ¡Tenemos que ir por Shun y Mina!—dijo Seiya que no aguanta la presión

Shun y Sailor Venus está a punto de perderse.

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡¿Esta Armadura no aguanta tanto?!—Seiya noto raro a la Armadura-¿Qué pasa?—hasta que aparece unas alas la Armadura de Pegaso

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué me está pasando?—dijo Sailor Moon que noto que sus alas, brillan resplandeciente y aparece real— ¿Las alas, aparecieron reales? ¡Seiya, hay que ir por ellos!—

Seiya y Sailor Moon, van directo hacia Shun y Sailor Venus, hasta que logra salvarlo.

-¿Shun? ¿Sailor Venus están bien?—preguntaba Seiya a los 2

-¿Seiya? ¿De dónde salieron esas alas? ¿Sailor Moon? ¿De dónde salió esas alas? ¿Parecen reales?—preguntaba Shun a ellos

-Veraz, estas alas me lo dio Eliot, junto con Rini, ¿seguramente, mi nuevo broche que me lo dio mi madre, significa que puedo usar esta dimensión?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Qué bueno, ¿Chicos tenemos que seguir a los Campos Elíseos?—dijo Sailor Venus

-Tiene razón, Sailor Moon, encárgate de Sailor Venus, tenemos que seguir—dijo Seiya

-¡Sí! ¡Andando!—afirmo Sailor Moon

Ambos corren hacia la dirección correcta. En el combate, Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, quedaron atrapados de los hilos de Minos

-Muy bien Cisne y Sailor Mercury, este es tu fin para… ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando con mi cuerpo, estuviera congelado?—dijo Minos vio que sus hilos empezaron a congelarse-¿Acaso fuiste tú, Cisne?—preguntaba a ellos

-Claro que lo hice, Sailor Mercury, también esta dominando los poderes de los Caballeros de los Hielos, ahora sería una Sailor de la Maga y Hielo—dijo Hyoga

-Y gracias a las enseñanzas de Camus y Hyoga, ya puedo dominar mis nuevos poderes de los Caballeros de Oro—dijo Sailor Mercury

-Esta vez, nuestros amigos se adelantaron hacia los Campos Elíseos—dijo Hyoga que se pone en posición de Pose y los hilos se rompe todos

-Y esta vez, ya no tenemos nada que discutir contigo, Minos—dijo Sailor Mercury que hace la misma posee que Hyoga

-Minos, recibirás esto—Hyoga concentro su poder

-Hagámoslo junto Hyoga, mi nueva técnica que me dio Camus y las enseñanzas de Hyoga—

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!—

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!—

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah….!

Ambos ataques de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury logra darle a Minos por la técnica de la Ejecución de Aurora, hasta que ellos saltan

-¡Seiya, Shun, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus! ¡Enseguida voy por ustedes…!—hasta que un hilo lo tiene en el pie de Hyoga

-¡¿Qué pasa Hyoga?! ¡¿Es Minos?!—dijo Sailor Mercury que lo ve.

-Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, ustedes 2 son unos descuidados, dejaste un hilo intacto, acabare con el Cisne y después de ti Sailor Mercury. Ustedes 2, no voy a permitir que llegue a los Campos Elíseos—dijo Minos que tiene el hilo en la mano.

Hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury notaron a Minos

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaah!—un haz de luz aparece en el cuerpo de Minos

-¿Hyoga? ¿Qué le pasa a Minos?—preguntaba Sailor Mercury que ella vio lo sucedido por un haz de luz de su cuerpo

-¡¿Imposible?! ¡¿Por qué el Pegaso, Cisne, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury no les paso nada?! ¡¿En cambio mi Armadura está haciendo añicos…?!—Minos se desintegro por el haz de luz

-¿Desapareció? ¿Dónde está Minos?—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿No lo sé? ¿Minos desapareció de esta dimensión? ¿Seguramente, nuestras Armaduras están bañadas por la sangre de Athena? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Minos?—dijo Hyoga miro alrededor

-¿Ya entiendo? Esta dimensión lo absorbió por completo sin dejar rastro alguno—dijo Sailor Mercury que miro que su cuerpo no le pasó nada— ¿Y a mí no me pasó nada? ¿Seguramente, estos nuevos broches que nos dio la Reina, podemos cruzar esta dimensión sin usar la Tele transportación? ¿Hyoga?—ella tiene dudas

-Sailor Mercury tiene toda la razón. Minos no tiene la sangre de un Dios en su Armadura. Si nosotros íbamos a tener el mismo destino con Minos, ¿Dónde estará Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter?—dijo Hyoga que miro el agujero

-¿Espero que ellos puedan llegar hasta aquí?—dijo Sailor Mercury

En el combate, Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, cae al piso con pesadez frente a Queen, Gordon, Sylphid, Fyodo y Luco.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Nunca imagine que Dragón pelea a lado de Sailor Júpiter? ¿Qué decepción?—dijo Sylphid

-Ustedes 3, quiero que acabe con el Dragón Shiryu y yo con Luco, acabaremos con Sailor Júpiter—dijo Fyodo

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter se pone de pie

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Nuestros amigos, llegara muy pronto hacia los Campos Elíseos!—manifestó Shiryu en Posición de Ataque.

-¡Esta vez, lucharemos para poder avanzar hacia el camino donde nuestros amigos llegaran muy pronto!—dijo Sailor Júpiter en posición de ataque

-¿Tú lo quisiste los 2? Yo Queen de Alruane, de decapitara tu cabeza, Dragón—dijo Queen en posición de ataque

-Y yo Fyodo de Mandrágora, de hare estallar tus oídos y tu cerebro, Sailor Júpiter y Dragón Shiryu—dijo Fyodo en posición de ataque.

-¡Oh no! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Shiryu!—

-¡Guillotina de Flores Sangrientas!—lanzo una técnica que muestra una Guillotina antigua

-¡Chillido de Estrangulante!—aparece un rostro femenino en el peto de la Sapuri de Mandrágora.

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, al recibirlo.

-¡Shiryu…! ¡No puedo tapar mis oídos…! ¡No aguantoooo….!—grito Sailor Júpiter, que tapo sus odios y cae al piso con pesadez a lado de Shiryu

-Bueno amigos es hora de…-Queen quedo sin palabra noto que su cuello fue herido.

-¿Qué sucede Queen? ¿Qué?—Fyodo observo que su Sapuri del rostro femenino se agrieta-¿Qué fue lo que paso?—toco la parte de su Armadura

-Ese Caballero de Dragón, uso el Excalibur, y Sailor Júpiter, uso su Gran Cuerno—dijo Gordon que lo observa

-Yo me encargo de esta niña, y tu Gordon, destroza el Excalibur—dijo Luco

-De acuerdo, ¡Hacha Aplastadora!—

-¡Maldición de Lily!—Luco uso una Flor de Inframundo como arma

-¡Excalibur!—hasta que provoca un choque de Espada y Hacha

-¡Gran Cuerno!—

El ataque logro lastimar la mano de Shiryu, y Sailor Júpiter, cae ante el poder de Luco.

-Sailor Júpiter, ahora ya no serás una Sailor Guardian, te convertirás en mi Monja—dijo Luco que uso su técnica—Ahora te convertirás en mi esclava de los muertos—

-¡No! ¡No me voy a convertirme en tu esclava, Luco! ¡Huracán de Flores!—Sailor Júpiter, con su rápida reacción lanzo su técnica

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaaah!—Luco cae al piso-¿Cómo hizo que esta niña rechazo mi técnica? ¿Acaso las Sailors Guardians, están mostrando su poder?—Luco observo que su rama de flores, esta comenzando a quemarse poco a poco.

En el otro lado, Shiryu ataca.

-¡Dragón Naciente!—hasta que golpea a Gordon en la cara

Gordon cae al suelo

-¡Gordon!—exclamaron Queen y Sylphid

-¡Yo acabare contigo Dragón! ¡Aletazo de Aniquilación!—Sylphid lanzo su técnica contra Shiryu

Al recibirlo, Shiryu choca contra una pared de arriba.

-¡Shiryu…!—Sailor Júpiter iba ayudar, hasta que Fyodo grita

-¡Te dije que soy tu oponente Júpiter! ¡¿Acaso planeas ayudar a Shiryu?!—dijo Fyodo

-¡Demonios! ¡Tendré que ocuparme de él! –dijo en posición de ataque

-¡Ahora veraz! ¡Sentirás mi técnica de…!—Fyodo vio a Sailor Júpiter

-¡Ataques de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—La Sailor de Trueno, lanzo su técnica contra su adversario una lluvia de hojas

-¡Aaaaah!—Fyodo noto que la parte del rostro, se quebró por completo-¡Insensata! ¡Has destruido la parte de la Sapuri de Mandrágora! ¡Me las pagaras!—Fyodo que manifestó contraataco a Sailor Júpiter

-¡Espíritu de Aldebarán de Tauro!—grito Sailor Júpiter, su resplandor ya no es verde, sino de un brillo dorado-¡Gran Cuerno!—

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Aaaaaah…!—Fyodo cae derrotado con pesadez y su Sapuri, quedo totalmente destrozado.

-¡¿Fyodo?!—dijeron los demás Espectros

-¿Cómo hizo que esta niña? ¿Nunca imagine que pueda dominar el Cosmos? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién es ese sujeto que aparece por detrás de ella?—dijo Luco que vio a Sailor Júpiter, por detrás.

-Es Aldebarán de Tauro. El espíritu de los Caballeros de Oro, me dio este nuevo poder—dijo Sailor Júpiter que concentro su Cosmos

Shiryu lo ve claramente.

-¡Escúchame Espectros! ¡Esta vez, usaremos nuestro poder en contra de ustedes! ¡MI nueva técnica!—dijo Shiryu

-Así lo que dice Shiryu, yo también usare mi nueva técnica que me enseño los Caballeros de Oro, antes de sacrificarse—dijo Sailor Júpiter que se pone de lado de Shiryu-¿Shiryu? ¿Estás seguro que esta técnica que me dio tu Maestro, pueda funcionar?—preguntaba al Shiryu.

-Sí. Tenemos que usarla, al cualquier costo—dijo Shiryu— _Shunrei, si estas en la cascada de los 5 picos, tú siempre me estas orando. Adiós… Shunrei…-_

En los 5 picos, Shunrei vio el eclipse, devuelta al combate de Giudecca.

-¡Alruane!—

-¡Minotauro!—

-¡Basilisco!—

-¡Dríade!—

-¡Nosotros los Espectros, combinaremos nuestras técnicas!—dijeron los 4

Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, concentraron sus poderes.

-Shiryu… tenemos que usar todas nuestras fuerzas—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Hagámoslo!—

-¡Guillotina de flores sangrientas!—

-¡Hacha de Minotauro!—

-¡Aletazo de Aniquilación!—

-¡Maldición de Lily!—

-Maestro, enséñame tú nueva técnica…-

-¡Dohko! ¡Enséñame la técnica ahora mismo!—

Los 4 Espectro iba hacia Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, hasta que.

-¡Ataque! ¡Los 100 Dragones!—

-¡Los 100 Dragones!—

Ambas técnicas lanzo contra los 4 Espectros.

-¿Qué es eso?—los 4 vieron la técnica, y a recibirlo sus Sapuri se destroza. Hasta que Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, fueron lanzados a la Híper dimensión

-¿Dónde estamos?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter, que está en agujeros.

-¿No lo sé?—en ese instante, Hyoga logra tomar del hombro, y por la espalda esta Sailor Mercury

-Te estaba esperando Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter—dijo Hyoga que tiene alas.

-Amigos, los estaba esperando—dijo Sailor Mercury

-¿Dónde está los demás?—preguntaba Sailor Júpiter

-Se adelantaron, gracias a las alas de Armadura de Pegaso—dijo Hyoga

-No hay que preocuparnos, Sailor Júpiter, toma la mano de Shiryu—

-Sí. Amigos, vamos, no perdemos el tiempo, Sailor Moon, debe llegar primero—

Hasta que todos se adelantan. En un jardín hermoso, Seiya y Sailor Moon despertaron, notaron que ya no está en Giudecca.

-¿Seiya…? ¿Dónde estamos…?—preguntaba Sailor Moon que lo ve.

-¿Estamos…? ¿Estamos en los Campos… Elíseos…?—dijo Seiya que recobro fuerzas

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Creo que ya no estamos en el Inframundo y Giudecca? ¿Tenemos que buscar a Saori?—dijo Sailor Moon a Seiya


	28. Capitulo 27

_**Capítulo 27: Los Consejeros de Hades y Perséfone**_

Ikki llego en la Híper dimensión.

-¡Espera!—Pandora aparece por detrás—Ikki, si lanzas en esa Híper dimensión, la Armadura no pueda resistir con toda esa presión—

-Tiene razón. Debo estar con mis amigos y mi hermano—dijo Ikki

En ese momento, Sailor Mars, acaba de despertar

-¿D-donde estoy…? ¿Ikki…?—dijo Sailor Mars que se bajó de los brazos de Ikki-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Pero si tú eres…?—en posición de ataque que usara su ataques de fuego.

-Sailor Mars, quiero aclarar este malentendido. Quiero hablar con los 2, antes que vaya a los Campos Elíseos. Sailor Moon y todos los demás, llegaron—dijo Pandora a los 2

-¿Qué? Dime una cosa, ¿De qué lado estas? ¿De Hades y Perséfone o estas a lado de nosotros? ¿Confiesa Pandora?—preguntaba Sailor Mars a la comandante

-Ya les dije que no quiero saber… quiero decirles la verdad, Ikki, Sailor Mars, les contare todo lo sucedido…-

En el agujero donde está el Muro de los Lamentos, otros Espectros, llegaron.

-¿Pandora esta con el Fénix y una Sailor Guardian?—dijo Espectro con una Sapuri que cobre los ojos

-¡Es por eso, Pandora traiciono a Hades y Perséfone! ¡No vamos a permitir que ellos lleguen a los Elíseos!—dijo Espectro 2

-¡No perdemos el tiempo! ¡Vamos!—

Devuelta al lugar.

-¿Quiere que cumpla la venganza?—preguntaba Ikki

-¿Quieres decir que te usaron en tu pasado? ¿Y cuidabas el alma de Hades? ¿Y cómo rayos obtuvo el alma de Perséfone? ¿Pandora? ¿Cómo pudo robarle el cuerpo a Mina? Igual que Shun—dijo Sailor Mars

-Está bien… los consejeros, Hipnos y Tanatos, me puso esa misión para buscar los cuerpos. Primero a ti, Ikki, recuerda lo que hice con tu hermano. Y después, Mina, que sobrevivió de las heridas de la explosión, y por eso, me aproveche de ponerle el medallón sin usar la resistencia—dijo Pandora—Yo les ayudare que ustedes vayan a los Elíseos y derrote a los consejeros—Se quita el medallón que lo pone en la muñeca izquierda de Ikki

-Te entiendo Pandora, entiendo tu dolor de la perdida de tus seres queridos, de tus padres y todo lo que rodea los Einsteins, era una familia muy importante para ti, ahora ellos puedan descansar en paz—dijo Sailor Mars que vio lo que dio Ikki-¿Por qué le das el colgante a Ikki?—

-Este colgante que le di a Ikki, es para que ustedes puedan avanzar a esta Híper Dimensión… Además, quiero que detenga a Hades y Perséfone, que quiere convertir a todos en una utopía, todos los Espectros… somos unos… esclavos…-dijo Pandora que comenzó a convulsionar, hasta que fue auxiliada por Sailor Mars

-¿Pandora, que sucede? ¿Todos ellos fueron engañados incluso a ti? ¿Qué significa esa utopía? ¿Dinos?—preguntaba Sailor Mars que trata de animarla

En eso, llegaron los Espectros.

-¡Fénix, Sailor Mars! ¡Hades y Perséfone, quiere tener una nueva utopía!—dijeron todos en contra de Ikki y Sailor Mars

-¿Utopía? ¡Todos fueron tan ingenuos y todos fueron engañados por todo eso!—

-¡Todos los Espectros y los 3 Jueces, fueron esclavos de Hades y Perséfone! ¡Todos fueron engañados por su osadía y obsesionados de todos ellos!—dijo Sailor Mars

-¡Las Alas de Fénix se elevan al cielo!—Ikki lanzo su técnica y logra derrotar todos los Espectros.

El Rosario de las 108 Perlas que está en el suelo, cambio de color a negro y Sailor Mars la tomo.

-¿El rosario de las 108 Perlas de Shaka se cambió, todo se puso de negro?—dijo Sailor Mars y Ikki lo ve

-Significa que todos los 108 Espectros han muerto, con eso ya todo termino… ¿Verdad Pandora?—Ikki vio a Pandora en el piso.

-Está muerta Ikki, Pandora, ya puede descansar en Paz. Tenemos que ir rápido—dijo Sailor Mars a Ikki

En eso aparecen las Alas de Fénix en su espalda.

-¿De dónde salió esas alas? ¿Ikki?—

-Juramos, que acabemos con la lealtad de Hades y Perséfone, Sailor Mars, tenemos que ir—dijo Ikki que lo carga de nuevo en los brazos.

-¡Vamos! ¡No perdemos el tiempo!—

Ikki salta de la Híper dimensión hacia los Campos Elíseos junto con Sailor Mars. En los Campos Elíseos, unos 2 mujeres llegan a un sujeto con tocando una lira.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, ninfas? ¿Es cupido que está haciendo travesuras?—preguntaba alguna de ellas

-¡Señor Tanatos! ¡Vimos unos 2 sujetos muy extraños!—dijo ninfa 1

-¡Eran unos sujetos! ¡Un hombre y una mujer que aparecieron de la nada! ¡Es como si ellos salieran del infierno!—dijo ninfa 2 asustada

-¡Sí! ¡Eran uno sujetos de uno de tiene cubierto de barro y sudor! ¡Lo mismo que acompaña la otra chica!—agrego Ninfa 1

-¿Cómo?—preguntaba Tanatos que dejo de tocar la lira

En los jardines de los Elíseos, Seiya y Sailor Moon, esta frente de una ninfa.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Han visto nuestros amigos, Shun de Andrómeda y Sailor Venus?—preguntaba Seiya débil

-Por favor no te asuste… ¿Dónde está nuestros amigos, incluso las Sailors Guardians?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-¡No, aléjense de mí, por favor!—la Ninfa sale corriendo asustada a ellos

-¡Espera…!—Seiya trataba de hablar a la ninfa

-¿Por qué tuvo que asustarse de esa manera?—dijo Sailor Moon

En ese instante, Tanatos aparece por detrás de ellos.

-¿Ustedes 2, porque están asustando una de las ninfas?—preguntaba Tanatos a ellos.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Sera un Espectro?—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ve

-claro que no, soy un Consejero de Hades y de Perséfone, mi nombre es Tanatos. Me considera como la mano derecha de Hades, y soy un dios—dijo Tanatos que representa a ellos

-¿Un Consejero? ¿Por qué tiene ese cabello plateado y esos ojos de color plateado?—preguntaba Seiya a ellos

-Ya entiendo, ¿Eres un Consejero de Hades y Perséfone? ¿Entonces, no eres un Espectro?—preguntaba Sailor Moon

-Correcto Pegaso, ¿Y se puede saber, que está haciendo esta Sailor Guardian en este lugar? ¿Acaso te has unido con ellos? ¿No es así?—preguntaba Tanatos a Sailor Moon

-Por supuesto que sí me uní con ellos, dime una cosa Tanatos, ¿Cómo sabe que yo soy una Sailor Guardian?—dijo Sailor Moon la pregunta a Tanatos.

-Está bien, Hades me conto desde la era de los mitos, las Sailors Guardians, comandantas por la Diosa Selene, aunque es comparado con Artemisa, diosa de la Luna. Me di cuenta que las Guerreras de la Luna, conocida como las Sailors Guardians, que ellas vigilan los Planetas alrededor del sistema solar que protege el Cristal de Plata que lo tiene en manos de Serenety. Claro que ustedes no les gustan la violencia ni el conflicto, ustedes son pacifistas. Y escuche que el Negaverso, destruyo el Milenario de Plata, por la Negafuerza, y todas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Y ahora, ¿Te has unido con los Caballeros de Athena? ¿Princesa de la Luna? Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Tanatos que está en calma y se ríe.

-¿Por qué te ríes tanto? ¿Tanatos?—dijo Sailor Moon que se llena de valor, hasta que Seiya lo interfiere

-¡Espera Tanatos! ¿Dónde está Athena?—preguntaba Seiya

-¿No deberías preguntar ante un dios como yo?—Tanatos uso su mano derecha y aparece una extraña esfera de color purpura y ataca, y le dio a Seiya

-¿Seiya? ¡Cómo te atreves a herir a Seiya!—

-¡Guarda silencio niña insolente!—Tanatos ataco lo mismo como sucedió con Seiya.

Hasta que Sailor Moon se pone de lado de Seiya. En eso aparece otro personaje.

-¿Tanatos? ¿Qué sucede aquí?—

-¿Eres tú Hipnos?—

-¿Tanatos? ¿Por qué mataste a Pandora? ¿Se supone que no debería hacer eso?—preguntaba Hipnos

-Te diré porque lo mate. Es porque Pandora, ayudo al Fénix al llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Además, el Fénix lleva a Sailor Mars que lo acompaña—dijo Tanatos

Seiya y Sailor Moon está en el piso, hasta que vio a otro

- _Ya entiendo, hay una diferencia entre ellos. Tanatos, tiene el cabello y ojos Plateados, en cambio Hipnos, su cabello es de color dorado incluso sus ojos_ —pensó Seiya

- _Yo creo que estos sujetos, son gemelos. Aunque noto por el distinto, son diferentes sus cabellos y ojos de diferentes colores_ —pensó Sailor Moon que lo ve

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Tanatos mato a Pandora?—_ pensó Seiya

-¿ _Pandora fue asesinada por Tanatos? ¿Y Sailor Mars está viva? ¿Ojala que Ikki la pueda traerla aquí_?—pensó Sailor Moon

-Escucha con atención Tanatos. Este lugar, nunca se manchó ni una mancha de sangre en estos Campos Elíseos. Perséfone dijo, que no permita que otros invasores lleguen aquí, me refiero a esos Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians, se ha unido con ellos, ahora estamos en problemas—dijo Hipnos

-No te preocupes hermano, yo me encargo de todo eso—

En esos momentos, Seiya se pone de pie

-Aguarda Hipnos, ¿Dónde está Athena?—preguntaba Seiya al consejero Hipnos

-¿Dinos la verdad, Hipnos? ¿Dónde está Athena?—preguntaba Sailor Moon la misma pregunta

-Está bien, en aquel templo que esta hay—Hipnos lo señala en aquella dirección

Seiya y Sailor Moon, voltearon lo que señalo a Hipnos, un templo en esa dirección.

-en esa dirección, que esta los restos de Hades y Perséfone. Athena, está encerrada en una vasija grande, que el mismísimo poder de Zeus, nunca pudo romper con sus poderosos rayos. Además, le di un profundo sueño, que Athena nunca despertara, la vasija absorberá toda la sangre y muy pronto, Athena morirá—dijo Hipnos que vio a los 2, incluso Sailor Moon-¿Esta chica, se unió con los Caballeros? Me entere de ti, que derrotaste a Chaos en el mundo real. Además, no tengo nada que ver contigo, Princesa de la Luna—

-¡Oh no! ¡Seiya, tenemos que ir donde Athena! ¡Sino lo hacemos, esa vasija absorberá toda su sangre en su cuerpo y ella morirá!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ir por ella!—dijo Seiya que corre apresurado hacia el templo

-¡Espérame Seiya! ¡Voy contigo!—

Hipnos y Tanatos observaron a los 2

-¿Hipnos? ¿Por qué dejaste ir a Pegaso y la Princesa de la Luna? ¿Sabemos que Sailor Moon, se unió con los Caballeros de Athena? Y estamos en problemas, ¿Sabe que ellos van directo donde esta los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Tanatos a su hermano

-Tranquilízate Tanatos, ellos nunca lo harán, entiende—dijo Hipnos

-Pues entonces, yo me encargo de ellos—dijo Tanatos que lanzo una esfera de color purpura en la mano derecha

Seiya y Sailor Moon corre hacia el templo

-¡Seiya cuidado!—grito Sailor Moon a Seiya

Hasta que Seiya y Sailor Moon saltan, hasta que las alas de Pegaso sale de la espalda y vuela

-Seiya, tenemos que ir rápido hacia el templo, ¡De prisa!—

-¡Sí!—

Tanatos vio volar a ellos

-¡No voy a permitir que lleguen hacia el templo!—Tanatos, lanzo varios ataques hacia ellos

Seiya y Sailor Moon, logra esquivar, hasta que una de las esferas destruye las alas de Pegaso y Sailor Moon y cae al suelo como si nada.

-¿No es posible?—dijo Seiya en el piso

-¿Este sujeto, destruyo mis alas?—dijo Sailor Moon

Tanatos miro a ellos.

-Ya les dije a todos ustedes, ahora me encargare de ti Pegaso y Sailor Moon—dijo Tanatos que uso su poder contra ellos

-¡Seiya! ¡Tenemos que usar nuestros poderes! ¡Debo usar el nuevo poder que me dio Aioros!—dijo Sailor Moon

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo puedes usar? ¡Es ahora Sailor Moon! ¿Espero que puedas dominar esa técnica tan poderosa?—dijo Seiya

-¡De acuerdo Seiya! ¡Ataquemos juntos!—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie

En esos momentos, Tanatos ataca, con sus esferas purpuras

-¡Ahora Sailor Moon! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Espíritu de Aioros de Sagitario! ¡Dame tu poder ahora mismo! ¡Trueno Atómico!—

Ambos ataques destruye las esferas, hasta que el Meteoro de Pegaso se formó un cometa junto con el Trueno Atómico.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Los Meteoros y el Trueno Atómico, se formó uno?!—

-¡Cometa Pegaso!—

-¡Trueno Atómico!—

Los poderes logran darle a Tanatos, Seiya y Sailor Moon, lograron sorprender el ataque, Sailor Moon, que tiene el puño derecho cerrado, también siente una energía dorada.

 _ **Nota: Bueno, que les parecio, yo tuve que decirles a las fans de Sailor Moon, como las Sailors Guardians o Scouts como se llame, no tiene la capacidad de ganarle ante Tanatos, y como sucedio con Shura, le obsequio el Excalibur a Shiryu. Pues mi idea es, agregare poderes de los Caballeros de Oro a los personajes de Sailor Moon.  
**_


	29. Capitulo 28

_**Capítulo 28: Armaduras de Oro, un rescate inesperado**_

En la Batalla, Seiya y Sailor Moon lograron golpear a Tanatos.

-¿Seiya? ¿Funciono? La técnica de Aioros, finalmente lo hice. Es como Shura, le obsequio el Excalibur, también mis amigas, tiene el don de los Caballeros de Oro que podemos usarlo, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Moon

-Sí. Tenemos que ir por A… ¿He?—Seiya vio alguien que aparece

Tanatos apareció de la nada, y esta ileso

-¿No es posible? ¿Se supone que el Cometa Pegaso y el Trueno Atómico, dio resultado? ¿Y Tanatos, esta ileso? ¿Seiya?—dijo Sailor Moon que lo ve con sus propios ojos

-Ya les dije, soy un dios y nunca me pueda derrotarme… ¿Qué es eso?—Tanatos, vio en sus dedos, manchas de sangre-¿Es sangre? ¿No puedo creer que ustedes 2, me haya atacado?—hasta que se enfurece y encendió el Cosmos

-¡Seiya cuidado!—grito Sailor Moon que fue demasiado tarde.

Seiya y Sailor Moon está en el suelo

-Tendré que aniquilarte Pegaso y Sailor Moon. No... Más bien tendré que acabar con alguien muy familiar, Pegaso, un ser querido que te estaba esperando—dijo Tanatos

En el Santuario. Marín esta reunidas con los demás, hasta que vieron 4 siluetas de colores que aparece de la nada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntaba Jabu en posición de ataque.

-No temas, venimos pacíficamente…-dijo una voz de una niña

-¿Conozco esas voces? ¿Las Sailors Guardians Outers?—dijo Marín frente a ellas

Hasta que revelaron.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Se supone que ustedes estarían en el Inframundo? ¿Junto con los Caballeros de Bronce y Oro y hasta las Sailors Guardians?—preguntaba Sheena

-Déjeme explicarles a todos—dijo Sailor Plut—Les contare a todos ustedes…-

Sailor Plut les hablo a los demás lo sucedido, los Caballeros de Oro, derribo el muro de los lamentos, y dejo pasar a Seiya y los demás, y las Sailors Guardians Inners, también partieron, y por último, tuvo un combate en Asgard, donde los Caballeros de Oro, derrotaron a Loky con las Armaduras Divinas, y las chicas, también les ayudaron.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que los Caballeros de Oro, se sacrificaron para poder avanzar a los Campos Elíseos?—dijo Marín sobre el acontecimiento.

-¿Y quiere decir, que en Asgard, fueron resucitado por medio de una magia que revivió a Aioria y los demás? ¿Y ustedes fueron para investigar algo?—agrego Sheena

-Así es, con nuestros nuevos poderes y nuestros broches, nos dio un poder inmenso. Y además, ya que Poseidón, pidió ayuda a los Caballeros de Oro a partir a Elíseos—dijo Sailor Neptune—Y así, podrán usar las Armaduras de Oro—

En esos momentos, Marín interrumpa.

-Bueno, cambiamos de tema, ¡Kiki!—Marín llamo a Kiki

En ese instante Kiki, trajo a una mujer.

-¿Quién es esa chica?—preguntaba Jabu

-Es hermosa…-dijo Ichi

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Marín? ¿De dónde encontraste esa chica?—preguntaba Erinias que aparece

-Verán a todo ustedes. Esta chica, es Seika, es la hermana mayor de Seiya—dijo Marín a los demás

-¿Es la hermana de Seiya?—dijo Ban

-Y por eso, Seiya trato de buscar a su hermana, cuando gano la Armadura de Pegaso—dijo Marín

-Aguarda un minuto, ¿Quiere decir que Seiya, estaba buscando a ella?—dijo Sailor Uranus que lo señala

En eso Sailor Saturn se acerca

-¿Seika? ¿Seiya, tu hermano te estaba buscando todo ese tiempo?—dijo Sailor Saturn que razonaba

-es inútil Sailor Saturn. Esta chica tiene Amnesia—dijo Marín la verdad

-¿Amnesia? ¿No puede ser? ¿Significa que perdió la memoria?—dijo Sailor Saturn que le miro la cara

-Pobre chica, ella no recuerda a su hermano, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-Así es, les contare lo que paso—Marín contara la historia—todo sucedió, cuando Seiya partió a Grecia, y Seika, también viajo a Grecia al Santuario, para encontrar a su hermano, y ella cayo al vacío y por eso, le golpearon la cabeza, y fue un aldeano que la cuido y ella no recuerda nada. Así que tiene el equipaje y su nombre, solo decía Seika—

-Oh no, ¿Cómo podamos recuperar la memoria de Seika?—preguntaba Sheena

-¿Es imposible? Leí mucho sobre la Amnesia, es una enfermedad cerebral que pierde todos los recuerdos y no va recuperar la memoria de todo lo que rodea, es diferente que el Alzheimer. La única forma de recuperar la memoria es, que Seiya, debe ver a su hermana—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Es cierto, ¿Si Seiya estuviera aquí? ¿Así Seika recuperar la memoria de su hermano?—dijo Sailor Plut

En los Campos Elíseos.

-Pegaso, esta vez, sufrirás la consecuencia, primero, matare a tu hermana—dijo Tanatos.

 _-¿De qué está hablando Tanatos? Seiya, tiene una hermana desaparecida, igual que yo, tengo a mi hermano menos que está en la casa de mis padres_ —pensó Sailor Moon

-Esta vez, sufrirás la consecuencia… Pegaso, observa esto-dijo Tanatos que uso sus manos y mostro algo

En el Santuario. Seiya comenzó a convulsionar como si faltaba aire

-¿Qué sucede Seika?—dijo Kiki que lo ayuda

-Esta convulsionando, ¿Seika, resiste por favor?—dijo Sailor Saturn que trata de reanimarla

-Siento… que estoy… perdiendo aire…-Seika comenzó a hablar como si está bajando

-¡Resiste Seika! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!—dijo Sailor Neptune que trata de animarla

En los cielos comenzó escuchar una voz de risas

-¿Quién está ahí?—dijo Sailor Plut

-¡Escuchen con atención Sabandijas! ¡Mi nombre es Tanatos, soy el dios de la muerte la mano derecha de Hades, y nuestra Reina Perséfone! ¡Escuchan con atención, Pegaso y Sailor Moon, llegaron a los Campos Elíseos! ¡Y yo, matare a la hermana de Pegaso!—

-Nunca imagine que sentí ese Cosmos tan terrible que puede matar a alguien—dijo Kiki

-Es cierto lo que dijo Kiki, puedo sentir una energía que está matando a Seika, ¿Dónde puede estar Tanatos?—dijo Sailor Saturn

-¡Cuidado!—Kiki al escuchar los gritos, fue golpeado por algo

Los demás vieron a Kiki atacado

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Kiki?—dijo Erinias que lo ayuda

-¡¿Vi cómo una bola de fuego, trato de matar a Seika?!—

-¿Yo no vi una bola de fuego?—dijo Sheena

-¿Si este niño tenga la razón? ¿Entonces lo buscare?—dijo Sailor Neptune que uso su espejo, hasta que vio algo-¡Oh no! ¡Está en la derecha!—

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Aaaaah!—Sheena fue recibida el ataque y su máscara se rompe y cae al piso

-¿Sheena? ¿Tu máscara?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-Olvídalo, ¡Tenemos que proteger a Seika!—dijo Sheena que manifiesta

-¿Cómo hizo que este niño, puede ver la bola de fuego?—dijo Sailor Plut

-Veraz, Kiki, es el discípulo de Mu de Aries, y como posee la Telequinesis, ahora podemos confiar en él—dijo Marín la explicación—lo que debemos preocupar, es proteger a Seika—

-¡Cuidado a la izquierda!—señalo Kiki

-¡Yo la cubro! ¡Aaaaah!—Marín a recibir el ataque, su máscara quedo dañado y no se cae—Tanatos… no vamos a permitir que mates a Seika…-

-¡Nosotros la protegeremos!—dijo Jabu y los demás corren a protegerla

Incluso, las Sailors Guardians Outers, decidieron proteger a Seika

-¡Campo de Energía!—Sailor Saturn, uso su técnica para proteger a Seika—Armare mi Campo de Energía, ¡Ustedes pueden crear una barrera! ¡Rápido!

Los demás formaron un circulo y hasta que encendieron sus Cosmos, hasta que Tanatos ataca.

-¡Seiya! ¡Nosotros protegeremos a Seika!—

-¡Seiya! ¡Animo!—

-¡Tú puedes Seiya!—

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Tus amigas, están aquí en el Santuario y esta de nuestro lado!—

-¡Animo Seiya!—

-¡Sailor Moon!—

-¡Animo!—

En los Campos Elíseos, Tanatos vio la escena

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Esas sabandijas, formaron un Campo de Fuerza con sus energías? ¡Sera inútil!—el grito de Tanatos ataco mas

En el Santuario. Los demás no pudieron con toda la fuerza hasta que destruyeron el campo de fuerza y los demás caen y sus Armaduras quedaron dañadas, excepto las Sailors Outers sigue protegiéndola.

-¡Amigos!—exclama Sailor Uranus que iba ayudar

-¡No te muevas Sailor Uranus! ¡Tenemos que proteger a Seika! ¡Seremos victimas de Tanatos! ¡Tenemos que proteger a Seika! ¡No podemos dejarla aquí!—dijo Sailor Neptune

-No podemos bajar la guardia, tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas—dijo Sailor Saturn

-Hotaru tiene toda la razón. Ellos usaron todo su poder, y ahora estamos vueltos por el Campo de Energía, que hizo Hotaru. Espero que Marín, Sheena, Kiki y los Caballeros de Bronce que está en el suelo, ¿Ahí que esperar que va a suceder?—dijo Sailor Plut que trata de animar a Seika—resiste Seika, los demás te protegieron, ahora nos toca nosotras—

-S-sí, n-no, n-no me q-quiero morir…-dijo Seika que esta de rodillas

Devuelta en los Campos Elíseos.

-Parecen que tus amigos protegió a tu hermana, ¡Ahora me toca a eliminar esas patéticas Sailor Outers, que está protegiendo a Seika! ¡Pegaso!—Tanatos levanto las manos para atacar a las Outers y Seika.

Seiya logro reaccionar y agarra a Tanatos por la espalda

-¡Prueba esto Tanatos! ¡Destello Rodante de Pegaso!—Seiya lanza a Tanatos como si nada

-¿Pegaso, piensas suicidarte?—

-¿Qué? ¿Tanatos desapareció?—Seiya noto que Tanatos, desapareció frente a sus ojos y cae el sí mismo hacia el piso

-¡¿Seiya?! ¿Cómo hizo Tanatos desaparecer de la nada? ¿Se supone que el Destello Rodante de Pegaso, es una técnica poderosa que lo derriba? No tengo más remedio que pelear—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone de pie y saca su vara-¡Por el Poder de Cristal Lunar!—lanza una poderosa técnica

La técnica del Poder de Cristal Lunar, no le hace efecto a Tanatos, hasta que una lluvia de Plumas lo sigue atacando, hasta que.

-¡Es inútil Sailor Moon! ¡Aunque tú forma Eternal, no me pueda afectarme! ¡Porque soy un dios, entiendes!—la exclamación de Tanatos, logra disipar la técnica de Sailor Moon, con la mano derecha que lo disipa, Sailor Moon no cree lo que paso.

 _-¿Imposible? ¿No tengo esa capacidad de vencer a Tanatos? Recuerdo bien cuando combatí contra Sailor Galaxia, ni siquiera no le hizo efecto a mis técnicas, ¿Qué debo hacer_?—pensó Sailor Moon hasta que vio su broche nuevo— _aunque Serenety, me obsequio este nuevo broche, ni siquiera, no tengo el máximo poder, ¿Qué hago? ¿Seiya, tampoco no pueda ganarle ante un Consejero de Hades y Perséfone?—_ pensó algo muy preocupada y empieza temblar las piernas

-¿Qué sucede Sailor Moon? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo ante un dios como yo? ¡Ahora morirás!—Tanatos encendió el Cosmos para atacar-¡muera de una vez!—

La esfera que uso contra Seiya, va directo a Sailor Moon, es esos momentos, Sailor Moon, uso su vara lunar, hasta que fue destruida por completo y queda indefensa

-¿No puede ser? ¿Jamás imagine que destruyo mi vara? Estoy perdida, es la segunda vez que esto pasa—dijo Sailor Moon que se pone atrás, hasta que

-¡Entonces muere ahora!—grito Tanatos que lanzo la técnica

-Aaaaaaaah!—los gritos de Sailor Moon, destruyo las alas incluyendo el traje de transformación desaparece por completo y cae al suelo.

 _-¿Sailor Moon? No debería pelear contra un dios. Esto es culpa de nosotros,s por aliar a las Sailors Guardians, ¿Debe a ver otra forma? Serena, debería volver al mundo real y estará con Darién, para que puedas casarte con él, y así formaras una nueva vida—_ pensó Seiya que vio a la chica en el suelo

Tanatos se acercó a Sailor Moon.

-Te lo dije, las Sailors Guardians, no son más que basura que se unieron con los Caballeros de Athena. No tiene los mismos poderes que sean tan poderosas como los Caballeros de Athena. Ni siquiera ellas, no poseen las cualidades, y esos trajes de combate, también es basura, porque no llevan Armaduras como la llevo yo, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja—Tanatos se ríe por burlarse de Sailor Moon—Y otra cosa Sailor Moon, no eres más que una Princesa Patética, ridícula—

En ese instante, Sailor Moon empezó a recordar en el pasado, todas las peleas que tuvo.

- _Estoy pérdida, ni siquiera, no tengo ese poder que se llama el Cosmos. Ya estoy muerta… perdí mi transformación y ahora estoy indefensa…-_ pensó Serena que dejo recordar y empezó salir lágrimas en los ojos

Tanatos está frente a ellos

-¡Ahora matare a los 2 de una vez…!—Tanatos iba atacar, hasta que aparece unas 2 Cadenas, que agarra en las 2 manos de Tanatos-¡¿Ustedes?!-

-No voy a permitir… que lastimes a Seiya… y Sailor Moon…—dijo Shun

-Llegamos a tiempo… no vamos a permitir que lastimes a Seiya y Sailor Moon… Tanatos…-dijo Sailor Venus

-¡Son unos miserables!—Tanatos jalo las 2 Cadenas hacia arriba donde esta Shun y Sailor Venus-¡Muera de una vez!—lanzo una esfera

-¡Defensa Rodante de Andrómeda!—

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus, protéjame!—

Hasta que las esferas le dieron a Shun y Sailor Venus que destruyen las Cadenas, ambos caen al suelo.

-¡Ahora mueren de una vez los 2!—Tanatos iba atacar, hasta que apareció un Dragón y una esfera eléctrica-¿Qué?—

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Centella Relampaguearte de Júpiter!—

Tanatos esquiva las técnicas de ellos.

-¡Son unas sabandijas!—Tanatos ataca a Shiryu y Sailor Júpiter, que logra destruir la Armadura y el vestido de Sailor Júpiter.

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¿Es muy poderoso?—dijo Sailor Júpiter

-¡Tenemos que pelear!—

Tanatos conecto con el puño, noto que quedó inmovilizado, empezó que se congela la mano derecha y la mano izquierda, hasta que aparece Hyoga y Sailor Mercury por sorpresa.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Fulgor de Agua de Mercurio!—

Las técnicas de Hyoga y Sailor Mercury, logra congelar a Tanatos por completo, hasta que Hyoga y Sailor Mercury ayudan a los demás

-¿Estás bien, Shiryu, Sailor Júpiter?—preguntaba Hyoga a su amigo

-Sí, estamos bien… Hyoga—

-Estamos bien, lo que debemos preocupar de este sujeto que nos toca pelear—dijo Sailor Júpiter

Hasta que Tanatos se liberó del hielo

-¡¿Cómo se liberó?!—dijo Sailor Mercury que ella lo ve

-Ustedes deberían congelarme al Cero Absoluto—Tanatos contraataco a los 4 con la esfera que hizo.

Hyoga, Shiryu, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter caen al suelo por la técnica de Tanatos

-¡Se los dije! ¡Ustedes nunca podrán contra un dios, me considera como el dios de la muerte!—

En esos momentos, aparece Ikki y Sailor Mars, aparece de la nada.

-¿Otra Sabandija? ¿Y esa chica también aparece de tu lado?—dijo Tanatos

-Tanatos, este puño que tengo aquí, estas son las personas que tú los asesinaste en el mundo real, todos ellos son inocentes y pagaras por tus pecados , tengo que vengar de la muerte de Pandora—dijo Ikki que tiene en su mano izquierda de su puño, el collar

-Tanatos, esta vez, tendré que sellarte con este sello. Ikki acabara contigo, y yo me ocupare de sellarte por toda la eternidad—dijo Sailor Mars que saco unos pergaminos

-¿Vas a encerrarme como hizo Athena desde aquella Guerra Pasada? ¿Con eso no se repetirá jamás?—dijo Tanatos

-¡Ave Fénix!—

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—

Las técnicas de Fuego, va directo a Tanatos. Tanatos, logra esquivar las técnicas del Fénix y Sailor Mars, hasta que su casco se parte en 2 y la Flecha logra rosarle la mejilla derecha.

-¿No es posible? ¿Se supone que mi técnica del Ave Fénix, es poderosa, y te acabaría?—dijo Ikki sorprendente

-¿Mi Saeta Llameante de Marte, es mi técnica Eternal, que te atravesaría tu corazón?—dijo Sailor Mars sobre lo sucedido

Tanatos cae en pie.

-Ustedes 2, usaron sus mejores técnicas. Fénix, es la primera vez que lograste romper mi casco. Y tu Sailor Mars, usaste las Flechas de Fuego, y lograste rosarle mi rostro, y casi me hieres, porque soy Tanatos, dios de la muerte—dijo Tanatos que encendió el Cosmos

Ikki y Sailor Mars siente miedo hacia Tanatos.

-¿Esa energía? ¿Es muy poderoso? ¿Lo que dijo Pandora, se trata de Tanatos, dios de la muerte? ¿Ese sujeto, es tan terrible? ¡Ikki, tenemos que escapar!—la súplica de Sailor Mars, fue demasiado tarde

-¡Muere de una vez! ¡Terrible Providencia!—

La Terrible Providencia, logra darle a Ikki y Sailor Mars

-Yo… no creo en los dioses…-dijo Ikki que se pone de pie.

-Eres un ser malvado, que matas a vidas inocentes, pague por tus crímenes, Tanatos—dijo Sailor Mars

-¿Qué pagar por tus crímenes? ¿Sailor Mars, estás diciendo que soy un criminal? ¿Pagues por tus osadía, niña de fuego—dijo Tanatos

Los demás se pusieron de pie.

-¡Ahora completara la ira de un dios! ¡Terrible Providencia!—Tanatos uso las 2 manos que lanzo la técnica contra los Caballeros de Bronce y las 4 Sailors Guardians

-¡Amigas Noooooo!—exclama Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

Los 5 Caballeros de Bronce, perdieron sus Armaduras y las Sailors Guardian, perdieron sus transformaciones, aun sus broches siguen en sus manos

-¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Destruyeron nuestras transformación?—dijo Amy

-Ese sujeto, es un dios. Estamos perdidos, destruyeron nuestras Armaduras—dijo Hyoga

Tanatos, se pone a sonreír, hasta que sintió algo muy extraño

-¿Qué son esas resonancias? ¿No puede ser? ¿Las Armaduras de Oro?—dijo Tanatos que lo ve.

Las 5 Armaduras de Oro, aparece frente a Seiya y los demás

-¿Son las Armaduras de Oro?—dijo Seiya

-Ahora con esas Armaduras, puedan ganarle, amigos—dijo Lita

-Ahora que llegaron las Armaduras de Oro, tenemos que usarlas—dijo Hyoga

Las 5 Armaduras se separan y logra cubrirles los cuerpos a los 5 Caballeros de Bronce

-¡Armadura de Sagitario!—

-¡Armadura de Acuario!—

-¡Armadura de Libra!—

-¡Armadura de Virgo!—

-¡Armadura de Leo!—

-¡Viviremos usando las Armaduras de Oro de los Caballeros de Oro, que esta de nuestro lado!—dijeron Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Ikki

-¡Sé que pueden Caballeros de Bronce! ¡Animo Seiya, y a todos ustedes! ¡Pueden ganar animo!—dijo Serena en su apoyo a los 5 de ellos

-¡Confió en ustedes! ¡Sé que esas Armaduras de Oro, puedan ser victorioso!—dijo Amy

-¡Sé que puede ganarle a Tanatos!—dijo Rei

-¡Nosotras, no te ayudaremos! ¡Ahora depende de ustedes!—dijo Lita

-¡Nosotras, te apoyaremos usando nuestras energías!—dijo Mina a los 5 de ellos

 _ **Nota: Hola todos, subi la siguiente, si quiere que yo continue, por favor escribame. Pues ahora en adelante, solo me queda lo que sigue**_


	30. Capitulo 29

_**Capítulo 29: La Armadura Divina, la nueva Armadura de Serena**_

Los 5 Caballeros de Bronce, tiene puestas las Armaduras de Oro, incluso, las chicas, observo la escena.

-La Armadura de Leo, me acepto—dijo Ikki

-También llevo la Armadura de Virgo—dijo Shun

-La de mi maestro Camus—

-Y mi maestro, Dohko—

-Aioros, Aioria y Shaka, vinieron ayudarnos—dijo Seiya

-¿Seiya? ¿Sé que puedes ganarle con esas Armaduras de Oro? ¡Animo Seiya!—dijo Serena que lo apoya

Tanatos observo la escena lo que vio

-Malditas Armaduras de Oro, ¿Por qué vino aquí en los Campos Elíseos? ¿Ni siquiera no tenga le poder de un dios? ¿Al menos se trata de…?—Tanatos volteo atrás, de quien se trata-¿Poseidón, el dios de los mares? ¿No es posible? ¿Se supone que Poseidón no pueda salir del ánfora de Athena? ¿Cómo pudo salir de ahí en esa Ánfora? ¿Quién…?—

En Grecia, en el Cabo Sunion, Sorrento noto raro a Julián Solo

-¿Señor Julián? ¿Señor Julián?—Sorrento que trata de llamar a Julián Solo, noto que no dice ninguna palabra— _Hace unos momentos, Julián, no dice nada. Aguarda un minuto, ¿El Alma de Poseidón volvió a apoderarse su cuerpo de nuevo?—_ pensó lo que noto

-¡Sorrento!—

Hasta que Sorrento se inclina frente a él, está por la espalda

 _-¿No cabe duda de se trate de Poseidón? ¿No único que no entiendo porque?—_ pensó Sorrento en dudas

-Escúchame con atención Sorrento, acabo de enviarle las Armaduras de Oro, a los Caballeros de Athena, que está en el inframundo—dijo Poseidón que vio el eclipse-¿Dime Sorrento? ¿No ves ese eclipse solar que apareció repentinamente? Cuando la gente cree que ese eclipse donde se ve en todo el mundo. Cuando la Luna cubre el Sol, y después vuelve a la normalidad. Desde ahora, la gente no pueda ver ese majestuoso brillo del sol, ya no podemos ver la calidez, todo quedara en la oscuridad—dijo sobre el acontecimiento

-¿Pero esto es imposible? ¿Cómo puede ser que apareciera este eclipse?—preguntaba Sorrento en las dudas.

-Veraz, este eclipse, lo califica como el Gran Eclipse. Athena y sus Caballeros de Bronce, está en el inframundo de detener el eclipse, junto con las Sailors Guardians, que está de lado de ellos—dijo Poseidón

-¿Las Sailors Guardians? ¿Ellas eran Guerreras de Selene? ¿Por qué están aquí?—preguntaba Sorrento en dudas

-Está bien, el que ellos que controla las tinieblas es Hades, y acompañada de su esposa, Perséfone—

-¿Hades y Perséfone? ¿Se refiere el dios del inframundo?—preguntaba Sorrento

-Así es, Hades y Perséfone, quiere convertir la tierra en oscuridad. Además, Athena, no puede sola contra Hades y Perséfone, con la ayuda de las Sailors Guardians, ellas también, está del lado de ellos, y por eso para prevenir que esto no pase—dijo Poseidón que le contaba—Por desgracia; Athena me sello de la ánfora de Athena, y no tuve opción de enviar las Armaduras, y por eso será suficiente, y las Sailors Guardians, ellas luchara a lado de los Caballeros de Athena y así pueda detener a Hades y Perséfone… Aaaah!—hasta que Julián volvió a despertar

-¿Señor Julián estas bien? ¿Q-quiero decir emperador Poseidón?—

-¿Dime Sorrento, acaso ocurre algo malo?—dijo Julián que se retira

-¿Emperador Poseidón yo…?—

-Vamos Sorrento, tenemos que ir a lugares para que los niños escuche tu flauta y tus bellas melodías. Además, tenemos una cita con Michiru Mehio, la violinista japonesa que está aquí, para que pueda tocar entre la flauta y el violín, hoy la vamos a encontrar con ella, y tocaras juntos—dijo Julián

-Ya entiendo, el señor Julián, se convirtió en Poseidón, para enviarle las Armaduras a los Caballeros de Bronce, para detener a Hades y Perséfone, y las Sailors Guardians, que también está de lado de los Caballeros, ellas también luchara, les deseo suerte Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Guardians de Selene—pensó Sorrento que miro atrás y acompaña a Julián

En los Campos Elíseos, Tanatos les hablo con los demás sobre las Armaduras.

-¿Así que Poseidón, esta celoso porque ustedes lo derrotaron? Primero con la ayuda del Cosmos de Poseidón envió estas Armaduras de Oro, es un pobre diablo Ja, Ja, Ja—dijo Tanatos que se burla de Poseidón

-¿No puedo creerlo?—dijo Ikki lo que escucho a Tanatos

-¿Fue Poseidón?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Poseidón? Ya me acuerdo, es el dios de los mares, que ustedes lo derrotaron en aquella batalla pasada, ¿verdad? ¿Seiya?—preguntaba Serena

-Así es Serena—afirmo Seiya—Poseidón, él era nuestro enemigo, y ahora que él nos envió estas Armaduras de Oro, no importa que Poseidón, sea nuestro enemigo—

-Ahora entiendo todo, Poseidón, esta celoso contra Hades y Perséfone, que quería adueñar la tierra—dijo Amy

-Es verdad, aunque sean dioses, ellos quiere conquistar la tierra, por el medio del Cosmos—dijo Rei

-¡Chicas! ¡Esta pelea es de nosotros! Ustedes retírense, recuerda que ustedes perdieron sus transformaciones y ahora están indefensas—dijo Hyoga

-De acuerdo Hyoga, ¡Chicas, retirémonos!—dijo Serena

-¡Sí!—dijeron ellas

Las 5 chicas sin sus transformaciones, dejaron a los 5 Caballeros de Bronce, con sus Armaduras de Oro, y empezaron encender los Cosmos.

-¡Usara la fuerza de mi Cosmos, que cae una lluvia de estrellas! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Y más allá de la vía láctea, que se forma una tormenta! ¡Tormenta Nebular!—

-¡Recibirás el poder inmortal de Fénix! ¡Ave Fénix!—

-¡Recibirás mi fuerza! ¡La Fuerza del Dragón!—

-¡Recibirás el poder del cero absoluto! ¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

Los 5 poderes logran atacar a Tanatos, hasta que Tanatos, fue recibido desaparece por completo.

-¿Lo hicimos?—dijo Seiya

-¿Eso creo?—dijo Shiryu

-¡Amigos, tenemos que ir por Athena!—dijo Shun

Hasta que las chicas llegan

-¡Seiya y todos ustedes! ¡Bien hecho, ahora tenemos que ir por Saori!—dijo Serena

-Sí, andando—dijo Seiya

Cuando iban a ir, de pronto aparece Tanatos como si nada

-¿Por qué se emociona todos ustedes?—

-¿Esa presencia es Tanatos?—dijo Rei que lo siente

-¿No es posible? ¿Se supone que ustedes le podía ganarle a Tanatos con las Armaduras de Oro?—dijo Lita

-¿Ustedes dicen que estas Armaduras salían victorioso? ¡Ahora prueba esto!—Tanatos ataco a todos

Seiya y los demás trata de detener y fueron recibidos por Tanatos y las chicas.

-¡Amigos las Armaduras!—Seiya le dijo a todos

-¡Fueron destruidas!—dijo Shiryu

Hasta que la Armadura de Athena cae de los pies de Tanatos, todos caen y las chicas

-¿No es posible?—Ikki que está en el piso

 _-¿Se supone que las Armaduras de Oro, seria las más poderosas?—_ pensó Shun

 _-En la era mitológica, las Armaduras de Oro, nunca recibió tanto daño—_ pensó Hyoga

 _-Hemos perdido_ —pensó Shiryu

 _-¿Tanatos, destruyo las Armaduras de los Caballeros de Bronce?—_ pensó Serena

-Ahora nosotras, no hicimos nada, no tenemos nuestras transformaciones—pensó Amy

Rei, Lita y Mina, se acercaron cada Caballero de Bronce en el piso.

-Todos ustedes son unos tontos. Y las Sailors Guardians, ya no existe para nada. Y la princesa de la luna ya no es necesario, todo eso fue historia—dijo Tanatos que tomo el broche de Sailor Moon-¿Este es el cristal de plata? Ya perdió todo su poder, ya no es necesario, y los 9 planetas se alinearan para formar el gran eclipse—la lanzo donde esta Serena en las manos. Hasta que tomo la Armadura de Athena

-¿Así que esta es la Armadura de Athena? Perfecto, ahora la destruiré—dijo Tanatos que la tiene en su mano.

Seiya y Serena está en el piso

-Seiya, no hiciste nada, todo se perdió, e igual que yo. Perdí mis poderes y ahora las Sailors Guardians, dejaron de existir, perdóname—dijo Serena que tomo de la mano y empezó a llorar.

-Lo se Serena, aún sigue siendo una Sailor Guardian. Y nosotros, ya perdimos la esperanza—dijo Seiya

-Seiya, Seiya, ¿Qué pasa?—

-Serena, Serena, ¿Hija, que te pasa?—

-Saori, Tanatos destruyo nuestras Armaduras—

-Serenety, lo lamento, perdimos, Tanatos, destruyo nuestras transformaciones de Sailors, y ahora el cristal de plata, perdió su poder, está muerta, igual que los Caballeros que nos acompaña—dijo Serena

-De que estas hablando, esta con vida, lo mismo tú, Princesa de la Luna—dijo Saori

-Lo que dijo Saori, el cristal aun esta con vida, y tú también la posee, ese broche, te servirá para ti, hija—dijo Serenety

-Quiero contarles a todos ustedes, los seres vivos de la tierra posee ese don, lo mismo que las Sailors Guardians, también la posee en su interior, ese poder, aún está dentro de los corazones de los demás—dijo Saori

-Lo que dijo Athena, todos los seres vivos tiene ese don, aunque las Guerreras de la Luna, aún posee ese don, tiene que encontrar en su interior—dijo Serenety

Seiya y Serena sigue en el piso.

-Seiya, tu hermana te está esperando—

-Yo también estamos de tu lado, Seiya, Serena, ella también debe volver con Darién—

-Levántate Seiya animo—

-Tú también Serena—

-Princesa, debes regresar con vida, y volverás con Endimión, Seiya, cuento contigo—

-Seiya, animo—

-Tu puedes Seiya—

-Regresa Serena, debes luchar a lado de los Caballeros de Athena—

-Lo que dijo Athena, ustedes esta de nuestro lado, la alianza debe unirse ahora mismo—

-Animo Seiya—

-Tú también, Serena—

-¡Seiya! ¡Serena! ¡Seiya! ¡Serena!—

Seika que esta de rodillas.

-Seiya…-

En el apartamento de Darién que esta con Rini

-Serena… despierta—dijo Darién

-¡Serena! ¡Vuelve Sailor Moon! ¡Sailor Mooooon! ¡Regresaaaaa!—grito Rini

En los Elíseos.

-Mi hermana, ¡Seika! ¡Seikaaaaa!—grito Seiya su hermana

En el Santuario, Seika despertó

-¿Qué? ¿Es la voz de mi hermano? ¿Seiya? ¿Dónde está? ¡Seiyaaaaaaa!—grito Seika

-¿Qué paso?—dijo Sailor Uranus

-¿Parece que Seika recupero la memoria?—dijo Marín

-¿Eso significa que ya recupero el recuerdo de su hermano?—dijo Sailor Neptune

-¡Seiyaaaaaa!

En los Elíseos, Seiya se pone de pie, lo mismo que Serena.

-Mi hermana me está llamando, no me daré por vencido…-dijo Seiya que encendió el Cosmos

-Yo también… puedo escuchar la voz de Darién y Rini, me está apoyando, lo mismo que tus amigos—dijo Serena que se pone de pie

- _Animo Caballero de Pegaso, aumenta el Cosmos como si nada y lo tendrás—dijo_ Saori

- _Hija, por fin despertaste el Cosmos de nuestra antepasada, ahora usa el broche y tendrás un inmenso poder que nunca lo has imaginado, en nuestras vidas pasadas, éramos más poderosas como los Caballeros de Athena_ —dijo Serenety

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Los fragmentos de la Armadura de Pegaso se están reconstruyendo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le pasa a Sailor Moon? ¿Y ese traje que será?—dijo Tanatos

En el templo, donde esta Hipnos.

-¿Qué esas 2 energías tan poderosas? ¿Por qué siento esos 2 Cosmos tan poderosos? Sailor Moon, ¿será que ellos? ¿Lo recuerdo, eso fue gracias a las Armadura bañada por la sangre de un dios? ¿Y la Princesa de la Luna, ya recupero el recuerdo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo?—dijo Hipnos

Devuelta al lugar, Seiya tiene puesto una nueva Armadura, y Serena, tiene puesto una Armadura blanca como la nieve y bordes doradas y con alas.

-¿Pero que les paso?—dijo Amy

-¿Por qué Seiya y Serena tiene una Armadura en sus cuerpos?—dijo Rei

-¿Qué clase de Armaduras que llevan puestas ellos?—preguntaba Shiryu

Hasta que Hipnos aparece.

-Es una Armadura Divina. Y esa chica, tiene puesta la Armadura Milenaria—dijo Hipnos

-¡¿La Armadura Divina?!—dijeron Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun y Ikki

-¡¿La Armadura Milenaria?! ¡¿No es posible?!—dijeron las chicas

Seiya y Serena tiene puestas las Armaduras

-¿Es una Armadura Divina? ¿Serena? ¿Tienes una Armadura que no conozco?—dijo Seiya

-¿Dijo que es una Armadura Milenaria? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Mi cuerpo, siento que me esta devuelto tener un nuevo poder en mi interior? ¿Puedo sentirla?—dijo Serena

Tanatos vio lo paso.

-¿Cómo así Hipnos? ¿Estas sabandijas, tiene puestas la Armadura Divina? ¿Lo único que no entiendo es porque Sailor Moon, tiene puesta la Armadura Milenaria? ¿Se supone que las Sailors de las Guerreras de Selene, en su vida pasada, no tiene esas Armaduras?—dijo Tanatos— ¡además, las Armaduras Divinas, están comandaras por los 12 dioses de Olimpo, comandada por Zeus!—Tanatos esta petrificado

-Tranquilízate Tanatos. Te contare la verdad, la Armadura Milenaria; desde que Selene, nunca quiere guerra ni conflicto, desde que Serenety, guardo las Armaduras Milenarias en la cámara secreta, y por eso, las anteriores Sailor Guardians, dejaron de usarlas, y uso sus trajes de marinero. Cuando Hades nos contó, que el Negaverso, destruyo el Milenio de Plata, y quedo bajo los escombros, y las Sailors Guardians, no usaron las Armaduras Milenarias y todas ellas, reencarnado como personas comunes y corrientes, y por eso las Armaduras Milenarias, estaba guardadas por muchos siglos, y las Sailors Guardians, evoluciono el poder eterna, para así recuperar el verdadero poder como los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Hipnos que termino la conversación

Los demás al escuchar a Hipnos

-¿Es increíble? Supera las de Oro, Plata y el Bronce, esas son la clase de Armaduras Divinas—dijo Shiryu

-Y por eso Seiya, gano esa Armadura Divina—dijo Hyoga

-Y Serena, lleva una nueva Armadura, ¿Se supone que nosotras, no tenemos Armaduras que llevan ellos?—dijo Rei

-¿Por qué Luna y Artemis, no nos contó en la vida pasada? ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Amy

-¿Yo creo que nuestra Reina de la Luna, nos borró la memoria y también a nuestros gatos?—dijo Mina

-¿Sera que nosotras? ¿Tenemos nuestras Armaduras en nuestros broches?—dijo Lita

Hipnos volvió hablar con Tanatos

-Escucha con atención Tanatos, ahora ellos, ya no son simple Caballero y una Sailor Guardian. Esas Armaduras ahora son Celestiales, y la Armadura que lleva puesta Sailor Moon, es una Milenaria muy conocida—dijo Hipnos

Tanatos observo a ellos

-Je, Je, sé que voy acabar con ellos, ahora ellos no tiene energías, ¡Hyaaa!—Tanatos ataco a los dos, pero ellos, lograron moverse más rápido-¿Qué?—

-¡Tanatos, no te atrevas pelear con ellos!—

Seiya y Serena, vuelan con sus alas de las nuevas Armaduras Divinas y Milenaria

-¿Es increíble? Esta Armadura me devolvió toda mi fuerza, Tanatos, devuelva la Armadura de Athena—

-¡Seiya! ¡Yo me encargo de Tanatos! Hyaaa!—Serena le da una patada en la mano de Tanatos, hasta que tomo la Armadura de Athena—Seiya, tómala—hasta que la lanza hacia Seiya

-¿No entiendo que le pasa a esos 2? ¿Parece que esta chica no es una Sailor? ¿Parece otra persona? ¿Igual que Pegaso?—dijo Tanatos que quedo sorprendido

-Debo entregar la Armadura de Athena, así que apártate Tanatos—dijo Seiya

-¿Sino nos aparta? ¡Lo haremos a la fuerza!—dijo Serena la advertencia

-¡Inútiles! ¡Acabare con ustedes y los envare al infierno, prepárense! ¡Terrible Providencia!—Tanatos ataca a ellos

-¡Seiya!-¡Serena cuidado!—

El ataque de Tanatos les da a ellos, Seiya y Serena, se protege con las palmas de las manos.

-¡¿Qué les pasa los 2?! ¡¿No puedo hacerle ningún rasguño a los 2?! ¡Es increíble!—

-¡Tanatos! ¡Eres un dios de baja categoría! ¡Pagaras por la vida de los inocentes!—dijo Seiya que salta

-¡Y pagues por tus crímenes y tus pecados que has hecho en tu pasado! ¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la justicia!—dijo Serena que salto a lado de Seiya y saco un nuevo cetro lunar

-¡Cuidado Tanatos!—

-¡Seiya, ataquemos juntos! ¡Rayos de Luz Dorada!—lanzo unos rayos de luz dorada lunar contra Tanatos

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

Al recibir los ataque de ellos, Tanatos noto que su Armadura se daña, hasta que fue recibido y cae.

-¿Con que este es el poder de las Armaduras Divinas y Milenaria?—dijo Hipnos se sorprende.

Tanatos cae al piso.

-¡Lo hicimos Seiya!—dijo Serena

-¡Sí! ¡Logramos de derrotar a Tanatos! He—

Tanatos se levanta y ataca de nuevo

-¡Seiya!—

-¡Serena!—

Seiya y Serena logra esquivarlo de nuevo

-¡Cometa Pegaso!—

-¡Rayo Atómico!—

El Cometa Pegaso y el Rayo Atómico logran acabar con Tanatos.

-¿No puedo creer que ellos? ¿Me lograron derrotar a un dios como yo? No lo permitiré…-hasta que la estrella de 5 puntas desaparece y cae muerto

-¿Tanatos?—dijo Hipnos lo que paso.

Hasta que Seiya y Serena logra descender.

-¿Seiya?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Serena?—dijo Rei

Seiya y Serena corre apresurando hacia el templo.

-¡Seiya deprisa! ¡Tenemos que ir por Saori!—dijo Serena

-¡Espérame Saori!—dijo Seiya corre desesperado

 _ **Hola, espero que les guste esta parte. Bueno, la idea puse una Armadura Milenaria como la Divina.**_


	31. Capitulo 30

_**Capítulo 30: El despertar de Hades y Perséfone**_

Seiya y Serena, corre hacia el templo. En ese instante, Hipnos bloquea el camino.

-¿Hipnos? ¿Quiero que te apartes ahora mismo? O se verá con nosotros—dijo Seiya

-¡Yo me encargo Seiya! ¡Ataque de Rayo de Luz Dorada!—grito Serena que lanzo la técnica contra Hipnos

Al recibirlo, destrozo la diadema y mostro su Armadura, hasta que Seiya y Serena logran saltar

-¿Es increíble? ¿La Armadura Milenaria Lunar, tiene un poder como la Armadura Divina?—dijo Hipnos

-Ya no quiero perder el tiempo, adiós Hipnos, ¡Vamos Serena!—dijo Seiya

-¡Esperan! ¡No pueden ir!—dijo Hipnos a los 2

Hasta que Ikki aparece y lo golpea

-¿Qué estás haciendo Fénix?—dijo Hipnos

-¡Yo seré tu oponente Hipnos! ¡Seiya y Sailor Moon, llegara donde Athena!—

Hasta que Hipnos lanzo a Ikki por los cielos

-Eres un tonto, sabe que no puedes combatir si no tienes Armadura—dijo Hipnos, de pronto una llamara de fuego fue lanzado por alguien, hasta que Hipnos despejo el fuego con las 2 manos

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Ikki!—dijo Rei que mostro sus dedos que formo la técnica de Fuego de Marte

-Niña insensata, ¿Cómo te atreves quemarme? ¿Eres una Sailor de baja categoría? ¿He?—Hipnos observo a Rei Hino-¿Ese fuego, no parece normal? ¿Sera que ella posee el…?—

-Yo también poseo los poderes del a Luna, y gracias al nuevo poder que me dio la reina—dijo Rei que su cuerpo está rodeado por el fuego en todo su cuerpo sin recibir quemadura

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?—dijo Ikki que vio a la Sailor de Fuego

Hasta que Rei, lleva puesta su Armadura

-¡Armadura Milenaria de Marte!—dijo Rei se dirige hacia Ikki—Ikki, yo te protegeré. Recuerda que tú no llevas la Armadura de Fénix—

Hasta que Shun y Mina se pone frente a Hipnos.

-Ustedes 2, quiero que vaya al templo—dijo Shun en posición de ataque que se aparece una Cadena muy diferente

-Ahora nos toca luchar—dijo Mina

-¿Vaya Andrómeda y Sailor Venus? ¿Ustedes no podrán conmigo?—dijo Hipnos que cuando iba atacar, fue sujetado por la cadena-¿Qué le pasa esta Cadena, y la otra? ¿Ya lo recuerdo, hace unos momentos, Tanatos destruyo la Cadena de Andrómeda? Lo mismo que Sailor Venus—Hipnos miro a los 2

Hasta que ellos revelaron

-¡Armadura Divina de Andrómeda!—

-¡Armadura Milenaria de Venus!—

-¿Shun?—

-¿Mina?—

-Ikki, Rei, vaya ayudar a Seiya y Sailor Moon, adelántense—dijo Shun

-Luego nos alcanzaremos después, ¡De prisa!—dijo Mina

Ikki y Rei corre hacia al templo

-Ahora ustedes 2, los voy aniquilarlos—dijo Hipnos que lanzo a Shun y Mina hacia el cielo.

-¡Onda de Trueno!—

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!—

Ambas cadenas golpea en la mano de Hipnos, hasta que Shun y Mina en posición de ataque

-Ustedes 2, aunque posee las Armaduras Divinas y Milenaria, no podrá contra un dios como yo. Tendrán que dormir Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, ¡Sueño Eterno!—Hipnos lanzo la técnica contra ellos.

Hasta que Shun y Mina cae la técnica de Hipnos

-¡Shun! ¡¿Esa técnica no lo conozco?! ¿Siento que mi cuerpo se me adormece por completo?—dijo Mina

-Es verdad, ¿no podemos escapar de esta situación…?-dijo Shun

Hasta que Shun y Mina caen al suelo dormidos

-¡Shun!—dijo Shiryu

-¡¿Qué le paso a Shun y Mina?!—dijo Hyoga

-¿Ese Hipnos? ¿Es capaz de dormir usando sus poderes?—dijo Amy

-¿Tenemos que buscar la forma de derrotar a Hipnos? Tengamos mucho cuidado—dijo Lita

Hipnos esta frente de Shun y Mina en el piso

-Yo no mato a personas, no soy como Tanatos. Andrómeda y Sailor Venus, cayeron en un profundo sueño. Aunque están usando la Armadura Divina y la Armadura Milenaria, bueno, tendré que matarlos de una vez ellos—dijo Hipnos que levanto la mano derecha para atacar a Shun.

-¡Espera Hipnos!—dijo Lita que lo interrumpe

-¡Te olvidaste de nosotros!—

-¡Y estamos en pie en contra de ti!—

-¡Armadura Divina Dragón!—

-¡Armadura Divina de Cisne!—

-¡Armadura Milenaria de Júpiter!—

-¡Armadura Milenaria de Mercurio!—

Hipnos miró a ellos

-¿Vaya? Ahora ellos llevan Armaduras a los 4, ¿está bien? Peleare con todos ustedes—dijo Hipnos

En el templo de las escaleras. Seiya y Serena, corren apresurados.

-Seiya, tenemos que buscar a Saori. Hipnos, lo encerró en una vasija—dijo Serena a Seiya

-Lo sé Serena, tenemos que llegar—dijo Seiya

Hasta que ellos llegaron donde está la vasija encerrada a Saori, notaron que la vasija esta roja.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿La vasija esta roja?! ¡Seiya, libérala!—dijo Serena

-¡Lo hare!—Seiya dándole golpes a la vasija con cuantos puños

-¿Seiya? ¿La vasija sigue intacta? ¿Puedes usar tus Meteoros?—dijo Serena

-Este bien, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—Seiya usa su técnica contra la vasija.

Los Meteoros de Pegaso, al recibirlo fue reflejado, y Seiya lo recibió su propio ataque

-¿No entiendo, que fue eso?—dijo Seiya en el piso

-¿La vasija sigue intacta? ¿No se rompe?—dijo Serena

-¡Bah! Olvídalo, no tiene caso intentarlo—dijo una voz masculina que se pone alrededor de la columna, junto con otra silueta que lo acompaña

-Pegaso y Sailor Moon, ustedes no podrán usar esos poderes contra esa vasija que creo mi esposo, entiéndalo, es muy resistente—dijo Perséfone

-Además, ningún humano es capaz de dañar esa vasija, si continuas atacándola, esos poderes regresan a ti y solo conseguirás lastimarte—dijo Hades

-¿Tu debe ser Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Seiya

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Serena

-Resignase los 2, Athena ya está muerta, observa como su sangre se derrama lentamente de la gran vasija—dijo Hades

-Admítalo los 2, tú princesa de la luna, ya nunca podrás salvar la tierra acompañado de Pegaso que quiere salvar Athena. La vasija está totalmente roja y está muerta—dijo Perséfone

Seiya miro el piso donde está la sangre de Saori

-¡Seiya! ¡Tenemos que usar nuestros poderes! Usare la técnica de Aioros y combinémoslo, hagámoslo—dijo Serena

-Está bien, vamos, ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Trueno Atómico!—

Ambas técnicas lanzadas contra la vasija. Mientras en la pelea, Shiryu y Hyoga con Armaduras Divinas y las Sailors con sus Armaduras Milenarias en posición de ataque.

-¡Espada Excalibur!—

-¡Gran Cuerno!—

Hipnos exquivo los ataques de Shiryu y Lita del don de los Caballeros de Oro.

-¡Ataca Rayo de Aurora!—

-¡Ejecución de Aurora!—

Los ataques de hielo, Hipnos lo repelió

-¿Detuvo el ataque?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Cómo lo hizo?—dijo Hyoga

-Tenga cuidado, ese dios es capaz de usar la técnica de los sueños—dijo Lita

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con Hipnos, amigos—dijo Amy

Hipnos esta frente de ellos.

-Aunque poseen las Armaduras Divinas y las Milenarias, nunca podrá conmigo, porque soy un dios—dijo Hipnos las advertencias

-¡Cuidado todos!—grito Amy

-¡Nunca despertaran! ¡Ahora duérmanse para siempre! ¡Sueño Eterno!—Hipnos lanzo la técnica contra los 4, hasta que noto algo-¿Qué? ¿Sus Armaduras están…?—

Hyoga, Shiryu, Amy y Lita, aparece detrás de Hipnos

-¡Lo siento Hipnos, pero ya vimos tu técnica!—dijo Shiryu

-¡Y no usara la misma técnica contra un Caballero!—dijo Hyoga

-¡Y gracias a los consejos de los Caballeros de Athena! ¡Nosotras también vimos la misma no funciona 2 veces!—dijo Lita

-¡Y ahora nos toca nosotros!—dijo Amy

Hipnos miro atrás que son ellos.

-¡Toma esto Hipnos!—

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!—

Todas las técnicas de los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, destruyen todo alrededor del sueño eterno de Hipnos, hasta que Hipnos fue recibido y cae.

-¡¿No puede ser?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron destruir mi técnica del sueño eterno?!—

Hasta que todas las ilusiones desaparece como si nada.

-¿Un dios…? ¿No puede ser… derrotado por humanos y las Sailors…?—Hipnos que esta de rodillas cae al suelo

Los 4 vieron que Hipnos cae derrotado

-Lo conseguimos amigos—dijo Amy

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está Shun y Mina?—dijo Hyoga hasta que lo ve

-Oh no, Mina…-dijo Lita

Los demás se acercaron donde esta Shun y Mina en el suelo

-Shun, tiene que ser fuerte Shun, Mina, despierta—dijo Hyoga que trata de despertarlos

Hasta que Shun y Mina despertaron

-¿Qué me paso…?—dijo Mina que fue ayudado por Lita

-Creo que Hipnos ha caído, y el sueño finalmente se rompió—dijo Lita

-¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde está mi hermano y Rei?—preguntaba Shun a los compañeros

En el templo, se caen las diademas de Pegaso y Sailor Moon

-¿Sigue sin entenderlo? Desafortunadamente nunca podrás destruir la gran vasija—dijo Hades

-¡Admítalo! Ustedes ya tuvieron sus mayores esfuerzos, ¿así que váyanse de aquí, o de lo contrario recibirás mi castigo, junto con mi esposo? Desde ahora, nunca salvaras Athena Pegaso—dijo Perséfone

Seiya y Serena se pone de pie.

-Seiya, ¿Ni siquiera esa vasija, no se rompe? Es muy resistente, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntaba Serena a Seiya

-No vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, ¿tenemos que buscar de rompes la vasija?—dijo Seiya

Hasta que llego Ikki y Rei

-¿Ikki? ¿Rei? ¿Qué bueno que llegaron?—dijo Serena

-¿Seiya? ¿Qué paso con Athena?—preguntaba Ikki hasta que vio la columna donde esta las alma s de Hades y Perséfone-¿Son los espíritus de Hades y Perséfone?—

-¿Puedo sentir esa Cosmoenergia que posee esas almas? Hades y Perséfone, ¿Estan aquí en los Elíseos?—dijo Rei

-¿Con que llego otros tontos en mi templo?—dijo Hades

-¿Miren que tenemos aquí? ¿El Fénix y Sailor Mars, que están aquí? Son tan ingenuos—dijo Perséfone

-¡Guarda silencio Hades, Perséfone, acabare de una vez!—

-¡No Ikki!—grito Seiya a su amigo

-¡No Ikki, no atrevas!—Serena suplico a Ikki

-¡Detente Ikki!—Rei grito desesperadamente a Ikki

Al no escuchar los gritos de Seiya, Serena y Rei, Ikki ataca.

-¡Ave Fénix!—

La técnica de Ave Fénix, le dan hacia las Almas de Hades y Perséfone, hasta que fueron devueltos hacia ellos. Ikki choca contra la Vasija.

-¿Ikki, estas bien?—dijo Seiya que lo ayuda.

-Ikki, ellos son muy poderosos, ¿Cómo hizo devolver tu técnica?—preguntaba Rei a Ikki

-Ya lo recuerdo… sucedió en la batalla que tuvimos con Poseidón, cuando usaron las técnica, no podía hacer nada—dijo Ikki que pone las manos en el piso con la sangre de Saori-¿Sí… tan solo tuviera… mi Armadura…?—

En ese instante, Seiya, Serena y Rei, vieron lo que paso. Ikki que tenía las manos de la sangre de Athena, la Armadura revivido como la Armadura Divina de Fénix.

-¿Ikki?—Seiya lo ve claramente

-¿Ikki? ¿La Armadura revivió? ¿Ahora es Divina como la de Pegaso?—dijo Rei que miro las dos Armaduras

-Parece ser que Athena me dio la Armadura Divina de Fénix—dijo Ikki

-¡Pues hagámoslo! ¡Combinaremos nuestros poderes para destruir la vasija!—dijo Serena

-Ahora que poseo la Armadura Milenaria de Marte, ahora usaremos todos nuestros poderes—dijo Rei

-¡Bien chicas, andando! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Ave Fénix!—

-¡Rayo de Luz Dorada!—

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—

Los 4 poderes, lo usa en contra de la vasija, al recibirla, fueron devueltas.

-¡AAAAAH!—los gritos de Seiya, Ikki, Serena y Rei, no hicieron nada, hasta que dejaron caer sus diademas de sus cabezas

-¿La vasija, está intacta? ¿No se quiebra?—dijo Rei

-Seiya, Ikki, ya usamos todos nuestros poderes, ¿Tenemos que buscar otra forma de romperla? ¿Es inútil de usar nuestros poderes? Incluso, iba usar la técnica de los Caballeros de Oro—dijo Serena

-Lo se Serena, ¿estamos acabado?—dijo Seiya

Las almas de Hades y Perséfone observaron.

-¡Ya les dije a todos ustedes! Lo que dijo mi esposo, nunca podrá destruir la vasija. Esta vez, si siguen atacando, vamos por ustedes—dijo Perséfone

-Ahora nos toca ir por ustedes de una vez—dijo Hades

-Oh, oh, chicos, esos malvados, nos viene aniquilarnos—dijo Rei

-Tenemos que estar alerta, no bajaremos la guardia—dijo Serena

-Es verdad… tengamos cuidado—dijo Seiya

En el Santuario, el eclipse está a punto de completarse

-¡Miren eso! ¿El eclipse sigue en su trayectoria?—dijo Jabu

-¡Este mundo se cubrirá de oscuridad! ¡Estamos perdidos!—dijo Ichi

-¡Serena, Sailors Guardians! ¡Tenemos que ir para salvarla….!—dijo Sailor Uranus, pero Marín lo detiene

-Paciencia Haruka, hay que esperar que es lo que pasa—dijo Marín

-¿Qué pasara con nuestra princesa de la Luna? ¿Va a morir?—dijo Sailor Saturn

Seika, que esta de rodillas y orando

- _Seiya, por favor, sé que puedes volver. Tú también Sailor Moon, ayuda a mi hermano por favor y a los demás_ —Seika sigue orando

Devuelta en los Elíseos. Los demás están en el suelo

-Tenga cuidado, Hades, Perséfone, viene hacia nosotros—dijo Seiya

-¡Estamos preparadas para esto…!-dijo Rei

-¿Estamos en problemas? ¿No bajaremos la guardia?—Ikki se percató algo lo que le llamo la atención-¿Seiya? ¿Serena? ¿Rei? ¿Ustedes notan algo, en esa edificación? ¿Sera que Hades y Perséfone, las almas está en ese edificio?—Ikki vio claramente lo que ve

-¿He?—Seiya, Serena y Rei, miraron claramente

-¿Si es verdad? ¿No fijamos nada lo que esta las almas de Hades y Perséfone que está en aquella columna? ¿Sino nos equivocamos, esto parece ser un Mausoleo?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-¿Un Mausoleo? ¿Qué hay adentro en ese sitio?—dijo Serena en dudas

-¿Seguramente? ¿Ese Mausoleo, sería algo importante a Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Rei

-¿Creo que sería la tumba?—dijo Ikki

Los demás se ponen de pie.

-¿Eso significa que...?—Seiya tenía esa curiosidad

-Significa, que Hades y Perséfone, tiene los cuerpos guardados en un Mausoleo—dijo Ikki

-Claro, eso fue que los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, cuidaba mucho sus cuerpos—dijo Seiya

-¡Aguarda un minuto!—interrumpió Serena—recuerdo que Dohko de Libra, antes de derribar el muro nos comentó, que Hades y Perséfone, sus cuerpos lo cuidaba mucho, y lo amaba. Recuerdo bien que para no lastimar, robaron los cuerpos de Mina y Shun—dijo sobre el acontecimiento

-Serena tiene toda la razón. Para no lastimar sus verdaderos cuerpos, tomaron la de Mina y Shun, tu hermano, Ikki. Sabemos que Perséfone, hizo este lugar, para guardar los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, y lo mantuvo en ese Mausoleo—dijo Rei

-exacto lo que dice los 3, ¿Significa que…?—

-Sí. Lo que según en la era mitológica, Hades y Perséfone, amaba mucho los cuerpos, y por eso, lo guardaron sus cuerpos en ese Mausoleo, donde duerme profundamente, ¿Si nosotros podamos destruir los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, así esta pesadilla se acabara?—dijo Ikki al terminar

-¡Amigos, vamos rápido!—dijo Serena

-¡Bien, andando todos!—Seiya corre lo mismo

-¡acabamos de una vez por eso!—Ikki

-¡Espérame!—dijo Rei que corre

Los 4 corren hacia el Mausoleo

-¿Esperen que están tramando Caballeros? ¿Acaso van a…?—hizo la pausa Hades

-¿No puede ser? ¿No me diga que…?—dijo Perséfone que observo la escena

Los 4 sigue subiendo por las escaleras

-¡Deténganse no se acerquen al Mausoleo!—exclama Hades y Perséfone

Los 4 llegaron a la puerta

-¡Ni siquiera entrara en ese sitio sagrado!—dijo Perséfone

-¡No se atreva!—exclama Hades hacia ellos

-¡Guarda silencio Hades, Perséfone! ¡Sacaremos sus cuerpos para hacerlos pedazos!—

-¡Toma!—Seiya, Ikki, Serena y Rei a darle los 4 puños, logran romper la puerta

En los jardines, se escucha un estruendo muy fuerte, hasta que Hipnos abrió los ojos

-¿Hyoga? ¿Qué fue ese estruendo?—dijo Shiryu

-¿Ese estruendo, proviene en ese templo donde están nuestros amigos?—dijo Amy

-Sí. Lo que dijo Amy, donde esta Seiya, mi hermano y las chicas—dijo Shun que esta ayudado por Shiryu

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hay?—dijo Lita

Hasta que Hipnos tiene poca fuerza

-¿Es inaudito? ¿Pegaso, Fénix y las Sailor Guardians, destruyeron la tumba de nuestros señores, Hades y Perséfone…?—Hipnos cae al suelo—Vayan rápido todos ustedes, sino lo hacen, este lugar desaparecerá con todos nosotros y el… universo entero volara en mil pedazos…-

-¿Qué dices?—dijeron Shiryu, Hyoga

-¿De qué hablas Hipnos?—dijeron Amy, Mina y Lita lo sorprendido

En el Mausoleo, los 4 entraron y notaron un sarcófago de mármol

-¡¿Miren eso amigos?!—señalo Serena

-¿Esa es…?—

-¿Es la tumba de dios Hades, y Perséfone?—dijo Ikki

-¿Ese sarcófago? ¿Están guardados los restos de Hades y Perséfone? ¡Tenemos que destruirla!—dijo Rei

-Rei tiene toda la razón, ¡Vamos Ikki, Serena, Rei!—dijo Seiya a los demás

Afuera, las almas de Hades y Perséfone entraron. Seiya, Ikki, Serena y Rei que trata de atacar, de pronto, las almas de Hades y Perséfone se apoderaron de los cuerpos de los dueños. Hasta que el Sarcófago estalla, Seiya, Ikki, Serena y Rei salieron disparados hacia afuera y cae con pesadez.

-¿Qué… fue eso…?—Ikki observo

-¿Fue un impacto muy poderoso?—dijo Seiya

-¿Quién nos sacó del Mausoleo?—dijo Serena que miro la puerta dañada

-¿Tengo un mal presentimiento?—Rei observo claramente

En el Mausoleo, alguien sale 2 figuras de la entrada

-¿Ikki, Serena, Rei? ¿Miren quiénes son?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-¿Imposible?—

Hasta que Hades y Perséfone salieron del Mausoleo con sus cuerpos.

-¡Es Hades!—Seiya y Ikki quedaron perplejos

-¡Perséfone!—dijeron Serena y Rei

De pronto, un rayo impacta a la estatua donde se ve un hombre y una mujer. En el jardín Shiryu miro

-¡¿Cielos amigos?! ¡¿De dónde salieron esos relámpagos?!—Shiryu observo

-Por instante yo tuve un mal presentimiento que el cielo este cubierto por las tinieblas—dijo Hyoga

-¿Esas nubes negras, tenía razón? ¿Son nubes que alguien los controla?—dijo Amy

Hipnos miró a ellos

-Cometieron un grave error… ahora todo serán la culpa de ellos… todo se convertirán en oscuridad… y los humanos perecearan…-las últimas palabras de Hipnos su estrella en la frente desaparece y muere

-¿Eso significa que Hades y Perséfone han despertado?—dijo Shun

-Amigos, tenemos que por allá—dijo Mina

-Hyoga, Shun, Amy, Lita, Mina, hay que darnos prisa, Seiya, Ikki, Serena y Rei nos necesita—dijo Shiryu

-¡De acuerdo!—

Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Lita, Mina, Amy, corren hacia el templo donde están el mausoleo. Devuelta al templo, Hades y Perséfone salieron

-¿Ikki, Serena, Rei? ¿Ese es Hades y Perséfone?—dijo Seiya

-Por fin… Hades y Perséfone, finalmente mostraron sus verdaderas identidades—dijo Ikki

Hades y Perséfone bajan de las escaleras

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo ahora mismo!—dijo Rei

-Seiya, Ikki, ¡Vamos a detenerlo!—dijo Serena

-Lo haremos, ¡¿Estás listo Ikki?!—dijo Seiya

Los 4 van directo hacia Hades y Perséfone, los 2 se detiene

-¡Inútiles! ¡Largo!—grito Perséfone que uso su poder telepático hacia ellos.

Hasta que lograron lanzarlos al piso. Hades uso su poder y levanto la vasija donde esta Saori.

-¿Qué va hacer con la vasija?—dijo Seiya

-¿La va a destruir?—dijo Ikki

-¡Hades, Perséfone quiere matar a Athena!—dijo Serena

-¡Tenemos que frenarlo!—dijo Rei

Hasta que la vasija cae al piso incrustado. Perséfone le entrega la espada a Hades. Hasta que Hades saco su Espada que está dispuesto atacar.

 _ **Hola todos, Guillermo, que me comentabas, pues no me atrevo agregar a Shoko y las chicas. Eso suena descabellado. Pronto escribire el ultimo y comentame por favor**_


	32. Capitulo 31

_**Capítulo 31: Mundo de Luz, la unión hace la fuerza**_

Hades y Perséfone, esta frente de la vasija. Hades tiene su Espada, antes de atacar la vasija.

-¡Detente!—grito Ikki

-¡Ikki te ayudare!-

-¡No Ikki, Rei!—grito Seiya a los 2

Hasta que Hades logro darle a la vasija, donde Ikki y Rei lo protegía.

-Seiya… protege Athena…—Ikki cae al suelo

-Seiya… ahora depende de ti, y tu Serena… luche a lado de Seiya…-Rei cae al suelo junto con Ikki

Seiya y Serena iba socorrerlo, hasta que Perséfone, lo interfiere con su mano izquierda

-Caballero, ¿si tanto quieres salvar Athena? Sería mejor no vuelvas asistir—dijo Hades que tiene su Espada

-Princesa de la Luna, no interfiera en nuestros planes, ¿Te uniste con esos Caballeros de Athena? Además, ¿nunca imagine que lleves una Armadura de tu antepasada? ¿Y lo has recuperado? ¿No creo que sea poderosa como los Caballeros de Athena? Eres Patética—dijo Perséfone muy seria

-¿Qué dijiste?—dijo Seiya

-¿Qué soy patética?—dijo Serena muy seria

-Así es, escuchan con atención Pegaso, Sailor Moon, esta vasija que tiene encerrada a la diosa, y está muerta. Y por eso, la mataremos—dijo Hades

-Ahora mi esposo y yo, la mataremos con nuestras propias manos—dijo Perséfone

-Eso nunca—

-¡No te atrevas!—dijo Serena que desafía

-¡Hazte a un lado los 2!—Hades le da un espadazo a Seiya, que lo detiene con las manos desnudas

-¡Seiya!—

-¡Niña insolente, no interrumpa!—manifestó Perséfone

-¿No nos escuchaste?—preguntaba Hades a los 2

-Nosotros… protegeremos a Athena. Ahora Sailor Moon luchara de nuestro lado y acabaremos con ustedes, aaaah!—Seiya fue arrastrado por Hades de su poder y está en la vasija protegiendo

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás bien?—Serena se acercó a Seiya y está preocupada

-Sí. Estoy bien Serena, ¿He?—Seiya observo a ellos

-¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Ah?—Serena vio la mirada de los Dioses

Las caras de Hades y Perséfone tienen una mirada algo diferente

-¿Qué ojos peculiares tiene? ¿Es la mirada del terrible Rey del Inframundo, lo mismo que Perséfone? ¿Es como la mirada de un lago?—dijo Seiya

-¿El rostros de Perséfone? ¿Es muy bella? ¿Es la mirada de ellos? ¿Lo único que veo es la diferencia de sus miradas? Los ojos, y su cara, es muy bella, ella tiene una tristeza profunda como un lago, y además, es muy hermosa de una cara tan triste y deprimida—dijo Serena

-Siento una tristeza—dijo Hades que esta calmado

-Qué vergüenza eres, Princesa de la Luna—dijo Perséfone que se pone de lado de Hades

-¿Qué dices?—

-¿Por qué tristeza? ¿Y yo una vergüenza? ¿Perséfone?—preguntaba Serena

-Porque los seres humanos, no tiene las condiciones de todo, y por eso, la humanidad no conoce los derechos y los privilegios—dijo Hades

-Y además Pegaso y Princesa de la Luna, los humanos, son tan débiles que no tiene los derechos. Ahora que nosotros volvemos a la vida, y haremos que pague los pecados en el mundo real. Ahora mi esposo y yo, reinaremos y haremos una utopía—dijo Perséfone que miro a Serena- Princesa de la Luna, ¿Ya que te uniste con Athena y los Caballeros, con tus guerreras? ¿Tu antepasada, dejo el mundo de los dioses y se marchó para siempre? Eres una lástima… no le gusta la guerra y la violencia, tomaron la Luna que se encuentra fuera de la tierra y decidieron hacer un refugio lejos de una tierra corrupta, así tener un lugar tan tranquilo y pacífico, ¿Verdad?—al terminar el comentario abrió los ojos y sonríe

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes Perséfone? Nosotras no nos gusta las peleas, la violencia y todo. Además, mi antepasada, Selene, no obtuvo opción de dejar la tierra y por eso, nosotras, decidimos irnos y cuidar el cristal de plata. Y por eso, Serenety, nos dijo la verdad, que nuestra Diosa Selene, quería alejar de todos los problemas. Y ahora estamos dispuestas en la ayuda de Athena y sus Caballeros, y tengo mi derecho de acabar con los 2 de una vez—dijo Serena que se pone seria

-La Princesa de la Luna tiene toda la razón, ellas no les gusta la violencia en todo. Y ahora, esta de mi lado que vamos acabar de una vez, ¡Serena, vamos!—dijo Seiya-¡Y además, un dioses malvado quiere acabar con la humanidad! ¡Ahora prepárense!—

Seiya y Serena ataca, hasta que Hades uso su espada que lo hiere en el abdomen, lo mismo que Serena que protege la vasija

-Es muy poderoso… nunca imagine que ellos son dioses, igual que Saori… gracias a mi Armadura me protege—dijo Serena que miro a Seiya—Seiya, tenemos que proteger a Athena, y tenemos que vencer a Hades y Perséfone—

-SÍ, no vamos a permitir que mates a Athena…-dijo Seiya que protege la vasija

-Ahora no permitamos que ustedes lo asesine—dijo Serena

-¿Ustedes 2 intenta proteger Athena? ¡Esta vez muere los2!—Hades levanto su Espada, hasta que unos ataques le da, Hades uso su Espada que lo cubre y Perséfone se percata lo que ve

Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Amy, Lita y Mina, llegaron

-Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun—Seiya que tiene un dolor en el abdomen

-¿Seiya, estas bien?—dijo Hyoga que lo ayuda

-¿Serena? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntaba Amy

-No se preocupen, es solo un rasguño, Seiya, trato de proteger a Saori de esa vasija—dijo Serena

Shun y Mina ayudaron a levantar a Ikki y Rei

-¿Hermano estas bien?—

-¿Rei? ¿Ikki? ¿Están bien?—dijo Mina la pregunta

-Shun, me alegro que estén bien…-dijo Ikki

-¿Qué sucede…?—dijo Rei que ella vio algo

Los demás observaron que Hades y Perséfone están parados y no per sección, una sombra le cubre los ojos.

-Miren eso amigos, los ataques, parece que Hades, Perséfone, no lo sentimos—dijo Seiya

-Es verdad, ¿parece que ellos, no responde?—dijo Lita

-Es como si ellos perdieron la conciencia, ¿No la percibo?—dijo Amy

-Las chicas tiene razón. Quizás tenemos mucho trabajo de acabar con esos malvados de una vez—dijo Ikki

-Ikki tiene la razón, tenemos que acabar con esos malvados y unir nuestras fuerzas de ahora en adelante—dijo Rei que se pone de pie

Los demás se ponen de pie.

-¿Están todos listos?—dijo Ikki

-Daremos la vida por Athena—dijo Shiryu

-Y por todos los demás—dijo Lita

-Amigos, ya es hora—Seiya que también participa

Los 10 puños de unieron y encendieron sus energías

-¡A llegado el momento de unir nuestras almas y nuestras fuerzas y estamos aliados para acabar con nuestro verdadero enemigo!—

-¡Cosmos!—

-¡Elévate…!—

-¡En el nombre de la justicia!—

-¡Por nuestros seres queridos!—

-¡Y llego la hora de unir fuerzas!—

-¡Nosotras estamos de su lado!—

-¡Y uniremos nuestros Resplandores enérgicas a ustedes!—

-¡Por la humanidad de todos nosotros!—

-¡Para que unamos todos juntos!—

-¡Y que nuestros poderes estamos unidos y aumentamos al máximo poder!—

-¡Para derrotar a Hades y Perséfone…!—

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡Rayo de Luz Dorada!—

-¡Cadena de Andrómeda!—

-¡Beso de Amor de Belleza de Venus!—

-¡Dragón Naciente!—

-¡Ataques de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!—

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!—

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!—

-¡Ave Fénix!—

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!—

Al combinar los poderes de todos ellos, lograron quemar la capa de Hades, incluso el vestido de Perséfone que se quemó por completo, mostro su Armadura y alas como la de Hades

-¡Iluso! ¡¿Cree que los poderes humanos están en contra de un dios?!—Hades levanto su Espada

-¡¿Ustedes los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, piensan derrotar a nosotros?!—Perséfone encendió su energía

-¡Morirán!-Hades y Perséfone usaron la Espada que tiene unido las manos, volaron a los Caballeros y las Sailors que tumbaron sus diademas

-¡Amigos!—grita Lita

-¡Las Armaduras Divinas y Milenarias!—Seiya que también sintió atacado

Los demás caen al piso con pesadez y todos están de lado cada uno de ellos

-¿No, no puedo creer lo que nos hicieron?—dijo Perséfone que sale un hilo de sangre en su frente

-¿Cómo es posible que unos insectos lograran herirnos con estas heridas?—dijo Hades furioso

Seiya fue ayudado por Serena

-Seiya… resiste…-dijo Serena que lo ayuda

-¿No me diga que esos 2 aún tiene energías?—Hades noto algo-¿Espera? ¿Aun recibí varios golpes con Espada, junto con Perséfone? ¿Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese rostro me pareció verlo visto antes?—

-Espera esposo mío, ¿Ya recuerdo claramente lo que veo el rostro de esta chica? ¿Esa chica, en su vida pasada, pueda tratarse de…?—dijo Perséfone que miro la cara de Serena

-¿Qué esperas… Hades? ¿Perséfone?—dijo Seiya

-¿Perséfone, Hades? ¿Cómo se atreve lastimar a nosotros? ¡Te acabaremos de una vez!—manifestó Serena frente a ellos

 _-¿Es cierto? ¿Jamás olvidare las caras a ellos? Ese jovencito que logro lastimar mi cuerpo en la era mitológica_ , ¿Además ese guerrero _,_ también se llama Pegaso?—dijo Hades que se entera

-¿Espera? ¿Yo vi esa cara antes de esa niña que acompaña a Pegaso? ¿Me pareció muy extraña, la vi hace mucho tiempo?—dijo Perséfone que ella lo ve

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Perséfone?—preguntaba Hades a su esposa

-Antes, desde que te abandone, esa chica, yo la vi hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿Lo más raro, esa niña es Sailor Moon? ¿Vi esa cara hace muchísimo tiempo que te abandone, y pelee con ella?—dijo Perséfone que vio la cara de Serena

-Hades… Perséfone, esta pelea aún no termina…-dijo Seiya

-No vamos a perder… Seiya, tenemos que luchar de nuevo… Perséfone tiene que perder junto con Hades—dijo Serena

Hades y Perséfone se enteraron

-Eso significa, que ellos volvieron desde la era de los mitos, ese Pegaso, ¡No vamos a perdonarte a ti Pegaso! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡¿Peleaste con mi esposa que lo dejaste desaparecida?!—dijo Hades que manifestó su rabia

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Pegaso! ¡Esta vez, me vengare lo que hicieron en el pasado desde la era mitológica! ¡Y lograste lastimar nuestros cuerpos! ¡Y esta vez, que no se repita la historia Pegaso y Sailor Moon!—Perséfone manifestó con su Cosmos y rabia

-¿No entiendo de que estas hablando, Hades, Perséfone?—preguntaba Serena

-¿No entiendo porque están diciendo esas cosa los 2?—dijo Seiya que encendio el Cosmos junto con Serena

-¡Seiya, ataquemos ahora! ¡Tú serás que caigas derrotada Perséfone!—

-¡Tú también serás derrotado, Hades!—grito Seiya que ataca a ellos

-¡Niña insensata, no eres tan poderosa como Athena! ¡Estas muerta!—

-¡Los poderes humanos no me afecta! ¡¿Por qué sigue sin entenderlo?! ¡Patrañas los 2!—

-¡Meteoro de Aaaah!-

-¡Rayo Atómi…. Aaaaah!—

Los ataques de Hades y Perséfone, lograron deshacer de Seiya y Serena, ambos caen al suelo, y dejó caer la Armadura de Athena

-¿Seiya…? ¿La Armadura de Athena?—dijo Serena que recibió una pisada en la mano izquierda

-Niña, te dije que no lo ayudes, estas perdida…-dijo Perséfone

Y Hades, le clava la Espada en la mano derecha de Seiya que intentaba recuperar la Armadura de Athena.

-¿Se puede saber que es esa cosa? Aunque Athena ya está muerta de una vez—dijo Hades

-¡Seiya!—Hyoga que vio la escena

-¡Serena!—dijo Amy preocupada

-Basta de sus gritos. Todos ustedes no pudieron hacer nada, porque todo quedo bajo la oscuridad. Mi esposo lo mostrara a todos ustedes, Caballeros de Athena y Sailors Guardians de Selene—dijo Perséfone a los demás

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Perséfone? ¿Dinos?—dijo Mina

-Pregúntale a mi esposo, muéstraselo—

-Lo que dijo mi esposa, dice la verdad, ¡Miren! ¡De qué situación se encuentra la Tierra!—Hades levanto su Espada y aparece un Eclipse que ya se completó todo.

-¡No!—dijo Serena

-¿Qué rayos?—

-¿El sol esta…?—

-¿Oculto?—eso dijo las palabras de Shiryu

-¿El eclipse se completó?—dijo Amy

En la tierra el eclipse se completo

-¡Exacto! El Gran Eclipse esta al máximo, y una vez que los 9 Planetas se alinearon por completo. Los humanos que darán en toda la oscuridad—dijo Hades

-Y las Sailors Guardians, ustedes como guardianas de los planetas, ya no tiene nada que hacer. Ahora los humanos quedaran bajo toda la oscuridad y estamos dispuesto hacer la utopía y todos se perdió para siempre—dijo Perséfone sus palabras lo que dijo

En el mundo real, las calles quedaron cerradas, en Jumban

-¿Qué está pasando…?—dijo Andrew alarmado

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Ese eclipse se completó?—dijo Unazuki muy angustiada

Andrew se pone serio. El en apartamento de Darién, acompañado de Rini, Luna y Artemis

-¿Serena? ¿Sailors Guardians?—dijo Darién

-¿Oh no? ¿Perdieron…?—dijo Rini que le sale lágrimas en los ojos

-Los Caballeros de Athena y las chicas, no pudieron hacer nada…. —dijo Luna

Artemis quedo callado no dice una palabra. En la casa de la familia Tsukino.

-¿Sailor Moon?—dijo Sammy muy serio

Los padres tienen consternado del fenómeno. En la escuela preparatoria, los estudiantes miraron el cielo del eclipse

-Oh no, estamos tan asustados a todos—dijo Kevin

-¿Serena?—dijo Molly seria

En el orfanato, los niños y Miho observaron el cielo

-Seiya—dijo Miho

En los 5 picos, Shunrei sigue orando.

-Shiryu—Shunrei que esta de rodillas orando por Shiryu

En el Cabo Sunion, Julián Solo quedo en silencio

-Oh no, ¿Acaso los Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Guardians ha…?—

En el Santuario, los Caballeros de Bronce, las Sailors Guardians Outers miraron el eclipse.

-¿Marín?—dijo Shaina

-¿Entonces? Todos fracasaron, tarde o temprano tenemos que morir, por fortuna, nadie tiene los suficientes poderes para acabar con Hades y Perséfone, la humanidad quedaran perdidos para siempre y nadie podemos hacer nada—dijo Marín

-¡Debo decir a la Princesa! ¡Tiene que usar el Cristal de Plata, para acabar con la ambición de Hades y Perséfone!—dijo Sailor Saturn

-No podemos hacer nada… si la Princesa de la Luna, debe unir fuerzas con Athena, y así acabar de una vez esta oscuridad. La humanidad, no tendrá futuro en esos instantes, todo quedara perdido…-dijo Sailor Plut

-Te equivocas, Marín, Sailor Plut, sé que puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermano, él está con vida, lo mismo que la Princesa, ella vendrá con vida, mi hermano la traerá—dijo Seika—Y no solo la voz de Seiya, también puedo escuchar a los otros Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, que ellos están luchando al fervor, con un canto de alegría y un rayo de esperanzas, pase lo que pase, Seiya y los demás, y Serena y las chicas, ellas, luchan al mismo lado y salvar al mundo—esas plegarias de Seika del comentario

-Le creo, Seika…-dijo Sailor Neptune que miro al cielo donde está el eclipse

Devuelta al combate, los demás Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, caen al piso del ataque de Hades y Perséfone, Seiya y Serena se pone de pie

-¡rindanse, he acabado todas las esperanzas que ustedes nunca podrán! ¡Preparense que esta será mi último ataque y morir!—manifestó Hades que levanto la Espada

-¡Ya que ustedes perdieron las esperanzas! ¡Ya nadie podrá con nosotros, somos invencibles! ¡Así que arrodillase o se verán las consecuencias frente a nosotros! ¡Ya ríndanse o morirán en manos de nosotros! ¡O sufrirán nuestros ataques!—manifestó Perséfone

-N-no, no me rendiré…-Seiya que observa

-Y-yo, yo tampoco no moriré-Serena que manifiesta

-¿Qué?—dijeron Hades y Perséfone

-¡Seiya!—

-¡Serena!—

-Eso nunca…-dijo Seiya sus palabras

-Yo nunca renunciare esta batalla, ¡Jamás!—dijo Serena

-¡Seiya!—dijeron Hyoga, Shiryu

-¡Serena!—dijeron Amy, Lita

-¡No pienso rendirme…!—

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡No renunciare y tampoco dejo la alianza con ellos!—dijo Serena

-¡Seiya!—dijo Ikki

-¡Serena!—dijo Rei

Hades y Perséfone observaron a los 2

-¿Entonces serán aniquilados? ¡Pegaso y Sailor Moon, recibirás el castigo del señor del Inframundo, el Gran Hades!—Hades junto las manos de su Espada

-¡Y yo la Reina de las Tinieblas, Perséfone! ¡Morirás Princesa!—tomo la mano de su esposo

-¡Somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza!—Seiya lanzo sus Meteoros

-¡Y yo soy una Sailor Guardian que lucha por el amor y la justicia!—Serena lanzo su Rayo de Luz Dorada de su Cetro nuevo

-¡Muere Pegaso y Princesa de la Luna!—Hades y Perséfone que lanzo la Espada.

Serena que lo abrazo para protegerlo, fue cubierto por un extraño campo de energía

-¿Qué es eso, lo que está protegiendo a ellos?—dijo Perséfone

-¿Alguien está protegiendo al Caballero de Pegaso y Sailor Moon? ¿Puede ser obra de alguien?—dijo Hades

En esos momentos, los 5 Caballeros de Bronce y 5 Sailors Guardians, fueron protegidos por unas esferas de energías

-¿Quién rayos creo esas esferas? ¿Sera obra de Athena?—dijo Perséfone que los demás están resguardados por esferas

-¿Esa Athena me las pagara por esto?—dijo Hades

Saori que se encuentra en la vasija

 _-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y ustedes Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, ustedes que hicieron la ayuda de Seiya y los demás, con esas esferas, puede regresar al mundo real, ustedes quedaran a salvo. Tú también, Princesa Serena, ahora puedes estar al lado de Darién que pueda organizar una boda, ahora pueden volver a sus casas a todos_ —pensó Saori a los demás que comunica telepáticamente

De pronto, la vasija que estaba roja comenzó a tornarse blanca

-¿Qué está pasando con la vasija? ¿Está cambiando de color? ¿Dejo de ser roja, ahora esta tan blanca como la nieve?—dijo Perséfone

-¿No es posible? ¿Toda la sangre regreso a su cuerpo? Maldita, tendré que matarte ahora…-Hades uso su espada, hasta que

-¡Athena, use tu Armadura ahora!—Seiya lanzo la Armadura de Athena hacia Saori

-¿Espero que Saori lo use pronto?—dijo Serena

La Armadura cae hacia la vasija, y cuando la pequeña estatua logra tomar forma de la pieza de la Armadura. Hasta que Hades y Perséfone observo que Saori, salió de la vasija con la Armadura de Athena puesta en su cuerpo

-¿Increíble?—Seiya lo ve con sus propios ojos que Saori se puso la Armadura

-¿Es la primera vez que veo a Saori, usando su Armadura? Y la que llevo pues, es diferente que la de ustedes—dijo Serena

Ahora Saori está frente de Hades y Perséfone

-¿No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo? ¿Athena? ¿No me digas que tú, estabas esperando para que nosotros mostraran ante nosotros? ¿O también, esperara que mi esposo y yo, nos despertarían de nuestro largo sueño…?—preguntaba Perséfone hacia Athena

-¿O también, Hipnos te dejo capturar? ¿O quizás ante nosotros, mostrara nuestros cuerpos físicos?—dijo Hades en esa duda

-Hades, Perséfone, en esta batalla, apenas comienza…-dijo Saori frente a ellos

-¡Eso Jamás!—Hades levanto la espada

Saori, logra defender de la espada de Hades con su escudo.

-¡Muere de una vez!—manifestó Perséfone que uso sus manos para estrangularla

Hasta que Athena, uso su Báculo y lo aleja.

-¡Miserable!—Perséfone que frunce el ceño frente a Athena

Los demás lo ven claramente

-¿Athena? ¿Por qué proteges a los humanos? ¿Ellos son unos débiles y pecadores?—preguntaba Hades

-Los humanos, no son débiles, además, no debería juzgarlo, ¡entiende!—dijo Saori que manifestó

-Esas son tonterías Athena. Nosotros juzgamos a los humanos, que comete muchos pecados en el mundo—dijo Perséfone

-Hay que llevarlos al Inframundo, donde ellos cometerán muchas faltas con un sufrimiento sin esperanzas algunas. Y gracias a nuestro caótico poder, nosotros construiremos una utópica en el mundo real—dijo Hades

-Ahora que yo volví con mi esposo, ahora reinaremos el mundo humano. Y esta vez, no nos causara tantos problemas, ¿no es así? ¿Hermana?—dijo Perséfone

-Hades, Perséfone, ustedes 2, se volvieron unos verdaderos egoístas por su propia hipocresía—

-¿Qué dices?—Hades quedo en silencio

-¿Cómo te atreves que nosotros nos llamamos egoísta? ¿Explícanos?—preguntaba Perséfone

-Porque ustedes, no debería ser juzgando a la humanidad, por ejemplo; que mata por cortarle las plantas a una flor, matan animales por diversión, también, destruyendo las cosas materias que los humanos destruye cualquier cosa. Y también, conflictos en relaciones sentimentales que se pelea uno contra el otro. Hades, Perséfone, lamentablemente, ustedes están muy equivocados—

-¡Cállate la boca Athena!—Perséfone con su enojo, tomo la espada de Hades y golpea hacia el escudo que Saori se defiende, hasta que ella cae

-¡Athena!—exclama los Caballeros

-¡Señorita Saori!—dijo Serena que lo ve

Perséfone devolvió la espada a su esposo.

-Athena, ya me canse de decir esas estupideces, cuando termine contigo, nosotros acabaremos con esos Caballeros y esas Sailors Guardians, así que prepárate a morir—Hades levanto la espada

En esos momentos Seiya reacciona

-¡Saori!—Seiya que se libera que acompaña a Serena

-¡No Seiya!—

-¡Ataquemos juntos Seiya! ¡Rayo Atómico!—

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—

-¡¿Qué hacen los 2?!—exclama Hades, Perséfone que al recibir los ataques de Seiya y Serena, choca con el pilar del Mausoleo

-¿No puedo creerlo…? ¿Esos 2, jamás imagine que me hubiera atacado? ¿Esa chica… logro lastimar mi cuerpo…?…junto con mi esposo…—dijo Perséfone que cae junto con Hades

-¡Me las pagara!—Hades cae donde esta Perséfone

Los demás lo vieron

-Lo logro, ¿Seiya y Serena, logro golpear a Hades?—dijo Shun

-¿Es la primera vez que Seiya y Serena, lo golpea con sus ataques?—dijo Mina

-Es hora que le dé el golpe final a nuestro verdadero enemigo—dijo Hyoga

-¡Es ahora o nunca! ¿NO puede ser?—Ikki iba decir

-¿Pero si es…?—eso dijo las palabras de Rei

La espada de Hades, le clava en el pecho de Seiya, Serena esta ilesa, hasta que ella lo ayude

-¡Seiya resiste por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tienes que vivir! ¡Recuerda que tienes que volver con tu hermana, Seika!—dijo Serena que lo toma de la mano

-¡Seiya! ¡Tienes que vivir, tu hermana te espera!—dijo Saori que lo ayuda

-Athena… hermana… Serena…-Seiya cerró los ojos sus últimas palabras

-¡No, Seiya! ¡No te mueras por favor…! ¡Seiya… no te mueras…!—Saori empezó a llorar con un llanto que rompía.

-¡No Seiya…! ¡No abandones por tus seres queridos….! ¡Por favor Seiya….! ¡No te mueras por favor…! ¡Recuerda que nosotras… tuvimos que unirnos para acabar con la guerra entre Hades y Perséfone…! ¡Ahora nosotras… luchamos a lado de ustedes Caballeros…! ¡Estoy a lado de Athena… somos aliadas…!—dijo Serena que llora por Seiya de Pegaso

-¡El Cosmos de Seiya…!—

-¡Está desapareciendo…!—

-¡NO debes morir Pegaso…!—dijo Amy

-¡Tienes que volver Seiya…!—dijo Lita

Hades, Perséfone se pone de pie

-Athena lo ves… la muerte del Caballero de Pegaso, fue muy tonto que lo sabía—Hades uso su poder y tomo su espada

-Athena, eso fue una vergüenza por la muerte de Pegaso, tú también lo sabía, Princesa de la Luna, ya sabía que la muerte de Pegaso, lo extraña tanto, ¿Verdad? Que lastima las 2. Llora por alguien que murió por a ver que protegió a lado tuyo, eso fue un sacrilegio—dijo Perséfone

Saori encara a Hades y Perséfone, lo mismo que Serena

-¿Hades, Perséfone? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido el poder del amor?—preguntaba Saori

-¿Cómo?—

-¿El amor?—agrego Perséfone la pregunta

-Hades, Perséfone, sabe que el amor, es un sentimiento que lleva los seres humanos, que posee el amor. Además, ustedes son dioses que juzga a los humanos, y no tiene derecho de juzgar. Además, Seiya de Pegaso, decidió proteger a esta diosa, y por eso, yo también soy una Sailor Guardian, que no nos gusta la guerra, amamos mucho y somos pacíficas, nadie tiene derecho de castigar a todos ellos, entiende—dijo Serena

-Lo que dijo la Princesa de la Luna, solo el poder del amor, es un sentimiento que los humanos lo posee, además, ellas no les gusta la guerra y la violencia. Además el poder del amor siempre lo tendrá a todos—dijo Saori

-¡Athena, Princesa de la Luna! ¡Prepárate que el poder del amor no sirve para nada! ¡Prepárense a morir insolentes!—Hades corre hacia ellos

-¡Athena, Princesa de la Luna! ¡Ya no seguimos con esa discusión, ahora prepárense para morir! ¿Qué?—Perséfone vio a los Caballeros y las Sailors que se liberan

-¡No lo permitiremos!—

-¡No vamos a permitir que lastime a nuestra princesa!—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas

Hades y Perséfone observaron a ellos

-¿Qué le sucede con esos Caballeros y esas Sailors Guardians? ¿Antes tiene poderes débiles y ahora supera al de nosotros?—dijo Hades

-¿No puedo mover mi cuerpo? ¡Debo proteger a mi esposo!—dijo Perséfone que uso su cuerpo como escudo

En ese instante Saori levanto el báculo de Athena con los poderes de los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, Serena, tomo la mano derecha de Saori con su poder

-¡Hades, Perséfone! ¡Este es el poder del amor, que los humanos lo posee, incluso las chicas, y esta nunca acabara cualquiera!—

-¡Hades, Perséfone! ¡Tú maldad termina aquí, esta vez, desaparecerá para siempre y nosotras, luchamos por el amor de las personas que no debe juzgarla nunca!—dijo Serena

Serena y Saori logra usar la lanza que atraviesa los cuerpos de Hades y Perséfone, Perséfone, que protegió a su esposo, no hizo nada, quedo atravesada su cuerpo completo con su esposo.

-¿Imposible? Aaah!—dijeron Hades y Perséfone quedaron derrotados

-¡Finalmente lo logramos!—

-¡Por fin derrotamos a Hades y Perséfone!—

-¡Lo viste eso Seiya!—

-¡Todos nosotros ganamos!—dijo Shun

-¡Incluso nosotras ganamos de su lado!—

-¡también lo hicimos por la unión con los Caballeros!—

-¡La justicia gana!—

-¡Esta vez, la oscuridad terminara!—

-¡Esta vez, si ganamos todos juntos, Athena y los Caballeros!—dijo Mina

Hades y Perséfone, quedaron parados, el báculo logro atravesar a ellos.

-Hades… lo siento… trate de protegerte… ya estamos caídos…-dijo Perséfone que toco el báculo de Athena-¿Esa Cosmoenergia…? ¿Es todo el poder de ellos… y las chicas…?—hasta que ella lo ve.

-¿No es posible? Yo Hades y Perséfone, que representa el inframundo y mi esposa… representa los Elíseos…-dijo Hades que dejo caer la espada-¿Si yo me muero, junto con mi esposa, el inframundo y los Campos Elíseos, todo desaparecerá? ¡Es nuestro fin!—

Hasta que la espada desaparece por completo

-Ustedes, Caballeros de Athena y las Sailors Guardians, esto no quedara así. Princesa de la Luna, le lavaste el cerebro a mi hermana, por decir que el amor, no es más que su propia imaginación que tú la inventaste…-dijo Perséfone que desaparece el cuerpo por completo

-Athena, Princesa de la Luna, ustedes se verán el destino de la destrucción de este lugar, no quedaran nada. Tarde o temprano nunca triunfan los humanos y dioses. Athena, recuerda que eres una diosa y además, eres una deidad…-dijo las últimas palabras de Hades que desapareció por completo

-El amor, y nada puede creer, porque no existe, nadie…-dijeron Hades y Perséfone sus últimas palabras

Los Campos Elíseos comenzaron a derrumbarse. En el mundo real, en el Orfanato, Miho y los niños miraron que el sol salió, en los 5 picos, Shunrei lo ve. En la parte de Japón, Andrew y toda la gente se alegra, en el apartamento de Darién, observaron que el sol salió

-¡Darién! ¡El sol salió!—dijo Rini que se pone alegre.

-Me alegro mucho… que las chicas estén a salvo…-dijo Darién que empezó salir lágrimas en sus ojos

En la preparatoria de Jumban, los estudiantes vieron que el sol ha salido

-Es un milagro, parece ser que todo término…-dijo Molly que se puso a llorar

-¿Molly? ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntaba Kevin

Molly, seco sus lágrimas. En la casa de los Tsukinos, la familia salió de la casa y miro que el sol ha salido, en el Cabo Sunion, Sorrento y Julián miraron que el sol salió. En el Santuario los demás observaron el sol que volvió

-Miran amigos, salió el sol—dijo Jabu

-eso significa que…-dijo Ban a decir algo

-¡Seiya y los demás y Sailor Moon y las Sailors Guardians, lograron de derrotar a Hades y Perséfone, qué bueno!—dijo Ichi

-Que bien, Athena está a salvo, lo mismo que tu princesa de la luna, también está a salva—dijo Geki

-¡Buen trabajo Seiya y Serena!—grito Kiki con emoción

-Seiya… regrese por favor…-dijo Marín que se pone a llorar

-¡Princesa Serena! ¡Vuelve por favor…!—dijo Sailor Saturn que también llora por su princesa

-¡Ella está bien…! ¡Athena la traerá a nuestra princesa…!—dijo Sailor Uranus que llora

Seika se pone de rodillas que quiere ver a su hermano, en los Elíseos. Saori toco el rostro a Seiya

-Saori… lo hicimos… ganamos y lo hicimos juntas…-dijo Serena que miro a Saori con sinceridad y confianza

-Te creo princesa… muchas gracias, Seiya…-dijo Saori

Los demás rodean, hasta que ve que el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse

-chicos, tenemos que irnos de este lugar, ¡Vamos!—dijo Mina

-Sino salimos de aquí, quedaremos atrapados a todos—dijo Amy

Los Caballeros y las Sailors Guardians, formaron un circulo y todos se tele transporta hacia el mundo real.

-Viviremos un maravilloso mundo de luz, lleno de felicidad—dijo Saori

-Y nosotras, somos aliadas que luchamos al favor Athena y los Caballeros de Athena—dijo Serena

Todo volvió a la normalidad, los Caballeros de Bronce y las Sailors Guardians, ganaron todos ellos

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **-**_ -¡Esperen! ¡Esta historia, no ha terminado! ¡Hyoga de Cisne! Suba otra historia por favor-

-¿Quien dijo seso?-preguntaba Hyoga de Cisne

-Yo Serena Tsukino. Hyoga, por favor, suba lo siguiente si-dijo Serena que sonrie

-Bueno esta bien... esta historia no ha acabado, ¿Que significa eso?-pregunte a ellas

-Porque queremos un capitulo que hace falta, subalo Hyoga-dijo Amy

-Esta bien... lo hare para todos-dijo Hyoga

-Sabe, quiero que todo se haga un homenaje, sera estupendo-dijo Serena

-Esta bien, ustedes gana, Sailors Guardians, ahora lo hare-

 _ **Nota: todavia no es el final, esta vez, pues ellas me hablaron como si nada. subire la siguiente, espero que les gusten a todos**_


	33. Capitulo 32

_**Capítulo 32: Una nueva vida comienza**_

Han transcurrido 3 días después de la Guerra contra Hades y Perséfone, las Sailors Guardians, acompañadas de Marín, Shaina, cuidando de Seiya en el Santuario, que está en estado vegetativo. Hasta que ve a Saori acompañado de los Caballeros de Bronce, que tiene en la mano, una vara dorada de forma de serpiente

-¿Saori? ¿Caballeros, volvieron?—dijo Serena

-¿Qué es eso lo que llevas en tu mano? ¿Saori?—dijo Darién que lo ve

-Es la vara de Asclepios, pertenece al Caballero de Oro de Ofiuco, desde hace mucho tiempo—dijo Saori

-¿El Caballero de Oro Ofiuco? ¿Quién es?—preguntaba Amy

-Bueno, acerca de…-Saori conto la historia, que había 12 Caballeros de Oro, y nunca está el 13, y lo expulsaron de la historia

-Ya veo… veraz, nosotras cruzamos los 12 Templos, y esta el templo en ruinas, ¿Qué vas hacer con ese objeto extraño?—preguntaba Rei

-Con esa Vara de Asclepios, romperá la maldición de Hades, que esta con Seiya—Saori levanto la vara y uso su Cosmos, y logra desaparecer el hechizo—ahora tenemos que esconder este objeto—

-Yo me encargo de esto—dijo Shaina que lo guarda en una caja

Transcurrido 3 días después, en el hospital, Seiya abrió los ojos

-¿D-dónde estoy?—

-Estas en el hospital—dijo Amy

-¿Saori dónde está?—dijo Seiya preguntando

-Está en el Santuario. Saori, nos habló de la boda de Serena y Darién. Dijo que lo hará en la Mansión Kido—dijo Michiru

-Sí…-dijo Seiya

-Seiya, vamos a Japón—dijo una voz familiar

-¿Seika? ¿Eres tú?—dijo Seiya que lo ve

-Hermano… este vivo…-Seika lo abraza con un mar de lágrimas

-Seika mi hermana… al fin te encuentro…-dijo Seiya que lo abrazo

Unos días después, en la Mansión Kido, Darién y Serena, festejaron la boda. Acompañado de otras personas que no conoce, Serena lanzo su ramo de flores a sus amigas, pero una de ellas la tomo.

-¿Pero qué…?—dijo Serena de quien se trata

-Me lo gane yo…-dijo una chica de cabellos rojo claro con ojos rojizos

-¿Shoko?—dijo Lita

-tranquilas chicas, sé que ella se la gano al favor—dijo Xiaoling

-Nosotras, siempre ganamos—dijo Kyoko

-¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿No las conozco?—preguntaba Haruka

-Soy Katya de Corona Boreal—

-Mii de Delfín, soy una sirvienta de Saori—

-Erda, y ellas son Shoko, Kyoko, somos las Saintias, somos protectoras de Athena, somos doncellas que protegemos a nuestra diosa—dijo Erda

-Y yo soy Mayura de Pavo real—dijo Mayura que aparece en silla de rueda con un ave

-¿Esa ave hablo?—dijo Hotaru

-¿No he visto esas chicas? ¿No son comparables como nosotras?—dijo Setsuna en esa duda

-¿Yo tampoco? ¿Y ella quién es?—dijo Mina a Shoko

-Soy Shoko de Caballo Menor, también soy una Saintia o doncella, ¿Y ustedes quien es son?—dijo Shoko

-Somos las Sailors Guardians, que protegemos a nuestra princesa de la luna—dijo Michiru-¿Ustedes, no tenemos nada que ver con las Saintias? ¿No es así?—preguntaba a las chicas

-Así es. Por ahora, no tenemos que pelear aquí, y gracias por ayudar a Athena de acabar con Hades y Perséfone, y Shoko y las chicas, acabo con la ambición de Eris—dijo Mayura

-¿En serio?—dijo Serena-¿No sabía de eso?—

-Lo sé, princesa de la Luna. Ahora puedes vivir con Darién, disfruta tu fiesta—dijo Mayura

-Sabe una cosa las Sailors Guardians, nosotras, también luchamos por la justicia. Además, Seiya encontró a su hermana, me alegro—dijo Shoko

-está bien, mañana tengo que irnos a Grecia, para tocar una bella melodía con Julián Solo, que nos invitó por tercera vez, nos vemos—dijo Michiru

-Nos vemos luego… adiós—dijo Haruka

-Además, nosotras conservaremos, los poderes de los Caballeros de Oro, en un futuro—dijo Setsuna

En otro día, Hyoga lleva en su mano acompañado de una niña, hasta que Amy que iba ir a la escuela, hasta que se encontró con Hyoga.

-¿Hyoga, que bueno? ¿Y esa niña?—preguntaba Amy que vio a Hyoga a la niña

-Bueno… esta niña es mi hija que la voy a cuidarla—dijo Hyoga que la presento

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natasha, Hyoga, es mi papá—dijo Natasha

-Hyoga…. Yo… tan joven, te convertiste en padre…-Amy se pone triste frente a Hyoga

-No te pongas triste Amy. Esta niña, no es mi hija biología, la adopte como si fuera mi hija—dijo Hyoga que entra la razón

-¿En serio? ¿Creí que tenías escondido un hijo? Pero… muchos niños quedaron huérfanos, ahora tiene que encontrar una adopción. Yo también, quiero tener a esta niña como si fuera mi hija adoptiva—dijo Amy que se calma

Hyoga y Amy, tomo las manos de Natasha, como si fuera unos padres que lo cuidan. Mina, tuvo una cita con Shun y salieron juntos para ir a cine y compartir comidas y helados. Rei, que está a lado de Ikki que fueron al centro comercial a solas, Shiryu, entrenando a Lita en los 5 picos, también, ayudando a Shunrei de cuidar a su hijo adoptivo. En Tokio de Cristal, Rini volvió a su casa.

-Hija, que bueno que volviste—dijo Rey Endimión

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?—preguntaba la Reina Serena

-fue fabuloso, además, ya tengo el poder de los Caballeros de Oro, ¿Ustedes también lo posee?—preguntaba Rini a los demás

-Así es—afirmo Rey Endimión—yo también poseo los poderes de Afrodita de Piscis, y Serena, tiene el poder de Aioros—

-Qué bueno, vamos a celebrar—dijo Rini

-Si—dijeron las Sailors Guardians Inners y Outers en una reunión que charlaron de los Caballeros de Athena.

Devuelta al Santuario, Saori uso todo el Cosmos que resucito a los Caballeros de Oro, finalmente, todos volvieron a los 12 Templos del Zodiaco

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Nota: Bueno, yo agregue otros personajes como Shoko, Katya, Kyoko, Eldan, Xiaoling y Mayura. Ademas, espero que le haya gustado esta historia. Les dejo todo aqui**_


End file.
